House Of Anubis: College
by Sibuna4260
Summary: Sequel to "House Of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact" Couples- Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Moy. After the 'Pact' the gang heads to college. But with raising kids and even more drama that is thrown their way, can they make it?
1. I'm Pregnant

**Hi! This is a new story called 'House Of College' and it's a sequel to my other story 'House Of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact'. Now you don't have to read it but I would highly suggest it!**

**Incase you haven't read it, here are some things you need to know-  
-Mara got pregnant so Patricia, Amber, Joy and Nina made a pact to get pregnant too  
-the guys found out about the pact  
-Patricia and Eddie have a daughter named Jade  
-Joy and Mick have a son named Jonah  
-Mara and Jerome have a son named Ethan  
-Amber and Alfie have a daughter named Aria  
-Nina and Fabian lost their baby  
-Patricia and Eddie are married  
-So are Mara and Jerome, and Amber and Alfie  
-Patricia is pregnant again  
-So is Nina  
-they are all at college now  
-all the kids are a year old  
-Fabian proposed to Nina during their Valedictorian Speech  
-Mick proposed to Joy at the Graduation party**

**But yeah.. I'd suggest reading 'House Of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact' first...**

* * *

**Previously on House Of Anubis: A Pregnancy Pact:**

**_I walked into the bathroom and set the tests on the counter. I looked into the mirror and didn't like what I saw. I lifted up my dress and put my hands on my stomach. There might be a baby in there. Mine and Fabian's baby. A living, breathing, human being. Half me, half Fabian._**

**_I can't believe that I have to take these tests. I don't want to. Fabian and I promised that we would wait until after college or even just after we got married. Well, we are getting married.. Who knows, we could get married next week so then it would technically be okay to get pregnant. But you know what? Its not okay. We promised, not only our friends, but each other._**

**_But hey, mistakes do happen... Just look at Patricia and Eddie. Thats exactly what they said when we found out that they were pregnant again._**

**_I looked back into the mirrors and noticed tears running down my cheeks._**

**_I took the tests, and then continued staring into the mirror hoping that they were negative. But then again... Maybe a baby wouldn't be so bad? I deserve happiness, right? I've lost so much in my life, maybe a baby could make my life a little brighter? But still... Being a teen mother is hard. Especially now that we're going to college. College is far worse than high school._**

**_Suddenly, the timer dings, signaling the time to meet my destiny._**

**_I took a deep breath and then looked over at the tests._**

**_I'm pregnant_**

* * *

**Nina's Pov**

Oh my god. I'm pregnant. OH MY GOD I'M PREGNANT!

I can't believe this... Tears start flooding my eyes and they fall to the ground. I then think of a little baby that could be mine and Fabian's and start smiling and laughing. I am now histerically crying.

Wait... What if I lose this baby too? My smile fades away and I lean over the counter, pressing my stomach to the edge.

_Stop it Nina! You're hurting the baby!_

I slightly jump away from the counter. I look into the mirror and see my blotchy face.

Wait what's that feeling in my stomach? It's now coming up my throat. I'm about to throw up. I lean down besides the toilet and throw up into it. Wow, I forgot what morning sickness felt like. Well then again, I only had it twice...

I stand up and wash my face and brush my teeth before heading back downstairs. My eyes were still really red so you can tell I've been crying. As I reach the bottom of the stairs I bump into Eddie.

"Oh sorry, Nina" Eddie said. He looked at me and must of noticed my red eyes because he worriedly asked,  
"Hey, are you crying? What happened?"

I shook my head and just cried out,  
"Where's Fabian?"

"Talking to Mick, why?" Eddie said.

I just ignored him and ran straight into the common room over to Fabian and Mick.

"Hey Mick, I need to borrow Fabian for a second. Thank you" I said quickly before grabbing Fabian's arm and dragging him outside the house.

"Nina? Why are we outside? In the dark?" Fabian asked.

"I need to tell you something" I said as my voice started to croak.

"Wha- Hey, your crying, come here" He said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Are you cold? Here, take my jacket" he said as he put his jacket over me.

"Now tell me what's wrong" he said as we sat down on the steps.

I just sat in silence and stared off into the distance.

"Nina?" he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're going to hate me" I put my head in my hands.

"I could never hate you" he said softly and pulled me into another hug.

"I-I'm... I-I-I'm-" I stuttered.

"You're what?" he asked. By the way his eyes softened, I could tell that he already knew what I was about to say.

"I'm pregnant" I whispered.

He didn't say anything, but her just hugged me tighter and kissed my temple. After a few seconds of just laying like this, I pulled away and looked at him. He was smiling. _Smiling._

"Why are you smiling" I glared at him.

"Wha? No I wasn't smiling" he said.

"You're a terrible liar" I snapped.

"Woah woah woah. No need to snap at me" he said as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Sorry. Probably just hormones... But you're seriously happy that I'm pregnant again?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I love you, and I already love this baby" he said.

"We just graduated high school"

"Yeah. We are leaving high school"

"But we're going to college"

"So? It could be easier?"

"Having a baby in college would be much harder than having a baby in high school. And having a baby in high school is pretty bad"

"Not bad. Difficult"

"Exactly"

"But it's not a bad thing. And so what if it's difficult? We helped our friends. I'm sure they'd help us"

"Our friends are the ones that wanted us to wait! Remember?!"

"Yeah I remember. But they understand that mistakes do happen. Patricia and Eddie should be the most understanding"

"... I guess you're right"

"Of course I'm right" he said, which made me laugh.

"That's the smiled I was looking for" he smiled at me. I smiled back and leaned up to kiss him.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Jerome asked as he opened the door.

"Nothing" Fabian and I said as we stood up and walked back into the house.

"There you are!" Amber said as she and Alfie walked over to us.

"Where were you guys?" Alfie asked.

"Outside" we replied.

"Why?" Jerome asked.

"Just need to talk about something" I shrugged.

"Well anyway, we have to say goodbye to everybody because they're all heading to their hotels for the night" Amber said.

Everyone went to say goodbye to their parents. Fabian and I walked over to his parents and gave them a hug.

"We'll see you in the morning to take you guys home" Fabian's dad said.

"Okay" Fabian and I smiled.

As I gave Mrs. Rutter a hug, she whispered,  
"I'm so happy that you're finally gonna get to be my daughter-in-law"

I just smiled at her and mouthed,  
"Thank you"

"Byeee!" we all waved as all of our families left Anubis House.

"Oh my gosh, I am exhausted!" Amber exclaimed as she fell on the couch.

"Look who else is?" Patricia giggled as she pointed to Jade, Aria, Jonah and Ethan who were sound asleep in the little corner of the couch.

"Awww" we all cooed.

"Well we should all probably crash" Eddie yawned as he gently picked up Jade, trying not to wake her.

Alfie picked up Aria, Jerome picked up Ethan, and Mick picked up Jonah. Before they could all reach the door, I said,  
"Wait guys... I have something to say"

They all turned around and looked at me expectingly.

"I'm pregnant"

* * *

**Mwahahaha! I leave you with another cliffhanger! What will be their reactions?!**

**Review!**


	2. Goodbye

**Well hello there my wonderful readers! Thanks for over 20 reviews on only one chapter! And also thank you for continuing with this story! It means a lot!**

**Okay so I just want to clear something up... People keep begging me to not have Nina lose her baby again so I just want to say... DO YOU REALLY THINK IM THAT EVIL?! I couldn't kill ANOTHER baby, or another person in Nina's life... omg maybe I am evil... But don't worry this Fabina baby will make it to the finish line(whatever that means anyway...)! **

**Oh and sorry this chapter is late... My friend came over the other day! So yeah...**

**And here is chapter 2! Enjoy! It kind of sucks... I'm not good at writing goodbyes**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own HOA? Go get a reality check if ya do**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

"I'm pregnant"

Woah what? Did Nina just say that she's pregnant again?

"What?" We all exclaimed.

"We are really sorry! But hey, things happen! Right, Eddie, Patricia?" Nina said.

I looked at Eddie and he nodded. I walked over to Nina and said "You're right, things do happen. I understand completely. I'm disappointed in the both of us... But congratulations" and I gave her a hug.

"Well eepphh a Fabina baby!" Amber squealed as she gave Nina a hug.

"Congratulations" Mara and Joy said simutaniously as they hugged Nina.

"Wait, you guys aren't mad?" Nina asked.

"Nooo... Not really. But hey, there will be another little angel in our mist!" Mara said.

Everyone nodded. All the guys looked kinda neutral to the entire situation.

"Well I'm tired. Congrats guys, and see you in the morning" Eddie said as he took my hand and led me upstairs.

I waved goodnight to them and followed Eddie up to our room. When we reached our room, Eddie put Jade in her crib.

"So... We are officially graduates" I say as I walked up to Eddie and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Yeah we are" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't want to leave tomorrow" I pouted as we stared at Jade peacefully sleeping.

"Me neither"

***The Next Morning***

**Still Patricia's Pov**

I watched as I leaned on the doorframe of mine and Eddie's room Eddie, Alfie and Fabian brought all of our boxes downstairs. Amber was standing at her doorway, and Nina just walked down from the attic.

"Aria!" Jade squealed once she saw Aria. Jade and Aria ran over to each other and hugged.

"That's so cute!" Nina exclaimed.

"I hope you have a little girl too, Nina!" Amber squealed as Nina walked over to her.

"Me too!" Nina said.

"Patricia, what do you hope for? Another girl? Or a boy?" Amber asked me.

I walked over to them and said,  
"Oh I don't know. Eddie really wants a little boy"

Amber and Nina nodded and smiled.

"Did the guys get all the boxes?" Nina asked.

Amber and I nodded.

"So... This is our last time up here" Amber sadly said as she looked behind her into her room.

I picked up Jade, and Amber picked up Aria, and the 5 of us headed towards the stairs. Nina, Amber and I looked behind us and stared longingly down the corridors. There were so many memories here. Up in the attic. We walked downstairs and as we passed the cellar door, we stared at that too. There were just so many memories here. In the entire house. We saw all the boxes in the hallway.

We walked into the common room and saw everyone sitting at the table. I walked over and sat next to Eddie and Joy.

Trudy brought out lots of food, pancakes, french toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and a lot more food.

"Oh my wow! So much food! Thanks Trudes!" Alfie exclaimed.

"You're welcome. It's the last time I'll be cooking for you" Trudy smiled sadly.

"We're really gonna miss you" Amber said as she stood up and gave Trudy a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you kids too" Trudy said.

Soon enough, our parents arrived to take us home. They put all of our boxes in the car. They took the kids and put them in the car. They waited for us in the car as we were saying goodbye.

"Well, this is it" Jerome said.

"Well, we'll see each other at college" Joy pointed out.

"Yeah, we're moving in next month!" Amber added.

"I meant, its it for us at this house" Jerome said.

We all hugged Trudy goodbye, even Victor came down to say goodbye to us. He apologized for all of the Sibuna stuff, and for always yelling at us.

"Goodbye my lovlies!" Trudy waved to us as we walked away from Anubis House.

We all turned and looked over our shoulders and slightly waved. For a few minutes we just stood there, staring at Anubis House. Remembering everything that has happened to us in our time here.

We were snapped out of her trance by a few cars honking.

"Well, we'll see you guys at college" Jerome said.

"Have a nice summer" Mara smiled.

We all hugged Mara and Jerome before they got in their car and drove away.

We all gave each other before we headed to our cars. Eddie took my hand and lead me over to my mom's car. We got in back, both of us on opposite sides of Jade.

As we drove away from the school, I stared at it, becoming overcome with sadness. I felt... Lost. But then Eddie reached over Jade to touch my hand. I looked up at him and smiled. I took his hand in mine and didn't feel so lost anymore.

Goodbye Frobisher-Smythe Academy.

* * *

**OMG this chapter is SO HORRIBLE! So not worth the long wait! I apologize! I'm not good at writing goodbyes! But next chapter WILL be better! I promise! **

**Oh and BTW I have absolutely no idea what the name of the school is, they never mentioned it!**

**And a FYI this story will kinda like skip around... Well not skip around but like fast forward, I guess? Next chapter will be (finally) when college starts! Well they move into their apartments! **

**Oh and Peddie find out the sex of the baby! Now tell me... Should it be twins? Or not? Boy or another girl?**

**Review!**


	3. Moving In and Twins?

**Hey! Look another update today! Yay!**

**Warning- LOTS of Peddie! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

It was the first week of September and Eddie, Jade and I were moving into our apartment today! All summer, we've been bringing things over, little by little. But today was it. We brought the last of us our stuff this morning, and now we are signing this second lease, to confirm that we've officially moved in. Eddie was signing at the front desk while I was showing Jade the daycare center, where her and the other kids will go when we are all at school.

"Patricia?!" someone squealed from behind me.

I know that voice anywhere! I turned around and saw Amber, Alfie and Aria.

"Hey guys!" I smiled and walked over to them.

Jade and Aria hugged each other, and I gave both Amber and Alfie a hug.

"How's it going, Trixie?" Alfie asked.

"I'm good! And you guys?" I asked.

"We're great! So you're moving in today?" Amber asked.

"Yes, we are. When did you guys move in?" I asked.

"Last week! No one else has moved in yet, so its been kinda lonely" Amber pouted.

"Well now you have us!" I smiled.

"Yeah..." Amber smiled, but then her eyes wandered down to my stomach and she squealed,  
"Oh my god! You have a baby bump!"

"Yeah, I do... I'm 5 months!" I said as I rested my hands on my stomach.

"Aww do you know what you're having yet?" Amber asked.

"No, we're finding out tomorrow" I said.

"Hey Amber, Alfie" Eddie smiled as he walked over to us.

Alfie and Eddie did one of those guy-handshakes, and Amber gave Eddie a side-hug.

"Patricia, you look a little bigger than when you were pregnant with Jade" Amber pointed out.

I looked down. Eddie came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me, resting his hands above mine. He said,  
"We think it's because she was only 16 when she was pregnant with Jade"

"But it's only like a year later" Alfie pointed out.

"Yeah, well maybe this baby is bigger? Jade was indeed a small baby" I said.

"Yeah... But maybe you're having twins?!" Amber squealed.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not having twins" I shook my head.

"Isn't it genetic?!" Alfie joked.

I started to glare at him.

"He's right, I read in a heritance magazine that having twins is actually genetic" Amber said.

I just glared at her.

"Well we'll have to find out tomorrow" Eddie said. I can tell that the idea of having twins scared him, as all the color drained from his face.

"Hey guys!" Mara exclaimed as her, Jerome and Ethan walked through the door.

"Mara!" Amber and I both exclaimed as we both gave her a hug.

Both Eddie and Alfie greeted Jerome, as Jade and Aria ran over to Ethan and hugged him.

"What about me?" Joy asked as her, Mick and Jonah walked in.

"Joy!" I exclaimed as I ran to hug my best friend.

"Hey man!" I heard Eddie say, most likely to Mick.

"Hey Joy" Mara smiled as she gave Joy a hug.

"So it looks like everyone's moving in today!" Amber exclaimed.

"Where are Nina and Fabian?" Mick asked.

"Well except them... I believe they're moving in tomorrow" Amber said.

We all nodded.

"Patricia! Your baby bump is so cute!" Mara squealed as both her and Joy put their hands on my stomach. I smiled and nodded.

"We're finding out the sex tomorrow" Eddie told the guys.

"Well we all better head up to our rooms" Mara said as she picked up Ethan.

"Yeah, we better" Eddie said as he took my hand and led me to the elevator.

***The Next Day***

**Eddie's Pov**

_Beep Beep Beep Riiiiing Riiiiing Riiiing Beep Beep Beep Riiiiing Riiiiing Riiiiing_

"Eddie shut it off!" I heard Patricia mumble as she punched my shoulder.

"Ow that hurt" I wined as I open my eyes.

"Just shut it off" Patricia groaned as she put her pillow over her face.

I reached my hand out to shut off the alarm clock, and then sat up.

"Why did we even set it?" she groaned.

"Because we have to go to the doctor's today" I said as I rubbed my eyes.

She groaned even louder and tighted her grip on the pillow.

"Come on baby, get up" I teased.

"Don't call me baby" she snapped.

"Okay... Yacker" I smiled.

"Don't call be anything, Weasel" she snapped.

"Come on, just get up" I said as I took her hand.

She sat up and mumbled,  
"Why are you depriving me of precious sleep?"

"Don't you wanna know what we're having?"

"Well, yes... But I would like sleep too. You know how I never get enough of it"

"You can sleep all you want when we get back"

Soon enough we were in my car, driving to the hospital.

"Da-da? Where we going?" Jade asked from the back seat.

"Well sweetie, we're going to go see whether the baby in mommy's tummy is a boy or a girl" I told her.

"Are you excited to be a big sister?" Patricia turned around and asked Jade.

"YAY!" she clapped.

I smiled at how cute Jade is. Well she _is _my daughter! But actually, she looks more like Patricia's little clone, except with a little bit blonder hair. And her eyes are a mixture of mine and Patricia's, but other than that, she looks just like Patricia. But she does get her personality from me!

"Da-da, mum-ma? Where do babies come from?" Jade asked, innocently.

Patricia and I glanced at each other.

"Uhmm... From their mother's tummy" Patricia said.

"How did baby get there? Mommy don't eat baby, right?" Jade asked.

"No, no, sweetie. Of course mommys don't eat the baby" I chuckled.

"Then how do babies get there?" Jade asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide to-" I started but was cut off by Patricia hitting my shoulder and hissing,  
"You are not teaching our daughter this"

"Geez, Yacker! I wasn't gonna say anything like that!" I chuckled.

"How do baby get there?!" Jade yelled impatiently.

"Daddy puts them there!" I blurted.

I could feel Patricia stare daggers at me.

"How?" Jade cocked her head.

"Yeah, Krueger, how?" Patricia snapped.

"By... Magic!" I exclaimed.

"Magic?!" Jade exclaimed.

"Magic?" Patricia glared at me.

"What? It's not like I actually told her about... You know what"

"You know what? Wow, Eddie" Patricia chuckled.

"Well whatever, we're here" I said as I pulled into the parking lot and turned off the engine.

I got Jade out of her carseat and put her on my hip, then I took Patricia's hand in mine. We walked into the hospital and up to the maternity ward or whatever it's called. We checked in at the desk and then sat in the waiting area.

"Miller, Patricia?" the nurse asked.

Patricia and I stood up and followed the nurse into one of those x-ray rooms. I sat down on the chair next to Patricia's bed with Jade sitting on my lap. Patricia layed down on the bed.

"Hello Eddie, Patricia. Nice to see you again" Dr. Powers said as she walked into the room.

"Hello Dr. Powers" Patricia and I said simutaniously.

"How are you? Everything okay?" she asked as she started to put the cold gel on Patricia's stomach.

"Everythings okay" we both said.

"Okay well let's take a look at what you're having" Dr. Powers said as she started moving the wand around.

"Oh my gosh" Dr. Powers gasped.

"What?!" Patricia and I both asked, panick running over both of our faces.

"Oh everythings fine..." and me and Patricia both calmed down  
"But, I don't know how I didn't notice before, it seems that you are having twins!"

I felt my body go very stiff. And I see color drain from Patricia's face.

"Twins?" we both croak.

"Yes, twins. One boy and one girl. Congratulations" Dr. Powers said. She seemed to notice that we need to be alone so she left the room.

Patricia sat up on the bench and we both just stared at each other. Not saying anything. Not knowing exactly what to say. That is untill Jade asked,  
"Am I getting a wittle brotha or sista?!"

I coughed and said,  
"Baby, you're getting both"

"Both?!" she exclaimed and clapped.

"Eddie?" Patricia croaked.

"Yeah?" I looked up at her.

"How are we gonna do this?"

"I don't know.."

"We're only college students! We're only 18. The babies are due in January, and I'm not 19 until February. Do you realize that we'll have 3 kids before we're even 19? It was hard enough having Jade, then we had to get pregnant again! But then our parents said that they'll help us out again, but now it's for 2 kids. Not just one"

All I could do was nod.

"Eddie.. I'm scared" Patricia whimpered.

I gently put Jade on the chair and then moved to sit next to Patricia on the bed. I put my arms around her and engulfed into a hug. I kissed her on the forehead and said,  
"Everything will be okay. I promise"

I think I have to reassure myself that too.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Hope you liked it! You all wanted Peddie to have twins... That's great but yet very surprising, but then again unsurprising... If that made any sense!**

**What would you like to see happen next chapter?! Should like it be a continue of this chapter and like they tell everyone? Or would you just like to imagine everyone's reactions? And what about Nina and Fabian? Don't they still have to move into their apartments? And oooohh the first day of college! Can't forget that! And Nina and Fabian have to find out the sex of their baby too! **

**Okay so anyway please review! **

**You people are always really nice and your reviews make me smile! I could really use some smiling right now! This guy on instagram whom I have NEVER EVER met, told me he loves me and that he wants to do 'inappropriate' things to me.. I'm like really scared... He doesn't look familiar, and his name doesn't ring a bell either! I've never met him, and yet he seems to know me! He also lives in a different town! So he doesn't go to my school nor does he live near me... Yeah so I'm creeped out, and so are my friends. Like I'm seriously scarred. But my friend Claude made me laugh by saying "You should be glad you can make people fall instantly in love with you" but like I'm a loser... No guys like me... I'm forever alone... Okay so maybe that IS an exaggeration but me and my friends have this joke that we always say that we'll be forever alone! So anyway enough of that! Sorry to bombard you with this little crisis... Just ignore everything I said in this past paragraph...**

**But anyway PLEASE REVIEW! :) Oh and please give me some examples on what the Peddie babies' names should be! I have a few names in mind but I want to hear some of your suggestions! I'll put up the poll either next chapter or the chapter after that. Also should the Fabina baby be a boy or girl? No twins for Fabina BTW**


	4. First Day and Boy or Girl?

**Hello! This chapter will include the reactions! And the first day of college, and at the end of the chapter we find out the sex of the Fabina baby!**

**Hope you like it! :) PS: I wrote this inbetween practicing fiddling... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

"TWINS?!" Piper exclaims over the phone.

"Yes, twins" I mumble.

"Oh my god" Piper says.

"I know... I don't know exactly how we're going to do this"

"Aww, Patty don't worry! You'll always have me, and mom, and of course Eddie!"

"Thank you"

"So boy and boy? Girl and girl? Both?"

"Both"

"Awww! Well anyway I got to go, my lesson is about to start! I'll talk to you later"

"Kay, bye"

And then I hung up on Piper. I then decided to call my mom.

"Hello?" my mom asks when she answers the phone.

"Hi mum!"

"Oh Patricia, how are you? The baby doing okay?"

"That's actually what I called to talk to you about"

"What? Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything's fine, it's just.. We found out the gender today"

"Ooohh! Tell me!"

"Its a boy..."

"That's great-"

"And a girl"

"What do you mean a boy and a girl?"

"Mum... I'm having twins"

"Oh my god"

"That's exactly my reaction"

"Patricia... Do you realize that you're going to have 3 kids before you're even 19 years old?!"

"Yes, I know.. And I'm disappointed in myself too, but"

"No buts! I'll talk to you later"

"Wait mum-"

And then she hung up on me. Uh?

"My mother hung up on me" I said to Eddie when he got back into the car.

"I'm guessing she didn't take the news too well" Eddie said.

"No not really. What about your parents?" I asked.

"Oh my mom is excited! And then there's my dad, who probably almost had a heart attack"

"Wow"

"Yeah.. So how'd Piper take it?"

"I honestly don't know. She seemed shocked, but then like she said that I'll always have her"

"So... Who do we tell next?"

"I really don't want to tell our friends in person..."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Well-  
Hey is that Nina and Fabian?" Eddie asked pointing to 2 people standing beside a car.

(We were parked in the parking lot of our apartment building)

"It is!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of the car and ran(more like waddled, but you know what I mean) over to them.

"Nina! Fabian!" I exclaimed.

They turned around and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Nina, you have a baby bump" I said.

"I know! And so do you!" she exclaimed.

"Hey guys" Eddie said once he finally reached us, holding Jade.

He and Fabian did one of those guy-hug/handshakes, and then he hugged Nina.

"Hi Jade, how are you?" Nina cooed to Jade.

"Baby!" Jade squealed and pointed to Nina's belly.

"Yes, Auntie Nina is having a baby just like mommy" I said.

"Do you guys know what you're having yet?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah we just find out" Eddie said.

"And?" Nina asked.

"A boy!" I said.

"Aww now you get to have both!" Nina smiled.

"And a girl" I added.

"Huh?" Fabian asked.

"We're having twins..." I said.

Nina and Fabian's eyes got bigger.

"Well anyway! Do you know what you're having yet?" I asked.

"Oh no. We have to wait like another month" Nina said.

Eddie and I nodded.

The 5 of us headed inside the building and before we could reach the elevator someone exclaimed,  
"Hey guys over here!"

That voice belonged to Alfie. We turned around and saw all of our friends sitting at the smoothie bar that was put in the lobby. Yeah this hotel has a lot off stuff on the first floor- a smoothie bar, a daycare center, a pool, a library/study, and a video game room. The pool and the video game room are actually in the basement. And the daycare is actually a local daycare for the entire town, not just for kids of students(though there's not that many, we're not the only teen parents) Yeah this 'hotel' is pretty awesome.

"Nina!" Amber squealed as she jumped up and hugged Nina.

"Oh my gosh, you have a baby bump too!" Amber once again squealed.

"Where are Aria, Ethan and Jonah?" Fabian asked.

"Oh they wanted to play on the jungle gym inside the daycare so the lady who works there said it was fine" Mara said.

"Jade!" Aria exclaimed from the door of the daycare.

And then Jade just took off running into the room.

"And she takes off. Seems like she loves her friends more than her parents" Alfie joked.

"Anyway! What are you having Patricia?" Joy asked me.

"Oh.. Well.. The thing is.. We're uhh-" I started to say but Eddie cut me off by saying,  
"We're having twins"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"Yeah... A boy and a girl" I added.

"Aww well at least you get both!" Amber said.

"Twins" Mick mouthed.

"Yeah... Can we change the subject now?" I said quickly.

"Sure! School starts next week! Does everyone have their schedule?" Mara asked.

We all went over our schedules and luckily classes weren't all day. We all didn't choose that many classes, and like all the classes were scattered. Some of us had classes in the morning, some in the afternoon. So whenever both parents were away at class, we would drop off our kid at the daycare. Unless one of our friends wanted to watch them for a little bit.

Alfie said that he wanted to change his schedule so now he takes this comedy class as an extra curricular activity. Actually, all the extra curricular activities are now being considered a class now.

Anyway here are the schedules-

_Patricia's Schedule_  
Business 101- 1:00PM to 2:30PM, Monday-Thursday  
Finance- 11:00AM to 11:45AM, Wednesday and Friday  
Marketing- 4:25PM to 5:15PM, Monday and Friday_

_Eddie's Schedule_  
Business 101- 1:00PM to 2:30PM, Monday-Thursday  
Finance- 11:00AM to 11:45AM, Wednesday and Friday  
Marketing- 4:25PM to 5:15PM, Monday and Friday  
Police Academy- 9:00AM to 11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday / 4:00PM to 6:00PM, Wednesday and Saturday_

_Joy's Schedule_  
Creative Writing- 9:00AM to 9:45AM, Monday, Wednesday and Friday / 4:30PM to 5:15PM, Tuesday and Thursday  
Drama Class- 1:00PM to 3:00PM, Monday and Thursday_

_Mick's Schedule_  
Sports- 8:00AM to 11:00AM, Monday-Thursday / 3:00PM to 6:00PM, Monday-Thursday_

_Mara's Schedule_  
Child Developement- 1:20PM to 2:50PM, Monday-Friday  
Creative Writng- 9:00AM to 9:45AM, Monday, Wednesday and Friday / 4:30PM to 5:15PM, Tuesday and Thursday  
Science and Math- 7:45AM to 8:30AM, Monday-Friday_

_Jerome's Schedule_  
Police Academy- 9:00AM to 11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday / 4:00PM to 6:00PM, Wednesday and Saturday  
Computer Hacking- 7:00PM to 8:00PM, Friday_

_Amber's Schedule_  
Designing- 9:00AM to 10:30AM, Monday-Thursday / 5:00PM to 6:30PM, Monday-Thursday  
Modeling 101- 1:00PM to 3:00PM, every other Friday  
Drama Class- 1:00PM to 3:00PM, Monday and Thursday_

_Alfie's Schedule_  
__Police Academy- 9:00AM to 11:00AM, Monday, Tuesday and Thursday / 4:00PM to 6:00PM, Wednesday and Saturday  
Comedy 101- 1:30PM to 2:30PM, Thursday and Friday_

_Nina's Schedule_  
Egyptian History- 2:00PM to 2:45PM, Monday-Friday  
Creative Writing- 9:00AM to 9:45AM, Monday, Wednesday and Friday / 4:30PM to 5:15PM, Tuesday and Thursday_

_Fabian's Schedule_  
Egyptian History- 2:00PM to 2:45PM, Monday-Friday  
Music- 9:00AM to 10:00AM, Monday, Wednesday and Friday_

***A Week Later**First Day Of School*  
****Mara's Pov**

It was the first day of college and instead of going straight to our first classes, all Freshmans were called in for a meeting, and a second tour(or first tour if you didn't get one over the summer).

Ethan, Jonah, Aria and Jade were at the daycare center.

Jerome, I, and all of our friends were sitting in the auditorium along with the rest of the new students.

"Hello students! Welcome to Liverpool Community College!" the counciler, Ms. Pierce said into the microphone.

She started explaining about how we're really lucky to go to college, since not many teenagers even go to college. After she told us how the school year would go, we got a tour of the camposs. It was huge! Like oh my wow! After the tour we were sent off to our classes. I'm pretty sure I missed my science and math class. It was about 9:00 so it was time for Creative Writing. I searched the crowd for Nina and Joy, since they are in my class.

"Joy?! Nina?!" I exclaimed as I pushed through the crowd.

"Mara!" Joy exclaimed as she ran up to me.

"Where's Nina?" I asked.

"Over here" Nina said as she walked up to us.

"Well shouldn't we head over to class?" I asked.

"Do you guys remember where it is?" Joy asked.

"No!" Both me and Nina exclaimed.

The 3 of us started laughing.

"We're lost" I said.

"Lost? Anything I could help with you?" This guy, about 20, asked as he walked over to us, obviously overhearing what we said.

"Oh yeah.. We don't remember where our class was supposed to be" Joy smiled.

"What class?" He asked.

"Creative writing" Nina answered.

"Well I happen to be going that way, so follow me" he said.

Soon enough the day was over, and college didn't seem so bad.

***A Month Later**At the Doctor's Office with Fabina*  
Nina's Pov**

I can't believe that me and Fabian are about to find out whether we're having a girl or a boy! I just wanna say, thank god that this baby didn't die. Honestly, I was scared that I wasn't able to have children. Because first, I lost my baby, and then when me and Fabian were koo-koo for cocoa puffs and kept trying to get pregnant, I didn't. I seriously thought something was wrong. But nothing's wrong. Because here we are. It's possible. It happened. And I couldn't be happier. And I know that sounds incredibly selfish, since we're only 18, but I'm the happiest I've been in a long time.

"Martin, Nina?" the nurse said.

Fabian took my hand, smiled and then we stood up and followed her into the little exam room. Fabian took a seat in the chair next to the bed, and I laid down on the bed.

"How are you, Nina? Everything feeling okay?" Dr. Powers asked.

"Everything feels great!" I smiled.

"What do you guys hope to have?" she asked us.

"Well we'll be happy either way. It doesn't matter. As long as he or she is happy and healthy" Fabian said.

"Well let's take a look shall we?" Dr. Powers now started to move the cold gel over my stomach. Hehe, it's really cold.

"You two seem to be having... A girl!"

* * *

**That's the chapter! Hope you liked it! I know the first day of school wasnt the greatest, but the rest of the chapter was good, if I say so myself!**

**Now here is time for the voting! ( I only did the names that I REALLY liked, and the ones I came up with. So don't feel bad if your name didn't make the voting, it doesn't mean I didn't like it )**

**Peddie Girl-  
Lily  
Brooke  
Brinn  
Serena  
Sophia  
Joy Lin(Lynn)  
Olivia Grace  
Jaclyn Elizabeth  
Paige **

**Peddie Boy-  
Burkely  
Noah Brian  
Riley  
Alex  
Tyler**

**Fabina Girl-  
Sarah  
Melody  
Emily  
Alex/Ali/Lexi  
Lily Amber  
Nathalia**

**Sorry if you wanted the Fabina baby to be a boy! That was the majority but I've been planning a girl in my head sooo...**

**I'm back at school so don't expect updates all the time. Just about once or twice a weekend...**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! What should happen next? Like seriously cuz I have no idea... This story can like skip forward, so we could go straight to when a baby is born, or yeah? Yeah :)**


	5. You Need To Get A Job

**Bonjour! Hehe I speak French! Do you guys speak any languages? Moi bon anniversaire! **

**This story will start to show how difficult it is to be a teen parent, thanks to a Guest who said I should add that! And someone said they wanted more Jara! So there's a little special something in there for them, besides the storyline for all couples! Oh and I haven't written much Moy so there's a little something about their upcoming wedding! BTW right now its like the beginning of November...**

**Anywho... I have nothing else to say in this beginning Author's Note... OH WAIT! Nevermind, I'll talk at the end :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said as he entered the apartment.

It was Saturday around 7:00, so he just come home from the "Police Academy" I know you might think that Eddie, Jerome and Alfie training to become a cop is a little scary(trust me, it is. Especially Alfie) but they're only taking the course so they can learn how the weapons work, and mostly so they can protect their families(Isn't that sweet?). It doesn't mean that they're gonna actually become cops.

"Where were you?" I snapped.

I was sitting on our bed. Our apartment was like medium sized. When you walk in the door, there's a hallway right infront of you, with a kitchen on the right, and the living room on the left. Down the hallway is a bathroom, and 2 rooms. One is Jade's room, and the other will be the twin's room. Our room is actually the living room. The couch is also a pull out bed. It's actually built like a bedroom, because there's closets and all that stuff. All of our apartments are designed something like this.

"I was at school..." he said, warily.

"Your class gets over at 6, it's 7" I said.

"Yeah? Jerome, Alfie and I stopped to get dinner, like we always do"

"Well, you could've called"

"You've never had a problem before..."

"Sorry.. Its just.. Jade was giving me a hard time putting her to bed.. A-and once the twins come.."

"Shhh" he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"You need to get a job" I said once I got out of his grip.

"What?" He asked.

"Yes. We need money"

"But our parents are gonna help us out... They said they'd help us out until we get out of college"

"Yeah, but once we graduate from this place, no more money from mommy and daddy. We'll be on our own. Might as well just bring in a little extra cash by getting a part time job"

"But.. I don't have time for a job"

"Yes you do. There are a bunch of shops down the street that will work around you're schedule. And guess what! The girls are gonna make Fabian, Mick, Jerome and Alfie get jobs too! You won't be alone!"

He just stared at me.

"C'mon Eddie! Even though all of our parents agreed to help all of us out until we get out of college, we could all use the extra money! Especially you and me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay okay okay! Fine I'll get a job!" he sighed.

"Yay!" I exclaimed as I gave a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Wait, are you and the girls also gonna get jobs?" Eddie asked.

"Mara, Amber and Joy are gonna start to volunteer at the daycare downstairs. You know work, there inbetween classes, instead of just taking Jonah, Aria and Ethan in and out of daycare between classes. Since Nina and I are pregnant, we're gonna wait till we go back to school after the babies are born"

"Okay cool" he nodded.

**Mara's Pov**

"Hey Maraculous!" Jerome exclaimed as he walked into the door.

"Hey" I smiled as I stood up from the couch/pull out bed and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Where were you" I asked once I pulled away.

"Oh me, Alfie and Eddie stopped to get dinner after class. Sorry, I know I should've called"

"It's okay..."

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something" I said as I led him to our bed.

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"No" I chuckled.  
"It's nothing bad!" I added.

"Okay good! So what is it?"

I took a deep breath and then said,  
"You need to get a job"

"What? Why?!"

"Because! I think it's time you did! And me too!"

"But why?"

"We need the money, Jerome!"

"But our parents are gonna help us"

"Yeah until we get through college. But soon enough we'll be out of college with no money, so you should get a job"

"But I'm at college to learn what job I want to do"

"A part-time job! And the other girls are getting the other guys to get a job too!"

"Okay, fine, I guess you're right. So what, you're not working?"

"No, me and the girls will volunteer at the daycare between classes, so that way we can be with the kids, and also earn a little money at the same time"

"That sounds nice" he said as he got up to go change.

He looked at me real quick then asked,  
"Is that my shirt?"

I looked down at my shirt. Yes, it is his!

"Maybe" I smirked.

He just chuckled, shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"And you're never getting it back!" I exclaimed as I layed back on our bed.

"I don't want it back, it looks better on you" he said as he walked out of the bathroom. I smiled up at him.

"I'm tired" I sighed.

"Me too" he said as he crawled into bed next to me.

He gave me a kiss then we went to sleep.

**Amber's Pov**

"Hey, Ambs" Alfie exclaimed as he walked through the door.

"Da-da!" Aria exclaimed as she jumped off our bed and ran over to Alfie.

"Hey baby!" he exclaimed as he picked her up.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked.

"No twired" she said.

I smiled at Alfie and Aria. He's really good with her.

"I think it's time we put you to bed" Alfie told Aria.

Aria started to pout. I laughed.

"She looks just like you when she pouts!" I told Alfie.

Alfie just smiled and then brought Aria to her room. About 5 minutes later he came back out and sat down next to me on our pull out bed.

"Sorry I'm home so late, I went out to dinner with Jerome and Eddie" he apologized.

"It's okay, I figured as much. You're forgiven" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I actually need to ask you something..." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you think... That you can... You know... Get a job?"

"Why?"

"Because... We uh, need money, duh"

"Don't we have money?"

"Yeah, our parents money- that we'll stop getting in 4 years"

"So if we're gonna have money for 4 more years, why do I need to get a job now?"

"I don't know! It just makes more sense! The other guys are gonna get a job(hopefully)!"

"Okay, I guess I'll get a job"

"Good, and me and the girls got a part time job at the daycare center downstairs. Like inbetween classes, so it'll be easier to watch the kids"

***The Next Day***

**Joy's Pov**

"So you're telling me I have to get a part time job?" Mick asked as he sat down at our kitchen table with me and Jonah, with a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Yes" I nodded as I fed Jonah a spoonful of cereal.

"But why?!" Mick wined.

"What's so wrong about getting a job?! I'm gonna volunteer at the daycare downstairs!"

"But working is... Hard!"

"Oh stop it, you big baby!"

"Hey! I am not a baby!"

"Well then quit acting like one!"

"Fine... But where would I work?"

"Uhmm a bunch of stores are hiring around the block... But hey, the other guys will be with you so you won't be alone"

"Yeah yeah. But what about the money our parents gave us? Aren't our parents supposed to help us out with all the bills?"

"Yeah, but we can't rely on our parents for everything.. And you do realize that once we graduate from college and officially go off on our own, we will be literally on our own? That was the deal"

"Right. I knew that"

I laughed at his statement.

"So when do I start looking for a job?" Mick asked.

"I don't know.. I think you and the guys will start looking next weekend"

"Okay"

I stood up and put my plate in the sink. Instead of heading back to my seat, I walked up behind my Mick and draped my arms around his neck.

"Are you excited for our wedding?" I asked as I kissed his cheek.

He nodded and said,  
"It's not until February but I'm totally happy that you'll finally be my wife"

**Nina's Pov**

"Nina" a voice whispered as they poked me. The voice repeated my name a little louder this time.

"What?" I groaned and opened my eyes.

"Goodmorning, beautiful" Fabian breathed before he kissed my nose and put his hand on my stomach.

"Hey" I smiled like an idiot.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm gonna go meet the guys and go find a job" he said.

"Okay... Wait! What time is it?!" I exclaimed as I sat up.

"Hey hey, slow down" he said as he had me lay back down.

"And it's 11:00" he added.

"Why did you let me sleep that long?!" I exclaimed.

"Because you need to rest. Our daughter doesn't need to be up at 7 in the morning on a Sunday"

I smiled when he said 'Our daughter'

"Well anyway, I should get going. Okay? I'll see you in a little bit. Please just stay in bed" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I don't need to be on bed rest just yet" I mumbled.

"Love you" he said, ignoring what I said.

"I love you too" I smiled.

He walked out the door, and I just went back to sleep.

* * *

**That's the chapter! I hoped you liked it! Yes so I think I should put in that they all get part-time jobs... What jobs should the guys have?! Next chapter I'll just like let you know one way or another...  
And the Moy wedding was mentioned! It'll be in February! And all you Fabina lovers might be wondering when the Fabina wedding is... It's gonna be in the summer! Nina's pregnant so she obviously wouldn't want to walk down the aisle, knocked up, unless it was early on in the pregnancy, but they're not Amber who can throw a wedding in less than 2 months! And they would obviously want their daughter to be a little older than just a few months! PS: this story will start to show how hard it is to be a college student and a teen parent, as I mentioned earlier!**

**Anyway earlier in my Author's Note, I said I had something to say but I honestly don't remember...**

**ANYWAY GUESS WHAT?! IT'S MEH BIRTHDAY! I AM 13 YAY! I won't update tomorrow because I am having my birthday party! But I MIGHT be able to update on Sunday! Okay so anyway hope you liked it and don't forget to**

**REVIEW! Is there any couple that you would like to see more of? Less of? Any couples you feel I haven't been doing enough of? If there's any cute scene you'd like to see happen, let me know ;)**

**Next Chapter: Fast Forward to... Whose birth? Peddie twins or pre-mature Fabina girl? You decide**


	6. Peddie Twins

**Hey! I wanna say thanks to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! Thanks, you guys are so sweet! And before you ask, my party was AWESOME! **

**Now this chapter... Peddie twins! I was going to do the Fabina premature girl but then I decided not to because Nina and Fabian have gone through so much already, the don't need a premature baby! So enjoy the chapter! And I hope you liked the names!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own HoA**

* * *

**January 3, 2015**

**Patricia's Pov**

It was finally 2015! Well it's actually been 2015 for like 3 days but it's finally feeling like it.

If you remember, all the guys were supposed to get a job a couple months ago. They did. Across the street there are a bunch of little stores right next to each other. Jerome and Alfie are working at the Joke Shop, Mick got a job working at the Sports Store, and Eddie and Fabian are both working at the Music Store. All of their jobs are just basically storage and cashier, but at least it's a job. The music store makes the most money, which is good because Eddie and Fabian are the ones needing to the money most(a newborn cost way more than a year and a half year old. Especially 2 newborns AND a year and a half year old, which is why Eddie works more hours than Fabian)

Joy, Mara and Amber started work at the daycare center about a week before the guys got their jobs. I'm gonna start there in about 2 months. My due-date is in a few days, so once the twins are about 2 months old, then I will go back to school and start my job. Same with Nina but her due-date is next month. Did I mention that I got dismissed from school before Christmas? You know, like maternity leave... Until I go back to college, I'll be taking a few courses online(which is very easier, in my opinion)

Eddie's not going back to school until a week after the twins are born. So neither of us are heading back Monday(when everyone returns from break)

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said as he walked into the door.

It was Saturday night, around 8:00. Eddie just got home from work(he's got a special work schedule that works around his classes. Since he didn't have training this week, he had to work today)

"Da-da!" Jade squealed as she hopped of our bed and ran over to Eddie.

"Hey Yacker-Junior!" Eddie exclaimed as he grabbed Jade and put her over his head.

Yeah he calls her Yacker-Junior because she talks a lot, more than me, and plus she IS my mini-me.

"Eddie, don't drop her!" I cautioned.

Eddie just smiled at me and said,  
"I won't drop her" and then he pretended to drop her.

"Eddie" I glared at him.

He put Jade on his hip and then walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Why isn't she in bed?" he asked me.

"Mum-ma don't feel good, so I am gonna be her doctor!" Jade said proudly.

Eddie's face got worried and he fussed,  
"What's wrong?"

"Everything's okay... I've just been having Braxon Hicks Contractions" I reassured him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes..."

"Your due-date is in a few days"

"Yeah, I think I would know if I was in labor. I've been in labor before, remember?"

"How could I forget? You almost broke my hand from squeezing too hard. And the entire time you were pushing you were telling me that I sucked repeatedly, and that we're never having sex again, that I can go fuck myself"

I started laughing remembering that. Well, actually I don't really remember it because I was in so much pain but I do remember yelling at him! I was about to scold him for swearing in front of Jade, but then I jerked forward when another contraction hit. Okay, maybe this is more than Braxton Hicks.

"Patricia, are you okay?" Eddie asked as Jade cried out,  
"Mommy!"

I felt the bed get very wet. Oh my god. My water just broke.

"Eddie" I said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"This is it"

"What do you mean?"

"The babies are coming"

Eddie started freaking out.

"Eddie! Get Joy and Mick!" I yelled.

Eddie ran out the door and down the hall to Joy and Mick's apartment.

"Mum-ma?" Jade asked as she tugged on my hand.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked as I put her hair behind her hair.

"Are you gonna be okay? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Baby, I'm gonna be alright. I guess your baby sister and brother want to make their way into the world now"

"Really? Me, a big sister now?!"

I nodded, and Jade's face literally lit up and she hugged my stomach.

"Patricia!" Joy exclaimed as she, Eddie and Mick, who was carrying a tired Jonah, ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked once she reached me.

"Yes, people! I'm fine! Geez!" I exclaimed.

"We have to get her to the hospital" Mick said.

"Okay Eddie, you take Patricia with you. Get her to the hospital as soon as you can. Me and Mick will take Jade for you. We'll also go tell everyone else, and call your parents" Joy said before Eddie handed her the list of our families' numbers.

"Thank you, Joy! You're a life-saver!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Hello? Anyone gonna help me up?" I wined.

Mick handed Jonah to Joy, and then helped Eddie help me stand up.

Jade chased after me chanting,  
"Take me!"

"Sweetie, you're gonna go with Auntie Joy and Uncle Mick and then meet us at the hospital" Eddie told her.

"C'mere" Joy said as she held out her hand to Jade. Jonah already went back to his daddy.

Jade ran to Joy and started crying "Mum-ma, da-da"

Joy whispered some soothing in her ears then told us,  
"We'll be there as soon as we can"

Eddie and I nodded and we walked to the car. Once we arrived at the hospital we went right to the maternity ward. We were showed to my room and I laid down on the bed. Doctor Powers came to check my dialation, apparently the twins are really ready to come out because I'm already at 4 centimeters. They gave me the epidural and I kind of just drifted off to sleep, since I was really tired.

When I woke up, Eddie was staring at me.

"Hey" he smiled, and put his hands on my face to cup my cheek..

"Hi" I smiled back and turned my head.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Good" I answered.

"Everyone is already outside, do you want anyone to come in?"

I thought for a moment and asked,  
"Wait everyone as in my mom and sister?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Okay everyone can come in but they can only visit for a few minutes then I want my mom and sister to stay, just like when Jade was born" I said.

He nodded and got up and went to go get everyone. A few seconds later, everyone walked into my room(carrying sleeping children- Alfie had Aria, Jerome had Ethan, Mick had Jonah, and Piper had Jade)

"Hey, Trixie. How're you feeling?" Jerome asked.

"I'm doing fine" I smiled.

Piper walked over to me and gently handed Jade to me.

After a few minutes of visiting, the doctor came in and asked everyone(except for Piper and my mom) to clear out so she could check my dialtion again. I was almost ready to push.

"5 more minutes and then we'll start pushing, Patricia" Dr. Powers said before she left the room to gather the nurses.

My mom gently picked up Jade and brought her out into the waiting room, probably to Eddie's mom or dad, or maybe Joy. Then my mom came back in. Dr. Powers came back in, along with the nurses and she said,  
"Okay, Patricia. Ready?"

I looked at Eddie and he just took my hand and smiled. I nodded at Dr. Powers.

**(Lalalala skipping the actual birthding scene. Lalalalalalala)**

I leaned back on the bed, breathing heavily. Geez, giving birth is hard. And painful. I am NEVER EVER getting pregnant again! I will make sure of that...

The nurses cleaned off the twins and then handed our daughter to me, and our son to Eddie, who sat next to me on the bed.

I looked at mine and Eddie's daughter and admired how beautiful she is.

"Hi" I breathed, I smiled and then said,  
"I'm your mommy"

I heard Eddie whispering things to our son.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Piper cooed.

Eddie and I switched kids, so that now I have our son. Woah, he looks just like Eddie. The girl is exactly a mix of me and Eddie. Even her eyes are a cross. Eddie's eyes are green, mine are blue, and her's are blue-green.

"Do you have names yet?" one of the nurses asked.

"Uhmm we had a few names picked out but we were waiting to see what name fit better" Eddie said.

"He looks like a Burkely" I said, talking about our son.

"Burkely Adrian Miller" Eddie repeated.

"And what about the girl?" the nurse asked.

I looked at her again and whispered to Eddie,  
"She looks like a Brooke"

"No, I really wanted to name her Serena" he whispered back.

"Fine, how about Brooklyn Serena Miller? Brooke for short?" I asked.

"I like that" he smiled and kissed Brooke's forehead.

"Brooklyn Serena Miller?" the nurse asked one more time before she wrote it down.

Eddie and I nodded.

After Piper and my mom held the twins, Eddie's parents came in with Jade.

"Jade, meet your brother, Burkely and your sister, Brooke" Eddie said as he sat her down next to me.

"Baby" she cooed as she gently touched Burkely's head.

"Be careful. Their heads are very soft" I said.

"Baby" she repeated and gently kissed Brooke's forehead.

After our families left the room, our friends came into visit. Amber, Mara, Joy and Nina fawned over how cute they were. We declared Fabian and Nina god parents of the twins. I know that it might be weird to have the twins' god parents be different than Jade's but whatever. Me and Piper both have different god parents.

"Baby!" Aria squealed when she saw Brooke and Burkely.

Jade, Aria, Ethan and Jonah started babling on and on to the babies even though they were asleep.

Once everyone left, I just went back to sleep.

* * *

**And there's the chapter! The Peddie twins are finally here! YAY! I really hoped you guys liked the names! I'm not sure if these names exactly won the vote, I just picked the names that I liked best(I liked Serena better than Brooke tho...)**

**Okay so next chapter is when the Fabina girl is born! I will try to update ASAP! Well.. I don't know exactly when this chapter will be out(I haven't even started writing it nor do I know how I want to have her go into labor) but it will definitely be out by Friday! If I get a lot of reviews, maybe sooner?**

**Name: Brooklyn Serena Miller  
Birthday: January 3, 2015 11:55 PM  
Weight: 7lbs  
Length: 21 inches  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Eye Color: Blue-Green  
Skin Color: Pale  
Parents: Patricia and Eddie Miller  
God Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**

**Name: Burkely Adrian Miller  
Birthday: January 4, 2015 12:05 AM  
Weight: 7lbs 5oz  
Length: 22 inches  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Skin Color: Pale  
Parents: Patricia and Eddie Miller  
God Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter**


	7. Fabina Baby

**Hiiiiiii! And now the chapter you've all been waiting for... FABINA BABY! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Sunday February 1, 2015**

**Nina's Pov**

I was in Egyptian History class with Fabian. We usually don't have class on Sundays but since it was midterms coming up, we were attending an extra tutoring class. It was about 2:30, just 15 more minutes left before we could go home.

_Owww_

I've been feeling a lot of contractions these past 10 minutes. It's probably nothing.

_OWWWW_!

Okay maybe it's more than normal contractions...

"Nina?" Mrs. Thompson, our teacher asked me.

I was groaning in pain as I clutched my stomach. Fabian was right besdie me trying to calm me down, but it wasn't helping.

"Nina, what's wrong? Talk to me!" he exclaimed.

"Fabian... I think I'm in labor" I whispered.

His face went pale.

"Did your water break?" he asked.

"Well no... But these aren't just normal contractions. We should go to the hospital even if it is just a false alarm" I said and looked over at Mrs. Thompson with pleading eyes.

"No, class is over in 10 minutes, and you will stay until that bell rings" she scolds.

"She could be having a baby!" Fabian exclaimed.

I flinched when he screamed.

"Fabes, calm down. It's fine. I can wait 10 minutes. It's not like my water broke" I said as I calmed him down.

Mrs. Thompson carried on with the lesson and soon enough Fabian and I were off to the hospital.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Uhmm hi, can we see Dr. Powers? My fiance might be in labor so we need to see her right away" Fabian told her.

"Of course" she said as she did something to call Dr. Powers.

Just like literally 5 seconds later, she came through the double doors and motioned us into a room.

As I was walking, I felt a few drops of water drip down my leg.

_Whoosh_

I looked below me and saw a pool of water sitting by my feet.

"Yeah I'm definitely in labor" I exclaimed.

Fabian and Dr. Powers turned towards me and gasped.

I was brought into a different room, the rooms where mothers give birth. Dr. Powers checked my dialations, I was 1 centimeter. She said that I could possibly be in labor for a long time... NO! It already hurts, I don't want more or even longer pain!

Fabian just walked in from calling our friends and his parents.

"Everyone is on their way" Fabian said.

"Oh good!" I smiled.

"Our friends are actually just gonna drop their kids off at the daycare" Fabian said.

"Oh okay" I said sadly.

"But they'll come visit you with the kids tomorrow" he reassured me.

I smiled again.

"Amber was practically squealing for happiness when I told her" he laughed.

"Typical Amber" I rolled my eyes.

Soon enough Amber ran through the doors, squealing and ran over to hug me.

"Eepphh! You're having a baby!" Amber squealed as she hugged me tighter.

"Amber! Don't strangle her!" Fabian cautioned.

"Can't. Breather" I mumbled.

"Oops! Sorry! Just excited!" she exclaimed.

"It's okay!" I smiled.

"Amber, can we ask you something?" Fabian asked as the rest of our friends piled into the room.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Do you want to be our daughter's god mother?" I asked.

Amber squealed and nodded, and gave me another hug!

I heard Jerome mumble,  
"Why leave blondie in charge of your child?"

And then I heard Eddie cough,  
"Uh you did! She is Ethan's god mother"

I could totally tell that Jerome just shrugged and slumped down in his seat.

We all just sat in the room, talking. For hours. Like literally we've been here forever. A nurse keeps coming in to check my dialation and it moves really slowly. Fabian's parents eventually showed up. Don't get me wrong, I love Fabian's parents, but I really wish my Gran was here. Or even my parents. But I have his parents which is just as great.

Around 9:00 I decided to go to sleep, since I wasn't going to give birth soon. Everyone went home, besides Fabian's parents.

When I woke up, Fabian was asleep on the chair next to my bed.

"Fabian" I whispered.

He stirred but he didn't wake up.

"Fabian" I said a little louder.

He just kept sleeping.

"FABIAN!" I yelled and threw a pillow at him.

The pillow knocked him out of his chair and he fell onto the floor. Oops.. I quickly buried my head in the pillow so he'd think I was sleeping.

"I knew you threw that" he mumbled.

I sheepishly lifted my head from the pillow and smiled.

"Sorry but you wouldn't wake up when I said your name" I said as he handed me my pillow.

"It doesnt matter" he smiled.

Just as he said that, Dr. Powers walked in and said "Nina, time to check" and then she check my dialation. I was ready to push! She went to go get the rest of the nurses before we started.

"This is it" I told Fabian.

He nodded, smiled and took my hand.

"Together. You and me and this baby. Forever" he smiled.

**(Aaaannnnddd skipping this part...)**

The cries of Fabian and mine daughter filled the room. The nurses took her to go clean her up and then they handed her to me. Awww shes so cute! She looks exactly like a mix of me and Fabian. Blue eyes, dirty blonde hair. Completely, utterly beautiful. I now know how precious my friends felt when they first held their baby in their arms. The girls were right, you do just forget about the pain.

I looked up at Fabian and smiled even bigger.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Of course! She is your daughter" I smiled and handed her to him.

"What will be her name?" one of the nurses asked.

Me and Fabian came up with the PERFECT name! Sarah, as in Sarah Frobisher-Smythe. And her middle name will be Amber, because Amber is both of our best friends, and she's helped us through SO much, she's basically my sister, and if it wasn't for her, we probably wouldn't be together.

"Sarah Amber Rutter" I told the nurse.

The nurse nodded and said "Pretty name"

"Do you realize something?" Fabian asked me.

"What?" I wrinkled my nose up in confusion.

"She was born February _second_ at _two_ in the morning" Fabian said.

My eyes widened.

"Second hour of the second day of the second month" I repeated.

"Yeah" Fabian nodded.

"Thats so creepy..." I mumbled.

"Another Chosen One" Fabian said.

"No... Our little miracle"

* * *

**Oooh Sarah is a new Chosen One?! Anyway I hoped you liked the chapter! Finally a Fabina baby! I've finally put you all out of your misery! You're welcome!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Name: Sarah Amber Rutter  
Birthday: February 2, 2015 2:00 AM  
Weight: 6lbs 2oz  
Length: 19 inches  
Hair Color: Dirty Blonde  
Eye Color: Blue  
Skin Color: Pale  
Parents: Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter  
God Parents: Amber and Alfie Lewis**


	8. Pre-Moy-Wedding

**Haayy... This is a short little chapter leading up to the Moy Wedding! So this chapter will just include Moy... Then next chapter will be their wedding! And then I will do a Jara chapter after that!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Joy's Pov**

_If you said goodbye to me tonight,  
There would still be music left to write,  
What else could I do? I'm so inspired by you,  
That hasn't happened for the longest time!  
Once I thought my innocence was gone,  
Now I know that happiness goes on,  
I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is,  
I haven't been there for the longest time!_

Ugh! Stupid alarm clock... It's about 8:00 and a Friday, which means I have Creative Writing Class with Mara and Nina(Well just Mara since Nina is on maternity leave since she had her baby last week) in an hour... Ugh I don't want to go. But it's my only class today, and it's only 45 minutes long. Mick doesn't have classes on Fridays.

I brought my hand up in the air and then slammed it down on the alarm clock, silencing it.

I sighed and just snuggled further into my pillow. Until I felt a strong hand wrap around my waist, a hand push my hair to one side, and a pair of lips leave a trail of kisses from my elbow, along my arm, up my neck, ending at my cheek bone.

I looked up and smiled at Mick. He smiled back.

"Hey Sir, I'll have you know that I'm an almost married woman" I smirked.

He smirked back and said,  
"Well that's okay, because I'm an almost married man" and he leaned down to kiss me.

I kissed back, and brought my hands up to tangle them in his hair. His hands, which were already around my waist, slightly moved up, pulling my shirt with them. I took my hands and gently grabbed a fist of his shirt, and then one of my hands trailed down to the bottom of his shirt and went up and gently traced his abs.

Before it got too heated we were interrupted by a certain little somebody asking,  
"Mum-ma, da-da?"

Mick literally jumped off of me. Like literally, he jumped so fast and rolled to the other side of the bed so quick that he didn't notice the edge and fell off of the bed.

I sat up quickly and lightly laughed at how clumsy he is. He quickly stood up and said,  
"That is not funny!"

"It kind of is!" I laughed.

Before we got into one of our tiny, pointless, little fights, we realized that we were just interrupted.

We looked over towards the hallway and saw Jonah standing there with a blanket and his stuffed football(That had a face on it. It's kind of like stuff animals but a football.. Mick got it for him for Christmas, Jonah loves it)

"Hey buddy, come here" Mick said as he held out his arms for Jonah.

Jonah ran over to his dad and then they both sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey, baby" I smiled as I gave Jonah a kiss.

"What are you doing up? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked Jonah.

He nodded softly and sniffled.

"What was your dream about" Mick asked.

"Zombies" Jonah mumbled.

"Did he just say zombies?" I asked Mick.

"I think he did" Mick replied.

"We have to tell Alfie to stop teaching the kids this stuff" I muttered, and Mick nodded in agreement.

"Well, we should let mommy get ready to go to class" Mick told Jonah he stood up.

"Wait no, don't go" I said.

"You have class in 50 minutes"

"I don't want to go!"

"You have to"

"It's just one class! And we're getting married tomorrow, so they should at least let me rest the day before my wedding!"

"It's a 45 minute class..."

"Yeah, well I don't want to go! It's just one class I'll miss! Please"

"Fine"

"Yay!" I exclaimed and quickly grabbed my phone and texted Mara to let her know that I won't be going to class today.

She texted back _Well thanks for leaving me forever alone ;p_

I texted her back _Oh suck it up :p jk but srsly y dnt u just take 2day off? Ddnt Ethan come down with a fever last nite?_

_Yeah, it's gotten pretty bad... I think I will stay home..._

_Kk. Tell Ethan that Auntie Joy wants him to be healthy for her wedding tmrw, well healthy in general but u kno wut I mean_

_I will thanks. Cya later_

_Toodles_

I shut my phone off and put it back on my nightstand. I looked around the room and noticed that Jonah and Mick were missing. Mick then emerged from the hallway.

"Where's Jonah?" I asked.

"Oh I put him back to sleep, he's really tired" Mick replied and crawled back into bed with me.

"That makes two of us" I sighed and fell back.

"Don't forget we have to go celebrate Alfie's birthday later" Mick reminded me.

"Oh yeah! It's Alfie's birthday! But that doesn't change the fact that I'm incredibly tired" I said as I quickly sent Alfie a Happy Birthday text.

"Well get some sleep, so you'll be all ready to walk down the aisle tomorrow"

"Yes, I need my beauty sleep!" I joked and closed my eyes.

"You don't need beauty sleep, you're already incredibly beautiful" Mick said as he kissed my forehead.

My eyes were still closed but I could tell I was madly blushing and smiling really big.

I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!

* * *

**I know I know... Really short! But the beginning scene I like really really really wanted to write, but I couldn't write it in the wedding chapter because... Just cuz!**

**So anyway next chapter is the Moy wedding! And then the chapter after that will be a Jara chapter! Any suggestions? **

**And I just want to get a count... Do people even still like Jara and Moy? Or has EVERYONE jumped to the Jeroy train, and back to the Mickara train? Like that's ALL I see on tumblr and instagram and it kind of makes me sad... ****I mean don't get me wrong, I LOVE Jeroy and Mickara, they ARE my fav couples after my OTPs Fabina/Peddie/Amfie/Jara/Moy but like Jara was perf too, and Moy could've been and ugh... I still want a vote, tho... What do you guys ship? It can be any ships with any characters :) My ships are in my profile but they go in order like this-**

**1. PEDDIE!4EVA I will go down with this ship...  
2. AMFIE!4EVA Too cute for words :)  
3. FABINA!4EVA Do I even have to say anything?  
4. JARA! They were thrown away like yesterday's mystery meat :(  
5. MOY! They never had a chance :(  
6. JEROY :) They were my crackship turned endgame :)  
7. MICKRA :) I miss them :(  
8. Patrome (Sigh, remember when almost the ENTIRE fandom shipped them? Old times...)  
9. Walfie (CUTE! But Amfie is better...)  
10. Joddie (Hey I wanted them together when Eddie first came, don't judge me...)  
11. Jabian (Hated them in Season 2, but in the beginning of Season 3 I said "Since there's no Nina and Mick, that means we won't get Fabina and Moy. I guess I can live with Jabian)  
12. Jillow (C'mon they were a little cute? I didn't like them at first but like...)  
13. Mabian (C'mon 'Mabi' they'll get together in the movie? Hehe see what I did there? 'Mabi')  
14. Meddie (Honestly I really liked their friendship in Season 2! I like it better as a friendship but they wouldn't have been a bad couple!)  
15. Kabian (Haaaayyyyy... They would've been totes adorbs! And plus, we can't leave KT forever alone! But sometimes KT/a tree stump really interests me...)  
16. Joyfie (Tbh I have absolutely no idea why... Someone said something about them earlier in Season 3 and I thought 'Hey, wouldn't be that bad?' but I don't REALLY ship it.. Just think its cute... Okay not really...)**

**REVIEW! :) YOU HAVE TO REVIEW! I havent gotten that many lately... I usually get like 20+ but lately I've only gotten like 5... Please review :)**


	9. Moy Wedding

**Here is the Moy wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**February 14, 2015**

**Joy's Pov**

"Joy, relax! You look beautiful!" Patricia exclaimed as she helped me out with my hair.

I was frantically messing up my hair for absolutely no reason.

"No I look horrible! I can't get married today!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, don't say that! You look beautiful, just let us fix your hair that you keep repeatedly messing up" Mara scolded as she helped Patricia fix my hair.

After they curled my hair and put the top layer up in a clip, they made me look at myself in the full length mirror. I was wearing a tight white spaggetti-strap, v-neck, pleated, floor-length wedding dress that had a flowery belt, and white ballet flats that were hidden by my dress. My make-up included black mascara, black eye liner, tan blush, silver eye shadow, and red lip gloss. Okay, fine. Maybe I DID look beautiful. I started to flatten out the fabric on my stomach, and admire my dress.

"Aww Joy! You look beautiful!" Amber and Nina squealed simitaniously.

"Thanks" I smiled.

I turned around and looked at what my bridesmaid were wearing. They were wearing a black dress that had white top layer for the skirt, and a black bow resting on their left hip. All the tops were different- Mara's was short sleeved, Nina's was around her neck, Patricia's was a v-neck like spaggetti-strap, and Amber's was one-sleeved on her right shoulder. Their make-up was the same as mine, and their hair was curled with a black glittery headband. They were also wearing black ballet flats.

"You guys don't look so bad yourselves! Beautiful!" I complimented them.

"Thanks" they all said.

"Pretty, Auntie Joy!" Aria exclaimed as she and Jade hugged my legs.

"Thank you, babies!" I said as I lent down and kissed both of their cheeks.

Aria and Jade were wearing sparkly white dresses, white tights, a flowery white headbands, and white dress shoes. Their hair was put up into pigtails. Jonah and Ethan were in the guy's room but they were most likely wearing mini tuxes(If they're not, I am legit gonna kill Mick and Jerome), and little Burkely and Brooke are only a month old, so they're sitting out in the audience with Piper(yes I invited Piper, though she's not a bridesmaid), and Sarah is sitting with either mine or Mick's parents.

"Okay Ari and Jadey, here are your flowers" Amber said as she handed Aria and Jade their own baskets full of rose petals.

"You know how to drop the flowers, right?" Amber asked them.

Aria and Jade nodded while Patricia joked,  
"Amber, this has been their job for a year"

"True, but I'm just reminding them" Amber said.

"Well anyway, should we head out? It's almost time" Nina said.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was quarter of one. It's time.

We heard a knock on the door and in came in my mom.

"Oh my gosh, Joy! You look... Beautiful!" my mom exclaimed as she walked over to hug me, careful not to mess up my hair or make-up.

"You all look beautiful" my mom said to all of us.

We all smiled and then walked over to the double doors leading into the santuary**(A/N: I have no idea what the room is actually called. I think that I've avoided this the entire story...)**

and saw all the guys(excluding Mick) standing by the door.

"Mummy!" Jonah exclaimed once he saw me. He wiggled out of Fabian's arms and ran over to me. I picked him up and hugged him.

"Careful, Joy" Amber cautioned as she moved my hair away from Jonah's head, which was resting on my left shoulder.

"Here, let me take him" Fabian said as he held out his arms to Jonah.

"No it's okay, Fabian" I said.

"He has to walk down soon"

"And I will hand him to you when he has to"

"Okay"

"Hey, Joyless. You look great" Jerome whispered from behind me.

I turned around and smiled at him and mouthed 'Thank you' and he smiled back.

"Are you ready, darling?" my dad asked me, as my mom walked out into the audience and told the piano player to start the music.

Me and my dad have never had the best relationship, especially since the whole 'Chosen One' thing and him pulling me out of school for like no reason, but I'll always be his little girl, and he'll always be my daddy.

I took a deep breath and nodded. I handed Jonah back to Fabian.

You see, we're gonna do thing a little different than how our friend's did... Each kid(besides the little little ones, ie; Brooke, Burkely and Sarah) will walk down with a couple, throwing different kinds of flowers(or in Jonah and Ethan's case, holding a ring).

Fabian is Mick's Best Man, and Patricia is my Maid of Honor, so they will be walking down first, with Jonah. There was this whole debate(again) about the switching of the walking order(Patricia didn't want Eddie to walk down with Nina, that was until she remember that they're basically cousins... And even though Eddie and Fabian are best friends, Eddie didn't want Fabian to walk down with Patricia because of the rumor back in freshman year[that neither me nor Eddie were here for...] that they liked each other[which was totally NOT true!] Yeah Patricia and Eddie are both jealous people...)

Fabian and Patricia walked down first with Jonah holding the ring that I will give Mick.

Then, Nina and Eddie with Jade who was throwing red rose petals.

Next, Jerome and Mara with Ethan who had the ring that Mick will give me.

And lastly(well not exactly last), Amber and Alfie with Aria who was throwing white rose petals.

Finally it was my turn. I wrapped my arm around my dad's arm and we walked down the aisle. I know everyone was staring at me, but I only kept my eyes on Mick. He was smiling at me, the goofy smile that I fell in love with. I don't know why but my cheeks got very hot, I must be blushing! I let out a silent giggle and smiled. Once we reached the aisled, my dad kissed my cheek and handed me to Mick.

"We are gathered here today to witness Mick Robert Campbell and Joy Klariza Mercer start the rest of their lives together" the priest started.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

My dad stood up and said,  
"Her mother and I do" and then he sat back down.

"Before I go on, if anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace" the preist said, and thankfully nobody stood up.

"Mick, your vows"

Mick took a deep breath and lightly laughed before he spoke,  
"Joy, we were both in love with other people, or so we thought... But anyway, 3 summers ago, when I got back from Australlia, and we both had a broken heart, we got to know each other. Not that we didn't already know each other, but we didn't know each other too well. You know, to be honest, I had a small crush on you in middle school, but anyway, that summer had to have been the best summer of my life. Because I fell in love with you. I made a new friend, a best friend. Someone who I could tell everything and anything to. Someone who wouldn't judge me. Someone who loved me for me. And someone who was honest with me in return.  
You are literally the best thing that's ever happened to me, well besides Jonah of course, though you did give me Jonah. You and I have a lot in common, so much that we didn't even realized until we actually started to know each other. I know that you are the one for me, and I'm sorry that it took us forever to realize that"

I just stared into his eyes and smiled. I could tell that he meant everything he said.

I realized that it was my turn to speak,  
"Mick, it didn't take forever to realize that we liked each other. Yeah, it took a few years, but it was all worth it. Because over those years, we fell for other people. And then we bonded over losing them. And we also realized, or well I realized that I've always liked you. And those feelings actually had a chance to come to the surface, which I am really glad they did. I love you. I really really do. When I think about how you make me feel, I'm speachless. My heart beats a thousand miles a minute, and I get butterflies, even though how long we've been together, I still get this way. I get all giddy and... Happy. Even though my name is 'Joy' I was never happy... But being with you made me actually live up to my namesake"

"Mick, do you take Joy to be your lawfully wedded wife?  
To have and to hold,  
For better or for worse,  
For rich or for poor,  
In sickness and in health,  
Till death do you part?" the priest asked Mick.

Jerome pushed Ethan towards Mick, and Ethan handed Mick my ring. Mick said,  
"I do" and slid the ring onto my finger.

"Joy, do you take Mick to be your lawfully wedded husband?  
To have and to hold,  
For better or for worse,  
For rich or for poor,  
In sickness and in health,  
Till death do you part?" I was asked.

Jonah walked up to me and handed me Mick's ring. I slid the ring on his finger as I said,  
"I do"

"By the power invested in me and the country of England, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride"

I smiled and leaned into kiss Mick.

* * *

**Aaanndd there is the Moy chapter! YAY! Okay so idk if I have said this or not, but if I had, I will say it again! This story will basically just skip around! So like the next chapter could be the Fabina wedding that is in the SUMMER! Well actually I have a storyline that I want to include before then... Sooo... Yeah...**

**Anyway who enjoyed this chapter?! Did anyone notice that they got married on Valentine's Day?! I know, incredibly cheesy but WHO CARES?! Sorry I'm really tired so I'm a little crazy(You're not able to see it but trust me, I am...)**

**So is there any storylines at all you'd like to see? A chapter between your favorite couple or pair of best friends or family that you'd like to see? I have a ton of ideas but I'd like to hear what you guys like too! And just a heads up for the future- A cute fluffy Jara chapter is bound to come! Patricia has a decision to make, what will it be?(And no it's nothing to do with Eddie or anything like that) Everyone's 20th birthdays... Something huge happens for both Mick and Amber (seperately) later in college! Oooh and a very BIG surprise at the end of the summer for one certain couple... Sound interesting? KEEP READING! And in order to keep reading, you have to REVIEW! Tell me whatcha think! Tell me what you WANT to see! **

**And I deeply regret to inform you that I have a lot of reading to do this weekend:  
-I have to finish this book for my ela class(well idk if I HAVE to finish it.. Almost the entire class, not the entire class but some of them, have finished it and since we're on our final project for this book I'm assuming that they finished a day when I was absent or a day when I decided not to pay attention...)  
-There's this libray book that I've had for a few weeks, that's due next Monday and I'm only on chapter 4  
-My friend wants to borrow a book. It's part of a series, and I'm giving her book 2 on Monday, and I'm on book 3 so I want to finish reading it so I can give it to her when she's done with book 2  
-And finally I got A NEW book today that I have to do a book report on... It's not due till the 22nd so I probably won't read that yet...  
But anyway the point is, I have a lot of reading to do so I might not update much this weekend :( But then again I AM a very fast reader... And btw yes IK I read too many books at the same time... But it's very hard for me to find a good book! I'm very picky...**

**So anywho... REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW!  
Press that button... It's not that hard... It won't kill you... I don't bite... The review button does not bite, I promise... Press it!**


	10. Jara

**Hai! So my reading is coming along... But I am going to write the next few chapters and update them when I feel like it! Anyway this is the Jara chapter! I have barely done them! Enjoy :)**

**PS: I will start putting the date at the beginning of each chapter since it's going to skip around**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

* * *

**March 1, 2015**

**Mara's Pov**

"MUM-MA! HELP!" Ethan squealed as he ran into our apartment with Jerome chasing him.

Ethan ran over to me and jumped up onto the couch and hid behind me. Jerome grabbed Ethan and started tickling his stomach which sent him into a fit of giggles.

"Da-da!" Ethan exclaimed, trying to wiggle of Jerome's grasp.

Jerome put Ethan up on his shoulders and then sat down next to me.

"What was that?!" I laughed after I kissed Jerome.

"I was chasing him" Jerome said simply as he lifted Ethan off of his shoulders and sat him on his lap.

I smiled at how good Jerome is with Ethan. Jerome really is a great father, he really loves Ethan. I never thought that I would've had a family this young, but I'm actually glad I did. When I was pregnant with Ethan, I thought that being a teen mom would put a lot obstacles and problems in my life, and there's a few but not everything is impossible. I mean I AM going to college and getting a degree in Child Developement. I was going to become a lawyer, but that's something that was the old Mara's dream. This is a new Mara. With different dreams.

_Knock knock_

I got up to go answer the door. I opened the door and there stood Poppy!

"Poppy!" I exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"Hi Mara!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"Just stopping by for a visit" she shrugged.

Jerome and Ethan now joined us by the door.

"Hey Poopy" Jerome joked as he gave her a hug and she replied,  
"Gerbil"

"Auntie!" Ethan exclaimed as he ran to Poppy. She picked him up and gave him a hug.

"How's it going, sweet cheeks?" she asked and poked his cheek.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but why exactly are you here?" I asked.

"Oohhh uhmm well the thing is..." Poppy said as she walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Jerome and I followed her.

"Poopy.." Jerome said warningly.

"Well you know how I got into that boarding school LIPA?" she asked. **(A/N: I made up LIPA, and I don't know what it stands for and I don't feel like coming up with something)**

Jerome and I nodded. Poppy started going to a different high school instead of going back to Frobisher-Smythe school instead. Oh and in case you didn't know, she is 15 and started that school this year**(A/N: Sophomore for Americans, and I believe it would be the year before you graduate in England? The UK schooling system is really confusing for me so I am going to just pretend that it's the same as the US, just for this story...) **She went to a public school for 2 years to be closer to her dad, but then she got accepted to LIPA so she went there.

"Well... There was a school shooting-" she started but me and Jerome shouted,  
"WHAT?!"

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" I asked as me and Jerome sat down besides her, asking about the shooting frantically.

"I'm fine! Thankfully nobody was hurt, it was just a false alarm, this kid who is just a little messed up in the head, brought a gun to school for safety but he accidently set it off for some unknowned reason. But when everyone went into lockdown, the lunch ladies weren't able to shut off the oven and everything and right after the police came and gave us the all clear, the fire alarm went off. And long story short, the school went down in flames" she explained.

Jerome and I just stared at her, not knowing what to say.

"Wait, does dad know?" Jerome asked.

"Not exactly... The school didn't burn completely down, just a small portion. They're gonna rebuild it, it's only gonna take 2 months, so the students need to go home for a few months"

"So why didn't you go home?"

"Because.. The last time I was home, me and dad got into a fight..."

"What about?"

"There's this boy that I liked-"

"Boy? No, no, no. You are not allowed to have a boyfriend!"

"Funny, that's exactly what dad said!"

Jerome and Poppy continued bickering, so I stood up and said to Ethan,  
"Want to get some food, buddy?"

Ethan looked up from his toy train and nodded. He jumped up and took my hand and we walked into the kitchen. I sat Ethan in his chair and walked over to the refridgerator.

"What would you like to eat?" I asked him.

"Cookie!" he exclaimed.

"No cookies. It will ruin your dinner" I scolded.

"Oh come on, let him have cookies!" Jerome said as he and Poppy walked into the kitchen.

"Oh fine, not like I had any dinner plans anyway!" I sighed and slammed the package of cookies on the table.

"Okay so what's with this boy you liked?" I asked Poppy, and Jerome groaned not wanting to hear it.

"He's really cute, and really nice! He's in honors classes with me, he plays practically every sport, and he's really popular! I usually don't like popular guys, but something about is different. And plus he liked me!" she said while in a trance.

"Aww has he asked you out?" I asked.

"No.. He's way too slow! He's taking forever! My friends say its way too obvious he likes me..."

"You are not allowed to have a boyfriend!" Jerome cut in.

"Why not? When I was her age, I was dating Mick!" I defened Poppy.

Jerome just glared at me, and then at Poppy.

"So wait, you said that you got in a fight with your dad?" I turned my attention back to Poppy.

"Yeah, he told me that I was not allowed to date until I was 30. And he was not joking. So we just got into this whole fight, and when I went back to school after Winter Break, I haven't spoken to him since"

"What did you say to him?" Jerome asked.

"Things..." she said quietly.

"What kind of things?" I asked.

She just looked down.

"Poppy" Jerome warned.

"Okay fine! It might of slipped out that I told him that he was barely a father until just a few years ago!"

"Poppy, you didn't" Jerome and I said at the same time.

Our conversation was cut off by the phone ringing. The number was a recognizable one.

"It's your dad" I said.

The three of us stared at each other before Jerome picked up the phone and said,  
"Hey dad"

Poppy and I could barely hear what John was saying but we picked up on Poppy's name. Jerome's eyes wandered to Poppy and she shook her hands across her neck, indicating that she was not here, and mouthing 'I am not here'

"Yeah she's here" Jerome said into the phone.

Poppy hung her head and internally groaned.

After a few minutes of talking, Jerome hung up the phone.

"Dad will be here tomorrow to take you home" Jerome told Poppy.

"Why did you tell him I was here?!"

"He was worried sick about you!"

"... He's not still mad about what I said?"

"Doubt it! C'mon he knows that he wasn't there for us growing up, and he deeply regrets it! But mom wasn't either, and she's still not! She dropped both of us off at boarding school since we were 5 and never showed up to any recitals or anything! And she doesn't even know about Ethan, she didn't even come to my wedding! But you know who's here now? Him! He had no choice to not be there when we were younger! But he's here now, and he wants what's best for you. And so do I"

Poppy sighed and looked at the floor.

"You can't keep me from having a boyfriend forever"

"I know... But you just have to be careful..."

"Is that what this is about?! God, I am not having sex and I won't!"

"Gahhh, I don't want to hear it"

I started laughing at the scene unfolding in front of me. The two of them eventually solved their problem and gave each other a hug.

"Awww" I smiled. They held out there arms so I could join their hug.

"When was the last time you two went out on a date?!" Poppy asked us.

"Uhmm.. A long time" I sighed.

"Well, go out now! It's not too late, I can take care of Ethan!" she exclaimed.

"Ethan is a little tricky to get to bed.." Jerome hesitated.

"I think I can handle it! Please, you two deserve some alone time! Time to relax!"

Jerome glanced over at me. I smiled and took his hand in mine and said,  
"C'mon Jerome! Poppy can handle it, we do deserve some alone time. I could definitely use a break"

"Fine, we'll go" Jerome smiled.

Poppy took our hands and practically pushed us out the door. Jerome and I laughed at how excited Poppy was to babysit.

"So where shall we go m'lady?" Jerome asked me as we swung our interlocked hands and walked to the elevator.

"I don't know... I'm really in the mood for some ice cream..." I said.

"Well then, ice cream it is" Jerome said.

We walked over to the ice cream parlor across the street, and talked about random things. I just realized that we haven't gotten to talk much lately. What with classes and part time jobs and always being so busy taking care of Ethan. We got a banana split sundae to share.

"And then Alfie walked right into the pile of boxes!" Jerome laughed as he told the story of Alfie's mishap at the joke shop.

I burst out laughing, totally being able to picture that.

"So how's the daycare center?" he asked me.

"It's good.. The kids are crazy!"

"How many are there?"

"Like... 30, I think. But it's not just a daycare for children of students, it's also the local daycare. But it's very interesting, getting to meet new kids. There's this one little girl who is always trying to sit next to Ethan!"

"Aww my little boy is a chick magnet!"

"Haha very funny. The girl is a real sweetheart, and her mother is also sweet but kinda snobby..."

"What's her name?"

"Well the little girl's name is Charlotte, and her mother's name is McKenna... McKenna was actually raped by her uncle at the age of 11 and that's when she had Charlotte"

"Really?"

"Yeah... It's very sad"

"So McKenna is actually only...?"

"15"

"Wow"

"I know. She used to tell people that it was her sister, not her daughter, you know with her only being in middle school, but then this girl that she told turned on her and told the entire school. But jokes on the girl because instead of people turning on her, people were nicer to her"

"Wow. But at least people were nice"

"Yeah... Can we talk about something else now?"

"Sure! How about the fact that you have whipped cream on you shirt?"

"Whaa?" I said confused as I looked down at my shirt and examined it.

All of the sudden a spoonful of ice cream was flicked at me. I can't believe I fell for that!

"Jerome!" I wined.

He just started laughing at me.

So I decided to dunk his head right into the dish. He lifted his head and his face was covered in ice cream and fudge, and whipped cream and everything! I started giggling into my hand. He dipped his finger into the bowl and then brought it up to my cheek. Before he could get any on me, I jumped up and started running.

"Mara!" Jerome yelled as he ran after me.

"Catch me if you can!" I shreiked.

I ran all the way back to our apartment building. I am definitely NOT a runner so I got out of breath very fast. I stopped over by the water fountain outside the front door. I heard footsteps coming towards me but I didn't care because I couldn't breathe. I bent down to take a sip from the fountain. As soon as lifted my head, Jerome grabbed my arm and spun me around. He leant down to kiss me.

We just stood there kissing for a few minutes until we ran out of breath. After we pulled apart I noticed that as he ran most of the ice cream fell off his face but some was still there, and probably on my face now too.

He smiled and whispered,  
"I love you"

I smiled back and said,  
"I love you too" before leaning in to kiss him again.

* * *

**And there's Jara chapter! There wasn't much Jara till the end but I still hoped you enjoyed it, whether you still ship Jara or not! And Poppy made an appearence! Yay! And the whole McKenna story is actually based off this girl at school. She was raped by her uncle at age 11 and she just tells everyone that her son is her brother. Im not even supposed to know that but at my part last week, two of the girls told me because she told them...**

**I am really sad... I listened to this video called 'Watch if you know anyone with a suicide problem, even yourself' and I've been bawling my eyes out! I don't recommend watching unless you want to cry!(Well if you DO have a suicide problem then PLEASE watch it...)**

**Anyway on a happier note... The Fabina/Baby Sarah chapter will be up next! And then a few more Peddie fluffs since you guys seem to love Peddie even though I do WAY more of them than any other couple! And then I will do the other things that I mentioned last chapter, and a few more fluffs thrown in here and there :) and remember, if you have any suggestions just review or PM me! I love to hear what you guys want to see! And also don't forget to review! :)**

**I will try to update tomorrow... This chapter would've came faster but I woke up at 1:00 IN THE AFTERNOON! Even though I went to bed at my usual time! I think it's because I haven't gotten enough sleep lately that I've finally caught up on it...  
Speaking of sleep... I am going to do that right now! Goodnight :) Love you all!**


	11. Fabina

**Hello my lovely readers :)**

**You guys have been wanting a Fabina chapter! So here is Nina and Fabian having a hard time as new parents... ENJOY! It prob sucks bc its short but IM SICK AND IDK WHAT TO WRITE!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned House Of Anubis, but I don't :(  
#WEWANTASEASON4 #SAVEHOA #SAVEANUBIS**

* * *

**April 2, 2015**

**Nina's Pov**

"WAHHHHHH!" the cries come from Sarah's crib across the room. She has her room but she's just a baby so she's in with me and Fabian for a few months.

I lifted my head and saw that it was only 3:00 in the morning. Ugh... and it's a Thursday! Fabian doesn't have Egyptian History class untill 2:00, the he has work until 6:00... As for me, I go back to school and start working at the day care on Monday.

"Fabian... Get Sarah" I mumbled as I poked Fabian.

"I did it last time, your turn" he groaned and poked me back.

Sarah's cries got louder. I lifted my pillow and covered my ears.

"How can she scream so loud? She's only 2 months old" I muffled into my pillow.

"Oh yeah that's right. It's her 2 month birthday today" Fabian said as I felt the bed shift.

I threw my pillow next to me and sat up next to Fabian.

"You should go to sleep, you have class later" I said as I flung my legs over the bed.

"No it's okay.. My class isn't for like another 12 hours" he said.

But it doesn't matter because I was already picking up Sarah, silencing her cries. I brought Sarah back over to the bed.

"What's wrong, Sarah?" Fabian cooed.

"She can't talk, you know that right?" I snapped.

"Woah! You're mean when you're tired" he said.

"Thank you" I fake smiled.

I looked down at Sarah and she was sucking on her thumb.

"I think she's hungry... Can you go get a bottle?" I asked. Fabian got up and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back in with a bottle. He handed it to me and I started to feed Sarah.

After about 10 minutes, Sarah fell asleep in my arms. I leaned my head on Fabian's shoulder. He kissed the top of my head and then rested his head on mine. Eventually I fell asleep.

**Fabian's Pov**

It was about 11:00 when my eyes fluttered opened. I looked down and saw Nina's head on my shoulder, with Sarah in her arms. I looked at Sarah and saw her bright blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. I gently took Sarah from Nina, and quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Nina. Nina stirred a little at first after noticing my absence but then she snuggled with the pillow.

I decided to go into the bathroom and change Sarah's diaper, and put her into a different onesie. Then I walked back out into the living room/bedroom and sat Sarah down on the futton. I got down on the futton next to Sarah. After about 10 minutes of playing with Sarah I heard Nina mumble,  
"Goodmorning"

I looked over at Nina, who was stretching out her arms.

"Goodmorning, love. Well good-afternoon" I said, realizing that it was noontime.

Her head whipped towards the clock and she jumped out of bed realizing she overslept.

"Woah, what's the hurry?" I asked.

Nina just sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She then walked over and sat down next to me.

"I'm tired" she sighed.

"Me too. I have class in about 2 hours so I'm gonna go get ready" I said before I kissed Nina's cheek and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

**I hope you liked the Fabina chapter! I know its short, and its not really Fabina fluff, or anything but Im really tired and I cant think. The chapter would've came yesterday but then I got really sick... I threw up 2 times and had a horrible headache. Not to mention very dehydrated and dizzy. I'm feeling better now but I like need food but I still feel dizzy so I just have this feeling that if I do eat then I'd throw up again. So yeah I dont feel like writing anymore today, but you guys really wanted another chapter sooo...**

**oh and someone asked me if Jade is a Brit or an American(and the same might be asked about Brooke, Burkely and Sarah) and they're all half-half. But since they live in England, you could possibly say British.**

**I have some OMG news... Did you know that Jade Ramsey and Eugene Simon (Patricia and Jerome) used to date?! Well idk if its 100% true but in Anubis Unlocked back in season 1 Eugene did say that he'd take Jade to prom... **

**Anyway I don't know what else to say... But REVIEW!**


	12. Patricia's Decision

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! I know I might have promised a chapter by yesterday but I just didn't do it! I'm so very sorry! I just haven't felt like writing and that's no excuse considering how many loyal readers I have and how much you love this story! So I thank you for loving this story and giving me continuous support! You guys keep telling me to update and how much you love me and my story and it just makes me feel happy. Thank you :)**

**So to thank you... Here is Peddie! Yay! Even though I do them a lot, you guys seem to like that! So here is a little Peddie chapter! Not much Peddie... But this is the chapter where we find out Patricia's decision! This chapter has slight Moy, and Joytricia friendship! But more Peddie is bound to come though!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to whoever the hell owns House Of Anubis. I don't own anything, just the plot and the kids.**

* * *

**May 23, 2015**

**Patricia's Pov**

Yesterday was the last day of college for this year. It was a very long year. Yeah, the college gets out in May, not June. Which is absolutely fine with me.

Eddie, Jade, Brooke, Burkely and I were out to dinner with my mom, Piper and Eddie's parents.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed when she saw me.

I smiled and gave my sister a hug.

We all sat down at the table, me and Eddie on one side, my mom and Brooke to our right, Piper and Jade to our left, and Eddie's parents across from us with Burkely between them. We ordered our food and caught up on our lives. Piper told us about her music school(she went to another prestigious music academy), my mom about how she was promoted at her job, Eddie's mom about moving over to England to be closer to Eddie and me and the kids, and Mr. Sweet about the school. Eddie also told me about how next year, Alfie and Jerome are joining our business class. Alfie quit his Comedy 101 class, and Jerome's Computer Hacking class was shut down for some unknown reason. Alfie and Jerome want to go into business because they want to co-own a joke shop or whatever. So now Eddie will be stuck with 'Lewis and Clarke' all the time, not just for their 'Police Training' or whatever it's actually called. Jade even went on about how much she loves daycare... And she talked about Ethan a little, much to Eddie's dismay. (I mean she did talk about Jonah and Aria too, but she's really close to Ethan. Eddie still remembers when Jade and Ethan hugged the day they learned to crawl, and prays to god that they don't date when they're older. Jade once even licked his face... Which in Amber's words are babies' way of kissing(Aria also did it to Jonah, which Amber thought was cute, but Alfie not so much) which made Eddie a little more protective)

But anyway, I have something that I need to discuss with everybody. Eddie doesn't even know the decision I've come to made.

"Excuse me" I coughed.

Everyone looked up from eating to look at me.

"I have something that I need to discuss with all of you" I said.

Everyone(well except Jade, Brooke and Burkely, who were just smashing their food) looked at me curiously.

"I want to quit college" I blurted.

"WHAT?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Patricia, you can't quit college" my mother said.

"Well I'm not gonna quit it fully, I'm just going to take my classes online. When I was on maternity leave, I was taking my classes online, and it was fairly easier in my opinion. And I've been failing my classes anyway since I returned to school. I just think it would be easier for me, to go online to get my business degree. And it will also be easier to take care of the kids more. I honestly want to be a stay at home mum right now. And I can go online when I can. Yeah, it'll take me longer to graduate, but I can also go online during the summer. All year long really. I even talked with the school counselor-"

"Wait you talked to the counselor before you talked to me?! I'm your husband!-" Eddie interrupted but Piper interrupted him and said,  
"Let her finish, Eddie"

I gave Piper a smile before continuing,  
"So I talked with Mrs. Pierce and she said that it would be fine to take my courses online. Since I have 3 kids, it would make sense to want to stay at home with them, and she said that I can go online whenever I can. Night, day, even during the summer. If I keep up with it, I will hopefully be able to graduate in 3 years. I was failing anyway. I barely got sleep, and barely had enough time to study. I don't know how Eddie got through it, or even passed, but he did. I didn't though. If I went online, I could be able to do better. Also if you were wondering, I will still work at the daycare. I could work full time, and it would get us even more money. I would still be with the kids, so I technically would be a full-time mum" by this point, I was facing Eddie, and pretty much talking to him.

"Well I feel a little bit better knowing you have a plan..." my mum said.

"But do you really think you should leave the school, Patricia?" Mr. Sweet(Eric) asked.

"Well I wouldn't be leaving it completely. Just going on their website. Lots of teen parents go to school online, not even just teen parents. Teens in general. I don't see the big deal. I'm still gonna go to college, I'll just be online"

"Well at least you're not leaving the school all together" Eddie's mom(Kathryn) said.

"Yeah, maybe this actually is a good idea" my mum added. "We can give it try, and if it doesn't work out, you can go back to school regularly, right?"

"Yes. But, I'm pretty sure it's gonna work" I said.

"What do you think, Edison?" Mr. Sweet(I still don't feel comfortable calling him 'Eric' even though he's no longer my principal) asked Eddie.

I turned towards Eddie. He's been awfully quiet. He looked into my eyes and said,  
"I'm mad that you didn't tell me"

"Eddie-"

"No! You talked to the counselor before even considering talking to me about it first!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know how to tell you"

"Well I would have understood. I'm not mad at your decision, just the fact you didn't talk to me first"

"And I'm sorry. She called me in telling me about how I was practically failing, and then the idea of online schooling came up. Next time something big happens, I'll be sure to talk to you right away"

"Okay" he nodded.

"Oh and by the way, thanks for leaving me alone with Jerome and Alfie!" he added.

I started laughing,  
"Good luck with that. Now you're stuck with them all the time!"

He just glared at me before laughing too.

"Can I get you any dessert?" the waitress asked when she came over.

"No, I think we're all good. Thank you" Mr. Sweet said.

"Okay, I will be back with your check in just a few moments" and she walked away.

After dinner, we all bid our farewells and Piper said that she's gonna come and visit in June.

(Yes we live in our apartments all year round, not just during the school year. It's in an apartment building, not a school dorm)

When we got home, we saw Joy hanging in the day care center, cleaning up. She was violently throwing toys into baskets.

"Go up with the kids, I'm gonna go talk to her" I told Eddie.

He nodded. I gave him a quick kiss before he went to the elevator. (Brooke and Burkely were sleeping in a double stroller, and Jade was walking, she was actually helping push the stroller. Awww!)

I walked into the day care and saw that it was basically empty except for Joy who was still furiously throwing toys into baskets.

"Joy?" I asked.

She jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Patricia! God, you scared me" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing in here? And you seem angry... May I ask why you're taking it out on the poor toys?" I asked.

"I'm closing up tonight"

"Okay... But the daycare closes at 6:00, its 7:30 now"

"Well I guess you could say that I'm taking longer to close up because I don't want to go home" she sighed as she sat down on the balance beam.

"Why?" I asked and sat down next to her.

"Mick and I got into a fight" she hesitated.

"What about?"

"He said... H-he said, that if I didn't get pregnant, we probably wouldn't even be together right now"

**Joy's Pov**

"Awww Joy! I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Patricia said.

I just looked at her.

"Boys say stupid things all the time" she said.

"I know... But, I don't know" I looked down and recalled what happened this afternoon. I was called in to work for a few hours, so I was getting dressed to head down for a while.

_"Do you ever wondered what would've happened to us if we never had Jonah?" I asked as I put my shirt on._

_I don't even know why I asked that, but it just came out._

_"Uhmm... I don't know. Maybe... Naahhh"_

_"No, what were you gonna say?"_

_"It's silly. It's not even possible"_

_"No, tell me"_

_"Well... We'd probably be broken up" he said, as his voice got quieter._

_"What?!" I exclaimed as I dropped my hairbrush._

_I turned around and gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?'_

_"What?" he asked, totally confused._

_"Are you telling me that if I never got pregnant, we wouldn't be together right now?"_

_"Well no I didn't say that. Well I did, but that's not what I meant"_

_"Then what did you mean?" I snapped._

_"I'm just saying that I could've gone to a sports school or something, and we'd probably be on different sides of the world"_

_"Okay soo..? We could've made a long distance relationship work"_

_"Those things never work, Joy"_

_"Yeah.. But.."_

_"There's no buts, Joy. The important thing is that we're together now, right?" he asked as he came over and rubbed up and down my arms._

_"Yeah.. I guess. One question though.. Did you marry me just because we had Jonah?"_

_"No! I love you! I would've wanted to marry you anyway! But maybe that was part of it..."_

_I pushed him away and yelled,  
"Are you saying that if it wasn't for the baby, you wouldn't have married me?!"_

_"All I'm saying is that if you didn't get pregnant, I might have been single for a while"_

_"Well keep talking cowboy 'cause you might just get your wish!" I screamed and stomped out the door._

_"JOY! I didn't mean it!" I heard him scream as I walked away from the apartment._

"Aww Joy" Patricia said as she gave me a hug.

"He's just a stupid boy. He didn't mean it" she said.

"Why are you defending him?!" I exclaimed.

"Because... Think about it. You guys had to stay together after high school because you had a baby to think about. Sure, it was wrong of him to say that you guys wouldn't be together, but neither of you know that for sure. You could've gone with him to wherever he wanted to go to pursue sports, or you could've gone wherever you wanted to"

"I know! That's the point! I was thinking about it all afternoon, and he's basically right. Well not completely, but who knows if we would be together now or not? But I guess the thing that really hurts my feelings is the fact that he only married me because I got pregnant"

"Honey.. Eddie only married me because I was pregnant"

"I doubt that's true"

"It's very plausible. He proposed the week after I told him I was pregnant"

"But he loves you-"

"And Mick loves you!"

"... I know he does"

"I know it might hurt your feelings, but you need to realize that he loves you. Whether you had Jonah or not, he would have still loved you. Whether you'd be together right now is a different story. Who knows if ANY of us would be together if the pact hadn't had happened. If Mara did take her birth control pills. No one knows. But Mick loves you, and I'm sure he would've wanted to marry you whether you were pregnant or not"

"She's right" a voice said.

Patricia and I turned our heads and saw Mick standing by the door.

"There you are!" he exclaimed walking in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, standing up.

"You've been gone for a long time. And the daycare closes over an hour ago"

I just stared at him. Patricia stood up too and said,  
"Well I'm just going to go now, I hope you two work out your problem" she touched both of our arms before she headed out.

"Listen, Joy. I'm really sorry"

"You know, that really hurt my feelings" I whispered as a tear slowly fell down my cheek.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was saying!"

I dropped my hands from where they were crossed across my stomach and said,  
"But you were technically right. Neither of us know what could've happened to us if we didn't have Jonah"

"I do. We would be together" he said

"You don't know that" I whispered.

"Neither do you" he whispered back

"But I do know one thing..." he said as he took a step closer to me.

"I am in love with you. You are the girl of my dreams. The only girl I ever want to be with. The mother of my child. My wife. You are the woman I am in love with. I am positive that I would've wanted to marry you whether we had a baby or not"

A few tears ran down my cheeks as I croaked,  
"Really?"

"Positive. Joy, I love everything about you. I always thought that you were beautiful, smart, kind, and just plain perfect. You are awesome"

I smiled.

"I'm truly sorry if what I said hurt your feelings. I was just really stupid to say any of that"

"You're forgiven" I said as I went up and hugged him.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" I whispered and leaned into kiss him.

**Eddie's Pov**

"Daddy! Read me a bedtime story!" Jade giggled as she ran to her bed.

She helped me put Brooke and Burkely to bed, and then I decided to get her ready for bed. I changed her into a purple long sleeved pajama shirt and red, green, blue and black spotted bottoms. She insisted on undoing her hair by herself(which is good because I don't know a thing about hair. Not even about undoing braids) and she just finished brushing her teeth.

"Okay cookie! What story?" I asked as I stood in front of her pile of toys, scanning for the stack of books.

"Sleeping Beauty!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you like girly things?" I asked her as I picked up the book.

She just shrugged and smiled her smile that neither me or Patricia could say no to.

I sat down on the rocking chair next to her bed, quickly tucked her in and then started the story.

"Once upon a time..."

About 5 minutes into the book, I heard tiny snores coming from her bed. I set down the book and quietly kissed her forehead and crept out of her room. I went across the hall into the twins' bedroom to check on them. I heard their quiet breathing and became relaxed. You know, it makes me feel like everything is fine in the world when I hear my family breathing. Call me a sucker but it's true. I quietly closed their door, leaving it open just a tad and then went into the bathroom to change into my pajamas.

When I was done I walked into the kitchen to make a midnight snack. Well it wasn't exactly midnight, only like 8:00, but I was still hungry. Yeah I did just eat an hour ago, but I'm hungry again.

"Hey" Patricia whispered as she walked through the door. She was quiet just in case the kids were sleeping, which they were.

"In the kitchen" I answered.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she walked in the kitchen.

"Making a hoagie" I shrugged.

"But you just ate!"

"Yeah well whatever. But anyway, what happened with Joy?" I asked.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about" she sighed as she lifted herself up onto the counter.

"I kinda wanna know" I said.

"She and Mick had a small fight"

"Small fight? It didn't look like that with the way she was angrily throwing toys in bins" I laughed.

"He just said something stupid. But they're okay now. I eavesdropped during their conversation, and they're fine now"

"He said something stupid? Sounds like him... What did he say?"

"Just that if they never had Jonah, that they probably wouldn't be together right now"

I rolled my eyes at how stupid my best friend can be sometimes.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Patricia asked me.

"Hmm?" I asked as I finished my hoagie. I got up to go put my plate in the sink, then walked over to her and stood in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and her legs around mine while her hands wrapped around my shoulders.

"Would you have married me if I never got pregnant?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course" I said, truthfully.

"Really?" she asked, looking up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah. I love you, of course I would have married you"

"Even if we didn't have Jade, or the twins?"

"Well I would have waited until we were out of college, just like I said when I proposed, but then our parents made us get married before graduation. But yeah, I still would want to be married to you"

"You proposed a week after you found out I was pregnant though"

"I was going to do it anyway"

"No you weren't... Really?"

"Yes really. Sure I didn't have the ring before then, but I knew I wanted to ask you if you would ever marry me. So I just decided to actually ask you to marry me, with ring and all"

She slightly chuckled and leant down to kiss me.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you too, Yacker" I whispered back.

* * *

**And there's the long waited chapter! I hope you liked it! And again I'm so sorry for the wait, but better late than never, right?! This chapter is longer than I thought...**

**So Patricia's decision is leaving college to go to school online, huh? Did anyone guess that?  
And she's leaving poor Eddie all alone with Jerome and Alfie! Hopefully you didn't skip that part and read that Jerome and Alfie are now in business class...  
Joy and Mick had a cute moment... Yay! I don't exactly know how the fight they had came to me, but it did. The 'marry' part though was in an episode of 'Reba'  
And then there was a cute little Peddie fluff at the end! You're welcome! You guys have wanted that! :)**

**Next chapter: Fabina wedding, then the surprise thing to happen to a couple. Any guesses?  
I will include a fluff with the twins somewhere, just be patient! And I might include a chapter at the daycare with Aria/Jonah, Ethan/Jade? I don't know yet...**

**And to the guest who keeps asking me to skip to when they are out of college: Uhmm this story is called House of COLLEGE! I have a lot of ideas of what I want to happen... So please be patient! They will eventually get out of college! Just have to wait till the end of the story.**

**Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are good at that! Keep it up! Review, review, review! :)**

**I will try to update soon... But I have a poetry project to do, and I'm really into my book for my book report so I wanna keep reading that! But I'm sure I can get another chapter in there before the weekend is over?! But don't worry if that doesn't happen! I'm not going anywhere! Like I always say, I will update when I can :)**


	13. Fabina Wedding

**Hola my peeps! How's life? Everyone, thanks for reviewing last chapter! And to the guest who left the same review about 3 times about all these ideas: I liked a lot of your ideas! The New York one I was already gonna do something like it later on in the story. I will do my best to include some of your ideas, like the Jerome storyline, and it gave me another idea, so I thank you! And the Mick thing, Imma do that AFTER I do the big thing that's supposed to him later on.**

**Everyone... Here is your long awaited Fabina Wedding!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis... Though if I did... Hmmm Idk what I would do if I DID own HOA... But that's never gonna happen sooo... ENJOY MY STORY! That's all I have**

* * *

**August 8, 2015**

**N****ina's Pov**

It's my wedding day today... And I am scared. I love Fabian so so so much, but I'm scared that I'm gonna mess it up.

"Nina, you look beautiful!" Amber gasped. The other girls nodded in agreement.

I was wearing a long, flowy, lacey, short-sleeved white dress. It went down to the floor, and was tight at the top but then flowed out after my ribs. There was also a right side bow on my hip. Even though you can't see them, I am wearing white heels. My hair was straightened, and the front strands were braided and pulled back. I was wearing normal make-up- white eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara, and red lipstick.

"Thank you" I smiled.

I looked at my 4 best friends and they looked awesome aswell. Their dresses were white with a blue silk belt. The spaggetti-straps were criss-crossed on the back. The dress went down to their knees, and the skirt had a bottom blue layer, and they also had on white sandles. Their make-up was the same as mine, and their hair was straightened like mine but instead of a braid, they had a blue flower in the left side of their hair.

I looked over to Jade and Aria who were twirling around in circles. They were wearing little blue dresses with white polka dots with white tights, a white cardigan, and white dress shoes. Their hair was put up in pig tails, and with blue ribbons over the elastics.

Sarah and Brooke were crawling around on the floor(Yes they learned to crawl! Btw Brooke is 7 months old, and my baby is 6 months old) The girls were wearing opposite dresses. Brooke's dress was blue with a white belt, and Sarah's was white with blue.

"Oh my lovlies! You look beautiful!"

"Trudy!" we all exclaimed as we ran to hug her.

Since I don't have a dad, or a mom, or a Gran anymore for that matter, and since Trudy is basically like all of our second mothers, she is going to walk me down the aisle.

"Thank you so much for doing this" I said.

"Oh no problem, sweetie! I feel honored that you want me to walk you down the aisle!" Trudy said.

I just smiled and gave her another hug.

"Are you ready, Nina?" Joy asked as she gave me a side hug.

I took a deep breath and hesitated.

"Do you really think I should be getting married?" I asked quietly.

"Nina... You and Fabian love each other. Isn't that all you need?" Mara said.

She's right. I do love Fabian. Me and him are meant to be. We've been through so much, and it only made us stronger. We grew together. We grew as one. We became one. And now we're making it official.

"It is" I smiled. "Thanks... Let's go!"

Okay so Fabian and I decided that we didn't want a big wedding like all of our friends had(well their weddings weren't BIG just like all of their families, and friends, not just Anubis house but some of their friends from home and stuff...) We just wanted our friends and Fabian's parents, not his entire family. So we are at a little chapel, not a church.

Once we reached the door, all the girls walked in and quickly went to stand with their husbands and kids. Joy handed Sarah to Fabian's parents.

The music started playing and Trudy walked me down. My eyes locked on Fabian's, and all my doubts suddenly faded away. I smiled and got all these butterflies in my stomach like you usually do when you have a school girl crush on the cutest guy at school. Even after 4+ years he can still make me feel like that.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony" the priest said.  
"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"WE ALL DO!" Amber shouted.

We all broke out laughing.

"I'm her best friend, I'm giving her away" Amber said.

I just smiled at her. "Can I just get married now?"

"Right, now first, Fabian your vows" the priest asked turning to Fabian.

Fabian took a deep breath and smiled at me.  
"Nina.. You are my best friend and the love of my life.  
I kinda made my whole speech when I proposed... But I did save some things to say today...  
I remember the day we met. I was walking with Patricia and Joy, and you were running over to Anubis House when you bumped into Patricia. It was kind of like love at first sight. My first thought was that you were really pretty, and I hoped that I'd see you again. And I did, you moved into Anubis House that day. I was your friend from the start. The day I met you was the best day in my life, because it led to a bunch of other equally great days. You changed my life, it got a whole lot better. Because of you.  
We've been through so much together, all with Sibuna, and losing our baby, and having Sarah and everything, but we did it together. We've always had each other, and we always will. Forever.  
I love you"

I felt a few tears cloud up in my eyes. I smiled and said,  
"Fabian.. I literally have no words. All I know is that I love you. You are (one of) my best friends, and we have always been best friends, and always will be. But you are also the love of my life, the best thing that's ever been mine. You make me so happy, and even after 4 years, I still get butterflies when I see you. I sometimes have to prove to myself that this is real because it sometimes just feels like a dream. A dream come true, though. Never in my life did I ever think I would meet someone as sweet and smart and cute and funny and kind as you, but I did. And I was lucky enough for you to love me back. I just really... I really... Love you. Simple as that. I love you"

Fabian and I just stood there smiling at each other. I wasn't really paying attention to what the priest was saying.

"Do you, Fabian Brad Rutter, take Nina to be your lawfully wedded wife,  
To have and to hold,  
For better or for worse,  
For rich or for poor,  
In sickness and in health,  
As long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"Do you, Nina Marie Martin, take Fabian to be your lawfully wedded husband,  
To have and to hold,  
For better or for worse,  
For rich or for poor,  
In sickness and in health,  
As long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me and the country of England, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride"

Everyone clapped as I leaned in to kiss Fabian. My husband, Fabian. "My husband" it just feels... Right.

* * *

**Hey hey hey hey! How was that? The long overdued Fabina wedding, did you guys like it? I'm sorry it's short... And I'm glad I don't have any more weddings to write because I am officially out of ideas to say in the vows... I'm sorry if they were suckish...**

**Next chapter... The surprise! I actually am still debating exactly what I want to happen so if you want to help me decide... I'll give you this much... Should it happen to Amfie or Moy? **

**Okay so there is A LOT of stuff to happen with this story! I have it all in my notes on my phone... So just be patient! If you have given me any ideas, I did write them down and I will to my best to include them! And you can still keep giving me ideas if you'd like!**

**SO REVIEW! :)**


	14. Unexpected Pregnancy

**Heyy people! So this is the 'Surprise' chapter! And I decided to do... Amfie! I've just done a lot of Moy lately, and I haven't done Amfie since they got married, or was it when Alfie and Mick lost Aria and Jonah? But anyway this chapter is Amfie!**

**Oh and to the guests who told me they want more drama... OMG HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY TO BE PATIENCE?! LIKE OH MY CHEESE & CRACKERS I HAVE SO MANY THINGS PLANNED! JUST BE PATIENT! THERE IS SO SO MUCH DRAMA TO COME!**

**Sorry for that rant... I did not mean to scare you(Actually that was my intention...) or be mean, I'm just tired of people telling me things over and over when I've already told them the answer... And plus I'm very emotional right now because I have my 'Teddy Bear'  
(Teddy Bear is code for what me and my friends call 'that time of month')**

**Anyway... Enjoy the surprise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**August 11, 2015**

**A****mber's Pov**

"Voila!" Alfie exclaimed as he uncovered my eyes and showed me a picnic blanket with a basket in the park surrounded by rose petals.

"Aww Alfie! This is so sweet" I hugged him.

"We haven't had much alone time lately so I planned this" he explained as we sat down.

"Alone time?" I asked as I nodded over at Aria who was chasing butterflies.

"She was helping me set up and she practically begged me to let her come. I can't say no to her"

"It's okay. I can't say no to her either"

Aria came running over to us holding a bunch of flowers that she picked.

"For you!" she giggled and handed me the flowers.

"Thank you baby" I said as I kissed her cheek.

Alfie and Aria started eating, but I just pushed my food around.

"Are you okay, Ambs?" Alfie asked.

"What? Yeah, I'm fine" I said not really paying attention.

My stomach just really hurts. I've been feeling weird all day. It feels like something is tearing at my insides, but I'm not showing the pain. The feeling feels very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Do you want strawberries? They're your favorite" he asked as he held up the container.

"I'm good" I said.

Alfie seemed surprise I turned down strawberries since I really love them(they are not the same as raspberries so calm down)  
"You haven't eaten anything... Ya sure you're okay?"

"My stomach just really hurts"

"Do you want to go home? We can do this another day-"

"No! I'm fine!" but then my stomach made this kicking feeling, making me jump forward.

"Amber?!" Alfie exclaimed.

"I'm fine" I said again.

"No, you're not. We're going home" Alfie said as he stood me and Aria up and started picking everything up.

"B-but Alfie-"

"We can do this anytime. It's no big deal"

"B-but-"

"It's okay... You're sick, I don't want you getting more sick"

The feeling came back again. But this time, I remember why this feels familiar.

"Alfie... We should go to the hospital instead"

"Why?"

"Just take me to the hospital! I'll explain on the way"

We got to the car and started heading to the hospital.

"Amber... You can't be in labor! You're not even pregnant!" Alfie exclaimed.

"I know that! But how I've been feeling lately feels like I did when I went into labor with Aria!"

"Hey that's me!" Aria giggled when I said her name.

I looked behind my seat and smiled at her, but then went back to talking to Alfie.

"But that's just impossible" Alfie said.

"I know it is... That's why I do wanna go to the hospital to see what it actually is" I said.

Eventually we arrived at the hospital. We went to the receptionist and I said,  
"Excuse me. I've been feeling really weird in my stomach, and it feels just like I did when I was in labor with my daughter, but the thing it is: I can't be in labor because I'm not even pregnant"

"Oh! Well wait just a moment please. Doctor Powers will be right with you" the receptionist said.

"Thank you" Alfie said as we went to go sit down in the waiting area.

A few minutes Dr. Powers came out and showed us to the x-ray room.

"So what seems to be wrong, Amber?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know. But I just need to make sure that there is no baby inside me" I said as I laid down on the bed.

Dr. Powers started doing the weird x-ray things, and then she went over to the computer, probably to check the pictures. She walked back over and said,  
"Well Amber, it seems like you are experiencing what we call an unexpected pregnancy"

"What's that?" Alfie and I asked at the same time.

"It's when women go through their entire pregnancy not knowing that they're pregnant"

I glanced at Alfie nervously.

"So does that mean that... Amber is pregnant?" Alfie asked.

"She's in labor, yes" Dr. Powers clarified.

My eyes widened.

"Whaaa? How is that even possible?!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Calm down, Alfie" I sighed at the same Dr. Powers said,  
"Oh its possible all right"

"Amber... Did you gain any weight at all in these past 9 months?" Dr. Powers asked me.

"About 5 pounds but I didn't really think much of it since I'm tiny anyway, I figured it was healthy to gain a few pounds as I got older" I explained.

"What about your period?"

"It didn't come in some months, but when it did it was mostly spotting, but I didn't think much of it since I still got it. But now I know that it wasn't really my period, was it?"

"No it wasn't. Did you have any other symptoms?"

"Not that I'm aware of..."

"This is actually more common than you think. 1 in every 500 women go through their entire pregnancy not knowing that they're pregnant. No symptoms, not much weight gain, and some of them still have their period"

"Wow" I said, shocked.

"We should get you to a room" Dr. Powers said.

I was brought to the maternity ward and into a room.

All I could think was-

How did I not know I was pregnant?

**Alfie's Pov**

I AM FREAKING OUT OVER HERE!

Amber is going to have a baby, and she didn't even know she was pregnant! I just got done calling my parents, Amber's parents and our friends while holding a very tired Aria. Everyone is really confused, surprised, shocked, ect. They are all on their way.

"Is mommy gonna be okay?" Aria asked me, sleepily.

"Yeah she's fine, you're just gonna get a little sister or brother" I told her as I kissed her forehead.

I walked back into Amber's room and saw her staring off into space.

"Amber?" I asked as I set Aria down on one of the chairs.

She just ignored me and continued staring. I waved my hand in front her and snapped my fingers. She blinked her eyes before snapping out of her trance.

"Hey" she half-smiled.

I smiled and sat next to her on the bed.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just shook her head and looked down.

"You're acting like you were put in a mental institute" I joked.

"Don't joke, Alfie" she glared at me.

"Why aren't you happy?" I asked.

"I'm freaking out!" she yelled.

"Shhhh" I whispered as I pulled her into a hug.

Truth is- I'm freaking out too but I have to be strong for Amber. She's broken right now. Well not exactly broken but she's scared and fragile.

"It's a girl" she whimpered.

"What?" I asked.

"When you were calling everybody, they told me that we're having another girl" she said, her frown turning into a small smile. I smiled along with her.

Wow. Another girl! That's great!

"How did I not know I was pregnant?" she sighed as she leaned her head back.

"I should be asking you that" I mumbled.

"I'm scared... This baby is going to be very small... I hope nothing is going to be wrong" she confessed.

"Me too" I said.

"Amber!" Nina exclaimed as she and all of our friends ran in.

"Oh my god!" "What?!" "H-how?!" "You're having a baby!" the girls all said at the same time.

"Geez! Calm down!" Amber yelled.

"Amber, are you okay?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just... This baby is going to be very small most likely and I don't want anything to happen to her" Amber said.

"It's a her?" Mara asked.

Amber smiled slightly and nodded.

"Hey, be happy! You're having a baby!" Nina nudged Amber.

"This a happy day" Joy smiled and Patricia nodded.

Amber looked up at all of us and started giggling. That's the smile I was looking for!

"Hey, you smile too, buddy" Jerome said as he nudged me.

I started smiling too.

"Amber, Alfie. I promise you that everything will be okay with you're daughter. Though I don't positively know for sure, but people born into the Anubis family are strong. They're fighters. We're all fighters" Eddie said.

Amber and I turned to look at Eddie. I smiled as Amber said,  
"Thank you, Eddie. That means a lot"

"No problem" he smiled back, as he gently picked up Aria.

(In case you were wondering, they all dropped off their kids at the daycare.)

"We should probably get going now. Sorry we can't stay too long" Mick said.

"Oh it's okay. Come back tomorrow though. We'll let you know when the baby comes" I said as I walked them out.

As soon as our friends left, Amber's parents came in through the door.

"Alfie, you're parents are out in the waiting room" Mr. Millington told me. He doesn't really like me that much since I got his only daughter pregnant(and now probably even more because she's having another baby)

I picked up Aria and went out in to the waiting room to meet my parents.

"Alfie, is everything okay?!" my mum asked once she saw me.

"Yeah everything's okay. Amber's having an 'Unexpected pregnancy' apparently and well..." I started saying.

"But what?" my dad asked.

"I'm scared... I'm scared for Amber because she's freaking out, she's worried that the baby will be too small, and I am too. I am freaking out. I'm scared, how can Amber and I take care of another baby?" I babbled.

My mum and dad pulled me into a hug(while trying not to squish Aria)

"It's going to be okay, Alfie" my mum whispered.

After a few minutes, Amber's dad came out and told me that the baby is coming. I handed Aria to my mom and went back into Amber's room and saw the nurses getting all the equipment together.

Amber smiled at me as I walked over to her. I took her hand in mine and kissed her forehead.

"You ready?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be" she answered.

**(And again... Skipping the actual birth scene)**

The room was echoed in a little baby's cry. The nurses quickly cleaned off our daughter and then brought her over to Amber.

"She's so tiny" I whispered as a gently touched her small hand.

"Hi baby... I'm your mommy" Amber whispered as she traced her face.

"And I'm your daddy" I added.

A few seconds later the nurses came back and one of them said "We're going to have to take her to the NICU to run some tests" and then Amber handed her to them.

"I'm scared" Amber repeated.

"Oh honey. It's gonna be okay. They're just gonna run some tests, and she's just gonna stay in the hospital for a few weeks until she weighs enough to go home. Everything will be fine" her mom comforted her.

"Why don't you get some sleep?" Amber's mom asked.

Amber nodded and then her mom gave me a quick hug before exiting the room.

"Alfie?" Amber croaked.

"Yeah?" I asked as I walked back over to her.

"Everythings going to be okay right?" She asked.

I nodded and pulled her into another hug. I really hope so. But the baby is really small. I believe she only weighed 2 pounds.

After Amber fell asleep, I snuck out into the NICU to see my daughter. I saw a bunch of doctors crowd around her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She keeps wrapping the cord around her neck, cutting off circulation to her lungs" one of the doctors told me.

My heart started beating faster.

"Come on sweetie, fight for daddy. Fight for mummy" I told her.

A sound of her cries engulfed the room. I took a sigh of relief.

"That's my girl" I smiled once I heard her crying.

***September 1, 2015***

**Amber's Pov**

Today was the day we got to take our daughter home!

We decided to name her Ana-Maria Nina Lewis. She's really perfect. and strong too. The past few weeks, she's been doing her best in the NICU. She now weighs 7lbs and 2oz. She could've came home once she hit 5lbs but I said to wait a little longer, just in case.

"Hi sweetie" I smiled when the nurses gave Ana Maria to me.

She looked up at me and smiled. Alfie was next to me holding Aria.

"Baby!" Aria exclaimed once she saw Ana Maria.

This is the first time that Aria gets to meet her sister. She's been so happy, and escastic about meeting her.

"Aria... This is your baby sister, Ana Maria" Alfie introduced her.

Aria reached down and gave her sister a kiss. Awww!

Then we started to head home, as a new family.

* * *

**Well thats the chapter! The surprise was in fact... Amber goes into labor not realizing that she's pregnant. I didnt really know how to end the chapter, but I wanted Ana Maria to be able to go home.**

**So anyway... Like I said in my beginning Author's Note... OH MY CHEESE AND CRACKERS! LIKE GOSH! There is so much drama to come, please just be patient. Everyone gives me good ideas and it just adds up to the list of things. Yes I have written down all the ideas that I am going to do so that way I can keep track. But like my head is going to explode with all the things I have to write! But I am excited for you guys to read what I have planned though! And also... Not every chapter is going to have drama. The drama will be spread out, because it all can't happen at once so in between I will put in nice chapters like family outings, and birthdays and holidays, ect. Most of the things I have planned I want to happen like later this year, or next year or in their last year of college, so is there anything that's possible you'd like to see happen before Christmas? Or actually before Mara's birthday?(Im gonna put in all of their birthdays at some point. Some of them when they turn 20, some 21, ect. Is that good? Or no?) And if you've already given me suggestions, please dont resuggest them because I have taken them into consideration and most of them I WILL do soo... Yeah :)**

**Please review!**

**Name: Ana Maria Nina Lewis  
****Birthday: August 11, 2015 6:04PM  
Weight: 2lbs (but after NICU 7lbs 2oz)  
Length: 12 inches (but after NICU 16 inches)  
Hair Color: Brunette  
Eye Color: Brown  
Skin Color: Light Brown  
Parents: Amber and Alfie Lewis  
God Parents: Jerome and Mara Clark**


	15. First Words

**Hey hey hey! OMG a second update in the same day?! Okay sooo.. I COMPLETELY forgot about Sarah, Burkely and Brooke's first words! So thank you houseofanubisfan2 for mentioning that last chapter! I completely forgot! So sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**September 5, 2015**

**Patricia's Pov**

"Lalalala! Dee-dee-dee! HIIIII! Beep-bop-beep-bop! Laaa!" Jade sang as she skipped around the apartment.

Eddie and I started laughing at her. Eddie and I were sitting on our bed, him holding Burkely and me holding Brooke. It was Saturday morning, and still very early. I don't know how Jade is so full of energy.

"Can we go to the park today?!" Jade asked as she climbed onto the bed and started jumping.

"Don't jump and maybe we'll go" I said as I sat her down.

"Park?" Burkely repeated as he cocked his head at Jade.

My head snapped up at him.

"Eddie... Did he just say 'Park'?" I asked.

"He did!" Eddie exclaimed and he lifted Burkely up in the air and gave his cheeks bubble kisses, which sent Burkely into a fit of giggles.

"Brookie! Speak!" Jade exclaimed as she got in Brooke's face.

Brooke looked at Jade weirdly, but then turned to me and buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"C'mon baby, say... 'Cup'" I said as I picked up a styrofoam cup from the night table.

Brooke lifted her head and stared at the cup in fascination. But she kept quiet.

"Can you say 'Da-da'?" Eddie asked her.

Again, she just looked confused and stayed silent.

"Mum-ma?" I asked.

She did the same thing as before.

"JADE!" Jade exclaimed.

"Da-da" Eddie repeated at the time I said,  
"Mum-ma"

"Da-da? Mum-ma?" Burkely repeated.

"Your brother can talk, why not you?!" Eddie exclaimed to Brooke.

"It's okay, Eddie. Maybe she's not ready to talk yet?" I said.

"She's 8 months old" he said.

"Every baby grows at their own paste" I said.

I turned to Brooke and asked in a baby voice,  
"Isn't that right? You're your own person?" and she laughed and nodded.

"I'm me!" Jade giggled.

"Who's that?" I asked Brooke and pointed at Jade.

"Jade!" Brooke exclaimed.

Eddie and I did a double take. She said her first word!

"You said your first word!" Eddie exclaimed as he gently put down Burkely down on the bed and then picked up Brooke and did to her what he did Burkely just a few minutes ago.

"I'm her first word!" Jade smiled.

"Yes you are!" I said and sat her in my lap and kissed her cheek.

**September 12, 2015**

**Fabian's Pov**

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Nina asked as we walked through the park with Sarah.

"Yeah" I smiled as we reached the swings.

"Shouldn't Sarah start saying her first word soon?" Nina asked as she strapped Sarah in one of the swings.

"She's only 7 months old, I don't think it really matters. All babies grow at their own pace" I said.

"Yeah, you're right..." Nina said.

She sat down on the normal swing next to Sarah, and I started to push them both.

"So how is it like being back at school?" I asked her.

"Ugh! I miss the summer" she groaned.

"Me too" I laughed.

"My Creative Writing teacher, Ms. Stone, is a freaking wack-a-doodle! She had us pick a word randomly from a hat, and we have to write a story about it! Like a real story, with a plot, and characters, introduction, middle, end, everything. My word is banana! Like how am I supposed to do that?! Mara got an easy one, beach. And Joy got freedom, which is easy to me, but she's having trouble with it" Nina explained.

I laughed and said,  
"Well you could write about people eating bananas, or maybe banana's becoming alive?!"

"I'm doing the talking banana..."

I laughed even harder.

"It's not funny!" she exclaimed.

"It kind of is!"

She jumped off the swing, and then marched over to me and jokingly hit my shoulder.

"Anubis!" Sarah yelled breaking us out of our little joke.

"Why did she just say 'Anubis'?" Nina asked, freaking out as she took Sarah out of her swing.

"I have no idea..." I said, looking around us.

"We've never ever said anything about Anubis or anything like that around her" Nina pointed out.

"I know. That's weird. Maybe it has something to do with being another Chosen One?" I asked.

"NO! No, no, no! My daughter is not some kind of timepiece or magical toy or anything!" she yelled.

"Hey! Calm down!" I pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry... It's just, everything we went through, I don't want Sarah to go through any of that"

"I don't either. But she's only 7 months old. Nothing is going to happen right now"

She nodded and then kissed Sarah's forehead.

"Wanna go over to the slide? Take your mind off it?" I asked her as I rubbed her shoulders.

She nodded again and started walking over to the slides. She brought Sarah to the top, and I stayed at the bottom, ready to catch them.

"WEEEE!" Nina faked exclaimed as she flew down the slide with Sarah.

Sarah just kept giggling and clapping. Once she reached the bottom, she walked away from Nina and quickly walked over to me! It wasn't that far because I was basically standing at the bottom of the slide but she still took her first steps!

"She just walked!" Nina exclaimed.

I picked up Sarah and spun her around and kept kissing her cheeks, which made her laugh even more. Nina jumped up and ran over to us.

"That's my girl! First word and steps in the same day!" Nina exclaimed as she took Sarah from me and gave her a kiss.

"She's a fast learner, huh?" a voice said to the left of us.

We turned around to the voice and saw this elderly woman sitting on a bench while feeding squirrels.

"Uhmm yeah" I said.

"How old is she?" the woman asked.

"7 months" Nina answered.

"She's certainly a cutie! What's her name?"

"Sarah" I answered this time.

"And thank you" Nina added.

"Well I have to go gather up my rascal grand-children. Have a nice day" the old woman smiled before walking away.

"Thank you" we both said.

Nina turned to me and smiled,  
"I'm already having a great day. In fact, a great life" I smiled with her and whispered,  
"Me too" before I leant down to kiss her.

* * *

**Here is the chapter! I'm sorry it's short... And it's not my best... But YAY! Burkely, Brooke and Sarah said their first words, and Sarah walked too!**

**First words-  
Burkely: Park, and then da-da and mum-ma  
Brooke: Jade  
Sarah: Anubis**

**And no there is not going to be a storyline with Sarah saying 'Anubis' that was just a coincidence. Or was it? But nothing will happen until like when Sarah's older, that is if anything happens at all because TBH I absolutely SUCK at writing mysteries! **

**So anyway... With that... REVIEW!**


	16. You're My What?

**Here is the chapter! I hope you like it! It's very... Drama-ish? This storyline will last a couple chapters...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show**

* * *

**October 17, 2015**

**Patricia's Pov**

It was early Saturday morning, about 7:00. I was quietly reading on mine and Eddie's bed while he took a shower. The kids are still sleeping. I was enjoying the quiet until someone started knocking on the door.

"Ugh!" I groaned and climbed out of bed and marched over to the door.

"May I help you?!" I yelled as I flew open the door. I stopped in my tracks when I saw this guy about 50 years old standing outside the door.

"Uhmm.. Do I know you?" I asked.

"Is this Patricia Williamson?" the guy asked.

"Uhmm.. Yeah, but it depends on who's asking"

"I'm Nicholas Paige" he introduced himself.

"Should that mean anything to me?" I snapped.

"Wow, you look just like your mother. You act like her too" he said amazed.

"Wait, how do you know my mother? What are you even doing here? Who are you?" I kept asking.

"Your mother never mentioned me?"

"... No..."

"May I come in?"

"Not until you tell me who you are"

"I'm your father!"

My eyes widened at what he just said. I had to do a double take. What? This man cannot be my father... But he DOES look a lot me and Piper...

"Listen I know this is a lot to take in... Please let me explain" I nodded, still in shock that my father is standing at my doorstep. I opened the door a little wider and let him in.

"This is a nice place you got there.." he said looking around.

"Thanks.. I guess" I said awkwardly.

Before either of us could say anything, I heard the shower turn off. Uh-oh. Does my father know anything about my life? That I'm a teen mother? That I'm married? Wait, how exactly would he know? He just found me, not knowing anything about me.

"Yacker! Can you bring me a towel? I forgot one!" Eddie yelled from the bathroom.

I quietly groaned and looked at Nicholas- my father(No, Patricia. He doesn't deserve you to call him that) who looked confused and asked,  
"Was that a guy?"

I nodded quickly and said,  
"Be right back"

I quickly grabbed a towel from the hall closet and then quickly went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

"Oh my god" I whispered as I handed Eddie's his towel.

"What?" He asked.

"M-m-my... My... M-my-" I stuttered.

"Your what?" He asked as he put his hands on my shoulders.

"My dad" I said.

"Dad? What dad? You don't have a dad..."

"Well then why is he standing in our living room?!"

Eddie just stood there looking shocked.

"Tell him to leave! Why did you even let him in?!"

"I don't know! I'm still in shock I guess, but I am gonna make him leave! He left my mother when she was pregnant, I want NOTHING to do with that guy!"

"If you want, I can ask him for you" Eddie said as he started making his way to the door. I stepped in front of him, blocking his way as I said "If you are going to go out there, you need to put some clothes on"

He looked down and remembered he was only wearing a towel. He nodded and started to put on his clothes. I left the bathroom to leave Eddie to finish getting ready.

"So.. Was that your boyfriend?" Nicholas asked.

"Uhmmm yeah. I guess you could say that" I said as lifted my left hand to push my hair back.

"Or your husband" Nicholas added when he saw my wedding ring.

"Oh. Yeah, we're uhmm married" I said awkwardly and pointed to my ring.

Thankfully Eddie walked out of the bathroom, breaking the awkwardness... Well actually, making it more awkward, I guess.

"Hi, I'm Eddie, Patricia's husband" Eddie introduced himself.

"I'm Nicholas Paige, Patricia's uhmm father" Nicholas said.

"You are not my father" I mumbled.

"Yacker, be nice" Eddie said as he rubbed my shoulders.

"NO! I don't want to be nice! Why should I be nice to him?!" I yelled.

"Patricia.. I have answers for everything. Please let me explain" Nicholas said.

I shook my head.

"You don't deserve explanations! You don't deserve a second chance! You left my mother as soon as she told you she was pregnant! You left her all alone to raise 2 kids! And by all alone, I do mean all alone! Her mother kicked her out because she got pregnant in college! She basically lived under a bridge for a while! Yeah, her friend was nice enough to let us live there for a few years, but the first few years of my life was living hell! I never had anything! When all the little girls talked about how great their dad is, I was all alone in a corner because I never had a dad! I never went to father-daughter dances or anything! And mom always favored Piper growing up, so I figured that if I DID have a dad, I'd be his favorite! But NO! I was all alone, because of YOU! My mother never even mentioned you! Whenever me or Piper brought up the subject she would change it faster than you can say 'Banana'! Eventually I just accepted that the reason she never told us anything was because she doesn't want us to know anything. Because she basically played you off as some type of criminal. You really think you can come back after 20 years and think that I'm just gonna forgive you like that?!" by this point, I was practically in tears. No, I was definitely in tears.

Eddie came up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"Listen I'm sorry-" Nicholas started.

"Sorry doesn't fix anything" I muffled into Eddie's shirt.

"I think you should leave" Eddie said warningly to Nicholas.

"Okay, I'm going. But Patricia, I would like to get to know you. I want to apologize for everything, and explain why I left. If you want to talk, just give me a call" he said before leaving a card on the coffee table and then leaving the apartment.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked me and kissed my forehead.

I quickly wiped my eyes and nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You know, 'I'm fine' is one of the most common lies"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"No, be honest. Are you okay?"

I took a deep breath and crossed my arms,  
"Yeah, I guess... Okay maybe not. I don't know what to feel. All I know is that I'm just... Angry, and shocked and surprised... But I guess kinda, happy? Because he actually wants to make it up to me? I don't know..."

"It's okay that you don't know what to feel... This is just something that was dropped on you. Maybe you should call your mom and Piper?"

I nodded and walked over to my phone. While I was going to call my mum and sister, Eddie went to get the kids up and ready.

I decided to call my mum first. She picked up on the 5th ring.

"Hello Patricia?"

"Hi mum"

"What's up? Why'd you call? Everything okay?"

"Not really..."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever heard of a Nicholas Paige?"

The line went dead. What? Okay maybe my mum really hates Nicholas, since she doesn't even want to talk about it, even now.

I angrily dialled Piper's cell, and she picked up on the 3rd ring.

"Hey sis!" she chirped.

"Hey Piper..."

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I know you"

"Okay fine, something is wrong... Do you know a Nicholas Paige?"

The line went silent. Not dead, but silent.

"Piper? I know you're still there, I can hear you breathing"

"Uhmm... Our dad?"

"How'd you know that?!"

"... I uhmmm... Found him..."

"WHAT?! Why didn't you call me?!"

"Calm down! Let me explain! It's a long story"

"I got time, start talking"

"Okay well... For my extra curricular class, which is art, I had to find someone to paint, and then make a song with no lyrics, but the beat had to tell a story about their life. So one day in the park, I met Nicholas. And he seemed really nice, so I decided to do him, and we got to know each other. We got really close. But something about him seemed awfully familiar. And his story was basically like the missing puzzle piece to ours. I put the pieces together, but I didn't want to say anything untill I was completely sure. So I called mum, which did not help at all because right when I mentioned his name, she hung up on me. But then I remembered our birth certificates. We were never able to look at it because we weren't 18 yet, but we're 19 now so I was able to access it. And right there under biological father, it said 'Nicholas Paige'. So one day when I met up with him again for coffee, I asked him some things, kinda like bringing him into the news. He had his suspicions as well, so when I told him he was escastic. Me on the other hand, was not. I yelled at him for not being there, but since he had already told me why he left, I wasn't totally angry. But after that, I told him stuff about me, and you. He didn't know that there was a twin, but he just seemed happy about it. But don't worry, I didn't mention Eddie or the kids because I'd figured you'd want to tell him. But anyway, listen Patricia, he did have a reason to leave, and he tried to come back, but couldn't. He feels horrible for not being there, he has regretted it for the past 20 years. If you want the rest of his story, you have to talk to him"

I stayed silent.

"Patricia?"

"Why didn't you call me?"

"Because... We wanted to surprise you..."

"Oh yeah well I'm definitely surprised! I don't understand any of this!"

"What happened when he came?"

"After I yelled at him, Eddie kicked him out. But he left his card, hoping I'll go talk to him"

"You really should"

"No. I don't want to hear what he has to say"

"Patricia-"

And then I hung up on her and I threw my phone on my bed.

"Mommy!" Jade squealed as she ran into the living room.

"Hi baby" I said, tiredly and picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Brooke and Burkely climbed onto the bed, with the help of Eddie(They are starting to walk, they can't go much more than 3 steps, but they're trying) and I put Jade onto the bed. She saw my phone and picked it up and went to my drawing app(Sadly, she knows how to use a smart phone, she loves to color on my phone, or Eddie's)

"So how'd it go talking to your mom and Piper?" Eddie asked me.

I started laughing and then stopped and said "No"

"What happened?"

"Well I got nothing out of my mom, but Piper apparently found Nicholas! Well they met by accident, and then the puzzle pieces slowly fell together. But she never told me! And then she sent him here! Like what?! I'm not as forgiving as her"

Eddie walked over to me and rubbed my arms before pulling me into another hug.

"Mummy, okay?" Jade asked.

I turned around and said,  
"Yeah, Mummy's fine. She's just overwhelmed"

"Hug?" she asked as she stood up and walked over to the edge of the bed.

I smiled and open my arms. She jumped into my arms and I spun her around.

"Do you think you'll ever go talk to him?" Eddie asked me.

I just shook my head.

**October 23, 2015**

**Still Patricia's Pov**

It was Friday night and I was on my bed(like always, I like honestly never fold it back up to a couch most days) working on my Business Class project online. Eddie was sitting on the floor with Jade, Brooke and Burkely, and was teaching them how to play random kid instruments.

"Can you guys please keep it down!" I yelled.

"Geez Yacker, we're just having some fun" Eddie said putting his hands up in defense.

"Well I have work to do! And so do you!"

"No.. I already did that in class today... But since you had to work at the day care today, you didn't get a chance to do it till now"

I groaned and fell backwards onto the bed.

"Isn't it time for their bedtime?" I asked.

"It's only 6:00. We still need to have dinner..."

"Order pizza then, I have work to do"

Eddie left the kids to keep playing on the floor, and then sat next to me on the bed.

"You can do work anytime, isn't that why you like going online?" he asked as he took the laptop from me and closed it.

"Well yeah... But..."

"No buts... Come play with us" he grabbed my hands and stood me up.

We sat down on the floor, and he handed me a small toy guitar. I started strumming it slowly.

"So... Have you given any thoughts about your father?" Eddie asked me.

"What father? Oh, do you mean Nicholas? Oh yeah... NO!"

"C'mon Patricia! I think you should at least hear what he has to say"

"No I don't have to do if I don't want to"

"Yeah, you're right. I can't force you, but I do suggest that you think about it. You at least deserve an explanation. He might not deserve a second chance, but you deserve to hear his side of the story. If Piper didn't think you'd like it, she wouldn't have sent him here"

Then he stood up and went into the kitchen to order pizza. He's right, though. But I still don't want to hear what Nicholas has to say. What if it's not what I want to hear? But then again Piper wouldn't have sent him if it was something I wouldn't like. Or would she? But I'm still not gonna go. You can't change my mind. I'm just that stubborn.

The pizza came about 15 minutes later, and then we cleaned up the kids and got them ready for bed. Eddie went to go tuck in Jade, and I did the twins.

"Goodnight Brookie" I said as I kissed Brooke's forehead and then put up the gate of the crib(She and Burkely still have their cribs, well they're bigger cribs not bassinets anymore, but they're still too little for a bed, they are almost 10 months old)

I then did the same to Burkely,  
"Goodnight baby"

I then shut the light off, and closed the door slightly. Eddie was still putting Jade to sleep. I walked into her room.

"Da-da won't read me Sleeping Beauty!" she told me.

"Why won't you read it to her?" I asked Eddie as I sat at the foot of Jade's bed since Eddie already occupied the chair next to her bed.

"I read it to her every night I put her to bed. I'm sick of that story"

"It's her favorite story"

"Fine!"

I laughed, and then we read it to her together. After 5 minutes, she fell asleep. We walked out of her room and then into our bedroom/living room.

"I know you're probably tired of me saying this but... You should at least go to lunch with him tomorrow. If it doesn't work out, you don't have to talk to him ever again" Eddie said before going into the bathroom.

I looked at the bathroom door. And then I turned around to stare at the window. Maybe he is right... Maybe if I heard why he left, it would fill in the missing puzzle pieces in my life. It's worth a shot. I picked up the little card that hasn't been moved from the coffee table and picked up my phone. I dialled the number.

"Hello?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Hi.. Uhmm.. Nicholas, it's Patricia. How would you feel about meeting me for lunch tomorrow?"

* * *

**And that is how I'm ending it! Dun dun dun! And yeah, I know it's shocking... ANOTHER UPDATE IN ONE WEEKEND! Hasn't happened in a while right? Anyway I hope you liked this chapter... **

**Is this good enough for you people wanting drama? Don't worry, there's still more drama-ish stuff coming, but here is the first one off my list! Lots of shocking twists still to come! I really wanna say what you'll be reading but I don't want to give it away... Though I could PM you if you want spoilers... Maybe? Yes, no? I don't know... **

**So do you guys have any predictions about how the lunch will go? Do you think it will go bad, good? What is the reason for Nicholas leaving? And is this a good storyline? I've been wanting to do this for a while, and now I finally have!**

**I will try to update soon... I have my book report to work on. It's due on Wednesday and I'm not even half-way done with my book, though I almost have the report done... Yeah Imma fast worker... but untill I update...**

**REVIEW! :) :) :) :) :)**


	17. Lunch

**Holllaaaaa! I don't know why I say Hola a lot! Teehee! Anyway... YAY ANOTHER UPDATE! It's a 3-day weekend! Anyway here is the chapter, Patricia goes out to lunch with her dad!**

**Disclaimer: I only own this story...**

* * *

**October 18. 2015**

**Patricia's Pov**

I was in the bathroom getting ready for lunch with my dad. I was wearing purple skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a red transparent half-sleeved cropped shirt. My make-up was pretty simple- mascara and eyeliner. And my hair was lightly curled. I also wore my black boots. I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room/mine and Eddie's bedroom and saw the kids playing with their toys on the floor while Eddie was sitting on the couch watching a football game.

"Is this okay?" I asked Eddie as I quickly spun around.

"You look fine. It's just lunch with your dad" he said.

"Yeah but this is the first time he's ever seen me"

"What about last week?"

"I was in my pajamas and it was early in the morning... This is different"

"You're right... But you still look fine"

"Thanks" I smiled. "Are you sure you can't come with me?" I asked hopefully.

He stood up and walked over to me, put his hands on my shoulders and said,  
"Yacker, this is your chance to talk to your dad. Get some answers, get to know him. You don't need me there. You'll do fine"

I mouthed a 'Thanks' and then gave him a hug.

"Good luck!" he said as I kissed the kids goodbye.

I just smiled and waved, then walked out of the apartment. But as soon as I walked out, my smile faded.

"Hey Tricia!" I heard Joy exclaim as she turned the corner headed to her apartment.

"Hi Joy" I gave her a fake smile.

"Are you going to meet your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah... Hey, wanna come with me?!"

She gave me a look and shook her head.

"Just go. It's not gonna kill you" she said as she pushed me towards the elevator.

"You'll be fine" she gave me a reassuring smile before the doors closed.

Soon enough I was walking through the doors of the cafe that me and Nicholas agreed to meet at. I looked around the cafe and saw him sitting by the window. I walked over to the table and took a seat across from him.

He looked up from the menu and his smile brightened.

"I didn't think you'd show up" he say.

"Could say the same thing" I mumbled.

"Soo.. Where should we start?" he asked.

I just shrugged and picked up a menu and started looking through it.

The waitress came over a few minutes later and we ordered. I ordered a caramel latte(Amber made me try one once and I actually fell in love with it) and a salad. Nicholas got a coke and steak.

"So, Patricia...?" Nicholas said, awkwardly.

"Why did you leave?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry I did that-"

"No. I will let you explain but can I just say something? I HATED you for leaving! When I was younger, I thought differently but once I was old enough to know that people do things for reasons, and people have choices and all that, I hated you! I hated that you left, I hated that my mother was alone! I blamed you for everything! Mum did too! I hated what you did! I've said it a million times, and I'll say it again! I hate you! You didn't love my mother! You didn't want me or Piper!"

"That is not true!"

"Is it?!"

"I had to leave! I was engaged!"

"Oh so, me and Piper are results of an affair now?! You cheated on your fiance with my mother?"

"Not exactly..."

"No, keep going. I'd love to hear this"

"I had to go home, but I told Holly that I couldn't marry her and I came right back. But the thing was, your mother moved away. I tried to find her, but eventually I gave up. So I went back to Holly and married her. But listen, Patricia. I really do regret not trying harder. I wish I was there. I missed everything, and I deeply regret it. If I could go back and change it, I would"

I just stared at him. He tried to come back? Did my mother know this?

"Patricia?"

"I-I don't know w-what to say..."

"Anything will do"

"... Did you ever love my mother?"

"For the past 20 years"

"Even though she hates your guts"

"Yeah" he chuckled.

"... Did you and.. Holly, have any kids?"

"A son, Robbie... But it turns out that he wasn't mine"

My eyes widened at that.

"Yeah, I know. So when they actually figured it out, Robbie was about 5, and Holly left me and got together with Robbie's real father, and I haven't seen them ever since. Robbie should be about 13 now... But I was his father, I raised him, I was there. I stepped up, but that didn't matter to Holly"

"... I'm sorry. That must of hurt..."

"Yeah, it did"

"Did Holly know about the affair?"

"Yes she did. Maybe that's why she cheated on me: To get revenge"

I nodded slightly. I feel bad that that happened to him. And he did try to come back, not hard enough but at least the thought was there. I guess I forgive him, but I don't give in that easily.

He decided to speak up again,  
"I honestly didn't think that I'd be a good father. Maybe that's part of the reason why I went back to Holly. Why I gave up so easily. I didn't think I could do it"

I nodded again. I don't feel like talking.

"But enough about me, you know my side. What about you?" he asked.

"Piper told you most things didn't she?" I snapped.

"Well yeah... Childhood things, but she wouldn't tell me much about your high school life. Saying it's too personal for her to say. She told me about her but she kept you quiet"

"Before I talk... What did you do after Holly and Robbie left?"

"I've been living alone all these years. I still worked at the restaurant that I own. I got 2 dogs, a black and a yellow lab, Silo and Emma. But my life has honestly been like some boring 60s movie"

"Did you ever move on?"

"Honestly... No"

"You haven't had a date since your wife left you?"

"Nope. I didn't want one"

"Was there ever any hope that you'd find my mother? Me and Piper?"

"I wished and prayed and hoped, and my prayers were answered. Well your mother refuses to talk to me, so that part is out of the question. But at least you're giving me a chance. Piper is already acting like my daughter"

"She's a suck-up" I mumbled as he laughed.

"I am truly sorry" he said. Something about the way his eyes sparkled made me trust him. His whole face looked truthful. He really is sorry.

"You know... I usually don't warm up to people so easily, nor do I forgive quickly. But something about you is making me think otherwise. I don't know if it's the fact that you're actually my father and literally sitting here, or just that I've grown from that Patricia who is stubborn and has her force-field up, but either way... I guess I forgive you"

He breathed out a sigh of relief. I broke out into a grin too. A real smile, not like the one I gave Eddie and Joy earlier.

"That makes me so happy! I am really looking forward to getting to know you better-"

"Woah hold up... Just because I said I kinda forgive you doesn't mean I'm going to forget everything"

"Oh of course"

"I seriously can hold a grudge. And I'm really sorry but I'm not ready to tell you things about me just yet, I hope you don't mind. Some things are fine, but I kinda want to stay hidden for a while. I'm not going to jump right into a father-daughter relationship with you"

"That's fine. We can take baby-steps. Take your time, I'm in no hurry"

"Great" I smiled.

"So, should I start by asking you some questions?"

"I guess..."

"So... How's what's his name? Erick?"

"Eddie.. His name is Eddie. And he's something I'm not really comfortable talking about yet. Let's start with the basics. Something we can both answer like favorite books and movies and stuff like that"

He nodded.

I said,  
"I'll start. What is your favorite book?"

"I don't read that much, usually just like newspaper and stuff. But the last book I really enjoyed was probably 'The Great Gatsby' What about you?"

"I honestly love reading. I used to despise it, and well I kinda still do. I'm just very picky about what I read. I love the 'Hunger Games' and even though I tease Eddie and my friend Nina about how since they're American, their only reference to the U.K was 'Harry Potter' I do enjoy those books too. And my friend Amber forced me to read 'Twilight' and it was shockingly good. I didn't think I'd like it, but it wasn't so bad. And I also love the books 'Matched' 'I Am Number 4' and 'Pure' Oh and 'So B. It' was a great book too. It was so sad. 'Avalon High' was good too"

"Wow, that's a lot of books"

"I know! But those are really the only books that I like"

"What about movies?"

"Well of course the books I mentioned that were turned into movies: 'The Hunger Games' 'Harry Potter' 'Twilight' 'Avalon High' and 'I Am Number 4' I also love scary movies. Eddie took me to see 'Warm Bodies' a few years ago on our 1-yeariversary and I loved it. 'Paranormal Activity' is awesome too... I'm embarrassed about this but.. My guilty pleasures are musicals.. My friends, especially Joy and Amber, forced me to watch movies like 'Mamma Mia' 'Hairspray' and 'Grease' and they were not that bad"

"Interesting... I like lots of movies too. Can't decide"

"Music?"

"You know, normal music that old folks like me listen too! You?"

"My favorite band is Sick Puppies, hands down!"

"I've never heard of them"

I faked gasped "What?! They are freaking awesome! During mine and Eddie's first summer together, he took me to a concert and it was awesome!"

"So he got you into the band?"

"NO! I loved them before I even met him!"

"Ohhh... What kind of shows do you watch?"

"My friends and I hung out a lot when we all were at boarding school together. We never watched TV much actually... But I like to watch Pretty Little Liars from time to time. I actually like mystery shows, I can say that-"

I was gonna say 'I can say that I've dealt with a few of them in my life' but stopped myself.

I continued saying,  
"I can say that mysteries really interest me. But nowadays I'm being forced to watch sports or-"

I was about to say 'cartoons and kid's shows' but then I remembered that Nicholas doesn't know about my kids. And I'm not ready to discuss that just yet.

"I watch whatever's on basically" I finished.

"Same. I mostly watch the news and all that"

I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Favorite color?" he asked.

"Black and purple. Easy. You?"

"Gold"

"Favorite... Uhmm, food?"

"I like everything. What about you?"

"Again like books, I'm very picky. I do love cookies and fruit though, total opposites but it balances out" I laughed.

We continued talking about basic things for the next hour. He told me a little more about his life, and exactly how he met Piper. I talked about my friends a little but once it got to Junior Year, I kinda stopped. You know when it came to the pact and us all getting pregnant? Yeah, I left that out. I then finished by saying how we all go to the same college so we never had to say goodbye.

"Eddie seems like a very nice guy" he said as we headed out the cafe.

"He really is. He's the best. I honestly couldn't ask for anyone better, not that I've actually had anyone else but I'm glad I never got to 'Shop around' or whatever because he's really the only one that I'll ever need. That I'll ever want"

"I can't wait to meet him again. I hope we can meet again soon. And next time maybe you could bring Eddie!"

I hesitated before I said,  
"Yeah... That'd be great"

"Perfect!" he then gave me hug before he walked over to his car.

"Bye Patricia!" he exclaimed out his window as he drove away. I waved.

I looked at my phone and saw that it was 2:00. Wow, we were at lunch for 2 hours? I started to head home. When I opened the door to my apartment, Jade came running up to me screaming,  
"MOMMY! MOMMY! SAVE ME!"

She jumped into my arms. I was a little confused but then Eddie came into the hall acting like a monster, with Brooke and Burkely giggling behind him. Eddie stopped when he saw me.

"So how was lunch? You were gone quite a while" Eddie asked as he kissed my cheek.

"It actually went good. And sorry for leaving you alone with the little devils for 3 hours" I laughed.

"It's okay. They were great, weren't you guys?" he joked as he ruffled Burkely's hair.

"We played games! Lots of games! And ate candy! I love candy!" Jade babbled on and on. Eddie tried to shush her when she mentioned candy.

"Lots of candy?" I glared at him.

"They won't stop eating!"

I rolled my eyes  
"Whatever"

I set Jade on the floor and she went over to play with Brooke and Burkely. Eddie took my hand and lead me to the couch, I sat next to him. I laid my legs over his lap, and he started playing with my hair.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Like I just said, it went fine" and then I went into detail of the lunch. Why Nicholas left, to how I sorta forgive him, we got to know each other, and that I didn't mention Jade or the twins, or the pact.

"So do you forgive him? If you spent 2 hours getting to know him...?"

"I guess... Kinda... I don't know. I guess I do forgive him, just I can't forget, ya know?"

"Yeah. Like I've forgiven my dad for leaving when I was 5, but I can't forget those 10 years I went without a father"

"We're alike in so many ways!" I joked.

"No, we really are" he said as he cupped my cheeks and kissed me.

* * *

**And that is the chapter! Did you guys like it?! :) Oh and basically all of Patricia's answers are my answers...(well except the music and TV show part... Go to my profile if you want to see what shows and music I like) But the book part is basically what I'd say if anyone asked me what my favorite books are! Well not WORD FOR WORD! I am very picky about reading though, and those books are the only books that I really like.**

**HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ABOUT THE MOVIE?! THEY CANNOT GRADUATE! I FORBID THIS! But like they never show up to class, so they shouldn't even have enough credits to graduate anyway, well except for Mara. Which could explain why IF there is a season 4, Mara would be the only one NOT returning! C'mon this does not make sense if they Graduate because most of the cast members did say that if there is a season 4 that most of them will return! And I honestly don't want 4 new characters! It took me long enough to warm up to KT and Willow(who are my babies now) and even Eddie(I didn't think I'd like him at first but I fell in love with him the minute I saw him and now he's my favorite character after Amber and Patricia!) Where would they even put the underclassmen? THERE'S BARELY ENOUGH ROOM ANYWAY! When I read that they were graduating I started hyperventilating and crying(I cry really weirdly if I'm fangirl crying. Fangirling has it's own version of crying. There's no tears involved(I can barely cry tears anymore, I have to be VERY sad in order for that) but it was like dry-heaving) and yeah... I'm too emotionally invested in this show and WAY too attached to fictional characters. Anyway, what do you guys think on this? **

**Next Chapter: You're gonna have to read to find out! I honestly don't know what I want to happen yet... I'll try to update soon. Even though it's a 3-day weekend, my friend might come over tomorrow, and I have a cookout on Sunday, and plus I'm so into the book I'm reading right now! Eeepphhh almost done! **

**Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Mara's Birthday

**This chapter is kinda a break from the drama(Well I kinda put in a little drama, maybe)... Like in between all this drama will be nice chapters... And in case you were wondering, the storyline with Patricia's dad is NOT finished yet! More to come with that...**

**Anyway... Enjoy this chapter! There's some Jara, I've gotten a few requests with them so here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis...**

* * *

**December 22, 2015**

**Mara's Pov**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Jerome and Ethan shouted as I walked out of the bathroom.

I slightly jumped because I didn't think they'd be awake yet. I smiled and Ethan ran over to me. I picked him up and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"You're the first one of us to turn 20" Jerome said as he walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

"I know! It's weird, I'm the oldest yet I'm like the smallest..."

It's true, I'm the oldest. I was also the only one born in 1995. On December 22. Everyone else was born in 1996: Patricia- February 10, Alfie- February 13, Amber- May 8, Mick- May 25, Jerome- June 11, Nina and Joy- July 7, Eddie- August 9, and then Fabian- August 21. Yeah, Fabian's actually the baby!

"So what do you want to do for your birthday?" Jerome asked me as he led me to the breakfast table.

"Well we have school today" I said as I put some eggs on my plate.

"No we don't..."

"What do you mean?"

"Holiday started yesterday remember? Christmas is Friday..."

"Oh yeah! I forgot!"

He laughed and gave Ethan some food.

"So besides forgetting we're on holiday... What would you like to do?" he asked.

"Well that depends, what do you have planned?" I asked suggestively, raising my eyebrow and smirking. I was kinda suggesting sex...

He smirked back, but then changed the subject,  
"Joy and Amber are throwing you a surprise party at the roller skating rink"

"Oh yay! I love roller skating!" I exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to tell me, were you?"

"Uhmm... NO but shhh act surprised!"

"I'm not that good of an actress"

"Oh please, you can do anything. You're perfect"

I felt my cheeks flush so I hid my face in my coffee mug.

"What time are we heading there?" I asked.

"Around noon. Poppy is also gonna show up. Your parents and brother sent you presents" he said as he handed me the presents from my family.

I opened the small box from my parents. It came with a card that said 'Dear Mara, this is your Great-Grandmother's necklace. It was given to her on her 20th birthday, then passed down to your Grandmother, then your mother and now you. It's beautiful, just like you. Happy 20th birthday, sweetie. Have a great day. Love mum and dad' The necklace was real diamonds in the shape of a swan with a sapphire in the center. I unlocked the back and the clipped it around my neck. It was really beautiful.

"That's really pretty" Jerome said.

I nodded and then went to open the card from Travis. It was a postcard from Hawaii(where he lives with his new girlfriend, Marley. I've never met her but he says she's really nice and I can't wait to meet her) Along with the postcard was a check for 100 pounds**(dollars for all the Americans reading this story). **And then a note that said 'It's your birthday so that husband of yours probably has something special planned. Be careful' and it was attached to a condom. Okaaaayyy, that's nice of him but really awkward. I just stared at the condom really confused, but then I just started laughing because that _is_ something my brother would send me.

"What did your brother send you?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing!" I quickly said and jumped up. "I'm gonna go take a shower!" and then went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then changed into a flowy red dress that went down to just above my knees. It was half-sleeved but there was no fabric over my shoulders. There was a sparkly belt around my waist in a red just a shade darker. I decided to straighten my hair and then take a few strands in the front and braid them then clip them back. My make up was just eyeliner and mascara. I also wore simple red ballet flats. I walked out of the walk-in-closet and into the living room.

"You look beautiful" Jerome said as he bounced Ethan in the air, but not really paying attention to Ethan, more like gawking at me.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" I joked as I closed his mouth.

He handed Ethan to me, kissed my cheek then went to go take his shower. While Jerome was getting ready, I decided to get Ethan ready. He took a bath last night so I could just change him into something real quick. Ethan wore a red t-shirt with a purple dragon on it and jeans, and red baby sneakers. I brushed the little dirty blondish hair on his head. Jerome came out of the bathroom 5 minutes later wearing a red dress shirt, dark jeans and white and black sneakers. His hair was a little wet but he still styled it like he always does. Perfectly.

"I wore red so we could all be matching" he explained his reasoning for wearing a red shirt.

I laughed and then looked over at the clock. Almost about noon.

"We should start heading out now" I stood up.

When we arrived at the roller skating rink, confetti was thrown in my face as I walked through the entrance.

"SURPRISE!" all of our friends screamed.

A bunch of people who weren't part of our group looked at us weirdly. Patricia just gave them a death glare and then they went to mind their own business. Joy and Amber ran up and hugged me.

"Thank you! I was not expecting this!" I exclaimed. But I'm not that good of an actress so Amber and Joy quickly saw through that.

"You told her, didn't you?" Amber glared at Jerome.

"No" he said with a straight face.

"I hate you!" Joy yelled.

"Well I said I didn't tell her! I am the best liar out of all of you!"

"I see right through lies... No matter how good you are at lying, I will know when you're lying" Joy said.

"And you are not the best liar" Patricia added.

"Oh yes I am!" Jerome taunted.

Jerome and Patricia started bickering. I couldn't really understand what they were saying, so I just started talking to Eddie. Everyone else went to go get some food and their skates. Eddie and I have to wait for Patricia and Jerome but they look like they're not gonna stop arguing anytime soon.

"So.. Happy birthday!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Thank you!" I smiled and gave him a hug.

We looked over at Jade, Ethan, Brooke and Burkely, and saw Jade take Ethan's hands and start dancing weirdly. Eddie whispered to me,  
"They're too close for my liking" I just laughed at him.

"GO DIE IN A HOLE!" Patricia yelled as she walked away from Jerome.

"Well bless your heart!" Jerome retorted back and followed her back over to me and Eddie.

"Bless my heart? What the hell does that mean?!"

"Oh I taught him that. It's what you say in country talk if you wanna say F you" Eddie said.

Patricia and I both hit Eddie.

"Why hit me?! He's the one that said it!"

With that, Patricia and I then hit Jerome.

"OW!"

"Stop the violence!" Amber exclaimed as she and everyone else walked back over.

"Why were you guys hitting each other?" Mick asked as he took a bite of a burger.

"Bless your heart" Patricia says innocently.

"Oh no you didn't" Nina mumbled.

"You knew what that means?" I asked her.

"Of course! I'm not from the country but I had a friend that was so of course I know that 'Bless your heart' means 'F you'"

"Anyway! Let's go skate!" Amber exclaimed.

The guys took the kids (minus Ana-Maria) skating, while me and the girls stayed behind and ate. We sat and watched the guys teach the kids how to skate.

"Oh!" Fabian exclaimed as Sarah fell down. Jade kept falling down but she kept getting right back up, and Aria turned a pro in 5 minutes! Ethan and Jonah kept slipping but Mick and Jerome had held on tight enough to not let them fall. The first time Brooke felt, she started crying so Eddie quickly brought her over to Patricia. And lastly, Burkely was doing fine, kinda. Eddie had to hold both Jade and Burkely's hands so it was kinda difficult for all 3 of them.

"Shhhh" Patricia whispered to Brooke.

"Is she okay?" Nina asked.

"Yeah, apparently she fell too hard" Patricia said.

"Hey hey hey!" a voice said as they walked over to us.

"Poppy!" I exclaimed as I jumped up to hug her. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Me too!" she smiled. "Here! Happy Birthday!" she handed me a small bag.

"Thank you!" I smiled and opened the bag. It had a charm bracelet with seashells and starfish. And then there was a necklace that had a cherry on it. The cherry necklace also had a tag that had the initials BFF. Poppy took out a necklace from under her shirt and that's when I realized that it was a friendship necklace. "Awww! I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed and hugged her again.

"You're welcome!"

"Hey, do you want to go help Eddie with Jade or Burkely?"

"Sure! I love roller skating!" And then she quickly put on skates and then went out to meet Eddie. Since Burkely is younger, Eddie kept him and Jade went with Poppy.

"Hey Mara, wanna go get a smoothie with me?" Nina asked me.

"Yeah" I said and we stood up and we walked over to the smoothie bar.

Nina ordered a strawberry-banana smoothie while I got tropical mango. We didn't head back to the girls, we just sat at the counter and started talking. Nina and I were never that close until we made the pact. Actually Patricia was the only one who was close with all of the girls, but once we made the pact, we all got closer. We're all best friends, the five of us.

"So how's Sarah doing?" I asked Nina.

"She's doing fine! Her first birthday is in a month, she's growing up. This year has gone by so fast. What about Ethan?"

"Ethan is great, thank you. And not just the year, since we made the pact. Everything is just a blur"

"I know right! But I'm glad that we're all still together. Anyway, how is your birthday so far?"

"Great! Thank you for this party!"

"It basically just started, but you're welcome. It was Amber and Joy's idea, like always they're the ones to plan things. But I helped too"

"Thank you"

"You keep saying that! Stop it"

"It's my birthday, I'm going to be polite all I want" I joked and then we started laughing.

All of the sudden Joy ran up to us.

"Nina! Sarah fell and she cut her lip!" Joy exclaimed.

"Oh my god!" Nina exclaimed as she jumped off the stool and sprinted out to the rink to go see Fabian and Sarah, knocking over her drink and spilling it all over me.

I gasped feeling the coldness sink into my dress and onto my skin.

"Are you okay? Do you need help?" This guy a few seats away from me asked.

"She's fine" Joy snapped as she grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards the bathroom.

After Joy helped me get the smoothie out of my dress, we walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm going to get another water, do you want one?" I asked Joy.

"Uhmm sure, want me to come with you?"

"No, I'm fine. Go help Mick with Jonah"

"But they seem fine" she argued. I gave her a pointed look, she gasped and then took off running to where we were all seated before. I let out a tiny laugh.

"Hey, are you okay?" The same guy from before asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, no reason. Just asking. That just looked like a pretty nasty spill. The smoothies are really sticky when in contact with your skin"

"Yeah they are..."

"I'm Jeff by the way"

"Well _Jeff_, I'm Mara"

"Pretty name"

"Thank you" I blushed.

"So why are you here today? I've never seen you here before..."

"Oh, it's my birthday and my friends threw me a party"

"Well happy birthday, Mara"

"Thank you"

"I heard your friend say that you've said that a lot today, and shes right"

"Yeah. I'm the polite one!"

"I don't know you, but I bet you are. As polite as you are beautiful, which is definitely a 100 on a scale from 1 to 10"

I don't know why, but my cheeks got hotter. But I'm also starting to feel a little awkward. He was smiling at me, but it wasn't a smile that could melt your heart, it was more of a creepy smile. I just smiled back, but not really sincere, more awkward. I'm only smiling to be polite... He's staring at me, well like _looking_ at me_ up and down. _He also has this creepy vibe now that I'm paying more attention.

"You're hair is sticking up a little" he said as his hand reached up and put some of my hair behind my ear.

"HEY!" A voice screamed from behind me.

I turned around and saw Jerome walking over! Thank you God!

"Who are you?" Jeff asked Jerome, pretty rudely if you ask me.

"Jerome, Mara's husband" Jerome growled as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"_Husband_?"

"Yes" I said holding up my ring finger. "I would have figured you'd know that since you kept checking me out"

Jerome just kept glaring at Jeff.

"I was hoping you'd forget about that ring" he murmered.

I raised my eyebrows and gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Well you thought wrong" Jerome and I both said, though me more offeneded and him more threateningly.

"Let's go Mara" Jerome said as he took my hand and led me over to where our friends were, guarding me like a little puppy. But before we reached our friends, he pulled me aside.

"Are you okay? That guy didn't do or say anything?"

"Not really... But thanks for coming when you did because he might've been planning something"

"Like what exactly?"

"I don't know... He was just really creepy. I feel like he was planning to do something or at least thinking about by the way he was looking at me..."

Jerome pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn I saw someone staring at us. But not just like staring, like stalking. I was proven correct when we pulled apart and as we started walking back to our friends, I looked behind me and saw "Jeff"(if thats even his real name) still looking at us.

I decided to just ignore it all because odds are that I'll never see Jeff ever again, and Jerome is not gonna let me out of his sight for the rest of the night. And besides it _is_ my birthday. I should have some fun with my friends, and just forget my troubles and my problems and my worries. Just hang out with people I love. Watch my son learn how to skate. Celebrate turning 20. Just live life.

_Happy birthday to me_

* * *

**And then you can imagine how the rest of Mara's birthday went... Okay so that's the chapter! I'm sorry if it's horrible... I've been working on it little by little since like Monday... And btw you guys must really love this story because you guys keep begging me to update! Awww I feel so loved! Haha but like seriously... I don't know what else to say...**

**I am badly sunburned because we had a field trip to the beach yesterday and no one bothered to give me sunscreen so yeah... The trip was absolutely horrible! The only fun part was lunch and when they let us go in the water before we left(Yeah the trip was educational not fun)**

**Let's see anything else to say? **

**Oh okay uhmm... Are you guys excited for summer?! I am! I have like 4 weeks left! And I'm going to Japan in August! I'll be missing the first week of school though... Anyway what do you guys have planned?**

**What would you like to happen next chapter? I'm open to more ideas :) I still have those drama ideas but the next one shouldn't happen for a few chapters so...**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Happy Birthday Twins

**Hello :) Thanks for all the reviews! This story now has over 400 reviews! Woo-hoo! I have a lot to say at the end so wait till then! This chapter celebrates Brooke and Burkely's birthday but it also continues with the Patricia and her dad storyline!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of House Of Anubis... I don't own anything, just the plot and any characters I decide to make up**

* * *

**January 2, 2016**

**Patricia's Pov**

It was already Brooke and Burkely's first birthday tomorrow... NO STOP GROWING!

It was about midnight, and I just couldn't sleep. Wanna know why I can't sleep? Because me and Eddie are going out with my dad today. For the past 3 months, it's just been me hanging out with him. But after he keep bugging me(Eddie did his share of bugging me too) Eddie is finally coming to lunch with us tomorrow. Over time, I opened up more about Eddie to my dad, but I still haven't said much about Jade and the twins. I still don't know how to tell him I guess. That's why I haven't said anything, I guess I'm just scared to think about what he's think about his daughter having 3 kids before she's fucking 20. And he's already in love with Eddie, what would he think about him when he finds out?

I turned around from facing the window to face Eddie. He was sleeping soundly, snoring very quietly. I smiled at him. He's cute when he sleeps(Tell anyone I said that, and I will deny it) Don't think I'm a stalker for watching him when he sleeps, I mean like he even admitted to watching me sleep when he can't! If watching someone sleep is creepy then consider me a creep. I lifted my head slightly and gave his nose a little kiss. Eddie's a really sound sleeper so he didn't even stir. I looked over at the clock and it said 11:59. Okay so maybe it's not exactly January 2. It's still New Years technically. Yippee!(Note the sarcasm) I just sighed and gently took Eddie's arm and moved it over my shoulder, and then wrapped my arms around his torso and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He stirred a little bit, but he's used to this. In our sleep, we always sometimes find ourselves snuggling closer, even when we fall asleep with our backs turned from each other. So with that, his other arm wrapped around me. I eventually fell back asleep.

_Boy you give me that kind of  
Something  
Want it all the time, need it everyday  
On a scale from one to ten, I'm at a hundred  
Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
You can get whatever you need from me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya  
And I ain't going nowhere 'cuz you're a keeper_

_You don't have to worry, baby, you got me  
I got it bad, boy, I must admit it!  
You got my heart, don't know how ya did it!  
But I don't care who sees it babe  
I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me!_

Really? That's the song I wake up to?! But truth be told... I actually like the song, so instead of turning it off, I just smiled and snuggled closer.

_Ooh its crazy, you get my heart  
Jumping  
When you put your lips on mine  
And honey, it ain't a question,  
Boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
Be your lover, a friend, you'll find it all in me  
Stay by your side, I'll never leave ya!  
I ain't going away 'cuz you're a keeper_

"Yacker?" I got poked by Eddie.

I opened one eye and smiled  
"Good morning!" I sat up, stretched my arms out and reached over and shut off the alarm clock. It read 7:05 AM

"Morning babe" he said as he sat next to me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't call me that"

"What? Babe? What's wrong with that?!"

"I just don't like that word, let alone be called it"

"But I've called you that for years!"

"Not really! Anyway let's move on from the subject... We have lunch with my dad today"

"Ohhh yeah! You're finally letting us be in the same room together" the 'us' was him and my dad.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Are we bringing the kids or what?"

"NO! I mean.. Not yet, please. Maybe you can help me tell him, I really don't know how to"

"Hey, it's fine. It's just like telling your mom that you were pregnant, right? Can't be that hard"

"No it is harder.. You have no idea"

Eventually we were getting ready to head out to lunch. Eddie was wearing a plain blue t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and leather jacket. I was wearing skinny jeans, a black tank top, a purple long-sleeved cropped shirt, and my black combat boots. My hair was straight with a purple head band, and my make up was mascara and eyeliner.

"Can I come with you?" Jade pouted as I put her shoes on her feet.

"No, we're going out to lunch" I told her.

She just continuing pouting.

"Why can't she go with Joy and Mick?" Eddie started pouting too.

Mara and Jerome are going to watch Jade, which Eddie is shady about because Ethan and Jade are 'too close for his liking'(don't get him wrong, Eddie loves Ethan, but ya know... He's very protective of Jade) Since Brooke is basically best friends with Sarah(And Ana-Maria but Amber and Alfie already have 2 kids to watch so which is why they aren't watching one of our kids today because with how we have the babysitting schedule set up, each couple will be watching 2 kids!) And Jonah loves Burkely like he's his own brother so Mick and Joy are watching Burkely.

"Because! Mara wants to watch Jade! And Ethan and Jade have a very cute friendship, what's wrong with that?! Oh forget it! I'm not winning this argument, let's just go" I said and pushed him out the door.

We walked across the hall and knocked on Mick and Joy's door. Joy opened it and smiled. Jonah came running over,  
"Hi Jade!"  
"Jonah!" Jade squealed and gave Jonah a hug.

"Wanna see my truck?" Jonah asked her, pulling her into the apartment.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but Jade has to get to Auntie Mara's and Uncle Jerome's" Joy told him. He pouted.

"But you know who is going to play with you?!" I asked him.

"Hey buddy!" Mick exclaimed when he came to the door. Burkely ran to Mick, and Mick picked him up.

"Burkely!" Jonah exclaimed.

"We'll be back in a couple of hours" Eddie said.

"Okay have fun! Bye Jadey and Brookie!" Joy exclaimed as she waved at us and closed the door.

We then dropped Brooke off at Nina and Fabian's, then Jade at Mara and Jerome's. Now we were in the car, parked outside the restaurant that we agreed to meet my dad at. We got out of the car and walked in. We saw my dad sitting at a table by the window so we went over to him.

"Dad.. This is Eddie" I introduced once we reached him.

My dad stood up and shook Eddie's hand,  
"Yes! I remember him from before! How you doing, son?"

"I'm doing great, thank you. And you?" Eddie smiled.

"Couldn't be better!"

We all sat down, Eddie and I on one side of the booth, and my dad across from us. I smiled at how good Eddie and Nicholas were getting along. They jumped right into a conversation, getting to know each other. I feel kinda left out, cuz they were talking for like 10 minutes, but I guess that's good because they're getting along.

"Patricia has told me lots about you" Nicholas said after our drinks came.

"All good, I hope" Eddie joked and nudged me.

"She speaks very highly of you, that is when she finally opened up about you"

"Dad.. Stop" I begged.

"She gets embarrassed easily" Eddie joked.

"It's okay.. So now tell me exactly how you two met" Nicholas asked(Yeah sometimes I call him 'Dad' and other times 'Nicholas')

"Well.." I started.

"It was my first day at our boarding school, which my dad is the principal of-"

"And I tripped over him, he called me Hermione-"

"She called me out for referring to Harry Potter-"

"He said that I talked too much so he gave me the nickname 'Yacker'-"

"And she said she'd call me a cab back to wherever it was that I came from-"

"Basically we hated each other for a while-"

"But eventually we fell for each other... But everytime I tried to talk about it, she just pushed me away-"

"But you know.. The rest is history"

Nicholas just smiled and laughed lightly,  
"So you two are married, right?"

I glanced at Eddie and we both said,  
"Yeah, we are.."

"When did you two get married?"

"Senior Year" Eddie said.

"It's gonna be 2 years on March 31" I added.

"We've actually been together, what? Almost 4 years?" Eddie turned to me. I nodded and smiled.

"4 years. That's a long time. So.. Why did you two get married in high school?" Nicholas asked.

Eddie and I shared a look again..  
"Uhmm.." Eddie started but I cut him off and asked,  
"You know, don't you?"

"Know what, exactly?" Nicholas asked.

"You've talked to Piper, haven't you?"

"She hasn't told me anything"

"Mum?"

"She refuses to talk to me"

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"Yacker, just say it" Eddie whispered to me. Nicholas raised his eyebrows at me. He knows, he just wants me to say it.

I took a deep breath and mumbled,  
"I got pregnant in high school"

We all just sat in silence for a few moments. I don't know why.. But I want my dad to yell at me. Because IF he WAS there 3 years ago, he would act like a dad would've when their daughter gets pregnant in high school. I want him to act like that now, to show that he cares. But he probably won't, because it's too late.

"Can you say something? Please?" I begged.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked, calmy.

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed at the same time Eddie said,  
"Her name is Jade"

"What do you want me to say?!"

"I don't know! How would you have reacted if you were at the dinner table with mum and Piper and Eddie's parents!"

"Oh I don't know! Kill Eddie, maybe?"

Eddie looked down, full of guilt. He shouldn't have to feel that way.

"But it's not his fault! It's mine! I got pregnant, on purpose!"

"On purpose?! Why would you do that?! Throw your life away?!"

"I made a pact with my friends... Mara got pregnant first, but she was really scared, thinking that Jerome would leave her. So I suggested that the rest of us get pregnant, so she wouldn't have to feel alone, because if any of the guys left us, we'd have each other. All the guys stayed anyway, they were mad after they found out about the pact, even more so when we all found out that Mara meant to not take her pills because she just wanted to 'see what would happen' but you know.. Everything's fine now. We're all happy. Even though we all have families, we're still going to college and we have jobs, and life might be a little hard, but nothing's impossible. Well some things are, but we're getting by"

Nicholas just kept looking between me and Eddie. We sat in another awkward silence for awhile until he spoke up again,  
"Again.. I don't know really what to say here"

"That's okay" Eddie said.

"I guess I should say, that I'm disappointed in the both of you, like every parent would be. But I'm also proud at how you've taken responsibility and how you've gotten by. I bet it must have been really scary, once you realized what you got yourself into. But you didn't give up, and I'm proud of you for that. And Eddie, I'm proud of you for staying with my daughter. You must really love her"

I mouthed a 'Thank you' while Eddie said,  
"I really do love her. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me"

I smiled, and felt my cheeks blushing as Eddie put his arm around me.

"So Jade is her name? How old is she?"

"She'll be turning 3 this June 14" I said. "And there's one other thing..." I added.

"Hmm?" my dad asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Tomorrow.. Is uhmm.. Burkely and Brooke's 1st birthday" I said.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Patricia got pregnant again, right after the wedding I think, before Graduation. And it turned out to be twins.." Eddie said slowly.

Nicholas' eyes widen.  
"I can blame this on you now, right?" he jokingly asked Eddie.

"Wait, you're okay with it?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course not! What father is okay with their daughter having 3 kids before she's 20? But again, like I said, I'm proud of you two for sticking together, and taking responsibility"

Eddie and I looked at each other with half smiles. We're not smiling completely because we know that Nicholas is disappointed in us. In me.

"Do you have pictures of them?" he asked quietly.

Eddie's and mine smiles got bigger as we took out our phones and showed him pictures of Jade, Brooke and Burkely.

***The Next Day***

**Eddie's Pov**

"Happy Birthday!" Patricia and I quietly said as we opened the door to the twin's room.

I went over to Brooke's bed, and Patricia went to Burkely's and we attacked them with kisses, which made them giggle. I also tickled Brooke as I woke her up. She stood up and then threw her arms around me.  
"Happy birthday, baby girl" I whispered as I kissed her temple.

I picked her up and stood up. I walked over to where Patricia was standing with Burkely, and we switched kids.

"Happy birthday, buddy!" I smiled as I bounced him up and down in the air.

"What about me?!" a little voice said from the hall way. Jade ran in and exclaimed "Happy birthday kiddies!"

Patricia and I laughed at that. Jade is really hyper in the morning.

"So who's coming for the party again?" I asked Patricia as we gave the kids their breakfast.

"Well, our friends are gonna come over for a little bit for a mini party, and then once they leave, our families will be over for dinner" she said.

I nodded. After breakfast, we all got changed into 'party clothes' like not party party clothes, but like classy enough, because after the 'party' with our friends, our families were coming over for a dinner, and like we should at least look 'presentable' as my dad put it the other day on the phone.

"Happy birthday, twinnies!" Amber exclaimed as she walked in through the door.

"Auntie Amber!" Jade squealed, running over to Amber.

Shhhh.. But Amber is actually Jade's favorite Aunt. I don't know why, exactly. Amber's even 'rubbed' off on Jade a little bit, same with Patricia with Aria. It's kinda weird..

"So the twins are a year old, eh?" asked Mick once all of our friends got here.

"Don't remind me" I said sadly.

"We all have kids who are growing up, don't sound like you're the only one" Jerome said.

"Yeah, my only daughter is turning 1 next month too ya know" Fabian added.

"So anyway.. Alfie, how's Ana-Maria?" I asked, turning towards Alfie.

"She's fine! She started crawling about 2 weeks ago, actually. Her favorite thing to do now is chase Angel around the apartment! She also likes hiding.. She's a ninja!" he exclaimed.

About an hour later, all of our friends left. It wasn't a big party, they just came in to say 'Happy Birthday' and give the twins their presents, talk for a bit while the kids played and then leave.

Finally our parents showed up about 5:00. Well Piper was first.

"Aww look how much they've grown!" she exclaimed as she hugged Jade.

The next person to arrive was Patricia's dad.. Piper hugged him right away, and then Patricia. He nodded to me and smiled. Patricia had Jade sitting on her hip so she said,  
"Jade.. This is the man I've been telling you about. My dad, and your, well Grampa!"

"Hi Jade, nice to meet you" Nicholas smiled at her.

Jade is quite shy (only around strangers though) so she just smiled and waved and then hid her face in Patricia's shoulder.

"And then these are the birthday kids!" I exclaimed as I introduced Nicholas to his other grandkids.

Burkely and Brooke warmed up to him very quickly, and Jade eventually did too. Patricia's mom and my parents finally showed up so we could celebrate the twin's birthdays. Patricia's parents basically ignored each other the whole time, but that didn't ruin the night! By the end of the night, Burkely and Brooke had cake all over their faces, and Jade put bows in everyones' hair. I think the twins enjoyed their first birthdays!

* * *

**That's the chapter, I feel like the ending sucked.. I'm not good at writing bdays, okay?! Honestly, I didn't really like this chapter but I felt like I need a kind of closure on Patricia's dad. Well it's not really a closure because her mom still has to talk things out with him but I'm moving on to another storyline. Like I said at the beginning, I have a few things I need to talk to y'all about.. S****oo... I have a lot to say here...**

**First of all... YAY HAVE YOU HEARD ABOUT THE MOVIE?! IT'S COMING OUT JUNE 17! I'm soo excited! They're graduating :( Have you seen the promo?! OMA! And finally Mara gets involved! Anyway...**

**Second.. Yesterday was Ethan's birthday! Haha that's not one of my 'Important things to say' Haha but still... Happy Birthday Ethan!**

**Third.. I just wanna say that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all! If you don't like this story, DON'T FREAKING READ IT! I will delete all anonymous hate, I already deleted that one comment. It's only been one comment in all the entire story, but one mean comment makes me forget all about the 100 NICE comments. Just like.. I'm grateful to say that I haven't gotten hate on anything, not tumblr, not instagram, not even at school, I'm not bullied(At least not to my face) so that one comment, and this one from like 4 months ago are the only bad things. I really hate bullies, I don't have much experience with them, but I know people who have, so just like... IDK. But I do give MYSELF a LOT of self-hate, I don't need it from anyone else. Just wanted to say that.. And thanks to all the people who love this story :) If it wasn't for you liking this story, I prob would have like stopped after the first chapter. Oh and one more thing to people who post anonymous hate: I feel like that's very cowardly, like you don't post it under your account, you do it as a guest because you don't want them to answer you or know who did it. Well.. You're just a coward. I'm sorry but you are :/ I have a lot to say to that one person who posted that comment last chapter, but they're probably not even reading so, but if you are, I have a lot to say to you, but don't contact me unless you want to get fucking yelled at, kay? Don't even do it anonymously, do it under an actual account so I can PM you. And I will block you too. If you do it as a guest, I will just ignore you, and make it impossible for guests to review, you don't want to do that do you? Sorry for all my other readers to have to hear this. And BTW I don't hate anonymous reviewers, just the ones who post hate! Like all of you who are nice, I love you :)**

**Fourth.. I forgot to say this last chapter, but I know I probably got all their ages wrong (like Nina and Joy were born in 1995 not 1996, but I changed it just for this story) So yeah, I just changed it, sorry if I confused you :) I didn't mean to :)**

**Fifth.. I got a lot of reviews last chapter from people (Or was it one person who kept reviewing? lol) who want Nina and Fabian to have another baby.. And this one person said to have Mara get raped by Jeff and get pregnant with another boy.. I'm sorry but that's not gonna happen. The rape thing could happen, maybe, but no more pregnancies. Actually there will be NO MORE babies until after college! So none of the girls will be pregnant until the third AND FINAL sequel. The last sequel is a spin off with Jade, Ethan, Aria and Jonah and the rest of their siblings, so technically none of them would be pregnant... I actually have all their siblings in my head, their names and birthdays and everything! The next kids to be born are Mick and Joy's daughter, MacKenzie, Amber and Alfie's son, Alex, and Mara and Jerome's daughter, Tasie(that MIGHT be her name, I'm still debating) who will be born in 2023, which is 5 years after they graduate from college so yeah :)**

**Sixth.. Do I have anything else to say? I can't remember... I had a lot to say, but maybe it was only 5 things? Wait, did you guys like this chapter?! Review! *remember, be nice :) Oh and next chapter, should I do my 'Jara' storyline or my 'Amfie' storyline, you don't know what the storylines are(Unless I PMed you the spoilers then you'd know) but if you know or even if you don't, which couple would you like to see? And if I PMed you, I know I said that the Amfie thing probably wouldn't happen till end of Sophomore Year of College, but I might move it up? Or would you guys like a storyline with Jeff? Or the other Jara thing I've had planned for a while? I might not do either at the moment, IDK yet. Just what would you guys like to read?**


	20. New Friend, New York?

**Hola :) I'm so sorry about how late this chapter is! Fanfiction was being so STUPID and not letting me upload it on anything! not my computer or my phone! grrrrrrr! Okay soo anyway.. I don't really have anything to say :/ I guess the chapters are gonna be a little more divided and end more on cliffhangers... Speaking of chapters, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: OMG DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I- don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**April 1, 2016**

**Patricia's Pov**

"Awww look at Ethan chase Jade!" Amber squealed.

Mara and I turned around to catch a glimpse of Jade sliding into the tunnel with Ethan hot on her heals. Awww!

Me and the other girls were working at the daycare this afternoon while the guys were at work. It was almost 6:00 which is closing time. All the other kids went home except for ours. Fridays are our days to close up so we usually just keep Ethan, Aria, Jade, Jonah, Sarah, Brooke, Burkely and Ana-Maria with us until we head up to our apartments.

"Hey girlies!" our husbands exclaimed as they walked in from the door.

All the kids(who can walk and talk, so not Ana-Maria) exclaimed "Daddy!" and ran to their respective fathers.

"Are we ready to go, Nines?" Fabian asked as he picked up Sarah.

"Yeah, just one moment!" Nina exclaimed as she climbed down from the jungle gym.

"Why were you even up there?" Jerome asked her.

She went over to the cubbies and got her and Sarah's bags, then turned around and said,  
"Because I had to get all the toys that the other kids left up there. And then I got distracted because it's fun" and then she grabbed Fabian's hand, waved and then the little family headed home.

Alfie and Aria quickly left with Aria and Ana-Maria, and shortly followed by Joy and Mick with Jonah.

"Mara, you can head home. I can lock up" I told her as I finished picking up the toys that were scattered on the floor.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she picked up Ethan and put him on her hip.

"Yeah, we're almost done cleaning anyway" I nodded.

Mara set Ethan down and the went over to the cubbies to get hers and Ethan's things.

"Bye Ethan!" Jade squealed as she hugged Ethan. Ethan then did something, that could be seen as cute by some people, but not so much by others. He's only almost 3 so he probably doesn't know any better but he accidentally gave Jade a quick kiss on the cheek!

"Hey!" Eddie exclaimed as he quickly grabbed Jade.

"Aww my boy has a little crush" Jerome joked as he picked up Ethan.

"I knew they had something" Eddie hissed at me.

"Eddie.. They are not even 3 years old! This is what kids do! They've known each other since they were born, they are close! All 4 of them are close, and Jade is just as close to Jonah! It's innocent, and very cute!" I yelled at him. Eddie just pouted and hugged Jade closer, while she tried to wiggle away because she wanted to say goodbye to Ethan.

"Eddie.. Calm down, it's really no big deal" Mara said as she walked back over with her bags.

"Yeah, Sweetie Junior. What's the big deal?" Jerome asked.

"You would feel the same way if you had a daughter!" Eddie snapped at Jerome.

"Anyway... Bye Patricia, Eddie" Mara smiled. She lent down and gave Brooke and Burkely a little kiss and then she said goodbye to Jade.

"Bye Trixie and Sweetie Junior and all their kids" Jerome smiled and waved as they left.

"Kids, why don't you give daddy a tour of the daycare while mummy finishes cleaning up?!" I asked and then Jade jumped down from Eddie's arms and pulled him over to the jungle gym, with the twins right behind them.

***The Next Day**At the park with Mara, Jerome and Ethan***

"But Jerome, you can't just leave!" I shouted at him.

"I'm only gonna be gone for like 2 hours! They need me at the store!" he said (calmy but still in an argument tone) back.

"But why you?! It's your day off!" I exclaimed.

"You know what? I'm not gonna fight about this anymore! I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise" he said and then yelled out to Ethan,  
"Ethan! Come say goodbye to daddy!" Ethan came running over from the slides.

"Bye daddy!" he giggled as Jerome picked him up and gave his cheeks bubble kisses. Jerome handed Ethan to me, and then kissed my cheek.

"I'll be back shortly, I promise" he whispered.

"You're always working" I said sadly once he was out of earshot. Jerome is always working, so are all the guys! And I guess me and the girls work a lot too, but we're actually with the kids when we work. I mean it's great how much money Jerome makes at the store, and how working at the daycare gives us insurance, but sometimes I just hate how much they make Jerome work.

I looked at Ethan who was staring at the butterfly flying around us.

"Ethan, you can go play for a little while more" I told him as I put him on the ground and he took off after the butterfly.

I sighed sadly as I sat down on the bench next to this woman possibly around 45.

"Was that your boyfriend that just left?" she asked me curiously.

"No.. Well yeah, he's my husband not my boyfriend" I said not really paying attention, keeping an eye on Ethan.

"My names Joan" the woman said politely as she held out her hand.

I turned towards her and smiled back. I shook her hand and said,  
"Hi, I'm Mara. Nice to meet you" now that I get a good look at her, I see her a lot over town. She's always so nice to me when we talk, but I've never known her name nor have I had more than a 5 second conversation with her.

"That's your son, right?" she asked, pointing to Ethan.

"Yes, his name is Ethan and he's almost 3"

"He's very cute"

"Thank you"

"This might not be the most appropriate question, and I hope you don't mind me asking, but how old are you?"

"Oh.. Uhm, it's okay. I'm 20" I said looking down.

"Hey, no need to feel ashamed or anything"

"I'm not! I just don't like to advertise the fact that I'm a teen mum"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I mean I wasn't a teen mum, but I was about 22 when I had my first child. And a lot has happened since then.."

"What do you mean? I mean, you don't have to tell me, but if you want to, you can"

"It's okay.. I had a son and a daughter, about 3 years apart. Their father, my ex-husband, was sent to prison after he was accused of something. And I guess after he was taken away, my life just sorta went downhill. I sent my kids off to boarding school, I started drinking. I was not a fit mother. Eventually I was sent to rehab around the time my son started middle school. I have not been in contact with my son or my daughter. I don't know what happened to them.. All I know is that they were not sent to a foster home because my neighbor looked after them whenever they came home from boarding school, but that's all I know"

I could see pain in her eyes. I feel so bad for her. That must be really hard, to not know what happened to your family. The fact that she was sent to rehab and had a drinking problem makes it worse.

She then turned her frown into a smile and said,  
"But my life is better now. I got out of rehab about 4 years ago, and I met this guy. Marc Devereux. He has a daughter, Ashley, who is 11 now. Me and Marc got married and we had a son about a year ago named Sawyer"

"That's good. Congratulations" I said and she smiled.

I'm happy for her, that she got her life back on track. And I know she's happy about that too. But I can tell she's still upset about her first family. What even happened to them? Something tells me I know, but I just can't put my finger on it.

***Monday afternoon in Amber's designing class***

**Amber's Pov**

_Riiing! _There goes the bell, signaling the end of my day! Yay I can now go home to Alfie and my babies!

"Amber? Can you please stay a moment?" my teacher, Mrs. Britton asked me.

I internally groaned. What did I do now? I didn't do anything wrong! I walked up to her desk and smiled sweetly.

"Amber Millington, I wanted to let you know that I think you are one of my best students" she said.

My smiled turned sincere. Really?!

"Really?" I asked, not fully believing her words.

"Yes, you have full potential and great talent. You are one of the best designers I've ever seen at this school"

"Thank you so much!"

"But the thing is.. I don't think you should waste your talent here, you know what I mean?"

"No.. I'm afraid I don't know what you mean.."

"New York Fashion Academy is one of the best fashion schools in the world. I really think you'd be able to do great things there"

"N-New Y-York? As in America?"

"Yes, where else in the world is 'New York'?"

"Yeah I know but-"

"Amber, this is a big opportunity for you. If you start there in the fall, you would go for two years including summers, and by the time you graduate there, you'd be graduating the same time you graduate here. If you didn't go during the summer then you'd be in school for 1 more year, which isn't a bad thing but maybe you'd like to get out of school the same time you'd always thought you would. And I know you might be thinking 'Why 3 years?' well NYFA is a 3 year school, not 4 years. And it has people of all ages, 16 year olds to 30 year olds. Every person goes for 3 years and then they can graduate and become a designer or move on to a different major if they'd prefer"

"Wow, this is awesome, thank you.. But, I can't just pack up everything and leave"

"Well why don't you think about it? I have your application all ready to send to the school. They will send you a letter at your apartment if you get in, which I'm sure you would. But even if you get in, it doesn't mean you have to go. Do you want me to send it? You'd hear back from them in about a month"

"Uhmm.. I don't know" I looked around the room, for something. Anything to get me out of this. I mean this IS a great opportunity. I would LOVE to go to that school! But I can't just leave Alfie and Aria and Ana-Maria and Angel(yes my cat is actually like my daughter. Leaving her would be like leaving Aria and Ana-Maria)

"C'mon, what harm could it do? You don't HAVE to go, even if you do get in"

I sighed. She's right. What harm could it do? I could get in, I could not. If I don't, then there's no dilemma. If I do, then there is a dilemma. Would I stay or would I go? At least if I do get in, I have the choice to stay or go. And there's also the possibility of my family coming with me. But I just can't ask Alfie to pack up everything, leave his family, his friends, his job, his school behind. Though he does love me, and has said numerous times that he'd do anything for me, I still can't ask him to do that. And what about my friends? They're like my family too.. But it would only be for 2 or 3 years, not like they could forget about me so quickly, right?

I looked up at Ms. Britton. I nodded slightly and smiled.

"Great! You'll hear from then within a month!"

* * *

**That's the chapter! I hope you liked it :) Yes I decided to have both the Jara and Amfie storyline go at the same time. I decided that I'm gonna have multiple storylines go on at the same time. And not all of them would be resolved within the same chapter(Like I've been doing)**

**Soo.. Who is 'Joan'? Would you like to see more of her? And what about Amber? Will she get into fashion school? If she does, would she really leave everyone who cares about her? What about Alfie? Would he follow her? Maybe, maybe not. Love never separates two hearts that really care. BUT you can't raise 2 kids from totally different countries. Or can you?**

**More storylines to add to this jumble of a mess! What shall happen next? Stay tuned!**

**My 2 besties, Selena and Sasha, came over for a movie night! Me and Sasha have been planning this FOREVER but she's moving next week so this is our last chance to do it! :( I'm gonna miss her so much! But I still have Selena :) YAY! I have lots of other friends too but those two and Abby(who went to a different school but we're being reunited next year! YAY!) are my BEST friends :) Today I have to build a rocket as my final science project, OH JOY!(note the sarcasm) I have 2 and half weeks left of school! A lot of ppl already got out, and I'm like.. WHY?! Also.. I'm SUPER EXCITED for Touchstone Of Ra! Are you guys? Someone left a comment last chapter saying they're super confused about the movie, well to that person: Touchstone of Ra takes place on their Graduation night, and they have to save the world AGAIN! And there's underclassmen and all that.. It premieres in the UK on June 14, and in America June 17. Yeah.. Just look it up and you'll find everything **

**Anyway... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	21. Surprise x5

**Wow it's been a week since I last updated! This chapter would've been sooner, like I started writing it on Sunday but then it got deleted because my computer is STUPID and as I was saving it, it froze and said that it couldn't connect to server so I lost the chapter! And I've been too lazy to go back and rewrite it so I'm just doing I different storyline for this chapter! So anyway hope you enjoy! BTW you people are very smart! You were all correct about Joan! She is Jerome's mom, as someone will find out in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I do not own HoA**

* * *

**May 22, 2016 (Sunday)**

**Mara's Pov**

"I think it's great that the guys are watching the kids while we have some girl time" Amber smiled as she sprawled out across the grass.

Amber, Patricia, Joy, Nina and I were at the park for a little while. Our husbands are watching the kids. It's very sweet of them, I mean we're with them all the time because of work at he daycare, and it's very rare that the kids get to spend alone time with their father, and us girls DO need a break! It's a win-win.

"As nice as it is just having a few hours to myself, I do miss Sarah" Nina pouted.

"Nins, just for a second, clear your mind, forget about Sarah and Fabian, and breath. Take in the peaceful nature around you" Joy said as she started meditating.

"Joy? Why are you meditating?" Patricia asked.

"Because... I honestly have no idea" she laughed and we all joined her.

"Hi Mara" a voice said behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Joan,  
"Hey Joan! How are you?!"

"I'm great! This is my daughter, well step-daughter, Ashley" she introduce a girl about 11 years old with long brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Hi Ashley, nice to meet you, I'm Mara" I smiled.

She shyly smiled and waved.

"Where's Ethan?" she asked me.

"Oh his dad is watching him for a few hours. I'm here with my friends, Nina, Joy, Patricia and Amber" I said and pointed to each of my friends. They all waved.

"You know, I've never met your husband. You should introduce us sometime"

"Yeah, we should definitely do that!"

"Well, we got to head home. See you next time" she smiled and then her and Ashley left.

"Who was that?" Nina asked me.

"Joan. She's this lady that I hang out with when I'm at the park with Ethan. I've gotten really close with her, and she reminds me so much of Jerome, I don't know why"

"I know why" I think Patricia mumbled.

"What?" I whipped my head towards her.

"Nothing" she shook her head.

"No, what?"

"I didn't say anything" she lied.

I just decided to shrug it off. If it was so important, she would tell me. Right?

"Isn't she the lady who went to rehab and hasn't seen her kids in like 10 years?" Amber asked.

"Yeah she is"

"Wait, Mara. How long ago did Jerome's mom leave him and Poppy?" Joy asked me.

"I don't know. He was 12, though"

"How old was her son when she was sent to rehab?" Amber asked.

"12.."

"And there was a daughter about 3 years younger right?" Nina asked.

"Yeah.."

"Why did Jerome's mom leave?" Patricia asked.

"I don't know! I think authorities took her away!"

"And didn't Joan's husband go to jail?" Amber asked,  
"Just like John?" Joy added.

"Where are you people going with this?!" I exclaimed.

"Mara, can't you see?" Nina said.

"No.." I said confused.

"Wow, for the smart one you're very slow" Patricia sighed.

"Hey! I just don't understand what you guys are trying to say!" I exclaimed.

"It's totes obvi!" Amber said.

"What is?" I asked, again.

"Nevermind" Patricia shook her head.

"No! C'mon, tell me!" I yelled.

"You'll figure it out once you introduce Joan to Jerome" Joy said.

I didn't say anything after that. I still don't understand what they mean! Why can't they just tell me?!

I started recalling everything they said.. And now it all makes sense.

Oh. My. God.

Why haven't I realized this sooner?

Joan is Jerome and Poppy's mother.

**Alfie's Pov**

"Da-da!" Ana-Maria giggled as I picked her up and tossed her into the air. I blow kissed her cheek, which made her laugh harder.

Ana-Maria said her first words a few weeks ago, and she learned to crawl, but she's having a hard time walking. She can stand up, though. She just can't move her legs correctly yet.

"Daddy! We should teach A.M to walk!" Aria exclaimed.

Aria nicknamed Ana-Maria 'A.M' because it's too many syllables for her. I like the name, but Amber not so much.

"Your mum isn't home yet. She wouldn't be too happy if your sister walked without her" I told her. She pouted and pleaded,  
"Pleeeeeaaaaaassseeeeee?! Video-tape it!"

How could I say no to that face? I gave in and got up to got the video tape.

"C'mon A.M, you wanna learn to walk?" I asked her as I picked her up off the bed.

She just smiled and clapped. I stood her on the floor, next to the second couch. She leaned against the couch for support while I quickly set the video camera up on the coffee table.

"C'mon Annie! Come to sissy!" Aria cheered from across the living room. I took Ana-Maria's hands from behind her, and started to walk her towards Aria.

"She's doing it!" Aria clapped.

"Well that's because I'm helping her" I said.

"Let her go!" Aria commanded, and I obliged.

Ana-Maria took 4 steps before she fell! That's my girl!

"Great job, baby girl!" I exclaimed as I grabbed her and gave her a thousand kisses on her cheek.

"Yay! She did it!" Aria jumped up and down.

I felt something curl around my leg and looked down and saw Angel. All the excitement must of disturbed her.

Ana-Maria tried to squirm out of my grip so I set her down and she started petting Angel. Aria ran over and started playing with Angel.

I figured the 3 of them would be fine real quick while I went to go get the mail. I walked to the door and peaked in the mail box on the wall(There's a mailbox in every apartment, next to the door, on the wall) I took the mail out of the box and went through them. Normal stuff, bills, paychecks, useless junk, the usual. But something unusual caught my eye. A letter from New York Fashion Academy, addressed to Amber.

Being the curious human being I am, I picked up the letter and opened it. Don't say it's a federal offense to open someone else's mail because me and Amber are married, her mail is basically my mail.

_Dear Ms. Millington,  
We are please to inform you that your application to New York Fashion Academy has been accepted. You are very talented and gifted, and we've heard brilliant things about you. We look forward to seeing you next fall-_

I slammed the letter on the table. I couldn't read it anymore.

She applied to a school, in _New York _without consulting me? Was she really planning on packing up and leaving if she got in? Would she really leave me? Her family, her parents, her friends? No, they mean everything to her. Or does fashion mean much more? I can't believe she didn't even tell me! What does that say about our relationship?

I don't know why, but I felt tears well up in my eyes. Wait, I _do_ know why. I could be losing the one girl I've ever loved.

**Mick's Pov**

_Knock Knock_

Who would be knocking on the door?

"Hold on buddy, daddy's gotta get the door" I told Jonah before getting up off the floor, where we playing catch, and walked over to the door.

"Mrs. Mercer?" I asked once I saw Joy's mother standing at the door.

"Mick! How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Evelyn!" she exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"Sorry, Evelyn. Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked as I let her in. "With suitcases?" I added when I saw her pulling a suitcase behind her.

She just ignored and went to go say hi to Jonah.

"He's gotten so big!" she cooed as she picked up Jonah and gave him a hug and kiss.

"Yeah, he's almost 3" I said.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. She then looked around the apartment real quick then asked me,  
"Now where is my daughter?"

"Oh Joy? She's out with her girl-friends for a while. She's been working so hard with Jonah, I think she deserves some alone time. And plus, me and Jonah could always use father-son bonding time"

"Sweetie, it's 'Jonah and I'" she corrected me. That's right, she's an English teacher.  
"But that's very sweet of you to watch him" she added.

"Thanks. Now can you tell me why you're here?"

"I shouldn't be telling you before I tell my daughter" she sighed as she took a seat on the couch.

"Tell me" I begged as I sat on the other side of the couch.

She took a deep breath,  
"Me and Frederic are getting a divorce"

**Patricia's Pov**

Me and the other girls were walking back to the apartment building, laughing. We were laughing because Mara called guys' swim trunks 'trousers'

"Trousers are pants!" Joy laughed.

Mara just kept laughing,  
"Well I'm sorry! I get clothing confused!"

"I need to give you a lesson then!" Amber joked.

"Ahaha no thanks!" Mara laughed.

We all just laughed harder.

"Why is this so funny?!" Nina asked.

"I don't know!" I said.

We all stopped and took deep breaths, we eventually stopped laughing. We finally arrived back at the apartments, but as we were heading into the elevator, something caught my eye. More like a someone.

"Guys, can you wait a minute?" I asked.

"Sure..?" they all said, confused as I walked over to the smoothie bar.

"Piper? Is that you?" I asked the girl sitting in one of the seats.

"Patricia!" she exclaimed as she jumped up to hug me.

"Why are you here?!" I asked as I hugged her back.

"I need to tell you something..." she said hesitantly.

I nodded, waiting for her to continue. She nodded over towards the elevator, and I understood what she meant.

"Girls! You can go up now! Piper's here!" I yelled to the girls.

They all nodded and shouted,  
"Hey Piper!" and waved. Then the elevator doors closed separating us from them.

I turned back to Piper and said,  
"Okay, spit it out"

She took my hand and led me into the ladies' restroom.

"Uhmm, why are we in here?" I asked.

I finally got a good look at her face and saw that she had been crying, and that she's about to again.  
"Pipes? Can you tell me what's wrong?" I asked her as I gave her a hug.

She hugged me tighter and whispered,  
"I did something bad..."

"It can't be that bad? What'd you do? Fail a test?" I joked as I pulled away from the hug.

"No.. I-I-"

**Fabian's Pov**

It was about 6:00 and I was sitting on the couch with Sarah, and we were all cozied in with a blanket and everything. It's actually a mini fort! We were watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse while eating random candy from the candy dish(she's allowed to eat certain types of candy, like Smarties and a few chocolates like Hershey's Kisses, ect)

"Goofy!" she giggled when Goofy did something.. Well, goofy.

I heard the lock of the door unlock, and then the door open. I turned my head and saw my beautiful wife walk through the door.

"Mum-ma!" Sarah exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and ran over to Nina.

"Hey cupcake!" Nina exclaimed as she picked up Sarah and gave her a kiss.

I stood up and walked over to Nina and Sarah. I gave Nina a kiss then asked,  
"Did you enjoy your girls day?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you for taking care of Sarah" she smiled.

"She is my daughter, I don't mind being alone with her at all. She was a perfect little angel" I smiled as I tickled Sarah's stomach which sent her giggling.

"So, what did you guys do?" she asked and looked at the fort I made.

"We played hide and go seek, I read to her, we had a tea party, then I made a fort and we were just watching Mickey Mouse Clubhouse and eating candy"

"Sounds fun. May I join you?"

"I don't know.. What do you think Sarah? Can your mum join us?" I asked Sarah.

"YAY!" she cheered and nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes!" Nina smiled.

We started making our way back to the fort when the phone started ringing.

"I'll get it" I told Nina as she and Sarah were already inside the fort.

I picked up the phone,  
"Hello?"

_"Hey Fabian, it's mum"_

"Hi mum! How are you?"

_"I'm doing fine, thank you. And you?"_

"I'm just fine! Nina, Sarah and I were just about to go into our fort and watch Mickey Mouse. Is there a reason you called?"

_"Actually yes.. There is a reason I called. Do you think you, Nina and Sarah can come down here next weekend?"_

"Uhmm, I guess. Why?"

_"You'll find out next weekend"_

"Can't you just tell me now?"

_"No, I can't. Well I guess I could! But I want to keep it a surprise!"_

"C'mon! Tell me now!"

_"Don't wine like a baby! You're gonna have to find out next weekend"_

"You're gonna leave me in suspense for 6 days?!"

She laughed _"Yes, I am. I got to go, love you and see you next weekend"_

"Love you too"

I hung up and made my way back over to the fort.

"Who was that?" Nina asked.

"My mum. She wants us to go down to see her next weekend"

"I don't think we have any plans... Did she say why?"

"Nope"

"Well then this should be fun!" she laughed.

She and Sarah snuggled into my side and we continued our little 'Family Night'

* * *

**There's the chapter! OMG so many cliffhangers! Haha I left you with 5! Mwahaha! And you won't get an answer to some of the for a while... Well I mean you will, soon! Like nothing else will happen until these 5 things are resolved(Well once one couple gets through their thing, they might get another one. Moy is actually the only one with something else planned after this... And then there's something that involves all of them... You're gonna have to keep reading to find out!) Speaking of keeping reading...**

**1) So Mara figured out that Joan is Jerome's mom! How will she tell Jerome? How will she get them to meet? Will Jerome want to hear what his mother has to say? What will Poppy and John have to say about this too?  
2) So Alfie's found out about Amber's letter. How will he confront her? Will Amber stay or go? She got accepted right? Choices, choices.  
3) Joy's parents are getting a divorce? Why exactly? This is just the beginning of the worse for Joy(and Mick)  
4) What's Piper's secret? What did she do? C'mon she's the "Perfect" twin, she can't do anything wrong. Or can she?  
5) What's the big surprise Fabian's mom wants to tell Fabian and Nina?! **

**KEEP READING AND REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**

**BTW: the swim trunks being called trousers actually happened... im so stupid and me and Selena were laughing SO hard! Haha**

**Oh and one more thing.. WHO HAS SEEN THE MOVIE?! NOT ME! I REPEAT NOT ME SO DON'T TELL ME ANYTHING! I'VE ALREADY SEEN SPOILERS ON TUMBLR AND WHILE I DON'T REALLY MIND SPOILERS(Like let's be real, I read the epilogue in Mockingjay before reading the first sentence in Hunger Games. I like to know things, I hate surprises)I DON'T WANT ANYMORE! I ALREADY KNOW TOO MUCH AND I WANT TO SAVE SOME MAGIC TIL MONDAY! But if you have seen the movie, did you like it?! You don't have to tell me about it, but just tell me did you like it?! I'm so excited for it, but I'm sad that this could be the end :(**

******I have field day the same day the Touchstone Of Ra! Yippeee!**

**I have my friend's birthday party to go to tomorrow so I won't update anymore this weekend... Maybe Sunday night if we're lucky?**

**Anyway.. Don't forget to review! Answer the questions above!**


	22. Expelled, NY, Divorce, OH MY

**Heyo I'm writing this before I head off to my friend's party! I'm writing it super fast, good thing I know what I wanna write! Anyway.. Hope you like this chapter! It takes off right where the last one left off.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**May 22, 2016 (Sunday)**

**Patricia's Pov**

"I-I-" Piper stuttered.

"You're what?" I asked.

"I... Think I might be pregnant"

My jaw literally dropped to the floor.  
"What?" I asked, in utter shock. Piper... Pregnant? I didn't even know she had a boyfriend, let alone having sex. She's said ever since we were little that she was gonna wait until marriage. What happened to that?

"That's not even the worst part..." she whispered.

"What could be worse?"

"I got expelled..."

"Again.. What?!"

"I-I threw a.. A party, and things got out of hand a-and a fire started.. It b-burned down the dorm a-and I took the blame and n-now I-I'm expelled"

"... Do mum and dad know?"

"No.. I came here first. Patricia, I don't know what to do! You're the only one I could think of that can help me!"

"Shhh" I hushed her and pulled her into another hug. "You can stay with me and Eddie for a little bit, we'll set up a cot in our room, kay?"

"Thank you" she said and wiped away her mascara that was running down her cheek.

"Now let's get back to the other thing.. You're pregnant?!" I yelled.

"Shh! Keep it down! And I don't know!"

"I didn't even know you had a boyfriend!"

"I-I.. Don't"

"You what?"

"I don't have a boyfriend.."

"Wait, what happened to your whole 'Stay pure until marriage' thing?"

"I grew up, I guess. Got a different view on things"

"Was the guy.. You're, you know, first?"

"... Yes..."

"Piper! And you didn't even like him?!"

"Who says I didn't like him?! I only slept with him so I wouldn't lose him!"

"You said he wasn't your boyfriend!"

"He's not! But he said that if I gave him what he wanted then he would be!"

"Piper! You don't listen to guys when they say that!"

"Well I didn't know any better! I'm sorry!" she stopped yelling and started crying,  
"I don't know what to do"

I sighed and pulled her into another hug.  
"Shhhh... It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay" and rubbed her back.

"C'mon let's head upstairs.. Where are your stuff?" I asked as I linked our arms together and we walked out of the restroom towards the elevator.

"In the car.. I don't feel like getting it right now"

We finally got to my apartment and I put the key in the lock and opened the door.

"Guess who I brought home!" I yelled into the apartment.

"Auntie Piper!" Jade exclaimed as she, Brooke and Burkely came running to greet us.

"Hey Piper" Eddie nodded at her, and she smiled back.

"Hey, is it okay that she stays with us for a while?" I whispered to him while Piper talked to the kids.

"Uhmm sure... Why?" he nodded.

"We'll explain everything later" I told him.

He just looked confused as he glance from me to Piper back to me.

**Amber's Pov**

"Hey guys! I'm home! Alfie, it's very sweet of you to watch the girls while I had some time to myself for a few hours!" I went on and on as I walked through the door and hung up my coat and purse, and put my shoes on the shoe rack.

I turned around and was greet by Alfie staring at me with his arms crossed. He looked like he was crying, but his eyes still flashed with... Anger?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You're unbelievable, you know that right?" he snapped.

"Uhmm.. Okay? Where are the girls?"

"Sleeping"

"But it's only 6:30..."

"I have a bone to pick with you"

"Alfie.. Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. "I've never seen you so angry before" I said walking over to him. He just jumped away from me. Okay, now I'm really confused?

"What's this?!" he yelled holding a letter in front of me.

I looked closer at the letter. It was from that fashion school in New York! I snatched it from him and read the first couple sentences.

"I got in.." I whispered.

I then glanced at Alfie and realized he read my mail.  
"You read my mail?! That's a federal offence!" I yelled.

"We're married! Your mail is my mail!"

"It's addressed to _Amber Millington _**not **_Amber and Alfie Lewis_!"

"Yeah about that! Why are you still using your maiden name, huh?! And why didn't you talk to me about this?! You just sent the application!"

"I didn't send it! My teacher did! She pulled me aside a month ago-"

"A month ago?!"

"-And talked to me about it-"

"Why did you tell her yes without discussing it with me first?!"

"I had to give her an answer right away! I didn't have time to think!"

"You didn't even tell me when you got home!"

"I didn't know how to!"

"But I shouldn't have had to find out the way that I did!"

"I'm sorry!-"

"Did you really think you'd just leave everyone?!"

"NO! I'm not thinking about leaving anybody! I only said yes for her to send the application because I just wanted to see if I could get in! I did! It doesn't mean I have to go!"

"But you did get in! You have the chance to go! You wouldn't have wanted to know if you could get in if you didn't want to go!"

"You know what?! I'm done with this conversation!" I yelled before stomping over to the door.

He beat me to the door and blocked me from opening it. We both just stood there, staring at each other. We need a few moments to calm our anger. I took a deep breath, in and out.

"Alfie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you... I just didn't know how to" I apologized.

"Just tell me one thing.. Do you want to go?" he asked in a low, quiet voice.

"Yes! No, maybe? I don't know..." I said, all confused. The truth is.. I really am confused about whether I want to go or not.

He looked down.  
"Let's just talk about this in the morning..." he mumbled and walked away from me.

"Alfie.. I love you and I'm not gonna leave you, if that's what you're worried about" I said.

He turned around and nodded,  
"I know"

"No, seriously. I don't like it when you're mad at me. Believe me when I say, that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're never, ever, gonna lose me. Ever"

His mouth curled into a small smile. I smiled back. He lifted his arms slightly and I ran right into them.

"I'm sorry I over-reacted" he whispered in my ear as he played with my hair.

"It's okay, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't tell you and I'm sorry" I said and hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

**Joy's Pov**

I put my key in the lock and walked into mine and Mick's apartment. I hung up my coat and took of my shoes. I walked into the living room, on my way to the bathroom.

"Hey Micky, hi sweetie pie (Jonah), hey mum" I greeted the 3 of them on the couch.

Before I reached the bathroom, I registered what I just said. I turned around and said,  
"Mum?"

Yes, my mum IS here!

"Mum!" I exclaimed as I gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?! With suitcases...?"

"I need to talk to you about something.." she said.

Mick picked up Jonah and walked into Jonah's room. But before they reached the room, Mick gave me a kiss and I kissed Jonah's cheek.

"What do you need to talk about?" I asked her as she led me to the couch.

"I don't want you to be mad at me" she said.

"I could never be mad at you... Dad is another story" I said the last part to myself.

"Me and your father are getting a divorce"

I just stayed there, stiff. A few tears clouding up my vision but that's all that was moving. What? My parents can't get a divorce.

"W-wha-why?" I stuttered.

"This is the part where you'll be mad at me... I cheated on him..."

"What?!" My mother isn't the one to cheat.. If anything, it would've been my dad to cheat first.

"But the thing is.. Sweetie, I don't love him anymore"

"No! You can't just stop loving someone! Either you never did or you always will!" I exclaimed.

"What do you know about love?!"

"I'm in it! I have someone who loves me, who I love back! I have something true, but you! You threw yours away, for what?! Some fun?!"

"Don't you dare question my relationship or my feelings!"

"You're questioning mine!"

"I did love your father, but I was never in love with him! There's a big difference!"

"Yeah I know there's a difference! But what does that have to do with anything!? When I was little, from anyone's eyes, even a 5 years old's, it was so easy to tell you two were madly in love!"

"We were in the honeymoon stage! It didn't last very long, I'll tell you that! And you know I've resented him ever since he took you away from school that one year!"

"You're still on that?! It's not like it changed my life or did any major damage!" Okay maybe that is a lie... It did change everything, and that's when lots of things went downhill.

"Why are you even yelling at me?! What did I do?!"

"You cheated on him!"

"Like he's your favorite person in the world!"

"He's far from it, sure! But that doesn't change the fact that you did a sin! Mum, I look up to you! And you made a mistake, how am I suppose to look at you the same way again?"

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm pretty sure they heard your screaming in Australia" Mick said, poking his head in from the hallway.

I looked down embarrassed. He (or Jonah) didn't need to hear all of that.

"Joy, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I ws thinking.. But me and your father have been on the verge of divorce for years"

"Because of me, right?"

"No, of course not. You were probably what was keeping us together"

"Oh so now I kept you from being happy?"

"No! Sweetie, I love you. You are very special to me. No matter what you did, or will do, you'll always be my little girl, you understand?" she said as she pulled me into a hug.

I finally let the tears stream down my face.

"I know you and dad aren't the best together.. But I don't want a broken family. Everybody has divorced parents, I don't want them. It's not fair" I cried.

"Shhhh.. It's okay.." she whispered as she smoothed out my hair.

"I'm sorry" I whimpered.

"For what, honey? You didn't do anything wrong"

"For being a disappointment"

"You are far from a disappointment. I love you, more than anything in the world"

* * *

**That's the chapter! Now I know I didn't include Jara or Fabina, but that's because the Fabina thing was actually last chapter and their problem won't be seen again until like 3 more chapters? As for Mara.. When she got home, she didn't mention anything to Jerome because she's trying to figure out exactly how to talk to Jerome about Joan. She doesn't want to say anything to either of them until she figures out exactly how she's gonna do this! **

**So Piper might be pregnant huh? She also burned down her dorm... Never thought you'd hear her do something this bad! And Alfie confronted Amber! But.. Just because it seems like they made up, they're still mad at each other. Well at least Alfie is, sorta. And Joy now knows about her parents divorce. How will she deal? This storyline won't be mentioned too much until something tragic happens that destroys the good thing that's gonna happen. Was that too confusing? Sorry, but something great will happen to Mick and Joy and then something bad leading to something worse... Not too bad though!**

**Next chapter: It resolves the Piper situation... Well half of it. Is she pregnant or...?**

**The chapter after that: More with Amber/Alfie/New York**

**The chapter after that: Fabian and Nina and Sarah drive down to see Fabian's parents for a surprise**

**Next chapter after that: Now we have Mara figuring out how to introduce Jerome and Joan. And bring Poppy and John into that too? Maybe this'll happen on Jerome's birthday?**

**And that's all I have... And then after this stuff, is Ana-Maria's first birthday, oh and another chapter having to do with New York, and then another to wrap it up! But then that's all I have but that should keep me going for a while until I come up with more ideas!**

**REVIEW! I will see you after my friend's party! Hopefully! Keep calm and enjoy Touchstone of Ra(that's my message just in case I don't update before Monday)**


	23. Piper, Pregnant?

**Here is another chapter! Is Piper pregnant or not? Well you don't have to wait too much longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**May 23, 2016**

**Patricia's Pov**

"So what are we doing today?!" Piper asked came up behind me and slung her arm around my shoulder.

I slightly jumped since she had scared me. I quickly finished putting my hair up in a pony tail and said,  
"Well, I have to work at the daycare... You could come with me? And help out, if you'd like. Eddie and everybody is at their last week of school, so the other girls won't get to the daycare until after class, well in between classes technically"

"Okay! I'll go to work with you!" She smiled.

"Bye Patricia, Piper" Eddie said as he came over to us. He gave me a kiss, and encouragingly touched Piper's shoulder. We told him everything last night and lets just say he's very shocked.  
"Bye" I said as he walked out the door.

"Patricia? Do you think we can go get tests for me to take?" Piper asked me once we reached the daycare.

"Tests? What tests? Ohhh wait..." I said once realizing she meant pregnancy tests.

"I really need to know if I'm pregnant or not" she whispered.

"Hold on. Let me go talk to the director" I said and started walking towards Mary, a middle-aged lady who is sort of the director. She's the leader of the daycare though. Kind of like the main/head teacher.

"Mary? Do you think I could go do something with my sister real quick?" I asked her.

"What for?" She asked while feeding a baby, Finn.

"She needs to do something... I don't know if she wants me to advertise it..."

Mary gave me a look,  
"Is she pregnant?"

"She might be..."

"Go"

"You sure?"

"Yes, go. Your kids will be fine"

I grabbed Piper's hand and we ran out to my car, well after I said goodbye to Jade, Brooke and Burkely real quick. We reached the drug store and went in.

"Trish.. I don't feel comfortable being in this part of the store" she muttered as we walked down the pregnancy test aisle.

"Piper, I've been down here 3 times, its not as bad as you think. You learn not to care what people think, not like I ever did before but you know what I mean"

"Wait.. 3 times? You have 3 kids but number 2 & 3 were at the same time..."

"I had a pregnancy scare beginning of Senior Year"

"What?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know.. But it was a long time ago, I'm sorry"

"It doesn't matter anymore"

We bought the tests and then drove to a restaurant to take them. Piper was in the stall while I guarded the door.

This lady came in so I snapped "Leave. Now"

"I need to use the bathroom..."

"The bathroom is being evacuated"

"Then why are you in here?"

"Because I can. Now go"

She just shot me a dirty look before walking out. I just rolled my eyes. I don't care if she thinks I'm rude, I'm just helping my sister.

"You didn't have to be so rude" Piper said quietly from her stall.

"Oh well, we'll all get over it" I said as I lifted myself up onto the counter. "Piper, are you almost done?"

"Yeah" she said as she walked out of the stall. She set the 5 tests on the counter.

"How scared were you when you took your tests?" she asked me in a lowered voice.

"The first time, I actually wasn't scared at all. I wanted it to be positive- Let's just say that I was brainwashed at that time, end of discussion. But the pregnancy scare at the beginning of Senior Year, was scary. I've been through it all before, and I didn't really wanna go through it again. Plus I was worried that if it was positive, what would've Eddie thought. I didn't tell him until after it turned out negative. I wasn't even going to tell him but the girls convinced me. Then when I found out I was pregnant a second time... That was really scary. But at least I had Eddie. He's so supportive and loving, it's not even funny. He's so sweet to me and the kids, that I feel like... I don't know, but he's just perfect. Then we found out it was twins and we didn't know what to do, but we have each other. We have our families and our friends. Piper, its scary at first, but trust me it gets better. But if these tests are positive, you're going to have to change your life around. You're gonna have to change everything. Your one priority in life will be your baby... Will you ever track down the father?"

"H-he's not going to want anything to do with me..."

"You said he was your friend right? That you're one of the few people he trusts?"

"Yeah.. But, he's just not ready for a relationship. He's not ready for commitment. I know he used to like me, but not anymore. But now I like him, and it was kind of like an off-on-again relationship without any labels. From anyone's point of view, it would look like we were dating. But we never did. We were slowly drifting apart so I did what I needed to do to keep him. I slept with him, and he said that he'd give a relationship a try, but he broke that promise. I really shouldn't go find him.."

"He deserves to know that he's a father"

"He's not gonna care"

"Are you 100% sure of that?"

"... No"

"Listen Piper, no matter what these tests say.. You will always have me"

"Thank you" she smiled and I gave her a hug.

The timer on her phone dinged. She took a deep breath and said,  
"I can't look"

"Yes you can" I encouraged her.

She turned around and looked at the tests.

"Are we having a baby?" I asked.

She turned around with a smile on her face,  
"No!"

I gave her another a hug. She's not pregnant! I looked behind her and saw that all 5 tests had a negative sign.

"Congratulations" I whispered.

"I'm so happy" she sighed of relief.

"Me too, because now I don't have to hunt down that guy and kill him" I joked and we both laughed.

"Thank you... For everything" she said.

"No problem. No matter how different we are or how many times we bump heads, you will always be my sister and I'll always be there to bail you out of trouble"

"Haha. And ditto" she laughed and gave me another hug.

**Piper's Pov (Haha I FINALLY do her)**

"Haha. And ditto" I laughed and gave Patricia another hug.

I'm so thankful to have Patricia as my sister, if it wasn't for her, I don't know what I'd do. I'm very happy that I'm not pregnant. I do not want have to track down Ben. He's very sweet, but I don't know. Our relationship is complicated.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her.

"Go back home" she shrugged.

I then got this horrible feeling,  
"You don't think we'll run into mum?! Oh my god, she's gonna kill me!" I started freaking out.

"Piper... Mum lives an hour and a half away from this restaurant, I seriously doubt she's out there. And by the way, you have to tell her sometime"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Haha, NO!"

We wrapped the tests in toilet paper and threw them in the trash, and walked out as we were laughing.

"Thank you, my daughters will love these" we heard a voice said at the cashier. The voice sounded way too familiar. We hid behind a wall and continued eavesdropping.

"Why did you drive up so far?" a deep voice asked, probably someone behind the counter.

"Well one of my daughter lives up here, and this is her favorite restaurant and its closer to her. And my other daughter is coming down soon so I thought I get them some special desserts" mum said.

Patricia looked at me and hissed,  
"I thought you said mum didn't know"

"She doesn't know anything, but I did tell her that I was visiting you. I didn't think she'd do anything" I hissed back.

_CRASH!_

This waiter who was carrying dishes tripped over me and Patricia, and he fell to the ground, breaking all the dishes. My hands flew to my hands, but Patricia broke out giggling. She likes seeing people's failure, misery and embarrassment.

"Girls?" our mum's voice asked.

We looked up and smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, raising her eyebrows and resting her hands on her hips. Uh oh, when she does that, someone's in big trouble.

"Using the bathroom?" Patricia said.

"Up. Now" she said and pointed her finger at the door.

Patricia and I stood up and followed mum outside the restaurant.

"Care to tell me why you two were in there?" she asked, her voice raising a little bit.

"Like I said, we were just using the bathroom!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Then why were you on the floor eavesdropping?! That's what kids do when they don't want to be caught!"

"We didn't want to run into our mum, do you know how embarrassing that is?! And we are not kids anymore! We're 20, and I'm a mum and a wife! You can't even yell at us like we're freaking 5!"

"Enough Patricia" I nudged her.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" mum asked me, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm just tired.. Can we go, please? Why are you even yelling at us?"

"You two go back to Patricia's apartment. I have a few errands to do. Then I'm coming over there"

"No, mum. It really doesn't matter. We were really in there just to use the bathroom. Honest. You don't need to come to my apartment" my sister said.

My mum thought for a second then said,  
"Fine. But in a few weeks, I am coming down and we're going out to dinner, kay? Take these, I was going to drop them off later, but I wouldn't be able to stay long because I'm busy these next few weeks. I just wanted to get these before Piper went back to school" she handed us a box of pastries.

"You don't have to worry about me leaving" I mumbled.

"What?" she looked puzzled.

Patricia gave me a look and said,  
"I'm going to wait in the car. Piper, tell mum. Now. Don't wait" and she walked away.

Well thanks a lot, sis! Mum just gave me a confused look.

"Hurry, Piper. I'm on a tight schedule. Can't we talk when I come down in a few weeks?"

"No, this really can't wait..."

"Well spit it out!"

"I-I.. I got expelled..."

"What?!"

"It's a very long story, and also the reason we were in there was because I thought I was pregnant. But hey, I'm not!"

She just stared at me, her eyes narrowing. Yep, she's mad.

"I have time to hear these stories" she said.

I then explained everything to her. Pretty much everything I told Patricia, and lets just say that she's way more mad than Patricia was. Like I got a big lecture about 'Not listening to guys' or about 'College students party too much' and how 'Teenagers are irresponsible' Like I know this already, and I've already lectured myself! But what I don't get is how Patricia is treated like a freaking saint lately and she did basically the same thing I did! Well not the burning down a dorm but the other thing. And hers were positive! Like c'mon! It's like ever since Patricia got pregnant, she became mum's favorite. But oh well. I don't really care anymore.

"Listen Piper, I am actually sorry all of this happened. I'll talk to your father and figure out what to do about your college" she said.

"Okay but please, just don't tell him about the pregnancy thing. And wait, I thought you haven't talked to him"

"I won't. And I only talk to him when necessary. You're our daughter, it's urgent so yes I will talk to him"

"I'm sorry about all of this"

"You should be. But I'm your mother so I'll get you out of this. I have to go now, I'll see you in a couple weeks" she kissed my cheek and then ran to her car.

I headed over to where Patricia parked her car and got in the passenger's seat.

"What did mum say?" Patricia asked when I got in.

"Things. Basically she yelled at me, she's gonna talk to dad, and she's still coming down in a few weeks"

"Okay"

"So what are we going to do now?"

"Well _I'm_ going back to work. I don't know about you"

"Can I help out?" I really wanna play with all the little kids!

"If you want" she shrugged.

We then drove back to the daycare.

* * *

**Did you guys like the chapter? So Piper isn't pregnant! And their mom found out! I don't know if I'm going to write when she comes back down... But I guess I will since we have to figure out what we're gonna do with Piper!**

**Next chapter: More with Amfie/New York**

**Soo.. TOUCHSTONE OF RA IS ON IN 2 HOURS! I'M SO EXCITED! SQUEEEEE! BUT THIS COULD BE THE END SO LIKE I'M GOING TO CRY! LET ME GO TAKE A SHOWER, STEAL CHOCOLATE AND ICE CREAM AND TISHUES SO I CAN CRY MY FEELINGS! YAY!**

**Haha, anyway... Review? Maybe? That maybe better be a yes! :)**


	24. New York Part 1

**Hey! OMG I SAW TOUCHSTONE OF RA AND IT WAS AMA-ZAYN! I LOVED IT SO MUCH! The only newbie I like is Dexter! Like c'mon he's adorable! Erin is okay.. But Cassie flirted with all the guys and omg you should've seen me I was like "THEY ALL HAVE GIRLFRIENDS. BACK OFF! THEY ARE ALL TAKEN! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT MISSY!" And then there's Sophia who was freaking evil! But she was pretty... but she flirted with Eddie, like NO! And the Osirian died! But at least Eddie came back :) all the Peddie moments at the end was so adorable! Like right when he came back to life his first words were "Yacker, are you okay?" like awww! Also the "You're still a hero to me" and the 'If I never see you again' kiss! And the Walfie was ADORABLE! And I like Mabian, okay? Deal with it! But Fabina and Amfie are still best! I loved when Joy was like to Patricia "The quickest way to lose a guy is to be possessive" and then she looked over at Jerome and saw Cassie and Erin flirting with him and she was like "Jerome. Here. Now" and he was like "I'll- I'll behave!" haha I loved that! And here's the saddest part- VICTOR LEFT! :( I'm very sad that this is probably the end :( But we'll always have fanfiction, right? :) Speaking of fanfiction, here's the new chapter! Amber and Alfie talk more about New York**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Amber's Pov**

I stretched out on my bed as I laid down. I was really tired. Tomorrow is the last day of classes before they let out for summer, but I'm probably gonna ditch. We won't even do anything, today was basically the last day. It won't even matter if I show or up or not.

"Amber?" Alfie asked as he laid down next to me.

"Mmhh?"

"We need to talk... About New York"

I groaned and turned away from him.

"Babe. C'mon, we have to talk soon or later" he said as he gently took my arm and turned me back towards him.

"I'd rather do later, thank you" I sighed and sat up. "What is there to even talk about?" I asked.

He looked around the room and struggled to say "Do you want to go to New York?"

"Do I want to leave you and everybody, no. But this is an amazing opportunity... I honestly don't know what I want to do" I looked over at Angel climbing up her castle-like cat-stand. Then I noticed all the toys that Aria and Ana-Maria forgot to put away before bed. My eyes wandered over to the group of picture hanging on the way in the hallway. Pictures of me with my parents when I was younger, and pictures of Alfie's parents and his sister. And a picture of us with Aria and Ana-Maria. I looked over to the picture hanging next to the door, the Anubis House Graduation Photo. Lastly I remembered the collage I made that's hanging next to the window above the second couch. Collage of me, Alfie and all of our friends. There were pictures of me and Nina. Me, Nina and Fabian. Sibuna. Alfie and Jerome. Alfie, Jerome and Patricia. Me and Mick. Me and Mara. All the guys. All the girls. So many photos, so many memories. From when we were 11 to now. "I won't go"

"Amber... I really don't want you to go but... I think you should go"

"What?"

"I don't want to be holding you back-"

"You're NOT holding me back!"

"You want to go to that school but you feel obligated to stay!"

"I don't feel obligated! I _want_ to stay-"

"Amber, a chance like this only comes once in a lifetime"

"Maybe only you comes once in a lifetime" I felt tears start to cloud my vision. Same with Alfie.

"I'll be waiting right here when you get back. We have 2 daughters, we can't just say goodbye forever"

"Exactly, we have 2 daughters, I'm not gonna miss 2 years if their lives-"

"I understand that-"

"Do you?! I don't think you'd want to be a single father!"

"We will still be married!"

"Alfie, I don't think you understand that I don't want to leave everyone!"

"Okay, lets put it this way. Do you want to go? Don't think about who'd you be leaving. Don't feel like you need to stay for anyone. Not me. Not Aria and Ana-Maria. Not Nina. Not Fabian and Mara. Not Mick and Patricia. Not the rest of our friends. Not Angel. Not your parents. Not my parents. Not Isabella. Pretend we don't exist. Would you go?"

"You're really gonna make me say?"

"Yes"

"Well since you're telling me that everyone I love does not exist then yes I would go. There is no reason to stay, why would I? But you guys _do_ exist. And I love all of you. I don't want to leave any of you"

"It'll only be for 2 years if you go during the summer"

"By the way you're talking, I'd think you want me to go"

"I don't! Seriously, I want nothing more than for you to stay-"

"I'm telling you I'm gonna stay, so just drop it!"

"-BUT I want you to stay because you don't think the school is right for you, not because of me"

"Alfie, do you really think I'm just gonna look past everything I have with you? I'm not going. At least not without you... Maybe you could come with me?"

"I can't just pack up everything and leave... You know that. I would if I could but I have my school too"

"I know... I finished reading the letter..."

"And?"

"There is an open house at the end of June. Maybe if I go to that and then make my decision? Check out the school and see how hard it is to be away from everybody"

"That sounds fair..."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... I just... No I'm not fine. I just don't know how hard it will be without you, I don't want you to go"

"Shhhhhhh" I pulled him into a hug. "I probably won't go to the school, but I should at least check it out. Okay?"

He nodded into my shoulder. "We'll make it through I promise" I whispered.

Will we?

***Saturday***

**Still Amber's Pov**

_Knock knock_

Who's at the door?

"Ambs can you get the door?" Alfie told me as he was playing his video games. He was teaching Aria how to play video games(she's a girl for godsake, like no. Don't teach her that. But oh well)

"Why do I have to?" I wined and put Ana-Maria in her play pen.

"I'm kinda in the middle of something"

"Yeah playing video games" I joked and then went to open the door.

"Dad?" I asked in shocked.

"Hey Princess!" He exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"Grampa!" Aria squealed and ran over to him. Ana-Maria quickly followed her.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked.

"I can't stay too long but I'd like to talk to my daughter if that's okay" he said giving Alfie a look. Alfie nodded in understanding. He looks like he knows something. Did Alfie call my dad or something?

"We will be in Aria's room" Alfie said while taking Aria and Ana-Maria's hands and leading them to the room.

"Hey dad! So what do you wanna talk about?" I asked nervously.

"What's this I hear about you going to New York?!"

Damn you Alfie! He must of called my dad.

"I probably won't even go!"

"Damn right you aren't! You have a family, and you are gonna stay right here and raise those little angels with your husband!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm going to that open house whether you like it or not"

"You don't need to go to a open house of a school you'll never go to!"

"Who says I won't go?!"

"I do! You are going to stay right here and be a mum and a wife!"

"I am a mother and a wife! Alfie says that we can make it work whatever I decide!"

"You don't need to go to New York-"

"I want to go to New York. And I'm going to New York, next month. Maybe not next year, but I am going"

"You can't always get what you want in life, Amber! Especially since you have a family to think about!"

"You know what sucks? People telling me what to do! And as much as I love my kids, it sucks that I can't do things! Not that there's many things that I want to do but still! I want to go to New York but I know I can't! I would like to go for at least a few days! I will come right back!"

"You have responsibilities! You shouldn't even be going the first time!"

"Well too bad! I'm going! For me! Not you! Not Alfie! Not anyone but me! Its just one week!"

"You will be staying here and that's final!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm 20 and this is my house! Get out!" I stomped over to the door and slammed it open. "Dad, I love you but you can't stop me from going to New York. Its just one week. I probably won't even go to the school next year. I can continue with fashion right here, but I want to take a break and go to New York for one week and check it out. Its my choice"

"I know its your choice, but I'm still your dad and I should at least have a say-"

"Well you don't have a say. This whole situation is between me and Alfie. I can't believe he even called you"

"Good thing he did though. Listen Amber, I know I can't make decisions for you, but if it were up to me, I would have you stay"

I just nodded as he walked out the door. I closed the door and leaned my back against it. I took a deep breath. Should I really go to New York?

* * *

**Don't hate me! But believe me, Amber will NOT go to New York! Shes just going to the Open House that will change her mind about going to that school all together! So did you like the chapter? Next time we'll see what Fabian's mom wanted to surprise them with. And then we'll see more with Jerome's mom! **

**I have only 2 more days left of school then FINALLY its summer! And sorry this chapter is a little late- my computer won't work anymore so I had to write it on my phone which sucks... And I actually written this chapter like 3 times but my computer kept deleting it before I could save it. I need a new computer!**

**I started watching Doctor Who! I'm only gonna watch the Eleventh Doctor ones though. Amy and Rory are soooo adorable! I love them! Has anyone been watching Pretty Little Liars? Or Switched At Birth? The Fosters? Those are like the only shows I watch, well besides this, Glee and Awkward.**

**Lets see anything else to say? I don't know... How about you guys review?! :)**


	25. A Furry Surprise

**Hey, here's the Fabina chapter! Sorry its kinda short but you get to find out the surprise! I had a different surprise in mind before but I changed it cuz I didn't like it. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

**May 28, 2016 (Same day as the end of last chapter)**

**Fabian's Pov**

Nina, Sarah and I were driving up to see my parents for a "big surprise" according to my mum. I'm really kind of worried about it...

"Nina?" I looked over at her. She was staring out the window with a tired look on her face.

"Hmmm?" She asked, turning her head towards me and smiling.

"What do you think the surprise is?"

"Oh I don't know! But its pretty exciting isn't it?!"

"You don't think its anything bad, do you...? Like Joy's parents...?"

"Fabian, your parents are not getting a divorce. I'm almost 100% positive. I honestly think its the opposite"

"What do you mean?"

She gave me a look and then glanced at Sarah, who was sleeping back in her car-seat.

"Why did you just...? Ohhhh... Wait. No! That's not possible"

"I'm not saying that's it but it would be pretty cool wouldn't it?!"

"Kinda..."

"C'mon we're here" she giggled and got out of car. I took the keys out of the ignition and got out too. I locked the door after Nina got Sarah out, and then put the keys in my pockets.

I started thinking about what Nina said in the car. She inferred that my mum was pregnant, but that's impossible since when I was about 3, something happened to my mother making it impossible for her to have children again. Trust me, my parents have tried to give me a younger sibling but they've instead of 3 miscarriages. That's why when Nina... had a miscarriage a few years ago, my mum was right by her side helping her through it since she knows what its like.

"Fabian! Nina! Sarah!" My mum exclaimed when she opened the door. She gave us all big hugs.

"Awww look how big she's gotten!" She cooed about Sarah.

Sarah quietly wakes up and rubs her eyes, and when she sees my mum, she smiles as bright as the sun.

"Meme!"

After we got settled in, and talked for a little while, my dad came home.

"Hey kids! How's it going?" He asks as we all give him a hug.

"Theres my little princess!" He exclaims when Sarah runs over to him and he picks her up and spins her.

"Okay so can we please get to the chase. What's the bug surprise?!" I asked.

My parents shared a look and then my mum started to day, "Well... Since Sarah is getting older, and Fabian you've always wanted one since you were a little boy but we could never get one, we decided to get one for Sarah" I looked at Nina confused, she seemed just as confused as I was.

My mum walked over to the slide door that leads to the backyard and whistled.

Oh my god!

**Nina's Pov**

Oh. My. God!

When Fabian's mom (Stef) opened the back slider, a little golden retriever puppy ran into the living room! Awww its so cute! Sarah ran right to it as soon as she saw him/her.

"Oh my gosh, I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and I bent down to pet the puppy. Yeah its a 'he'.

"Thanks mum, dad. But this is a big responsibility..." Fabian said hesitantly.

"Shut up, Fabes! I want this dog!" I snapped/smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like it, Nina" Fabian's dad (Mark) said.

"I've always wanted a dog since I was a little girl, but my Gran never had the money, and plus we never had enough space"

"Fabian loved playing with the dogs in the park, and we always meant to get him one but we just never did. But now we did!" His mom explained.

"Its very sweet of you to think of me-" Fabian started saying but I interrupted him, "C'mon Fabian! I wanna keep him! Please" and I gave him my best puppy dog face, and I made Sarah make the same face.

"Please daddy!" Sarah begged as she hugged the dog.

Fabian looked between me, Sarah, the dog and his parents.

"Fine!" He sighed but I know he's really happy about it.

"Me and your father will pay for all the shots and vet visits, but you have to buy your own food and toys for him" Stef told Fabian. Fabian nodded as Stef handed him some of the paperwork that the shelter must have given them.

"What are you guys gonna name him?" Mark asked.

"What do you want to call him, Sarah?" I asked as I pulled her into my lap and kissed her cheek.

She examined the dog for a minute and then shouted "GOLDIE!"

"Or Blondie?" I added.

"In 5 years are we really gonna enjoy that name?" Fabian joked. I shook my head.

"Sarah, pick a different name" I told her.

"Hmmmmm... SADIE!"

"Sars, thats a girl name. This is a boy doggy" Mark said.

"I like the name Keegan" I said.

"Oh, like Keegan Allen?" Fabian joked.

"He is beautiful, you can't deny that! But no that's not why I picked it. I don't know how I know this but 'Keegan' means 'descendent (or son) of fire' and I just like the name for this dog"

"I like it too" Fabian smiled.

"Well that's a nice name! Sarah, can you say 'Keegan'?" Stef asked.

"Key-Gin?" Sarah repeated.

"Is your name Keegan? Yes it is!" I 'puppy talked' to Keegan as he attacked me with 'kisses'

* * *

**Theres the chapter! So the surprise was Fabina now has a dog! It actuall wasn't supposed to be that but I didn't like what I had originally had in mind so here's what I did! **

**I AM FINALLY OUT FOR SUMMER WOOOO HOOO!**

**I started my babysitting job today! Im babysitting for 2 families this summer! 2 little boys named Dustin (just turned 3) & Dillon (9 months), and then 2 little girls named Rogan (almost 3) and Teegan (10 months) **

**I had an award assembly the other day- I won a citizenship and peace award. I'm not that nice to my classmates so I dont understand why I won kindness awards! I ignore people and tell them to go away(if I dont like them that is, and trust me I dislike a lot of ppl) but anyway yeah I guess I am nice... But I can be mean if I want to. I'm actually just like quiet.**

**And last chapter when I told u guys I started watching Doctor Who, u guys kept telling me to watch from the beginning and honestly I WOULD but I can only find series 5, 6 & 7 which are the ones with the 11th doctor. But I have also been reading everything that happened before because whenever I start watching a show that's already been on for a while I just read everything then like skip around (That's wat I did with Glee and PLL) but yeah if I ever get the chance to watch the beginning seasons then I will but my computer doesn't work so I can't watch it on there so all I have is On Demand and they only have those 3 series so yeah I'm just gonna watch those but if I ever have the chance to watch then trust me, I will!**

**So anywho... Next chapter is finally continuing with the whole Jara drama! How should Mara tell Jerome? REVIEW!**


	26. The Truth Is Out

**HEYO! This is the long awaited Jara chapter. Jerome finds out about his mom. Two people reviewed telling me how it should go so I combined both ideas and made it one! So I hope you enjoy :)**

**oh and btw someone asked me what time zone I'm in so that way it will make it easier for you guys to know when I update. Well I live in the east coast. Eastern Time Zone. Cape Cod, Massachusetts. AMERICA! Lol I said too much on where I live... I'm not telling you WHERE I live on the Cape tho :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis**

* * *

**May 28, 2016 (Same day as previous chapter)**

**Mara's Pov**

"Hey babe" Jerome said as I entered the kitchen for breakfast.

"What do we have here?" I joked as I saw Ethan's face all sticky with syrup and he had napkins stuck to his face.

"Oh.. That? That's not my fault"

"Then who's fault was it? The messy fairy?!"

"Actually yes it was!" He exclaimed as he walked over to me and put whipped cream on my nose.

I gasped and exclaimed "HEY!" I grabbed the can and squirted it all over his face!

Ethan's laughter filled the apartment.

"You. Are. An. Evil. Wife" he glared at me.

"Haha thanks, I know. I'm the most evilest person on planet earth" I shrugged sarcastically.

"No I think Patricia has you beat"

"Awww man!"

"Don't worry, I still love you. Evil or not"

"Aww come here" I smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

"AHHHHHH" Ethan screamed as he kept slamming his cup down. He does that when he wants attention.

We pulled apart and looked at Ethan who then hid his face behind is cup.

"Hey little man, is it illegal for me to kiss your mother?" Jerome joked as he ruffled Ethan's hair and took him out of his high chair. I sniffled in a giggle.

"If it wasn't for kissing, you wouldn't be here!" Jerome whispered to Ethan.

"JEROME!" I gasped.

Of course Ethan doesn't understand what that means but that was still highly inappropriate to tell an almost 3 year old.

"C'mon sweetie pie, lets get you cleaned up" I said as I took Ethan from Jerome and took him to the bathroom to clean him up.

"You should also wash your nose" Jerome chuckled from the doorway.

"And YOU should wash your entire face!" I giggled and handed him the wet dishcloth after I wiped the whipped cream from my nose.

"So shall we go shopping for food? We're kind of running low... I used the rest of our breakfast foods to make pancakes" he said.

"Yeah sure. We can go, just let me get my coat" I said.

The 3 of us all got our coats on and then headed out to the car and started driving to the market.

"Okay so what do we need?" I asked Jerome as I put Ethan in the shopping cart seat thing.

"Like everything. I'm going to go down to beverage aisle to get some more fruit punch for Ethan. You two can go get some snacks or something"

"Okay. Ethan do you want to pick out what we're going to have for dinner?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled. I pushed the cart down the aisles and grabbed some chips, a few things for dinner, and some snacks for Ethan. After I got what I thought was reasonable enough for the next couple weeks, I went down to where Jerome was. To my surprise, he still hadn't gotten the juice and its been like what? 15 minutes? But the bigger surprise was that he was distracted talking to a woman.

More specifically his mum.

**Jerome's Pov**

After I left Mara and Ethan to go grab some juice, and a package of water, I went down the aisle but this lady was having trouble getting to this big jug of water on the top shelf.

"Here let me help you with that!" I said while getting the jug for her.

"Thanks honey, you're a peach!" The lady exclaimed.

The lady looked very familiar to me...

"What is it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, confused.

She looked at me like she knew me too.

"Oh nothing.. You look very familiar.." She said.

"Yeah you do too" I said. "But I've met quite a few people in my life so I've probably just seen people around"

"Yeah same. But it seems more than that"

All of the sudden I heard Mara scream "Hey!" And she ran down the aisle up to us. She stopped the cart right next to us and grabbed Ethan out of it and sat him on her hip. She did it so quickly and she did it like she was freaking out.

"Whats up, guys?!" She said freaking out.

"Nothing Mara! This young man just helped me get the jug of water from the top shelf! He's very helpful!" the lady explained.

"Wait, you two know each other?" I asked.

"Yes, Mara and I have become very good friends after bonding at the park"

"Yeah.." Mara nodded.

"Who's this?" The lady asked pointing to me.

"My husband" Mara mumbled.

"Ah yes! Finally I get to meet you!" she exclaimed shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, uhmm what's your name again?" I asked shaking her hand.

"NO NAMES!" Mara suddenly screamed.

We both looked at her weirdly, so did many people also on the aisle.

"Mara's told me so much about you but she never mentioned your name! Weird, huh?" The lady said.

"I-I'm sorry.." Mara said then she muttered to herself "I haven't figured out how to do this yet" she probably didn't think I could hear her but I did.

"Figure what out?" I asked her.

"Nothing! Uhmm..." She's acting strangely.

"Mara? Why are you acting so strange?" I asked her.

"No reason! I'm fine!" she exclaimed.

She's hiding something, I know it.

"Well anyway, my name's Joan" the lady said.

Joan? She looks familiar and now I know why. She's my mum.

I gave her a look of disgust before glancing at Mara who was looking at me apologetically.

"You knew?!" I yelled at her.

"Jerome! I'm sorry! I didn't know how to tell you!" She exclaimed.

"I'm out of here!" I sighed and walked out of the aisle.

"JEROME! JEROME YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU CAN'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM YOU PROBLEMS!" She yelled down the aisle.

I just kept on walking.

Before I turned away from the aisle, I heard Joan ask Mara "What was that about?"

I could faintly hear Mara say "That was Jerome. Your son"

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I just felt like evily laughing, don't think I'm strange! I'm weird, not insane :) so Jerome met his mother! This is going to be a two-part chapter(well more chapters will continue with this storyline) so next chapter we'll have a Jara makeup but will Jerome be ready to see his mom again? Will he be ready to hear her explanations, to meet her new family? I don't think so. I think he's gonna be _just a little bit_ more stubborn than Patricia was with her father. He's gonna need some time. How long will be enough? Who will need to snap some sense into him? When Joan and Jerome do meet again, how will it go? You tell me. Review**


	27. Clarke Family Reunion

**The continuation of Chapter 26**

**Credit to Jeromeandjoan for this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. Just this story and the plot :)**

* * *

**Jerome's Pov**

"JEROME!" I heard Mara scream as she ran after me.

I turned around and snapped  
"Mara. Just leave it. We'll talk in the car"

She nodded silently and handed me Ethan while she went to go get the groceries and pay for them.

When I got to the car, I put Ethan in his car seat and then jumped in the driver's seat angrily.

"Did you know about this?!" I exclaimed, turning my head towards Ethan but he already fell asleep. I slammed my hands on the steering wheel.

How could Mara have kept this from me?! Wait, how _long_ has she kept this from me?!

I'm very surprised at how sober my mum looks. I can't believe I didn't recognize her right away. But then again, most of the time I've known her, she was a mess. Now she's... Well "clean" and plus its been a few years. She looks good(not in that weird way).

But that doesn't stop my _hatred_ for her. I don't care what anyone says, I'm not going to talk to her. I don't want to. I don't want a relationship with her. She doesn't deserve it. She doesn't deserve anything.

I felt the car shake as the passenger door opened and someone jumped into the car.

"Okay that was very immature of you to just walk away" Mara scolded as she slammed her door shut.

"Well its very inappropriate of YOU to have been seeing my mum behind my back! Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how to! I was trying to think of a way to introduce you and Joan but nothing was coming to me. I was waiting for the right moment. Trust me, I never meant any harm"

I know she never meant any harm. She never does. She's Mara. Sweet and kind, innocent Mara.

"I know you didn't mean harm. But still. Our relationship has no secrets, and how long have you been keeping this from me?"

"Almost 3 months" she whispered.

"Unbelievable"

"I met her 3 months ago but I didn't know she was your mum till last week!"

"You only found out a week ago?" My eyes widened.

"Yes I swear. The other girls seemed to know even before me. I guess I'm just that slow"

I chuckled. She only knew for a week? That's not that bad... I thought it was way longer.

"I'm really sorry" she apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for"

"You forgive me?!"

"I can't be mad at you for too long" I said. She smiled and leaned in to give me a kiss.

"We should head home now" she said.

I started the car and then headed home. We drove in silence, I did forgive her but I guess I'm still a little bit mad. Not that she kept it from me(it wasn't even that long so...) but the fact that she knew what my mum did but she still hung out with her. When we arrived back home, we put Ethan to bed since he was very tired and was knocked out. And then I helped Mara put the groceries away(again in complete silence).

"Okay so why are you giving me the cold shoulder? I thought you forgave me?" Mara sighed as we both sat on the couch.

"I do forgive you! Maybe I just don't want to talk okay? Not everything is about you" I snapped.

"Woah woah woah. Where is all this coming from? I never think anything is about me. Are you okay?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know if you're okay?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah you're okay or yeah you don't know?"

"Yes, I don't know! Can you stop asking me questions?!"

"Sorry I'm just trying to help!"

"Well you're not!"

"Stop being such a jerk! Okay, I get it! You just saw your mum again after she left you 9 years ago! I get that you're angry at her! But that's NO reason to take it out on me! I did _nothing_ wrong! I only kept this from you for not even a week, and I only did it because I wanted to do it right. But you know what?! You need to talk to her! I listened to her story before I even knew it was your mother and frankly, she's _not_ the bad guy you've made her out to be!"

"Are you blind?! Of course she's the bad guy! She didn't have to start drinking! Yeah, she was stressed over my dad going to jail and having to raise 2 kids on her own, but she didn't care AT ALL! She sent us to boarding school as soon as each of turned 5! And then we were left alone in a house for 3 years before we found our dad again!-"

"We all make mistakes, Jerome! We're all human! You forgave your dad, how is this any different?!"

"She abandoned me! And that is something I can _never_ forgive her for!"

"She's changed! She's not that same person! She has cleaned up her act and she even has a new family-"

"A new family? So when she got out of rehab she didn't even bother to look for me and Poppy?" I said, cracks in my voice clearly visible.

Mara's eyes softened as she put a comforting hand on my knee, in a soft voice she said  
"Yeah... I'm sorry, baby"

"She's moved on-"

"No, she wonders what had happened to you guys for like ever, and it killed me not to tell her that you were alright and you were happy and had a family, and that John was out of jail, and Poppy was doing awesome at school, and it killed me to know what happened to you guys but not being able to tell someone who was worried sick about you"

"Why didn't you tell her? You could've"

"Yeah, I could've. But then she'd want to see you guys, and I knew that you wouldn't want to and again, like I said. I was waiting for a time to tell everyone. Trust me, I did not like being in the middle. At all"

"I know.. But no matter what you say, I will not talk to her"

"Jerome!" She cried as I stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"JEROME! STOP RUNNING AWAY! YOU HAVE TO DO THIS!" She exclaimed, banging on the door, which I locked.

"Jerome, _please_" she begged. I could hear her leaning against the door. I can picture her leaning her head against the door, and even though she knows I can't see her, she'll be making a puppy dog face with big eyes and pouting. She always does that when she's sad.

"Jerome. Please open the door. You can't hide forever. You can't run either. You just need to talk to her"

"I'll come out, but that doesn't mean I'll talk to her" I mumbled.

"One step at a time, right?"

"No. No steps at all. There's no changing my mind" I said as I slowly unlocked the door, but I didn't open it yet.

"Open the door, Jerome. This isn't funny"

"Nothing's ever funny with you" I snapped and opened the door but just pushed right past her.

"Jerome!" She cried out again.

"What?!"

"Stop taking it out on me! I didn't do anything bad!" I could see she was really upset. I feel bad for yelling at her. She's right. She didn't do anything _that_ bad.

"I'm really tired... I'm going to go to bed" I sighed.

"I-it's only noon time" she said looking at the clock.

"Well then a nap" I lied down on the bed.

"Stop changing the subject" she sighed.

"I'm not! I'm just tired"

"Well, I have to go to work. Sadly. I will be back later and we will talk later. No excuses. Understand?" She said as started walking to the door.

"Yes, mother" I joked.

"I mean it, Jerome. We are gonna continue this conversation later"

"Can't wait" I said sarcastically.

**Mara's Pov**

I feel truly bad for Jerome. I understand where he's coming from, but at the same time I think he's being incredibly selfish and childish and overreacting. Like seriously.

"Hey Mara" Joy smiled when I walked into the daycare.

"Hola chicka, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"Nina is out of town with Fabian and Sarah visiting Fabe's parents, Amber is visiting with her dad apparently, and Patricia should be down soon. Poor Brookie was throwing up last night"

"Awww poor Brooke! I hope she feels better"

"Me too"

"Hey guys" Patricia said walking up next to us.

"Hey, I heard about Brooke, is she doing any better?" I asked.

"She's doing better, I guess it was just like the 24 hour flu" Patricia sighed.

"That's good" Joy nodded.

"Guys, I need your help with something" I sighed.

"What about?" Patricia asked.

"You know you can tell us anything" Joy added.

"Well..." I then explained everything about the Jerome and his mum situation.

"Wow" Joy mumbled.

"Want me to talk to him?" Patricia asked.

"I would like you to actually... But not yet. I want Poppy and John to come down here so that way they can all figure it out together as a family, and I want them to try and convince him first"

Patricia just nodded.

***A week later**June 4, 2016***

**Jerome's Pov**

_Knock knock_

"I wonder who that could be?" Mara smiled mischievously next to me.

"You didn't" I wined as I moved her legs off of me and went to the door.

"I'm not ready to talk yet, Joan-" I started saying but when I opened the door, to my surprise it wasn't Joan who was standing there. It was my dad and Poppy.

"Dad! Poppy!" I exclaimed and pulled them into a hug.  
"What are you guys doing here?!" I asked.

"Mara called us-" my dad started saying but Poppy cut him off and said  
"You saw mum again?!"

"Yes, I did" I sighed.

Poppy's face literally lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"Hey guys" Mara smiled when she walked into the kitchen.

She gave my dad and Poppy a hug before she said  
"I am going to go and I will let you guys all talk out your problems"

"Aww do you have to go?!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Yes. Ethan has a doctor's appointment-"

"So you're gonna go without me?" I asked.

"Its just a physical, you've been to all of his physicals. Its not like he's having surgery. We'll be back soon"

I gave Ethan a kiss goodbye, and then watched the two of them leave.

"So you guys are here to talk to _her_" the 'her' meaning... Joan.

"Well duh, Gerbil! Where is she?" Poppy asked.

"Poppy, why do you even want to see her again? After all she did! She never cared-"

"She's still my mum!"

I turned my attention to my dad and said,  
"Please tell me, you don't want to see her"

He sighed and said,  
"Well.. Actually I do. It's been over 15 years since I've seen my wife-"

"Ex-wife" I mumbled.

"Right, ex-wife. But still, I want to see her"

I sighed. I looked over at Poppy,  
"She abandoned us. She left us. She never cared for us when we were at home. I am still scarred by my childhood, and I bet you are too"

"Listen, I didn't really want to see her at first, but then I realized, she's my mother, and I want to get to know her. I want to meet the new her. Become friends with her. It's not too late to have a mother"

"If you get to know her you apparently get to know her new family"

"What?"  
"N-new family?"

"Yup. When she got out of rehab, she didn't come looking for us at all. She instead found a new family. Does that make you still want to meet her, huh Poppy?"

"M-maybe she didn't know where to start looking?" she asked, I just scoffed.

"You forgave me after I left-" my dad started saying,  
"That's different. You were taken away-" I said,  
"SO WAS MUM!" Poppy finished.

We continued arguing like this for the next hour(well maybe it wasn't a full hour, maybe just a half an hour) Finally we were just sitting around the living room, staring at each other in (angry) silence.

I was staring out the window when I heard the front door open, I didn't need to turn my head to know it was Mara coming home.

"Okay.. What's with the awkward silence?" she asked.

The 3 of us just shrugged.

"You know, you 3 really are related because you're all childish! You don't just run away from your problems!"  
"No offense John" she added quickly.

We all just looked up at her and my dad said,  
"None taken, Mara. You're right. I guess these 2 get that from me"

"I understand that you all have different views on Joan, and different reasons to see her or not, but I've spent the past 3 months with her and she's really nice. I'm pretty sure, she'd absolutely love to hear from you guys. I know she would. Just please at least give it a chance"

When none of us spoke up, she just sighed and suggested,  
"You know what, lets just forget about this right now. Lets go out to lunch. Take a little break. My treat"

"Mara, your money is my money so its technically our treat" I chuckled, making everyone else laugh.

"No, the money I make at the daycare is mine" she laughed. "Do you guys want food or not?!" She asked.

The 3 of us stood up and walked towards the door, completely forgetting about before.

"Hey, buddy" I smiled as I took Ethan from Mara.

"Daddy!" he smiled and hugged me tighter.

"How was the doctors?" I asked him.

"Uhmmm... I-it was... Okay!" He acted like he was thinking about it before he answered like putting his fingers on his chin and looking like a smart kid. Yeah, he's definitely Mara's son alright.

"You're really good with him, Gerbil. How come you were never this nice to me when I was little?" Poppy joked.

"Because you were a pain in the neck, and Ethan is my son"

"Toućhe"

We headed out to a small cafè that sold really good lunch(according to Poppy cuz her friends took her there once) and we sat down at a booth. Me and Mara across from my dad and Poppy, with Ethan in a booster's seat at the end.

"Oh no" I heard Mara mutter.

I looked at her before glancing at where she was staring. Joan was walking our way in a waitress' uniform. When she saw me and Mara, her smiled kind of dropped.

"Hi, I'm Joan and I will be your waitress today" she said, very awkwardly trying not to make eye contact with any of us. My guess is that she figured out who my dad and Poppy were, who by the way were just staring at her in shock.

"Excuse me" I said, excusing myself from the table and getting up.

"Jerome!" Mara called, getting up and following me. She followed me all the way out to the parking lot.

"Jerome! I swear, I didn't know she was gonna be here! I didn't even know she worked here!" She exclaimed.

"I know! It wasn't your idea to come here.. But I am not going back in there!"

***Back Inside with Joan, John and Poppy(and Ethan)***

**3rd Person's Pov**

After Mara and Jerome suddenly stormed out of the restaurant, it just left the remaining 'family' in an awkward silence.

"Uhmm.. Can I please just get your order? I am on a tight schedule" Joan said, snapping John and Poppy out of there trance.

The two of them ordered real quick and then Joan went back behind the kitchen.

"Mariana, you need to assign that table to Jodie. Please" Joan begged the head of seating.

"What? Why?" Mariana asked.

"You know what I was telling you about? The family situation?"

"Ohhhh.." Mariana nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, its them"

"You want to see then again, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but not this way"

So that's how the Clarkes got a new waitress. Meanwhile back outside with Jerome and Mara...

"Jerome! Please just don't leave!" Mara said following Jerome to the car.

He got in the driver's seat and said through the window  
"I need to go home"

"You need to stop running away"

"Well thats what we do in my family. We run away. And nothing gets fixed. Its how I was raised Mara, I don't know any better"

"Yes, you do, Jerome. You can do this. Please just come back inside"

"Nope" he said as he started the engine.

"Okay fine. Be that way. No one's making you do anything" she said before turning away and walking back into the restaurant.

When Mara walked back into the restaurant, she headed back over to the table and slid into her booth.

"Jerome went home" she told John and Poppy.

"Why?" Poppy asked.

"He doesn't want to see her" Mara shrugged.

"So that's her?" John asked, interrupting the conversation about Jerome.

"Yeah.. It is" Mara said.

"She looks... So-" John started,  
"Different" Poppy finished.

"She's better, trust me. Listen, if you two want to talk to her, here's your chance. Jerome isn't here"

Speaking of chances to talk to her, Joan started walking down the aisle to get to the door.

"Joan!" Mara called.

"It's okay, Mara" John and Poppy both tried to say.

Joan slowly walked over to their table. When she reached them she smiled shyly and said,  
"I'm on my break right now..."

"HII!" Ethan screamed waving at Joan.

"Hey Ethan" Joan smiled, lightly touching Ethan's arm.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Mara asked, moving over slightly.

"Uhmmm.." she said looking around.

"You can. If you want to that is" Poppy said quietly.

Joan smiled a little, she's happy that Poppy doesn't totally resent her, like Jerome. She slid into the booth next to Mara.

"How are you two?" she asked them.

"Good. I'm graduating in a year" Poppy said.

"Oh my! Time does fly by fast.. You're so... Grown up. You look great"

"Thank you, so do you. You look better"

"Thanks, I've been better"

Joan then glanced at John and asked,  
"And you? How are you?"

"I'm okay"

"When did you.. You know.. Get out of jail?"

"About 4 years ago.."

"That's good-"

"When did you get out of rehab?"

"Uhmm.. About 3 years ago"

Mara didn't know why she was smiling to herself. I mean yes, they are talking, but its all awkward. Then Mara had an idea. Well its a two way street, she needed Jerome with them, and she knew the way to do it. Plus, maybe if she left, they could say some things that probably wouldn't be able to be said in front of her.

"I'm going to go take Ethan to the bathroom" Mara said, standing up and sliding out of the booth.

"Mara-" all 3 of them started, but she just ignored them and took Ethan out of his booster.

"I will leave you guys to a little alone time!" she said before turning and walking to the bathroom.

Joan sighed and looked back over at John and Poppy.  
"Poppy.. I am so sorry. I know I wasn't the best mother. I shouldn't have sent you and your brother away. I feel really bad about that. I hate that I basically gave away the only things that made my life worth living. I really am sorry. I should have tried harder, but being lonely just made me lose all hope. But there hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you. I missed you so much"

Poppy stared at her mother. A few tears clouded up her eyes but they didn't dare to fall.

"I was just so stressed, that I took a turn for the worse. And I was in too deep. There was nothing you and Jerome could've done. These things happen to people, and unfortunately it happened to me. If I could take it all back, I swear I would"

Poppy just nodded. Joan slowly reached her hand across the table, and to her surprise, Poppy took it.

Joan then turned her attention to John and said,  
"And I'm sorry too. I don't know why I'm sorry, but I am. If there is anything I need to apologize for, I am apologizing for it now"

"Thank you" he nodded.

Back in the bathroom, Mara took out her phone and dialed Patricia's cell number.

"Patricia's phone, Piper speaking" a similar voice to Patricia spoke through the line.

"Piper? It's Mara"

"Oh hey Mara! How are you?"

"I'm good. But I would be way better if I could talk to Patricia real quick"

"Well she's taking a shower right now-"

"It's okay. Just tell her that I am ready for her to talk to Jerome"

"About what?"

"It's nothing. Just send her over to my apartment ASAP"

"Okay, will do"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Mara hung up the phone and then whispered to Ethan,  
"Lets hope Auntie Trix can change daddy's mind"

Ethan nodded as Mara kissed his forehead. Then they walked back out into the table and Mara started smiling when she saw John, Poppy and Joan laughing and acting like a family. _Now all we need to do is get Jerome back in there _Mara thought.

**Jerome's Pov**

As soon as I arrive back to my apartment and rest on the couch, someone knocked on the door. I groaned and yelled  
"Who is it?!"

"It's me!" and all to familiar(annoying) voice yelled back.

I groaned again and got up and opened the door,  
"What do you want, Trixie?"

"Well hello to you too!" she smirked and pushed me aside as she walked in.

"No offense cuz you know I love you but what are you doing here?" I asked while combing my hair with my hands.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" she gave me a look.

Mara called her, didn't she?

"No, no, no. Get out"

"No, I'm not leaving"

"You need to leave-"

"Jerome, please just hear me out. Please?"

I rolled my eyes, but nodded and led her over to the couch.

"Listen, Jerome. Now I'm not going to force you to do anything because no one can make you do anything, this is totally your choice but I think you should go talk to you mum"

"Hmm.. Lemme think about it. No!"

"Okay.. Let me put it this way.. Our situations are kind of similar-"

"Ah, here's where you're wrong. Our situations are not similar, in any shape or form-"

"Don't be stupid, Slimeball, of course they're similar. In a way yes. You never really had a mum, and I never had a dad. My dad left, your mum made some pretty stupid decisions that got her taken away. The stories are different but the point is, we both grew up without a parent, for you both parents, and then years and years later they come back into our lives. And also, you forgave your dad, why can't you forgive your mum?"

"I've heard all of this before"

"So? What's your answer?"

"I don't have one"

"Wow. That's your argument? Really? Good one"

"Shut up, will you?!"

"No, I will not shut up! If you don't go back there, you will never know what you'll be missing! And it's not like you can choose to ignore her forever. Like it or not, she's gonna be in Mara and Ethan's lives, probably even your dad's and Poppy's so just go with it. I'm not asking you to be her best friend, or to even act like her son, no one's asking you to do that, but we're just asking that you give her a chance"

I just looked at her.

"If I were you, I'd give her a chance-"

"No you wouldn't" I gave her a look.

"You're right.. I wouldn't. Listen, I did not want to get to know my dad, but Eddie convinced me, and things have been great. I'm glad I decided to get to know him, because it made my life better. My whole life, I felt like there was something missing. And it was this: having a father. I never had one, and now I do. Jerome, it's important that you do this. You don't want a huge gap in your life. You could even just get closure if you wanted. But just talking to her will be a missing puzzle piece"

"... I want to give her a chance..." I say very softly.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that I want to give her a chance" I say, just a little bit louder.

"That's good-"

"But that doesn't mean I will"

"Okay.. We all have issues. A lot of us have had daddy issues: me, Eddie, Joy, you, and you also have mommy issues. Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara have had pressure put on them from their parents. Nina never had any parents, and unlike you, they can't just waltz back into her life one day. Fabian is the only one that actually has parents that are actually kinda cool but that's besides the point. If you ask any of us, mostly me because my situation is the closest to yours, we would all tell you exactly what I'm telling you. Exactly what Mara has been telling you. What Joy is making me say to you. Give Joan a chance. She's changed. She's not that same person who left you. Who abandoned you. Someone new. Someone better. Someone older and wiser"

"Someone who wants to know me?"

"Yes, exactly. I'm sure she wants to reconnect with you, with all of you"

"Jerome-" she gently put her hand on top of mine,  
"I'm not going to force you to go back there. But you should. Take it from me, you will feel better" she then stood up and headed for the door.

"Remember, this is your choice but please, just think about it" she said before leaving.

And I was left alone, again. Maybe, I'm just being way to stubborn. Even Patricia didn't take this long to give her dad a chance, and we're the same level of rudeness(well, she's worse than me actually)

Mara's right, I should stop running. Everything my dad said, what Poppy said, what Patricia said just said, all true. All good points. Everything Mara told me, makes me wonder if its actually true. Everyone is right, and I'm the one that's wrong. I don't have to warm up to her yet, I can just make everyone happy by being nice to her and talking to her. It will probably make her happy, maybe even myself? It's worth a shot.

When I arrived back at the restaurant, I saw that everyone was still there, laughing and having a good time. It seems as if all has been forgiven. Mara looked up and when she saw me, her smile got even bigger. Everyone else then turned their heads toward me and smiled. I half-smiled back. I took a seat next to Joan.

After talking (and her constantly apologizing) for a while I have come to the conclusion that she's actually not that bad.

* * *

**Phew! That chapter was pretty long! And it still ended on a cliff hanger! Well kinda... You can imagine what Jerome talked about with Joan if you'd like but the fate of their relationship will be revealed shortly! And sorry this chapter took pretty long... I had a lot of babysitting, plus my friend's birthday(yes I have a lot of friends and they actually like to hang out with me) and this chapter is so long, I could only write so much in one day without getting writer's block, plus the other day I had a horrid headache and slept like the entire day... But I'm better now!**

**Okay so now I have a few things to cover... First of all, this is not really important but lol I went back to the first 10 chapters of 'A Pregnancy Pact' and fixed it so you guys can read it better. And I plan on doing the rest of the 55 chapters plus all of the chapters in this sequel some time, like chapter 11 is when I started cleaning up my writing so its easier to read but I need to go back and check my spelling. No matter how many times I read over the chapter before I post(Which is probably about 4 times) I always seem to overlook something! I've been planning on doing the spellcheck thing for like ever but I've just been too lazy.**

**Second thing: I changed my URL to Sibuna4260 so I'm no longer Gleek4260... That change should be visible soon...**

**Now this is important. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT HERE(WELL FOR A FEW OF YOU): So I've noticed that at least a dozen of you want Fabian and Nina to have another baby. You even created a hashtag for it lol. Now as much as I REALLY REALLY TRULY MADLY DEEPLY(hehe 1D reference) WANT TO GIVE YOU WHAT YOU WANT, I AM TERRIBLY AFRAID I CAN'T. BUT I HAVE A LOOPHOLE! Before I (Kinda) explain the loophole, I should probably explain why I can't give you a second Fabina baby. Well... Here's the thing(and please don't think I'm weird) but I have planned out all of the little children for our OT10... And also I already took pictures of what their 'face claim' is and made little grids for each family... Like the Campbell family, Miller family, Clarke family, ect. Yeah... So like if I add a Fabina baby now then that would like screw up the Rutter family picture I made... Yeah... I have them all saved to my phone and one day I will get a new phone and they would be deleted then but yeah... But there could be a loophole! How would you guys feel about Fabian and Nina adopting a rescue child? But trust me, Fabian and Nina will have a couple more kids but just not now(no more kids till they've all been out of college... for years). And if you want them to have a kid now, the only way to get that is to have them get a rescue child. Maybe... I don't know... I kinda need this kid for the next generation fic later so one of the families have to adopt him(not Peddie tho bc certain reasons, ie. Brooke, hint hint) so anyway.. Yeah... Well... This is aca-ward.**

**Anyway... REVIEW! ****Oh and to all my fellow readers who also watch Switched At Birth and/or The Fosters, did you see last night's episodes? I did, and I can't wait till next week! And to all of my fellow PLL fans, remember to watch tonight!**


	28. Jake

**If you look to the right you will see that this story has over 600 reviews... THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys are awesome :)**

**Some Fabina fluff for you :) and a little bit of this chapter will be for mature readers, some of you have been wanting a sex scene, and I won't go into much detail because I've personally never had sex so I don't know that much, but here it is for those of you who have wanted it ;D warning: it's probably horrible, and I'm sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**June 11, 2016**

**Nina's Pov**

"Hey Fabian" I smiled as I lied down next to him on our bed.

It was about 7:30 PM and I just put Sarah to bed. She was passed out, as we just got back from celebrating Jerome's birthday. As soon as I lied down, Keegan jumped up and lied down between us. We only just got him 2 weeks ago but he's already grown a lot. When we first got him, he was like the size that you could hold in your arms, about the size of Sarah. But now, he's just a little bit bigger than your lap. But he's still so adorable and fluffy and very active. I lifted my hand to start petting up and down his back.

Fabian leaned over and kissed my nose, then my cheek, and last under my earlobe. I giggled as he whispered in my ear,  
"What shall we do now that Sarah is asleep?"

"I know what you're thinking, and as much as I'd like to do that, we actually need to talk about something..."

"Hmm..? What about?" he asked, as Keegan jumped off the bed to go to his bed in the kitchen so Fabian instead rested his hands on my waist.

"How would you feel about having another baby?" I twirled my fingers in his hair.

"Wha-Wait, are you pregnant!?"

"No! No, no I'm not pregnant, and I will not be for a long time... But I was, I don't know thinking... About maybe... I don't know, adoption?"

"Adoption? Why? Do you know how much adopting a child is?"

"No, listen. Here me out. Okay so you know the daycare I work at? Well we just got signed onto a new insurance company or something so we now have a different insurance. And they also sponsor this adoption center, so they brought a few of the kids down to the daycare last week and there's this little boy who is so adorable! Sarah and Brooke love him, Burkely treated him like his own best friend, it was so cute! I just fell in love with him right away. His name is Jake, and he's a biracial boy around the same age as Sarah, just 3 months younger actually, and his mom died while giving birth, and his dad left long before he was born. He was also premature and has had lots of medication, he's even partly deaf. It's all very sad, he had no family because his mom's family disowned her so that's how he got into foster care. But I just really want to take him in because it really will make a difference"

"Well that's sweet.. But we already have Sarah, and we just got a dog-"

"So? Sarah's lonely, I'm sure she'd love a brother! She's the only one really- Ana Maria has Aria, Brooke and Burkely have each other plus Jade, and Jonah and Ethan are basically brothers who just live in different parts of a building. And Fabian, get this- its not even that much! Since we share the same insurance company, and the agency is one of those agencies that don't care about money, just giving children great homes, they'll only charge us £200. And they give us money for food and clothes to get him. He's already had all his shots and physicals and everything so no need to worry about that. Food, not much, just like a few extra each week, no big deal. And they'll give us a few hundred to spend on clothes and toys and furniture. We will eventually have to pay back the money they lend us but we can do that whenever! It's very simple, Fabian!"

"I... Don't know..."

"C'mon! You will fall in love with Jake once you see him! I swear! He's like the sweetest little boy ever! And the brightside, all of our kids already met him so they know him. He was just like in the corner, and then Burkely went over to him, and then Sarah and Brooke and then eventually all 8 of them and they all played together, ignoring the other daycare kids and other orphanage kids. C'mon, I really want to do this"

"Don't you want to have your own children?"

"I already have one of my own, silly! And we will have another one in... 8 years left right?" And if you're wondering why I said 8 years, its because after we had Sarah, I said that I wouldn't get pregnant for around another 10 years. 8 years remaining, haha.

"Yeah.. But I still don't know.."

"You will love him, trust me"

"I'm not saying yes, but we can go meet him tomorrow, okay?"

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Even though, we might adopt.. How do you feel about doing what people do to have their own children?" He asked after we pulled away from the kiss.

I quickly peaked down the hallway to make sure I had closed Sarah's door. I did(the walls are thankfully soundproof, but we usually try to keep quiet anyway) and I looked over in the kitchen to make sure Keegan was in his bed. He was.

I pushed Fabian down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, resuming kissing him. After a while we needed breath, my lips left his and went to his neck, while his hands traveled from my waist inside my shirt and rested on my flat stomach. Before I knew it, my over shirt was on the floor leaving me in a tank top and shorts, and we were flipped so he was on top of me. Our lips once again connected and my fingers crept up to unbutton his shirt. I removed his shirt without breaking our kiss. I curled my fingers in his hair as he moved his lips to my collar bone. Well, I think you know what happens next.

***Next Day***

**Fabian's Pov**

"Daddy, where place?" Sarah asked as I got her out of the car. 'Where place' is how she says 'Where are we' or 'What is this place'

"Well Sarah, this is an adoption center" I told her.

"A-dop-on center?"

"Yeah. Mummy wants to see if they have a brother for you"

"No, Fabian" Nina said as she walked over to us. She touched Sarah's arm and told her,  
"Do you remember our little friend Jake?"

"Jake!" Sarah exclaimed as she clapped and smiled.

"Well, I want to introduce him to daddy, and then maybe we can take him home with us"

"Sleepover?!"

"Dozens of sleepover! Maybe Jake will stay with us.."

"Forever?!"

"Yes, hopefully" Nina smiled.

Nina was right, Sarah already did like Jake. Seeing how excited Sarah is to see Jake again makes me excited to meet him. We walked into the center and the lady at the desk smiled brightly and said,  
"Nina! So I guess you thought my offer over?!"

"Yes, I did! And Fabian wasn't too psyched about it at first, but once he meets Jake, he will fall in love"

"Well let me go get him!" the lady said as she walked down a hallway, probably to a room where they kept the kids.

A few seconds later she came out with a little boy around a year old who looked half white/half black, and let me just tell you... He's adorable and looks really sweet.

"Jake!" Sarah exclaimed and wiggled down to run to him.

Jake smiled when he saw Sarah and Nina. Nina lent down and rested Jake on her knee and whispered something to him. I think she said,  
"I told you I'd come back and visit" and then she kissed his cheek.

She stood up and said,  
"Jake, I'd like you to meet Fabian"

"Hey Jake" I smiled and waved.

Jake shyly smiled at me and then hid his head in Nina's neck.

"Jake! This is my daddy!" Sarah exclaimed as she ran to me. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck.  
"And he'll be yours too!"

"Well, what do you think Fabian?" Nina asked.

Jake looked up from Nina and looked at me. His eyes sparkled, and looked so kind and innocent. He giggled when Nina tickled his stomach, which showed off a smile that could probably end world hunger. He looked at me again and then reached his arms out. Nina handed him to me, and then took Sarah.

"He doesn't warm up to people easy.. You're one of the lucky ones" the receptionist said.

"Fabian?" Nina asked me, expecting an answer.

I glanced at Jake who was staring at me with big brown eyes that were saying,  
'Please take me home. I need a home'

I nodded and said,  
"I want him"

Nina's smiled brightened and she gave me a kiss.

"Great! Come over here and we'll get everything sorted!"

Nina and I put Sarah and Jake down to go play with the toys while we talked to the lady, whose name is Sherry.

"Okay so first question, how much will this cost?" I asked.

"Well... It will cost only £200 to take him home, but we'll give you back £50 to buy things for him like clothes and toys. I know £50 isn't that much, but it's a start. And you eventually have to pay us back the £50 so it's really about £250. Also, Jake has already had all his shots and everything so he's all set to go. You might have heard he had lost some of his hearing. He is half deaf in his left ear, and it could get worse as he gets older... but his right ear should be completely fine! Other than that he's super healthy and the only reason to ever take him to the doctors would be if he was ever sick and maybe his physical when he's older. His insurance should cover doctor visits"

"Okay.. But I'm surprised how low the cost is..."

"We don't care about money, we just care about finding homes. And also it's a lower price since Nina works at that daycare. We're now under the same insurance as them so she gets a discount. Well you guys get a discount" after Sherry finished explaining everything to me and Nina, we signed papers and now it's official. Jake is now legally my son. Mine and Nina's son.

He didn't have a middle name, so we decided to have it be Eddie. Eddie is one of my best friends, and he and Nina have a deep connection which was later proven to be that they are distant cousins. Eddie is also Nina's protector, and he's just a really great friend, so why not give Jake his name? Jacob Eddie Rutter sounds perfect, according to Nina.

Before we left, Sherry handed us a bag that held a few clothes Jake had already owned, and a book and teddy bear his mum left him at the hospital. It was a small backpack. Nina and I will go shopping for him tomorrow.

"So we're taking him with us?!" Sarah asked as we walked to the car.

"Yes, sweetie! Jake is your new brother!" Nina exclaimed kissing her cheek.

We buckled the kids in the backseat and then got in the front, her in the passangers and me in the drivers.

"Thank you so much for saying yes. You don't know how happy I am" Nina smiled.

"Anything to make you happy... And something about Jake is... Special. Like when I saw him, something clicked"

"He's an adorable little boy and he's had a tough life. I'm glad we can make it better for him"

"Me too"

* * *

**Thats the chapter! I didn't get many people saying whether or not they wanted Fabina to adopt or not so I just went with the majority! Only one person said no but at least 5 people practically begged me! And sorry this chapter took over a week, I'm not very good at "sex scenes" well it wasn't exactly one but I just felt awkward writing it.. I apologize for it since it really wasn't one but like I can read those kind of scenes, I just can't write them. So sorry if it wasn't exactly what you wanted, and also sorry if it was bad. And my computer still doesn't work so I have to use my phone which sucks :/ I NEED A NEW PHONE! ONE WITH NO FREAKING CRACKED SCREEN! LIKE SERIOUSLY I'VE HAD A CRACKED PHONE SINCE JANUARY! *sigh* anyway next chapter: more with New York! **

**Review!**

**What did (those of you who watch them) think of SaB, The Fosters and PLL?First of all- Bemmett is canon even in AU, HA MY OTP IS BETTER THAN YOURS, IF YOU SHIP TY AND BAY GO HOME UR DRUNK! And ha, if Regina wasn't in their lives, John would be dead! And I still don't like Daphne... Maybe at the end but I did not like her at all. Now The Fosters, all I have to say is I loved the whole things. Liam, Stef's dad, the twins' mom, Lexi's parents, I can't wait for next week! The only thing though... Mariana didn't have to tell Lexi's parents that Lexi and Jesus had sex cuz that was not right -.- and now finally PLL: NO MY HANNA CANNOT GET ARRESTED! And yay Mike returned! Haha loved the line "It's hard to get frisky with Fitz when someones looking over your shoulder" like haha where you've been dude? And Emily and Spencer fight! I see both points to this actually.. Well I see Em's point but Spence is my favorite so I can't hate her. See my problem?**

**Anyway TILL NEXT TIME! SEE YAAAAA :D**


	29. New York Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Sorry if I get New York wrong, I've never been there but I've heard people aren't very... Well ya know... Polite.**

* * *

**June 30, 2016 *In New York***

**Amber's Pov**

I can't believe I am actually in New York. In case you had forgotten, I am here to check out the school and the city to see whether or not I want to come here. But you and I both know that I won't. I am just here to get away from everything, to have a break. I mean I love my kids but it's nice to just get away for a few days. And then after this little trip, I go back to my family. Back to being a mum and a wife. Aww I already miss them! Has it been 3 days yet? Wait, Amber, remember why you're here- I was interrupted of my thoughts when some rude guy pushed me.

"Hey!" I yelled at him but he just kept on walking. I got shoved again and again by more rude people hurrying to get off the plane.

My plane had just landed and now I am headed over to the conveyer belt to get my suitcase. I've never been to this airport(obviously) so I don't know where I am supposed to go...  
"Excuse me? Can you show me where I can find my luggage?" I asked this lady.

"Ugh, British people" she mumbled to herself after recognizing my accent.

"Excuse me?" I am offended.

"Nothing, just it's right around the corner over there" she said (rudely) and pointed to the left of us.

"Thank you" I said before heading over there.

On my way there, I accidentally bumped into this guy.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

"No worries, it was my fault. Are you okay?" he asked.

Yes, thank you! Someone nice! Now that I get a closer look at him, I see he's around my age, and he's really cute. He has really pretty blue eyes- Wait, why did I say that?

"Wow, you're the first nice person I've met since I've gotten here" I said, happy to meet someone actually nice.

"Ahhh, I see we're from across the pond, eh?" he joked.

"Yeah" I laughed.

"I'm Steve by the way. What's your name?"

"Amber"

"Pretty name for a pretty girl"

"Uhm thanks" I smiled awkwardly.

"So what brings you here?"

"Just checking out a school. A school I will not go to"

"Oh, which school?"

"NYFA"

"No way?! That's where I'm heading too!"

"Really?!" Hey, maybe I could make a new friend!

"But why are you checking it out if you're not going to go there?"

"Oh.. Uhmm.. Well, you see.." Should I tell him? Instead of telling him I just hold up my left hand and point to my wedding ring.

"Ahhh.. Married" he said and I can tell his face dropped.  
"But uh, why can't your husband come here?"

"Well we have 2 daughters, and his school is over there and we have friends that are basically our family and it's just hard for him to leave, and it is for me too. And something that makes my decision easier is the fact that New York hasn't been too friendly"

"Trust me, not everyone is like this. People are just cranky waiting to get home, or to get off a plane, just to get out of here. New York isn't totally bad. Just don't do anything to annoy people"

"Thanks for the advice. I'll keep that in mind" I smiled.

"Well, at the open house, keep an eye out for me and we'll go through it all together, okay?"

"Uh.. Y-yeah, sure" I then said goodbye and headed over to the apartment I would be staying in for the weekend.

Woah. This is uhmm.. Very small.. I mean it's a nice place to live.. But it's not very roomy.

Oh my god! I totally forgot! I was supposed to call Alfie once I landed! I took out my phone and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" Said the voice of my lovely husband!

"Hey, Boo!"

"Amber! How are you? Was the flight okay?"

"Yes, it was fine. I miss you! I miss everyone so much!"

"We miss you too! The girls are having a hard time adjusting. This is probably the longest they've gone without you"

"Aww, can I talk to them?"

"I already put them down for bed"

"Aww phooey!"

"So anyway, how's New York?"

"Oh.. Uhmm.. It's horrible!"

"What?! Why?"

"People are so rude! I only met one nice person! This guy named Steve"

"Oh. A guy?"

"No need to be jealous. I love you, and only you"

"I know.."

"And don't worry, even though I think he likes me, I told him I am totally not available!"

"Well that's good. Will you see him again?"

"Probably, he wants to hang out during and maybe after the open house"

"Okay, just be carefull"

"I'm not gonna do anything. Have some faith in me!"

"I do trust you! I just don't trust other guys"

"Fair enough. Oh and also, the apartments here are so freaking small!"

I heard him laugh on the other line.

"I miss you, and I'll be back in just a few days. Tell the girls I love them"

"I will. See you soon"

"I love you"

"Love you too"

I smiled as I hung up the phone.

***The next day***

I just arrived at New York Fashion Academy for a tour around the school.

"Hey! Amber, right?" A voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw the guy from yesterday, Steve.

"Hey Steve!"

"I thought I told you to find me"

"Well I just arrived so I didn't even think to!"

"All is forgiven" he smiled at me.

I smiled back.

"Gather around ladies and gentlemen! We are about to begin our tour!" this lady who I assume is the headmaster or whatever they call it in college in America.

After the tour was over I exclaimed "Wow this place is huge!"

"Eh I've seen larger schools" Steve said.

"Yeah well I think I might get lost" I joked.

"So anyway, when is your meeting with Professor Druid?"

"Tomorrow" I sighed.

"Same! What time?"

"Really?! And 1:30"

"Mine's at 12:45. Do you maybe want to head over together after some lunch?"

Lunch? It sounds like he's asking me out on a date...

"Uhm, I would love to go to lunch, but I'm not sure I can. Sorry"

"Ahh it's okay. I get it. You're married. But are you sure he wouldn't mind?" He asked taking my hands in his.

"Yes, I KNOW he would mind. Alfie is very insecure, especially about his relationship with me. It took him years to get me to finally go out with him, it took me years to fall in love with him, and even though I know he knows I love him more than anything, he's still worried that one day there will be someone better. But you know what? No one will EVER be better than him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me"

"Woah woah woah. No need to get all snappy! I was just asking! But I can see you really love him"

"I do. He's my world. I'd do anything for him"

"Well he's a lucky guy"

"Thank you"

"Sorry if I came off a little too strong"

"No I'm sorry if I came off a little too bitchy"

"Already forgiven. So if you can't do lunch tomorrow would you like a little tour around New York?"

"Again I don't think-"

"I'm not gonna try anything. You've never been here before and it will be a while before you come back so let me show you some things" he said before holding his hand out.

It wouldn't hurt would it? I took a deep breath and said "What the heck? Let's go!" And grabbed his wrist and we ran out to a taxi.

Steve showed me all around New York. To places like the Statue of Liberty to the Empire State Building to China Town. Oh my god, New York is so beautiful! And Steve was right yesterday: not everyone is so rude. They probably just wanted to get out of the airport. He also asked to see pictures of Alfie and the kids: he said me and Alfie make a cute couple! And he said that Aria and Ana-Maria were the cutest little girls he ever saw(well besides his niece).

"Thank you so much for a wonderful day!" I smiled as Steve walked me to my room.

"You are very welcome. I had a great time" he smiled.

"Me too" I nodded. "Well I guess this is a goodbye-"

Before I went into my room, he grabbed my arm (a little violently, may I add) and asked "Will I see you again before you go?"

"I don't know. But if you don't: good luck with life. You probably will never see me again"

"You really should come to this school"

"It doesn't really butter my fancy"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something we say- You know what? Nevermind"

"Well... Goodbye" he said before leaning closer.

I leaned backwards and turned my head.

"Right. Sorry"

"I really think you should go" he's starting to give me this vibe of a um what's the word? Raper? Or maybe prostitute? I mean, where _did_ he get all that cash?

"I'll be going" he said as he turned around and left.

Maybe he wasn't exactly 'friend material'.

***Next Day***

"Hello Mrs. Millington" Professor Druid welcomed me for our meeting.

"Lewis" I corrected him.

"Mrs. Lewis" he repeated. "How are you?"

"I am great! And you?"

"We're not here to talk about me, but I'm fine thank you for asking. Now I've heard from your teacher back in Liverpool that you are a splendid designer! And let tell just tell you, she was correct! I've seen your work and you are very talented!"

"Thank you!"

"We would be honored to have you attend our school"

"Again thank you. This is an amazing opportunity and I would love to come here. But the thing is I can't..."

"Why?"

"Well you see, I have a 3 year old and a 10 month old at home"

"Ahhh.. But is the father in their lives?"

"Well yes-"

"Well he can watch them, can't he?"

"Well of course he can, but I don't want to be away from my family for 2 years. Or my friends for that matter. They're like my family too. But me and my husband have also been considering that we all move out here and then move back. It's not a definite because he can't leave his school and his family and they're his friends too but it's a possibility. A very slim one but still"

"Okay. But where would you stay?"

"In the dorms, I thought..."

"We only allow dorms to students. Your husband would not be a student, correct?"

"No he wouldn't. But maybe you could allow me to live in one of the bigger dorms instead so that way my family could live here, or even visit-"

"We can't allow that, I am sorry"

"Okay.. So what if I rented an apartment?"

"Do you really want to spend all that money on an apartment? They are pretty expensive, especially in New York. Plus, you would lose your scholarship if you didn't use one of those dorms"

"How could I lose my scholarship if I didn't live in a dorm?"

"We have rules here"

"Well your rules are stupid!"

"Miss. Millington, you do not speak me to this way"

"And you don't call me _Miss_. MILLINGTON!" I yelled as I stood up and stomped over to the door.

"You get back here right now, Mrs. Lewis!"

"NO! If I'm going to be taught by boneheaded people like you and I won't be able to see my family for 2 years then I don't want to come here!"

"You don't realize what you are giving up"

"No, you pushed me to this decision. _You_ don't realize what _you're_ giving up" I said one less time before storming to the elevator and out the building. For some reason tears were streaming down my face. The tears were clouding my vision that I didn't see an oncoming car. But thankfully the car slammed on the breaks before it hit me. But instead it caused a whole traffic jam. People started screaming at me, telling me to move and calling me stupid. Well that was enough for me to run across the street with my head in my hands.

When I finally got back to my dorm, I fell face first on my bed, crying my eyes out.

_Ring ring_

I groaned and reached over into my purse and took put my phone. It was Alfie calling. Thank god.

"Hello?" I said, trying to be cheery as possible.

"Amber? Are you okay? You sound sad.."

"No. No everything is uhm fine"

"You sure? You sound like you've been crying"

And that was all it took for me to come crumbling down again.

"I'm not okay, Alfie. I want to come home. I hate it here. Steve turned out to be this big douchebag and this school doesn't care if I have to be away from my family for 2 years or not. I almost got hit by a car and I have the entire city calling me stupid and hating me without knowing me. I just want to go home" I cried into the phone.

"Awww baby-"

"I want to go home. I miss everybody and it sucks here. I need to go home"

"Your flight's tomorrow so you'll be home before you know it. Don't worry baby. You can hold it our for another 24 hours can't you?"

"No I really can't"

"Just hang in there. I love you and I will see you tomorrow"

"I love you too" I whispered before hanging up the phone. I continued crying until I fell asleep.

I can't wait to go home. Where I belong.

* * *

**Hey guys, uhmm I don't really know what else to say right now. Uhmm first off, I hope you liked the chapter! Yay Amber is staying! But uhmm I don't really want to talk about anything else right now because first of all, as some of you may of heard, Cory Monteith died yesterday :( I'm just really sad, it was the first thing I heard this morning, and I can't even imagine how Lea must be feeling. To lose someone who meant the world to you has to be the most heartbreaking thing in the world. The worst feeling to never get to hold your true love again. Never to talk or see them again. They were getting married in 2 weeks for godsake. I send my prayers out to not only Lea, but the Monteith family, Glee cast, and the rest of Cory's friends and fans. If you want more of my feelings, just go on my tumblr, he was all I posted today. He was such a wonderful, inspirational, beautiful, caring, talented young man and he will be missed dearly. I cried so much when I found out. So if any of you are fans of Glee/Cory, its okay to cry and we'll get through it together :) also I love how everyone (fandom) is coming together to support the Gleek Fandom. Well anyway, please review and till next time :)**

**R.I.P Cory Allan Michael Monteith *insert heart here, fanfiction doesn't let me put the arrow so yeah* May 11, 1982 - July 13, 2013, age 31. I can't believe I have to say these words :(**


	30. Welcome Home

**Thank you guys so much for all your reviews and follows and favorites and just everything! Also thank you to those of you who sent your prayers to Cory, I still can't believe it. Well anyway, someone mentioned in a review a couple chapters ago that they would like a chapter where everyone hangs out.. Well I am working on that! We wrapped up most of the drama that has been going on, but one more little thing has to come before the gang goes... How about camping? We'll talk more about that at the end but for now, here is the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**July 3rd, 2016**

**Alfie's Pov**

"Daddy, where's mummy?" Aria yawned as she lifted her head off my shoulder.

"She should be landing soon" I reassured her.

I was at the airport waiting for Amber, and Aria wanted to come, and I couldn't leave Ana-Maria by herself so that's how I ended up at the airport with Aria half asleep in my arms and Ana-Maria sleeping in the stroller besides me. Well I mean it was pretty late at night. Amber's flight was at 7:00 this morning but that's New York time so since England is about 5 hours ahead, it was 12:00 here, and the flight is about 7 hours so it would make it 7:00 here.

"I tired" she yawned again before snuggling back into my shoulder. I quietly set her down in the other side of the stroller. It's a double stroller with a back and a front. Ana-Maria sits in the back and Aria sits in the front. The back is also big enough to fit bags but we won't get into that.

"Flight 420 from New York has just landed" said the intercom.

I smiled, that was Amber's flight. I looked to my right and saw double doors open and a bunch of people file out of the doors. I kept looking for Amber but I could not find her. 420 was her flight right?

That's when I saw her. She was the last to get off the plane and she looked exhausted and upset. But she still looked beautiful. When she saw me, her frown turned upside down. Even from this distance, I could see her blue eyes light up with joy. It was like one of those scenes from one of those movies; where the guy(or girl, like this case) gets off the plane, sees their lover waiting for them, drop their bags and run into their lovers arms. Well that's exactly what happened. Amber dropped her backpack and then took off running full speed towards me squealing,  
"Alfie!" when she reached me I lifted her off the ground and spun her as I exclaimed,  
"Hey baby!"

When I set her down on the ground, she pulled me in for a kiss. After the kiss, she hugged me again.  
"I missed you so much" she whispered.

"I missed you too. It was hard being without you" I said back.

In response she just held me tighter. We stood there for a few moments until a tiny little voice groggily said,  
"Mum-ma?"

Amber jumped out from the hug and turned toward Aria, whose face once she saw Amber lit up like a christmas tree and she exclaimed,  
"Mum-ma! You back!"

Amber reached out and grabbed Aria out of the stroller and kissed her head. All of the 'welcome back' commotion must have woke Ana-Maria up because she started crying. I picked her up and whispered,  
"Look whose home" and pointed to Amber.

Amber smiled towards Ana-Maria, who in response reached out towards her and started giggling. Amber and I switched kids, I took Aria while she took Ana-Maria. Aria wasn't too happy about leaving Amber.

"Aww you don't love your daddy?" I joked.

"I do! But mummy's back!" she exclaimed, kissing my cheek.

"Everyone missed me" Amber said.

"I did!" Aria squealed.

"I certainly did. I realized that we haven't spent a day apart since the summer before you got pregnant"

"Wow, that's a long time. But I am back home, where I belong"

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is short! But you guys got to see Amber and Alfie's reunion! So now next chapter? Peddie or Moy? But trust me, what I have planned for Moy is way more interesting than Peddie. Well actually I don't really have anything planned Peddie... If you vote Peddie, what would you like to see? **

**And in the beginning of this chapter I said something about camping. Someone reviewed saying they would like to see the gang all hang out... How would you guys feel about a camping trip in a few chapters?! The camping trip would last a few chapters also... So are you guys up for that?! Review!**

**Oh and who saw the Fosters and Switched at Birth last night? Oh my god, a lot of talk about sex lol! One thing about SaB, I ship Bemmett, I do not like Ty and Bay. Oh and I'm glad John's okay and that he has a new respect for everything. Can't wait for next week! Ty/Bay/Emmett! And now for the Fosters: OMFG R THEY TRYING TO COVER EVERY SINGLE ISSUE?! I love this show so so much! Poor Callie :( and love Jude and Connor so cute! Lexi ran away, love that her and Mariana are in good terms again, and love Jexi! I also can't believe that the Rivera's are undocumented. And wow Callie is telling Stef and Lena all about Liam! Anyway till next time, peace :)**

**Oh and Happy Birthday Ali Shipp! *insert heart***


	31. Happy Bday! I Quit College

**Hey guys, this chapter will be Moy. But don't worry Peddie will be next! And then we'll go camping! So enjoy the chapter :)  
Sorry if any spelling mistakes, it's like 11:00 and I don't feel like revising it. But on the bright side.. MY COMPUTER IS FIXED! JOY TO THE WORLD! It had to be restarted from the beginning so everything was deleted.. but at least it works now! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA. This plotline came from an episode of Reba.**

* * *

**July 3rd, 2016**

**Joy's Pov**

"And this was Mick when he was 5 years old and he was learning how to kick a ball!" Mick's mum (Karen) said.

"Awww he was so cute! Jonah looks so much like him!" I cooed.

My parents and Mick's parents were over since it was my birthday in a few days. It's a little bit awkward for my parents, since their divorce has been final for about 2 weeks now. But it's their daughter's 20th birthday coming up, they need to put aside their differences. Mick's mum thought it would be the perfect time to show me embarrassing photos of Mick when he was younger. I mean, she was going to do it on his birthday but she had the albums buried in her basement but she found them so they're like my birthday present! Ha!

"He was obsessed with sports when he was younger, as you already know. Oh my god here's a picture of his first bath!"

When she showed me the picture I broke out laughing. Oh my gosh he was so cute! I keep expecting him to shout "MUM!" in embarassment but he hasn't.

"Where is he anyway?" I heard my dad say from the other side of the room where he was talking with Mick's dad.

My mum walked in from the kitchen and said,  
"I saw him go into Jonah's room. I think he's getting him ready for dinner"

As if on cue, Mick and Jonah come out of Jonah's bedroom. But Jonah looked the same like he has all day.

"You didn't fix him up for dinner!" I exclaimed.

"No.. Why was I supposed to? But anyway I have some big news!"

"What is it?" I asked as Jonah came over to me and I sat him up in my lap.

"Wait before I say, what is that?" he asked trying to get a closer look at the book sitting between me and his mum.

"You were so cute!" I blabbed.

"Mum!" he cried out.

"Sorry sweetie!" she laughed.

Mick turned to my mum and said,  
"I demand pictures of Joy now"

"NO!" I yelled.

"I'll bring them next time, kay?" she laughed and sat down next to me.

"Well anyway, son, what's the big news?" Mick's dad (Rory) asked.

"Oh right.. Well.. I'm quitting college!"

My eyes widen and jaw drops.

My mum puts her hand on my arm and says (whilst half jokingly but half not)  
"I want you to divorce him"

I ignored her and handed Jonah to Karen before I stood up and walked over to Mick and asked  
"What do you mean you're quitting college?"

"You can't quit college! We paid good money for that! And also you need to earn a degree so that way you can get a job to pay for your family!" Rory started to shout.

"I will not allow you to be married to my daughter and not have an education!" My dad added.

"Calm down, honey. Let him explain" Karen said to Rory, who was fuming. She was trying hard not to freak out as well.

"Well a recruiter from A.F.C **(A/N: I have no idea what that stands for, and I tried looking up professional teams in Liverpool but Google is stupid and I couldn't really find one but I saw this as a stadium and I'm 99.9% sure it's a team but it's semi-professional but OH WELL! If I am wrong, oh well. You can tell me if you want, but yeah. I do not own this team if it is real. Oh and I don't even know how old you have to be so just like forget about real life and go along with whatever I say. I'm making things up as I go along) **stopped by at practice the other day and saw me playing. He said that I have some real potential and he wants me to play on their team!"

"Wait. A.F.C? B-but they're-"

"A real football team? And get this: I'll be making 8 million a year, and eventually make my up to 13 million!"

"Aww honey!" I squealed and gave him a hug.

"Well that makes me feel a little bit better about him quitting college" I heard Karen say.

"Agreed" I heard both our dads say.

"Well I don't feel better. Professional football is not a stable job for a 20 year old" my mum said.

"Evelyn, Mick is in college and his only classes were training. He was in college to become a professional player, and now he's made a team. I think he's made it" Rory said.

"But what if he gets injured?"

"Even if he plays for just a year, it would give them enough money for him to go back to school and it would last them a long time" my dad said.

"Oh alright. Fine" she sighed after hesitating.

I hugged Mick again as he lifted me and spun me.

"Congratulations Mick" everyone said as they gave him a hug.

The evening turned into a celebration for him. I'm so happy for him! And proud of him too! He worked hard and he was finally noticed. I think things are finally turning around for us. After our parents left to go back to their apartments (my mum got a small apartment across town after the divorce, and then my dad and Mick's parents were staying at a hotel while they were visitng) we collapsed on the couch.

"You know, I'm very proud of you" I rested my hand on his arm.

"Thank you. I mean it's still not official, I need to go try out but yeah- it's very exciting!"

"Things are turning around for us, aren't they? I mean if you look past the whole teen pregnancy thing, we've made really good choices and we're doing pretty good in life"

"Yeah, that is true. I'm proud of you too"

"For what?"

"Being you. You're just a wonderful mother and you work and go to school while still finding time for Jonah, I admire you for that. You're really smart and such a great person.. I'm just proud of you for everything you've done"

"Awww thank you" I smiled and went to go kiss him.

I smiled into the kiss, which was interrupted by something hard hitting my stomach. We broke away and looked in front of us to see Jonah standing there smiling innocently like he didn't just throw a toy at us. I looked down and saw a red car sitting on my lap.

"Did you see who threw this car at me?" I asked Jonah, picking up the toy car.

"No" he shook his head.

"Well I wonder who could've done it!" Mick joked.

Jonah ran up to us and jumped up next to us. Mick picked him up and bounced him in the air. When he set him down on his lap, I tickled his stomach while kissing his cheek over and over, which made him laugh because he's really ticklish. Like I told Mick, I think this is a new beginning for us.

***July 7, 2016***

**Still Joy's Pov**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I opened my eyes and saw Mick and Jonah sitting next to me on the bed and Jonah was throwing confetti at me. I sat up and smiled at them.

"Thank you" I said as I kissed Mick and then Jonah's forehead.

"You are officially 20!" Mick exclaimed.

"Yes I am!" I laughed. "One question though... Why exactly are you guys throwing confetti at me?"

"It's your birthday!" Jonah exclaimed.

"Yes, well now I have to clean up the bed"

"No, no you don't. I will do it while you take a shower and get ready"

"Get ready for what?"

"We're going to the park for yours and Nina's clashed birthday"

"Right, forgot about that"

"Is it weird having to share a birthday?"

"No not really... It's kinda fun, but kinda not. But hey, Jonah has to share his birthday with Jade!"

"Jade?" Jonah perked up when he heard Jade's name.

"Yes, it Jade your best friend?" Mick asked.

"No, Ethan is my best friend!"

"Then who is Jade?"

"My friend!"

"What about Aria?" I asked.

"Aria is my friend too!"

"No.. She's your girlfriend" Mick joked.

"No! He's too young to have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Have you heard Amber? She said she ships Jaria. She puts all the kids together in relationships"

"Well she's crazy. How can she do that?"

"She's the relationship geru as she puts it"

"Yes I know what she says" I laughed as I got out of bed.

"Hey, what do you want for your birthday? I mean, I already got your present but like..." he didn't get my present, I know he didn't. He procrastinates.

"Nothing. I have everything I ever wanted" I smiled and kissed him.

"So I don't have to give you a present?"

"I thought you already got it?"

"Uhh.."

"You don't have to get me anything. Don't worry about it. You making the team will be enough"

"Okay, love. Go get ready" he jokingly pushed me towards the bathroom.

"I'm going! I'm going!" I laughed and walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and then threw on a simple sleeve-less purple dress with white polka dots. The dress went down to around my knees. I curled my hair and clipped it to the left side, and added light makeup. I wore white ballet flas.

"Wattaya think?" I walked out of the bathroom into the living room and spun around to show Mick and Jonah.

Jonah started clapping while Mick said,  
"What are we? Amber?"

I gave him a look.  
"But you still look beautiful, like you do everyday! Hey, how do you get your hair like that? Your hair is awesome, like really, wow! Don't hurt me..."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. No need to get all defensive. But thank you"

Around 12:00 we headed out to the park for mine and Nina's combined birthday. Wow, the park is awesome! Lights are everywhere and a stand of snacks. Great job, Amber! She even invited some friends we've made at college. KT, Willow, Lena, Heather, Emily and Isabella. Even Piper was there, she was still staying with Patricia and Eddie.

"Happy Birthday, Joy!" Patricia was the first to reach me.

"Thanks bestie!" I gave her a hug.

"Don't call me that, but its your birthday so I'll make an exception!"

"Happy Birthday!" Nina and I said at the exact the same time.  
"Thanks!" we said, again at the same time. We laughed and hugged.

"Happy Birthday girlies!" Amber squealed and joined our hug.

"Thank you Amber for planning the party.. Or well setting it up" Nina said.

"You're welcome. No problemo!"

"Happy Day Auntie Joy!" Sarah ran over to me.

I picked her up and said,  
"Thank you, sweet cheeks"

"You and mumma have same birday!"

"That we do! And she's only half a day older than me!"

After everyone said 'Happy Birthday' to me(and Nina) we went to go eat the food. Nina and I both agreed that we didn't want anybody to get either us any presents. But of course Fabian, being the sweetest guy ever, he had already gotten her a tennis bracelet(and he got Sarah one too). He had given it to her last night, and as Nina said she told him not to get her anything because she said that Fabian giving in to adopting Jake was already good enough. Oh and Keegan. Well that was his parents' gift to her but she still counts it because she had to beg him to keep the dog. Yeah, Fabian doesn't listen to anybody when it comes to presents.

Can I just explain how funny the guys are? They did this whole 'Happy Birthday' number. Like dancing and everything, they were being horrible on purpous but it was so funny! Obviously the kids loved it, some of them even joined into the dance! That was adorable, seeing Jonah and Mick dance like they had ants in their pants. Best birthday ever. When do I ever get to spend time with all of my friends at once? Including the girls from college? Never. Which is why I absoutely love birthdays because it's a 'party'.

"Thank you all for coming! This was an awesome birthday!" I exclaimed.

"I agree! Thanks so much for taking time to spend our birthday with us. It means a lot" Nina added.

Everyone said goodbye and then we all headed our seperate ways to home. Jonah was already passed out(the party went on till about 7:00) so we put him straight to bed when we got home.

"I'm so tired. Like always" I laughed and hugged my pillow, closing my eyes about to fall asleep.

"Wait don't fall asleep yet! Your birthday is not over yet" Mick said before jumping up and going into the kitchen to get something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Happy Birthday! Again!" he exclaimed and handed me this certificate that was in a glass frame.

"What is this?"

"Your very own star"

"You got me my own star?"

"Yes. You shine brighter than anyone I know, so why not let you shine up there too?"

"Aww thank you, I love it" I smiled and kissed him.  
"But I told you not to get me anything!" I smacked the back of his head.

"Hey! Don't shoot the- Uhm what's the saying?"

"It's don't shoot the messenger. You are not the messenger"

"Well then gift-giver-awayer"

"You took that from a show..."

"Yeah maybe I did. Jonah makes me watch too much TV"

I laughed and set the certificate down on the chair. We changed the couch into the bed and went to bed.

Before I fell asleep, I felt him kiss my hair and whisper  
"Sweet dreams"

Best birthday ever.

* * *

**And that is the chapter! Some Moy for you! And yay Mick! He got a try out for a football team! I did Nina and Joy's birthday because it was a few weeks ago so here it is belated! And sorry you didn't get some Fabina for Nina's birthday, but I guess you kinda did.. Next is Peddie? If you said something last chapter, you can tell me again what you'd like to happen! Then we go camping! Where should they go? Should they all have their own cabins, like families..? And what should they do when they get there? Give me all your ideas! I'd love to hear them! :)**

**Did any of you watch Teen Beach Movie? I did! It is the corniest and cheesiest thing ever but it's so adorable and aww I just loved it! The boys were so cute, lol. I keep listening to "Like Me" over and over! I like boys like Brady! Haha :) Also if any of you watch A&A did you see the episode prior? AUSLLY 3 and again I am in love with "Steal Your Heart"**

**Anyway till next time :)**

**PS: Have any of you seen/read 'Beautiful Creatures'? I started the book the other day, and watched the movie today! (Idk why but I will watch the movie of a book I am reading in between the book sometimes...) but anyway I loved the movie and loving the book so far! Yes, I know they are COMPLETELY different but oh well. Movie adaptions are BASED OFF not written word for word :) So anyway, yeah thought I'd share that bit of information with you..**


	32. Peddie Date

**So here is your long awaited Peddie chapter! You wanted one where they go on a date so here ya go! Enjoy :)**

**Oh and someone asked a few chapters ago for my email and I forgot to talk about that last chapter. Well uhmm.. Idk should I give out my email? I'd feel better if I PMed you.. but if you want it then either make an account or just say it again in your review and I'll post it next chapter..**

**Also someone reviewed earlier today saying I should update as much a I used to: I am so sorry, I know I've been slacking on updates. I'm on vacation and I'm not even posting like I used to when I wasn't even on vacation. Well I posted once a week and I've been kinda keeping that up, just posting later that week. It's just I've been having writer's block on some chapters and I'm too lazy to write lol :) and plus my computer was broken and it's very difficult writing on a cracked phone. But my computer is fixed and my phone is getting fixed before I go to Japan. Speaking of going to Japan, I will be gone for 5 weeks and I know I will have internet but I'm not 100% I will be able to update. I mean I'm sure I will because my cousin(who is in Japan) has a blog and skype and all that so he does have internet so I guess it's just a matter of time and thinking of ideas. So anyway that's that. Now back to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**July 9th, 2016**

**Patricia's Pov**

Piper has been staying with me and Eddie for almost 2 months now, and don't get me wrong I love my sister but it's getting to be a little too much. I'm even worried that Eddie, being the doofus he is, will get confused and mistake me for her or vice versa and accidentally kiss her thinking she's me. He did it once! I mean that was years ago, back at Anubis House, you remember that, but still it could happen! We are identical! Or even worse, one of the kids calling her 'mommy' but they've been pretty good, I guess it's since I gave birth them we have a special connection so they just _know_. But I don't know. She's also been cleaning the apartment like a maniac. I've never seen this place so clean(we barely have time to clean anyway) so not that I'm complaining but it's just she won't stop doing it.

"Hey babe" Eddie smiled walking into the kitchen and kissing my cheek.

I was sitting at the table while reading a magazine that Piper left lying around. Everyone else was still sleeping so I just decided to have a quiet time to myself. He took a seat next to me and asked,  
"Watcha readin'?"

"A magazine" I replied simple, not looking up from this article on the Royal baby.

"Cool.. What time did you wake up?"

"5:00"

"Oh okay.."

"... Are you okay?" I asked finally looking up at him.

"I don't know. Why have things been awkward between us?"

I sighed and put the magazine down.  
"Maybe because my sister has been staying with us?"

"She lived with us for two years!"

"We were at boarding school for 20 of those 24 months. Doesn't really count in my book."

"It doesn't matter. You've been distant and I don't think it's because of Piper"

"Well you're being weird because I'm not being distant at all"

"Yes you are. I know you better than anybody, and I know somethings off about you. You're not being normal."

"That's offensive"

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever" I stood up and walked over to the counter.

"Can you please tell me what's wrong?" he pleaded and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind(since I was facing the counter).

"I don't know.. I guess.." I took a deep breath and leant backwards into him,  
"We don't do anything"

"That's what this is about? I thought you didn't want to do much of that in fear of getting pregnant-"

"Not that! I mean yeah that's kinda bothering me, but that's not what I was talking about. I meant that we never do anything coupley. We never go out."

"Well we can't exactly go out."

"I know that. But Piper's here, and we haven't taken advantage of that. Why haven't we taken advantage of that?" I asked, turning around and facing him.

"That's a good question. I guess just busy finishing up school and with both of us working, we're just so busy it's hard. To even think about what's right in front of us."

I stared out the window and mumble,  
"We don't even kiss anymore..."

"We have some time right now..?" he smirked and put one hand on my hip and the other behind my neck, and started to lean in. Before I could close the gap between us, Piper walked in the kitchen. Eddie stumbled back and then just leaned against the counter right next to me.

"Was I.. Uhh.. Interrupting anything?" Piper asked.

"Nope. Not at all" I said, staring at the ground.

"Yeah, absolutely nothing" Eddie snapped, crossing his arms.

"Well then-" she was interrupter by Brooke screaming through the baby monitor.

"I'll go get her" Eddie said leaving the kitchen.

"Patricia, if I'm being a burden, I will leave!" Piper exclaimed.

"No, no. You are not being a burden. We love having you here"

"You sure? It doesn't really seem like it"

"Sure, it's getting a little too much but I'm totally fine with you being here. The kids love you and you're keeping this place clean"

She laughed. "But I'm being a cockblock" she frowned.

"No you're not!" I laughed.

She gave me a look.

"Okay maybe a little" I joked and we both laughed.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"I come crying to you and begging you to let me stay for a while until I find my own place and get back into a school but instead I just stay for months"

"It hasn't even been 2 months, calm down. No big deal"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. God, you're such a nag!"

"Hey!" she hit my shoulder.

"Goodmorning, mommy and Auntie Piper" Eddie said in a baby voice walking in with Brooke.

"Hi baby" I smiled walking towards them and taking her from Eddie. I kissed her cheek before asking Eddie,  
"Burkely and Jade still sleeping"

"Burkely is, but Jade woke up as I was walking to the twins' room so she's in the bathroom right now"

As if on cue she ran in, and ran right towards Eddie who picked her up.

"Morning!" she cheered. I quickly gave her a kiss before walking over to go get breakfast for her and Brooke.

"Why are you so happy? You are nothing like your parents. Well besides your looks" Piper said.

"Well, her hair is strawberry blonde, and both of us are naturally brunettes..." I trailed off.

"She gets her hair color from my mother" Eddie said.

"Yes, I know. I've met your mother" Piper said.

"How I Met Your Mother!" Eddie made the reference.

"You had to do that, didn't you?" I asked.

"Yes I did. You know I can't resist TV connections"

I just rolled my eyes.

"Jade what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"Eggs!"

"Okay.. What would you like with it?"

"Fruit!"

"Would you like toast?"

"Yeah! Can I help make it?"

"Sure" I handed Brooke over to Piper, and then pulled a chair out for Jade to stand on while she helped me back breakfast. This is a normal morning now, whenever we like actually make breakfast, not just eating a poptart or cereal or microwavable waffles/pancakes/french toast, Jade always helps me (or Eddie or Piper, depends on whose making it) make breakfast.

"I hear Burkely, I'm gonna go get him" Eddie said and walked out.

"I will bring Brooke to go play" Piper said, walking out too.

Yeah, this is a typical morning.

***Later that day***

**Still Patricia's Pov**

"What would you guys say about letting me watch the kids while you guys went out on a date?" Piper asked.

Hmm.. That was very sudden.. She just like came out of nowhere with that. We were watching Spongebob until Jade fell asleep.

"You do realize it's almost 7:00, right?" I asked.

"The twins are sleeping, and Jade is drowsy. She'll be asleep soon enough so why not go? It'll be fine!"

"I'm up for that" Eddie said, standing up and stretching.

"Great! Now Patricia, go get ready!" Piper exclaimed, pulling me up and pushing me towards the bathroom.

When I got in there, I saw an outfit hanging on the door. Oh Piper. You planned this. The outfit was black skinny jeans and a purple flowy short-sleeved shirt. I quickly threw it on, and redid my makeup, took my hair out of it's messy bun and brushed it, and brushed my teeth. I think I looked presentable for a semi-night out. Whatever it is we'll do, I think this will do. Woah, since when do I care how I look? I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to find Jade gone.

"Where's Jade?" I asked.

"Piper is putting her to bed, she's out cold" Eddie said from the kitchen.

I walked into the kitchen to find him putting on his coat. He handed me mine, and I put that and my shoes on.

Piper walked into the kitchen and said,  
"Bye! Have fun. But not too much fun-"

"Goodbye Piper" we both said and walked out the door.

When we got to the car, Eddie started driving. I have no idea where we are going. We eventually arrived at the arcade.

I got out of the car and exclaimed,  
"The arcade is where we're spending our night?"

"Hey, I know its not the most romantic thing, but I know romantic dinners, moonlight picnics, or strolls through the park or along the beach are not your thing. And I would've taken you to a movie but all the movies playing were crap and-" I cut him off by kissing him.

"You talk too much" I whispered before kissing him again. He backed me up against the car, continuing kissing me. His lips left mine and went to my neck but I pushed him away.

"We're in public, you idiot" I joked.

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"Yeah, to shut you up"

"I should ramble more often, shouldn't I?"

"Please don't" I said before stepping closer.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he followed suit by wrapping his around my waist.

"But I wanted to say: That I don't care what we do or where we do it, I care that I'm with you. Being with you enough" he smiled as I spoke softly.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"So I could take you on a hike in the desert and as long as you're with me, you would love it?"

"I wouldn't go that far. Don't push your luck"

"Fair enough"

"Well- Let's go to play the slingshot machine!" I exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the arcade.

By the end of the night, we had probably played every game in that place. From ski ball to wheel of fortune to car racing. He won me a big blue stuffed teddy bear. It was about the size of Jade and it was blue tie-dye. And it had a big bow on her head. It was actually kind of cute.

"Hey do you wanna go get ice cream?" he asked as we started walking to the car.

"No. Maybe another night. I'm kind of tired" I said.

But before he could respond, I grabbed his hand and whispered,  
"But I would like to continue what we were doing earlier"

We had reached the car by this point and he smiled like a little boy who was just told he was getting a puppy. He opened the doors to the backseat and we both climbed in. As soon as he closed the door (and I threw the bear in the front seat) he captured my lips in a kiss. It was a sweet, gentle kiss. He took off my jacket and I took of his, without breaking the kiss. His hands creeped under my shirt while I broke the kiss and started kissing his jaw and neck.

I pulled away, which cause him to pout.

"Do you have...?" I asked quietly, even after all these years I still can barely say condoms. He nodded.

My hands grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off. We resumed our kiss once again. You can figure out what happened next.

This is one of the best nights I've had in a while. I liked feeling this close to Eddie again. It felt natural and... I know it's too cliche to use this word but it was perfect. Well maybe not your definition. My definition of a lot of things are different than society. As long as I'm with the perfect person, everything is perfect.

* * *

**Hope you liked this! I know I'm not good at intimate scenes... I'm good at reading them just not writing them.. But hey at least you got Peddie fluff! You're welcome :) it's almost 11:00 PM where I am... I'm gonna go to bed, I didn't sleep good last night. Next chapter we'll fastfoward right to the camping trip! I know they haven't mentioned it but I'll figure something out. So review! :)**


	33. Camping 101

**Hey guys! Okay so I'm gonna try something new this chapter... Doing a part of it in one of the kids POVs! So they are camping! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**July 22nd, 2016**

**Aria's Pov**

"Ana are you ready for camping?!" I asked my baby sister while mumma got her ready! We were going camping with all of my friends! I'm so excited! Though, Mum said it's gross, Dad said it's totally fun!

"YAY!" she clapped her hands together.

"Camping is horrible, I do not want to go" Mumma pouted.

"Awww Mummy, it's gonna be fun!" I hugged her.

"Listen to your daughter" Daddy said as he walked into the room.

"Daddy!" I squealed and ran to him.

"C'mon Ambs, it's gonna be fun" Daddy told Mumma.

"No. There's bugs and we're in the woods, and there's bugs, and creepy murders and more bugs!"

"Creepy murders, really?"

"What are creepy murder?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing!" they both said at the same time.

I pushed my dad's shoulder and said,  
"Tell me!"

"Ow, she's violent. What has Patricia done to her?"

"Aria, go finish packing your bag. We're leaving in a few minutes" my mum told me.

"Okkie dokkie!" I cheered and squirmed out of my dad's arms and skipped to my room.

I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and sat it on my bed. My mum and i packed it yesterday but I stored it under my bed. I made sure I had all my clothes and I didn't really understand anything else that was in there, but my mummy packed it so I must need it! I closed the suitcase again and skipped back out to the living room. I rested my suitcase near everyone else's.

"Oops!" I squealed and ran back to my room. I forgot to close my door and shut off my lights! I turned off my lights and closed my door and then ran back to the living room.

"Are we taking Angel with us?!" I asked my mum when she, daddy and Ana-Maria walked in.

"No, sweetie. Gramma is coming later today to take her back with her for the weekend." Mum said. I pouted.

"Let's go" Dad said.

I opened the door and ran acoss the hall and down the stairs to the lobby.

"Aria!" I heard my parents scream behind me but I kept running.

When I reached the lobby I saw Auntie Nina and Uncle Fabian with Sarah, Jake and their dog Keegan(Mum said that they'll be dropping him off at Uncle Fabian's parents' for the weekend).

"SARAAAH!" I exclaimed as I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Hey Aria, where are your parents?" Auntie Nina asked me as she crouched so she was eye-level. I shrugged and turned to pet Keegan.

"Here we are. The devil took off" I heard my mum say as she walked over.

"She's not a devil" my dad say.

"I'm a princess!" I smiled.

"That you are. A spoiled one" my mum said, cupping my cheek.

"Are you excited to camp, Jake?" my dad asked.

Jake shyly nodded. Alfie held his hand up and Jake high-fived.

I'm really excited to be camping!

***At the campsite, an hour later***

**Mara's Pov**

"Oh my god, it's so gross out here! Bugs and dirt EVERYWHERE!" Amber complained for the hundreth time.

"AMBER!" we all screamed.

"No need to shout" she pouted as we finally reached the campsite.

"There's a cabin so no need to worry about it too much" Alfie told her, wrapping his arms around her shoulder.

Aww. They're really cute together.

The kids were exhausted from walking that far. Yeah the cabin is very far into the woods than we would have liked.

"Whose idea was it to even go camping?" Amber asked.

We all turned to look at Mick.

"What?! We haven't hung out in like... A year! Besides passing each other in the hall, or work or birthdays" he said.

"I'm sorry but I'm sick of all of you already. I can't handle a weekend with you. The hike up here was bad enough." Patricia said while walking into the cabin.

"I'm offended" I heard Joy mutter while she followed Patricia.

The cabin was fairly huge. It had 7 rooms, so we decided each couple gets their own room and then the kids will be split up by girls and boys. The cabin had 2 bathrooms though, which was good. We decided one would be used for girls only and the other be used for boys only. And then the cabin had a small kitchen (which didn't have many appliances, just simple things like a cooler and a stove) and then it had a room to hang out in. It had couches and chairs but no TV (much to Amber's, Joy's, the guys minus Fabian, and the kids dismay.)

"No TV? But Pretty Little Liars is having a marathon this weekend! I want to see Toby and Caleb bromance" Amber complained, again.

"You're telling me? Twilight is playing tonight! I need my Robert Pattinson!" Joy added.

"Hey, no talk about guys who you'd leave your husbands in a second for!" Mick and Alfie exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. I felt my shirt being tugged. I looked down and saw Jake rubbing his ear.

"Hey, buddy" I smiled. I crouched down so I was eye-level with him.  
"Are you okay? Does your ear hurt?" I asked.

He nodded slowly.

"Nina, Fabian. Jake says his ear hurts" I called.

Nina came over to me and Jake. She picked him up and said,  
"I'm going to put him to sleep because sleeping helps his ear feel better" she said before going into one of the rooms to set up a bed for him.

"We should actually put all the kids down for a nap" Jerome said.

Jerome took Ethan into the room, Mick took Jonah, Eddie took Burkely, Patricia took Brooke and Jade, and Amber took Aria and Ana-Maria, leaving me, Joy and Alfie.

"So what do we have planned for this weekend?" Joy asked.

"Campfire tonight, swimming tomorrow, and then some more games later tomorrow like volleyball, water ballon fights and all that, and then on Sunday before we go we'll do some more games. Birdwatching, oh and catching fireflies tomorrow night!" I said.

"This will be the best weekend ever!" Alfie exclaimed.

Joy and I laughed at his enthusiasm. Even after 2 years, Alfie still has that child-like spirit from high-school. Which is a good thing, he never lost who he was. He matured, but there's a part of him that's still child-like.

"Hey Nina" Joy smiled as Nina walked into the room with us.

"Hola" she said, sighing and sitting down on the couch.

"Is everything okay with Jake? How's his ear?" I asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's actually getting better, but he still has an infection"

"He's very quiet, isn't he?" Alfie asked, sitting down too.

"He doesn't say much-" she started but was inturrupted by Eddie walking in and saying,  
"Who? Jake? You know, Brooke doesn't say much either"

"I've noticed. She's the quietest of them, well that was untill Jake came" Nina said.

"Match made in heaven!" Alfie joked.

"Hey Alfie, did you know that your wife ships your daughter with my son?" Joy asked.

Before he could answer, Amber, Jerome, Patricia, Fabian and Mick had reentered the room.

"The kids are sleeping" Fabian said.

"What are we doing when they wake up?" Jerome asked, coming to sit beside me.

"Well since it's about noon now, they should wake up around 2:00 so how about we do a bike race? With the kids, not ourselves" Patricia suggested.

"I wanted to do a bike race" Eddie pouted. I could see Patricia rolling her eyes at him.

"So, Patricia.. Why didn't your sister come?" Fabian asked.

"She has a interview for a job down in London so she'll be gone the entire weekend" Patricia answered.

"So what do we do while the kids are asleep?" Mick asked.

Joy stood up and walked over to a closet and opened it. It was full of board games (and equiptment for camping activities)

"How about we go back to middle school and play these cheesy games? Or drink. Either's fine." She suggested.

"How about both?" Eddie said.

"We can't drink with kids sleeping in the room-" I said.

"We don't even have anything. Calm down, it was a joke" Amber told me.

Someway, somehow we ended up not playing board games and just ended up playing games on our phones.

* * *

**Okay so this chapter is just setting everything up. Each new chapter will just be each activity that I have planned. I have catching fireflies, swimming, bike races, water balloon fights, sport games, campfire songs, birdwatching, and making smores. Anything else? I know this isn't my best chapter, I didn't really know how to set it up... And did you like me writing in the kid's POV? Should I do more of it? **

**Dangit, I can't get over how horrible this chapter is... I'm really sorry but I promise the next chapters will be better! I needed to set up them camping but the next chapters with them actually camping WILL be TOTALLY FUN! They'll be doing all that fun camp stuff (I've never been camping so if you have, help me out? Lol I went to camp for 2 weeks and I hated it so a little help will be good)**

**Review (Please only nice comments. Thought critism is allowed, be nice about it. I'm very sensitive) **

**P.S: If you are wondering, nothing is wrong with Jake, remember when they adopted him they said he had a little bit of a hearing loss?**


	34. Bike Race

**This chapter will be Jonah, Aria, Jade and Ethan learning how to ride a bike! This is the same day as last chapter, just after the kids woke up and had a snack. And only one person said they didn't like the kids' POV.. So I will continue them I guess, but not too much. So here we go!**

**Oh and to the person who suggest they hike: They hiked up to the cabin!**

* * *

**July 22nd, 2016**

**Mick's Pov**

"Okay so first part of camp-" Nina started but paused.  
"What are we calling this camp?" she turned to the rest of us.

We all shrugged.  
"How about Anubis?!" Amber suggested.

"Anubis.. Okay, the first activity for Camp Anubis will be to learn how to ride a bike! But, you have to be at least 3 years old" Nina told the kids, who were lined up across the yard from us.

"BOOO!" Sarah and Burkely pouted while Jonah, Jade, Aria and Ethan cheered and clapped.

"I call the pink one!" Aria squealed running over to the bikes, with her friends on her heels.

"But don't fear little ones" Mara added, taking a step forward. "There are mini cars over there which you can drive!" which made Burkely and Sarah high-five, and Brooke and Jake also. Ana-Maria is not even a year old yet so she's not processing everything that's happening.

Amber, Jerome, Joy and I walked over to where Jonah, Jade, Aria and Ethan were. The other parents took the younger kids to ride the mini cars. Patricia had Brooke, Eddie had Burkely, Alfie had Ana-Maria, Fabian had Sarah, and Mara had Jake. After I teach Jonah, Joy teaches Jade, Amber teaches Aria, and Jerome teaches Ethan how to ride a bike, we will have them do a race, which Nina will referee(the reason she's not with a kid at the moment).

"Okay buddy, wanna learn how to ride a bike?!" I asked my son, who nodded eagerly trying to get on the tricycle.

"Woah, slow down buddy! Let me help you!" I said lifting him up so he can sit on the bike. "Okay so what you wanna do is put your feet on the pedals and just push them forward- You know how to do this!" Jonah just started taking off riding his bike. I mean it's just a tricycle, not a bicycle so it's fairly easy. I'm proud of him!

"YAY! I'm doing it!" I heard Aria squeal from the right of me.

"I wanna do that!" I heard Sarah scream from the other side of the yard. She was sitting in a car with Brooke, and she was behind the wheel.

"You're too young sweetie" Nina called to Sarah while she was taking pictures of all the kids on their bike/car.

**Jade's Pov**

Auntie Joy was teaching me how to ride a bike! I'm so excited!

"It seems as if Jonah and Aria have already got it down-" she said pointing to my friends, "Do you think you can do that?"

I nodded and climbed onto the bike. It was purple, my favorite color! I put my feet on the feet-thingy and went to move it like I see Aria doing. Auntie Joy started to give me a push and I was doing it! I was riding a bike! This is really fun!

"Mummy! Daddy! Look at me! I'm riding a bike!" I yelled to mum and dad who were busy with Brooke and Burkely.

"Good job, baby!" daddy exclaimed.

I saw Ethan finally start riding his bike so I screamed,  
"GO ETHAN!"

I went back to riding my bike around the yard. It's so fun!

**Nina's Pov**

I was taking pictures of the kids on their bikes or their car, depending on which one they were. They looked like they were having so much fun! After about a half hour I decided we should do the bike race before moving on to our next activity.

"Okay! Who is ready for the bike race?!" Jade, Aria, Ethan and Jonah's hands flew into the air.

"Sarah, Jake, Ana-Maria, Brooke and Burkely, you guys can cheer on your friends!" I told them as they got out of their mini cars.

"But I want to ride a bike!" Burkely exclaimed.

"You're too young, but wasn't the car fun?!" Patricia asked him, leaning down and touching his cheek with hers. He nodded quickly before she picked him up.

"Let's just do the race" Jerome said.

"Here is the line where we will line up the bikes" I pointed to the line made out of leaves. "And the finish is line is by the flag across the field. So whoever makes it there first, wins the bike race!" the 4 kids were already waiting by the start line.

"When I say go you may start. Ready, on your mark, get set, GO!" I exclaimed.

"GO JADE!" Brooke and Burkely cheered for their older sister.

The 4 of them were going basically at the same speed, but Jonah was a little ahead (obviously). But here is the surprise turn, Aria speeded up and passed all 3 of them! She reached the finish line first!

"And the winner is: Ariana Ana Lewis!" I announced, as everyone's jaws dropped, well except for Amber and Alfie's, who had proud, yet shocked faces.

"I won?!" she exclaimed, jumping off her bike.

"Yes, congratulations sweet cheeks!" I told her, giving her a flower that had been picked for the winner.

"YAY!" she clapped as all of her friends ran to her.

"B-but b-b-but" Mick, Eddie and Jerome started to say. They, like everyone else, was shocked that the princess/girly girl of the group had beat their kids.

"How did she win?" Jerome asked, still in shock.

"I demand a recount!" Eddie exclaimed.

"There's no counts in races" Patricia sighed.

"Well I want a new race" Eddie said.

"I do too! Jonah was winning! What happened?!" Mick shouted.

"Hey, my daughter won! So HA!" Amber laughed, shoving her victory in all of our faces.

"But neither you nor Alfie have any kind of athletic ability AT ALL" Jerome asked, still confused.

"Hey!" both of them cried out.

"Sorry but it's true" Joy added.

Amber shrugged her shoulders as Alfie nodded in agreement.

Aria ran over to her parents and squealed,  
"I won the race!"

Amber lifted her to her lap and said,  
"Yes you did! Congratulations!" and kissed her cheek.

Alfie was holding Ana-Maria (she's the only one who didn't go to congratulate Aria because well she's the only one not understanding what's going on) and Aria turned to her sister and said,  
"I'm going to give my flower to the best little sister in the whole world!"

"Awwww" we all cooed.

"That's so sweet!" Mara smiled.

"I think I might cry over how cute that is" Joy added.

All of the other kids ran back over to us and asked,  
"What are we doing next?"

"What are we doing next?" I turned to my fellow 'camp councilors.'

"Well it's almost 4:30 so we have time to play a game before dinner" Fabian said.

"How about Capture the Flag, girls VS boys?" Joy suggested.

"Wait, are we playing?" Eddie asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Then yes! Let's do that!"

I shared a look with Mara that said 'This is not gonna go well'

* * *

**Okay that's the chapter! Now I know it's kinda short but these chapters will not be too long because well there's not much to say because I'm only doing one activity per chapter. I have the next chapter ready, so I will post it in just a few moments so you get two chapters in one night! I will try to post another chapter either tomorrow or Friday hopefully! But this weekend I have to pack for my trip and get my nails done and get my phone fixed so I'm busy busy busy! **

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Review!**


	35. Capture The Flag

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

So we are about to start playing capture the flag and let me just tell you: the girls are gonna get creamed. I mean even though we have one more player (who will basically just sit in the middle of our field the entire game because she's not even a year old yet) it's not really much of an advantage. Plus the guys have Mick and Eddie. And Jonah. All the guys are pretty good at this game (even Alfie and Fabian, and that's saying something). The only girls who are good at this game are... None of us. Sure- Joy can run, Amber used to do cheerleading, and Mara has an athletics background because of her parents, but those don't count. Joy's the only one good at this because she can run but she always refuses to cross to the opposing team. In other words: We. Are. Doomed.

"I vote Nina Team Captain!" Amber nominated Nina.

"I nominate Patricia" Joy said.

"Oh no way am I Team Captain! I nominate Joy!" I exclaimed.

"No! Fine, I nominate Mara!" Joy sighed.

"Uhmm, I suck at this game" Mara said.

"Me too" Nina added.

"Auntie Nina just be Tweam Captwan!" Brooke said.

"Yeah mumma! You're an awesome- whatever captain means!" Sarah exclaimed.

"It means leader, sweetie pie" Nina said.

"Nina. Give us our pep talk now. We are running out of time" I said.

We all gathered around in a tiny circle.

"Okay so.. Who wants to guard?"

"I DO" me, Mara, Amber and Joy shouted.

"We have 2 flags.. And I meant the kids have to guard them"

"What does guard mean?" Jade asked.

"Well for this game, it means you stand in front of the flag and you don't let any of the boys take it" Amber explained.

"Can I do that?" Aria asked.

"Sure! And since your sister can't really cooperate, do you mind letting her play with her toys with you?" she nodded. "And who wants to guard the last flag?"

"I do" Brooke told me quietly.

"Honey, you gotta speak up" I told her.

"Can I guard it?" she spoke louder so Nina could hear.

"Sure honey. And your mother can help you if you'd like"

"Can I help my kids?" Amber asked.

"Yes you may, Amber"

"We have to play?" Mara and Joy both complained.

"Yes. Come one let's go-"

"Wait! We need a name!"

"Sparkle!" Aria clapped.

"No-" I started but Nina instead said,  
"Team Sparkle it is, then."

***With the boys***

**Fabian's Pov**

"Okay so we are against the girls, we got this in the bag!" Eddie cheered, high fiving all of us.

"This will be so easy, the girls suck at this game!" Jerome added.

"That's not a very nice thing to say" I pointed out.

"Yeah well it's true! Joy is the only one that can run and she always refuses to"

"Well anyway, since I'm Team Captain first things first: We need a name" Mick said.

"Team Awesome!" Alfie suggested.

"We are pretty awesome, but no"

I felt my arm being tugged. I looked down and saw Jake.

"Yeah buddy?" I asked him.

He asked quietly,  
"Can the name be Destoryers?"

"How do you even know that word?" I asked astonished. He's just a little bit older than one! Well he is actually very advanced for his age though.

"Jake says we should be the Destroyers" I said.

"Oooh that's good, Little Man!" Eddie gave Jake a high five.

"I wanted us to be Aliens" Alfie pouted.

"So we have our name, now we need to assign guards" Mick said.

"I want to guard!" Ethan raised his hand.

"Okay so Ethan will guard one flag with... Jake, and Fabian you can guard the other one" Mick said.

"Wait why do I have to guard?"

"No reason. Just though you'd want to"

"Hey, are we playing dodgeball tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so. If we do, make sure you don't touch the ball" Eddie said, patting my back.

"Oh, uhm w-" I started but then Mick said,  
"Let's break!"

I slumped my shoulders and headed towards the flag on the right. When I looked up I saw Nina smiling and waving at me. She looks so pretty with her hair in a pony tail. I half smiled and waved back.

"Rutter. Stop giggling like a school boy" Jerome mocked. But then he looks over and sends a wink in Mara's direction. I rolled my eyes.

Since Mick and Nina were both their respective Team Captains they walked to the center field and shook hands.

"Are you girls ready to be destroyed?" he asked, cocky.

"No, we are ready to win" she smirked.

"Ready, set, go!" Eddie yelled. And then he and Mick took off towards the girls side.

I wasn't really paying attention much, that was untill I saw 2 people walking towards me.

"Hi daddy!" Sarah smiled.

"Hello my enemy, and my other enemy" I said, acknowledging Nina.

"We're not here to steal your flag, what? No." Nina said, using her 'I'm lying but I'm being very obvious about it because its sarcasm' voice.

"Well you can't get it" I reached forward to tag Nina but she jumped back.

"Sarah, don't go near him! He's not good!" Nina exclaimed when Sarah ran to me.

"Haha I tagged you!" I said and picked her up.

Jerome came out of nowhere and tagged Nina and called out,  
"You're out!"

Nina groaned.

"Come on Sarah, we have to go to jail"

Right after they walked over to jail, Eddie jogged over and handed me a flag.

"What's this?" I asked.

"The girls flag, duh. One down, one more to go!" he fist-pumped the air before jogging away.

I kinda zoned out but I knew that not even 5 minutes later, we won. We played again, and to no surprise we won again. That game lasted a little longer though. It's kinda sad when you realize a 3 year old boy can steal a flag from five 20-year old girls. But Jonah did! We had time for two more games, and we won. Twice. But the girls stole a flag for once! They made progress! But they only stole it once, from Ethan and Jake, its not that much progress. Finally we decided to play one last round.

**Eddie's Pov**

This was our last game and I decided to switch places with Fabian because it's not fair to the girls that we keep winning. As soon as the game started, Mick ran over to the girls side and stole the flag that Aria (and Ana-Maria) was guarding. But to everyone's surprise, before he could run back to our side, he was tackled to the ground by Joy.

"I believe this is our flag" she took the flag from him and handed it to Amber who returned it to her daughters.

Jerome and Alfie decided to head over there next, with Jonah and Burkely with them. Jade had tagged Jonah, and Sarah had tagged Burkely. Aria was doing a good job not letting her dad take the flag, but he should've realized that Amber would've snuck up behind him. As Jerome tried to steal the flag, Yacker had tagged him. My mouth hung open as I realized what just happened. 5 of our players were in jail. It's me, Fabian, Ethan and Jake left. Oh no.

I was cut off from my thoughts when Mara and Joy approached me.

"Hello Eddie" they said in unison.

"You know it's not fair to gang up on me like this" I said, seeing Mara go left, and Joy go right.

Who do I tag? If I tag Joy, Mara will take the flag, and vice versa.

"Oh decisions decisions. Why don't we make it easier?" Joy smirked.

"Huh?" I asked, turning my heads towards her. Bad move.

"RUN!" Joy yelled. I looked behind me and saw Mara running away with the flag.

"Damn it!" I hissed.

"Wow dude, you were just beaten by two girls" Fabian joked, walking up to me.

"Dude, shut up" I sighed. "Just go get the guys out of jail"

Right as Fabian started jogging to the jail, Nina and Amber jogged over towards me. I tried to tag them but they both jumped back and then split apart. Then ran towards the remaining flag, being guarded by Ethan and Jake. Being little kids, they didn't understand exactly what was going on, so it was easy for Nina to grab the flag. I started chasing her, and when the rest of the guys came in they tried to too. But she was too fast. To all of the guys' surprise she had crossed the dividing line.

She captured the flag. The last flag. The girls won. We lost.

* * *

**And that's the Capture the Flag chapter! The girls won in the end! Haha I knew that the guys (especially Eddie and Mick) would be cocky and be like "We are totally gonna beat the girls" and I figured that all 5 of them would be in total shock when the girls won! I personally hate the game and I'm not that good at it, I just walk back and forth lol. So yeah, I hope you liked the chapter! Two chapters in one night! YAY! Next chapter is the campfire so it will WAY longer! Do you have any specific camp songs you'd like them to teach the kids? Review! And should they tell stories too? What stories? Personal stories that their kids want to hear or just made up stories/classic stories? Leave your thoughts! It's pretty late so Imma head to bed! **

**Goodnight xx**


	36. Campfire

**This is the campfire chapter! This will be pretty long because there is a lot of things I am including! So enjoy :)**

**BTW LiveLoveLaugh79: OF COURSE I know the campfire song! lol :) It is the Spongebob one right? Cuz that's the only I know!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis. All rights go to Nickelodeon and whoever created this show. I also do not own the Campfire Song, that song belongs to the creators (and/or songwriters) of Spongebob Squarepants (another show created by Nickelodeon).**

* * *

**3rd Person's Pov**

After dinner and bathtime, everyone proceeded outside for the campfire. Eddie and Jerome started the fire while Fabian, Mick and Alfie gathered the materials to make s'mores. The girls were getting the kids ready for bed/the campfire. Because right after the campfire the kids will go straight to bed.

"Okay so I was thinking we teach the kids the Campfire Song!" Alfie suggested as he laid out 18 sticks out (Ana-Maria only has 2 teeth so she can't eat s'mores).

"The Campfire Song?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah! You know the one from Spongebob?" Alfie confirmed.

"Ohh yeah!" Jerome nodded, remembering the song he so often heard in his childhood.

"I love that song!" Mick added, high-fiving Alfie.

"DADDY!" squealed a little girl with curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes ran to Fabian.

The rest of the kids ran out, with their mothers right behind them. The kids were all in their pajamas. There were 5 logs surrounding the campfire, each family sat on their own.

"Okay so the first part of a campfire is to- Make s'mores!" Eddie said while he and the guys passed out sticks with marshmallows on them.

Everyone started roasting their marshmallows (and Eddie, Mick and Alfie purposely got theirs on fire) and then made their s'mores with chocolate and graham crackers.

"Remember Jonah, chew chew chew" Joy reminded her son.

"Who wants to learn the campfire song?!" Alfie asked the kids.

Amber groaned while the kids all exclaimed "YEAH!"

"How does the song go, daddy?" Aria asked.

"Well it would help if Fabian got out his guitar" Alfie nodded towards Fabian.

"One step ahead of you" Fabian said pulling out his guitar from behind the log.

"Okay so if you know the song then please sing along with me!" all the parents groaned but sang anyway.

_"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song.  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song,  
And if you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong,  
But it will help if you just sing along"_

They sing faster now.

_"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song" _the kids started to sing along but since only a few of them knew the alphabet, they got the letters all confused.

"That was so fun! Let's do it again!" Burkely exclaimed.

_"C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong,  
But it will help if you just sing along!_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think we can sing it faster then you're wrong,  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song_

_Ohhh yeah!" _

"Again!" Sarah and Jake clapped.

"I think I've had enough of that song for one night" Patricia said and everyone but the kids and Alfie nodded.

"Does anyone want anymore s'mores?" Mara asked.

"I just want the chocolate!" Ethan exclaimed.

Mara hesitated before grabbing another piece of chocolate for her son (and her husband).

"Does anyone have any stories?" Jerome asked the group.

"Any stories they'd like to hear?" Mara added.

"Campfires include stories." Nina finished.

"I want to hear about how you guys met!" Aria exclaimed.

"Wait how we all met, or just each of the parents?" Amber asked her daughter.

"Hmmm... Parents!" she answered.

"Oh, wow" all 10 of them murmured while they thought back to when they met their respective spouse.

"You start!" Aria squealed pointing to her Uncle Eddie and Aunt Patricia.

"Oh okay. Uhmm.." Patricia started recalling the day she met the love of her life. Blah, she hates the saying "Love of her life" but that's honestly what Eddie is to her. She laughs as she thinks back to that day. They absolutely hated each other. They knew how to get under each other's skin, they still do. If you went back to 5 (almost 6) years ago and told her that she would be married and have 3 kids with that guy, she'd call you crazy and call you so many insults you'd wish you were crazy.

As for Eddie, he'd honestly say "Yeah, right. I wish." When he first saw her he thought she was hot. And no, he had actually seen her across the hall earlier that day, before she had tripped over him and the rest you know. Sure, she talked a lot, but there was always something drawing him closer, something that couldn't let him hate her. In conclusion, he loves her, always has. And always will.

"I remember that day! I was there!" Joy said, breaking both Patricia and Eddie out of there trance.

"Well uhm it was about 6 years ago-" Patricia started.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Patricia and Joy were talking as they walked through the drama room. Their conversation was interrupted when Patricia tripped over some guy hanging off a chair. _

_"Watch where your going!" Patricia had snapped at the guy._

_"Hey! I was on a plane for 8 hours, then I was on a train for 4 more, and now I'm in Boresville, UK. So, I don't need a lecture, kay Hermione?" he snapped back._

_"Great, that's all we need, another patronizing American, who's only reference to the UK is Harry Potter! Next time you trip somebody up, remember it's considered polite to apologize in this country."_

_"Do you ever stop talking? I should call you Blabs, or Yacker! Ahh Yacker" he snapped his fingers._

_"And maybe I should call you a cab back to the airport."_

_"Awww devastating!" he said clapping._

_"We would love to stay and chat but we have to get to class" Patricia pulled her friend away from the American._

_"He's pretty cute, don't you think?" Joy whispered to Patricia._

_"He likes to think he is" Patricia rolled her eyes._

_*Later that day*_

_As Patricia was sitting alone in the common room, using her laptop, the familiar boy from earlier that day walked in. He smiled once he saw her._

_"Don't tell me your living here too!" Patricia cried once she noticed him._

_"Well I am" he smirked and walked over to her. "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier, I'm Eddie" he held out his hand._

_She ignored his hand and scoffed,  
"Eddie Krueger."_

_He laughed, "I think you mean Freddie Krueger."_

_"What?" she asked confused._

_"Nevermind." he muttered as he walked out to go find his room._

_Little did either of them know, in just a few months they'd be head over heels in love. She would secretly like him, and he would try to get her to go out with him but being constantly turned down. And then when she's mute, he'd spill out his feelings and she'd stop him with a kiss. That's kind of like their thing. When one talks to much, just kiss them. They might have started off on the wrong foot, but no one likes each other at first, right? Or do they?_

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"And that's how we met" Eddie finished.

"That's not very romantic..." Amber said.

"Oh really? How did you and Alfie meet?" Patricia retorted.

Amber glanced at her husband before telling the story of the day they met.

_***Flashback***_

_It was the first day of 6th grade at Froshiber-Smythe School. Young eleven year old Amber Millington was just dropped off by her high-maintenance parents. She didn't really want to go to this school, it seemed very old and creepy, especially the house she was living at: Anubis House._

_She was dressed in a cute hot pink dress and heels. Her long, beautiful, blonde hair was pulled back into a braid. When she first walked into the house, she was greeted by 2 boys her age who were running around throwing random things at each other. One had shaggy blonde hair and the other had dark skin. She had learned their names were Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis._

_"I'm Amber Millington!" she exclaimed as she held out her hand._

_"Whatever" Jerome had murmured before entering the common room._

_"Pretty name" Alfie said in a daze._

_"Thank you" Amber blushed._

_He had been mesmerized by her beauty. Even at eleven, Amber still looked like a beauty queen. _

_"Take a picture, it'll last longer" this girl with brownish-reddish hair said as she walked down the steps and brushed passed them on her way to get a glass of water._

_"Who was that?" Amber asked Alfie._

_"What? Huh? Oh uhmm, that's Patricia. She got here the other day, she's not very nice. I would stay clear of her and liquids"_

_"Why?" Amber said cautiously._

_"You don't want to know" he laughed, remembering when he had stole the goth pixie's boots and she ended up pooring fruit punch on his head. His eyes then trailed to her suitcase by her side. __"Would you like some help with that?" he asked._

_"Yes, I would" she smiled at how polite he was. But that's all she ever thought of him. Nice, polite, and later annoying. Little did she know that she'd eventually fall in love with him. Realize that he's not so annoying, just incredibly funny. She ignored him for years, but loved the attention she had got from him. Never in a million years would she think she'd actually say yes to being his girlfriend, which would lead to her getting pregnant with his child, and later marriage. But whatever happened those years in middle school, she's glad it happened. Because then she wouldn't be where she was today. Happy._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"It isn't that special. Most of us met like that.." Alfie said.

"You were in love with her from the beginning!" Joy cooed.

"Yeah, love at first sight" Amber smiled at her husband, who held their youngest and looked up at her and smiled back. It wasn't exactly love at first sight. All he saw was a pretty, hot girl. But then Sibuna came and they actually spent time together. He learned she was more than just a pretty face. He fell in love with her personality. Of course, she still is and always will be the most gorgeous girl he'd ever laid eyes on, but that doesn't matter anymore. Once she realized the world didn't revolve around her, she became nice and caring about others. She's even smarter than people give her credit for. She's just as beautiful inside as she is out.

"Okay! Mara and Jerome, your next!" Amber exclaimed.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Jerome Clarke was assigned dish duty the first night that one Miss. Mara Jaffray had arrived. And guess who was his partner? Mara. He hasn't necessarily met her yet, just saw her across the common room a few times that day, he never had seen her up close._

_"Jerome, right?" the young girl asked, walking up to him._

_"The one and only" he joked._

_She laughed and introduced herself,  
"I'm Mara. Mara Jaffray."_

_"Cool. So are you helping me with the dishes or what?" he asked, handing her a cloth to dry the dishes._

_"Right" she smiled._

_Jerome stared at her a little longer. She was quite pretty. Tan skin, dark wavy hair, big brown eyes. He figured he was staring too much, but he couldn't help it. She was beautiful. And he had never thought that about any girl before so it was weird for him._

_"So how do you like it here so far?" he decided to ask. He wanted to get to know her._

_"It's pretty cool. Everyone here is so nice. I think I'm going to like it here."_

_"Do you fancy anyone?" he joked, not expecting an answer. He didn't think that she was the type of girl to think that way of someone so quickly. He was wrong._

_"Well.. Mick is kinda cute" she replied sheepishly._

_At that moment, he thought his heart dropped all the way to the cellar. That is if his heart still existed._

_"Mick seems like a nice guy" he coughed. He shouldn't of thought anything about her. Who would ever like him? He's damaged. No one likes damaged. Of course she would like the popular jock type. Everyone does._

_Mara looked over at Jerome. She thought he looked cute. His shaggy blonde hair, and shiny blue eyes. He was fairly tall too. He seemed sweet, but something about his eyes seemed... empty. She wondered why. She hoped that she had made a new friend in him. She just likes making friends. But that was the only time they ever really talked, that was until he had caught her cheating for Mick during that French test. And then when Mick was away for that sports scholarship, they had bonded. He told her things he had never told anyone before, not even his best friend who, at the time, he trusted more than anyone with his life. She listened, and didn't judge him. Even though she was still hung up on Mick, he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was kind, smart, trustworthy, beautiful. It was automatic that he could tell her anything. He didn't have to think. And then she helped him with his father being in jail, and she became friends with his sister. Their relationship grew on friendship and trust. Which is probably why they work well together. Even if they don't want to admit it, there was always a tiny little spark that they both felt that night they washed the dishes. They looked in each others' eyes for the first time. So what if they were only eleven when they met, you're never too young to fall in love._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"And that's how we, officially, met" Jerome said.

"I never knew you liked me then" Mara murmured as she rested her head on Ethan's, who was sitting on her lap, shoulder.

"I thought you were pretty, but that was it" Jerome put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I still think you are" he whispered which caused her to smile.

"Uhm!" Eddie coughed.

"We're still here, you know" Joy added.

Jerome and Mara stopped smiling at each other and Mara asked,  
"Who's next?"

"I guess Joy and I will go" Mick said.

"Well we have actually known each other for a long time, since we used to be neighbors" Joy started.

**_*Flashback*_**

_In the year 2004, seven year old Joy Mercer and her parents, Frederic and Evelyn, had just moved from London to Liverpool. Evelyn had gotten a new job so Frederic said they could all move, he had just lost his job and his best friend so he wanted a fresh new start._

_"Is this our new house?" seven, almost eight, year old Joy asked her parents. She looked up at the big white house. It was so big compared to their old house. Why did they need such a big house for only three people? It turned out, it wasn't that big on the inside. It was bigger than their old house but it only had three bedrooms plus the other normal rooms. _

_Later that day, as Joy was in her room unpacking her things she heard the doorbell ring. She ran downstairs to see her dad opening the door. There was a family standing there with a basket._

_"Hi, I'm Karen Campbell and this is my husband Rory. And this is our son, Mick. We heard that a family moved in next door so we decided to welcome you with a gift basket." the lady had said._

_Evelyn walked in from the living room at that point,  
"Oh thank you! That's very sweet of you!" and she took the basket from the Campbells._

_"I'm Frederic Mercer and this is my wife, Evelyn" Joy's dad said._

_Joy was hiding behind the stair bars. The little boy, Mick, was staring at her._

_"Who's that?" he asked, pointing at Joy._

_"Ahh, Joy! Come here!" her dad motioned for her to come here._

_Joy stood up and walked over to stand between her parents.  
"This is our daughter, Joy"_

_"Hi Joy, that's a really pretty name" Karen said, while Joy hid behind her mother._

_"How old is she?" Rory asked._

_"She'll be 8 next week" Evelyn answered._

_"Really? Mick just turned 8 last month!" Karen exclaimed._

_"Mick, why don't you ask Joy to play with you?" Rory told his son. "If that's okay with you" he added to her parents._

_"That's fine!" both her parents smiled._

_"Joy, do you wanna come play with me?" Mick asked softly._

_She looked up at her parents for approval. When they nodded she quickly nodded. Mick grabbed her hand and they ran to his backyard._

_They were pretty close that summer. You could almost say they became best friends. But then fall came, and Mick was busy with sports, and Joy was busy doing whatever it is that Joy does. Sometimes it's music, or art, or writing, or she's doing her own sports thing. The point was, they were busy. But whenever they had free time, they would go for a walk or go swimming(if it was nice out) or just hang out in their rooms. For third and fourth grade, they weren't in the same class which made it harder to hang out (they even had different recess and lunch) but for fifth grade they were! Being in the same class gave them more chances to hang out. But then when Mick's parents decided to send Mick to boarding school, well Joy begged her parents to send her too. When they got there, they were almost inseparable. That was, until they made new friends. They grew apart. For the second time. They barely spoke, and when they went home for holidays, they didn't hang out. Not at all. But that doesn't mean she wasn't devastated when she heard he was moving to Australia. She cried that night because the guy who used to be her best friend, not only drifted away from her years ago, but he was now in a different country, no continent, and she might never see him again. When he came back the end of that year she was so happy! She was trying to get over Fabian, him same with Mara. School wasn't over for another month but his parents let him stay till the end. They were the only single people, not that that mattered but all of their friends would rather spend time with their significant other than them. They were alone. _

_One day when Joy was sitting all alone in the common room reading her book, Mick sat next to her and said,  
"I remember when we ran all the way to the pond that one day. And you pushed me in and I pretended to drown just so you could come in with me. God, my parents were so mad at me for doing that."  
Joy looked up from her book, a small smile pulling at her lips  
__"Hey, do you wanna go to a move or something?" he asked after a few moments of staring at each other.  
__"Sure. I'd like that" she smiled._

_They spent the rest of the school year hanging out and getting to know each other once again. They both changed so much since the last time they had a real conversation. She was escastic when she saw Mick and his parents living back at their old house. She spent her whole summer with him. They wasted no time. He made her forget all about Fabian. She made him forget all about Mara. I mean, he will always love her, but she's in his past. One day when they were sitting by the lake, their lips accidentally brushed against each other. They both felt something they didn't feel with either Fabian or Mara. While Mick didn't know what it meant, Joy did. She was in love with him. She kept hinting at a relationship for the rest of the summer, but he just wasn't getting it. Or maybe he was, and he was just waiting for the perfect moment. Which he did._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Awww" Amber cooed.

"It's just a story about how 2 eight year olds met" Joy shrugged, but deep down she thought about everything from that day until now. She wished they had never grown apart when they were younger. But none of that matters now. Now they were together. They were happy.

She felt Mick take her hand in his, which caused her to half-smile.

"And last but not least, Fabian and Nina!" Mick exclaimed pointing to his best friend.

Both Fabian and Nina started blushing. Now their story was the actual definition of love at first sight.

_***Flashback***_

_Fourteen-year-old Fabian Rutter had just been fallen upon by one of his best friends, Joy Mercer. So now they, and her best friend and his close friend Patricia Williamson, were walking from the courtyard to their school. They were talking and laughing, until a girl ran into Patricia._

_"Sorry!" she exclaimed and kept running._

_Fabian felt like he wasn't on Earth anymore. That girl was really pretty. Beautiful even. And Fabian never uses that word unless he means it. He was snapped out of his trance when both of his friends slapped his arm._

_"You were totally staring at that girl!" Patricia exclaimed._

_"What? N-no I wasn't!" he defended himself._

_"Whatever" Patricia rolled her eyes._

_Joy just stay silent, she looked just a little heartbroken. But then Fabian nudged her shoulder with his which caused a small smile to creep upon her lips. But later, Joy didn't matter. Mr. Sweet had come in asking to take her to the office. She hadn't returned to school but her friends didn't think too much of it, well except Patricia. When they arrived home, Fabian just hung out with the rest of the house until Patricia came downstairs going on and on about the new girl, an American, who just happened to take Joy's place. Patricia explains her theory of how the girl has to have something to do with Joy's disappearance, which she really doesn't at all. _

_"She's American and she's like totally obsessed with it!" Patricia scoffed._

_Everyone heard footsteps getting louder. The new girl just walked into the common room, all cheery. __"Hi guys! I'm Nina, I'm from America!" she waved._

_"See?" Patricia muttered._

_No one responded to Nina, well except the geeky, brown-haired/blue eyed boy. _

_'That was the girl from earlier' he thought. Wow, she's even prettier up close. Nina noticed Fabian and smiled at him. He's really cute, she thought. Through out the next couple days, almost everyone was pretty mean to her, except Fabian obviously. The eventually became best friends. Then something more. Then back to friends. Then boyfriend/girlfriend. Then parents together. Then husband/wife. But anyway the point was, from the moment they first saw each other, it was love. They always shared these flirty little glances. It was noticable to the ENTIRE school (and family members who happened to come in and out of school) and probably the entire universe that they liked it each other. Well to everyone but them. Ha, one time he was so nervous to ask her out, he started talking about Patricia and then she was naive enough to even think that he liked Patricia. These two really did fall in love at first sight._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Aww Fabina!" Amber squealed while everyone rolled their eyes, not at the couple but at Amber.

"Those were like stories from fairytales!" Aria squealed after her mother.

"I don't know about that" Joy murmured, but all the kids (well the girls) nodded.

"We have an exciting story!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Woah, who's we?" Nina asked.

"Sibuna" Amber answered, putting her right hand over her eye.

"Sibuna" Fabian, Nina, Alfie and Patricia repeated.

"What's Si-run-la?" Jonah asked.

"It was a secret club that we belonged to" Fabian said.

"It wasn't that secret, Fabes" Joy chuckled.

"Well, you know what I mean" he said.

"It was really cool, it was like a mystery thing with spirits-" Alfie started but the kids shouted,  
"Just tell the story!"

And so the five original Sibunas started the story. From Joy's disappearance to Nina meeting Sarah Frobisher-Smyth, Sarah's namesake to all the puzzle pieces to the whole Chosen One business to Senkara to the tunnels. Eddie, Joy and Jerome contributed a little to the conversation, when they were needed. They told it like a fairytale though, not explaining everything like they did when they told Mick and Mara about Sibuna. They kept it kid friendly. But maybe, just maybe, talking about a spirit cursing their parents lives or even about one of them dying or being kidnapped by a psychotic lunatic, wasn't the best idea because the kids got pretty scared.

"It's getting pretty late. We should probably get the kids to bed. It's almost 9:00" Fabian said, noticing Sarah yawning against his arm. All the kids eyes were getting kind of droopy. The parents picked up their kids and brought them to their rooms and laid them in their beds.

"Mumma?" Aria asked as Amber tucked her in.

"Yes, baby?" Amber asked, touching her daughter's cheek gently.

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?" Amber sighed and untucked her daughter who right away jumped into her arms. She walked into the room she shared with Alfie and seeing his confused face she told him,  
"Aria wants to sleep with us tonight"

"Should I go get Ana-Maria? She wouldn't want to be left out" he asked. Amber nodded as she got under the covers.

At 10:30 Joy and Mick heard tiny knocking on their closed door.

"Daddy!" cried the squeaky voice of their son. Mick quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the door, opening quickly. Jonah fell into his father's arms. Mick brought him over to the bed, where Joy was waiting with open arms.

"Honey, why are you crying?" she asked seeing his tear-stained face.

"I had a bad dream" he sniffled.

"What about?" Joy asked, taking her son in her lap.

"I-I dr-dreamed.. Y-you h-had d-died" he cried hugging his mother.

"Hey listen-" she said, lifting his head up to see hers, "I am not going anywhere. I never did go anywhere and I never will. Not ever. Come here" she said pulling her son into a third hug.

Around midnight, Patricia and Eddie felt thumps on the bed. Patricia's eyes flew open while Eddie hid his face under the pillow. Patricia got scared for a second, only because reliving all of the Sibuna memories like her being kidnapped by Rufus made her afraid that he would be back. But thankfully it was only her kids. She then got mad they were out of bed.

"What are you guys doing out of bed?" she whispered/yelled.

"I'm scared" Brooke pouted.

"Me too" Burkely added, climbing onto the bed.

"That story earlier was scary" Jade said, getting under the covers between her parents. "Did some bad guy really kidnap you, mommy?" she asked.

"Well.." she hesitated, she didn't want to scare her kids even more. Maybe telling them this story wasn't the best idea. But she figured that they were only scared because of her getting kidnapped. Because all the kids were 'ooh'ing and 'aww'ing at all the cool parts of the mystery. "Yeah, but that fruit loop can't hurt me anymore. Or you for that matter" she kissed her eldest's daughter's forehead then continued to the twins.

"Hey" a groggily voice said. Eddie was awoken by the talking and movement. He was immediately greeted by Brooke snuggling up to him.

"They can't sleep" Patricia told him.

"Oh okay.. Well the bed's big enough" he smiled, kissing Brooke's cheek.

Sarah and Jake couldn't sleep either, so they had both ran into their parents' room and crawled inbetween Fabian and Nina, who were sound asleep and didn't really notice. Sarah kissed Fabian's forehead, and Jake kissed Nina's. Both of them felt safer now that they were with their parents.

"Goodnight Jake" Sarah whispered.

"Goodnight Sarah" he whispered back before giving her a hug.

It was around 1 in the morning when Ethan had woken up. He wanted a drink of water but that was the least of his worries when he saw that Jonah, Burkely and Jake were all missing. He got scared and remembered the story from earlier. He climbed out of his bed and ran to his parents' room down the hall. He quietly opened the door and ran to his dad's side of the bed.

"Daddy" he poked Jerome's cheek.

Jerome opened one eye. "Hey buddy" he ran his hands through his son's raven locks. "What are you doing up" Jerome asked, sitting up while trying not to disturb Mara.

"No one's in my room" Ethan pouted and climbed into his dad's lap.

The kids must have gone to their parents too, thought Jerome. He just kissed Ethan's temple before putting him between him and Mara. Ethan snuggled up to his father, feeling much better about sleeping now.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Phew! It's finally done! Over 5,000 words, that's a lot! Thank you all who had promted ideas (so many of you suggest ideas, and then so many second that idea so it's really hard to keep track) and these ideas were in the back of mind anyway so I did them. I hope you liked the chapter, I've been working on it all day lol. And btw the flashback where Patricia and Eddie met, I know I got some of it wrong, I couldn't find the scene so I tried my best to find SOMETHING and I did the best with what I could find and with what I remembered so it might not be exact but it's close (hopefully). Same with Fabina. I hope you liked the other flashbacks too. And the chapter ended with little cute parent/child moments :) and a great number of you begged me to have them to the Campfie Song so there ya go!**

**If there's not a new chapter for a while, don't fret. I'm going on vacation so it will be a few days. But this chapter was REALLY long and fluffy and cute and all that good stuff so it should keep you happy for a while! Don't worry I will have internet where I'm going so a new chapter should definitely be up sometime next weekend(maybe sooner) but be patient :)**

**Next Chapter: Fun with the water! Swimming, water balloon fights, skipping stones, boats, ect.**

**Review! I love to hear what you guys think! :) xx**


	37. Fun With Water Or Not

**Hello guys. This beginning Authors Note will be kind of an announcement. Okay so PeddieLover, I am not addressing this to just you. I just want to say that there has been a lot of 'Pregnancy Pact' stories, and as a matter of fact, I really don't care if you want to make a story like this. Just make it your own. Like don't just take what I wrote and rewrite it, it's my words and my ideas. I have absolutely NO problem with other people creating Pregnancy Pact stories. In fact I'm actually reading a few of them, though one has different couples (two I'm not very fond of but I'll read it anyway) and the other is not really a pact they all just went to a beach house and got drunk and had sex and got pregnant. But the point is, those stories are the authors' own story. I have actually read a few stories like this in other fandoms and then I wanted to read one in this fandom but I couldn't find any so I'm like "Why don't I make my own?" and so I did and NEVER expected it to be this popular, so btw I love you guys :) And there was this other person who basically did exactly what I did then I spoke to them and they took it down, then put it back up but made it their own and then for some weird reason they took it back down and I'm like "Sweetie, you don't have to take it down! I'm not mad at you" maybe it was the fact that I followed their story so they got freaked out? IDK! But anyway, the point of this was I don't mind anyone making a pregnancy pact story as long as they don't take my ideas. I mean this story is mine, I came up with most of the ideas (some storylines were inspired from other TV shows who had teen pregnancies but I gave credit to those writers. And some things were prompted by reviewers but it was my own words, ya know?). It's funny how like I started this chain reaction thing! But I'm flattered that my story inspired people :) BTW if I am not the first person to write a HOA Pregnancy Pact, please let me know. **

**ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY!  
(This chapter came fast! lol I just needed to write it before I lost my train of thought)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

***The next day***

**Amber's Pov**

Today was the part of camp where we do water activities and sports and all that fun stuff. Well fun stuff, according to everyone else. I personally hate sports so I don't want to play dodgeball or kickball or football later. But thankfully the first part of the day is swimming! One question though, why did no one tell me the pond was gross?

We had been skipping stones earlier this morning before breakfast, and the kids were amazed at how the water looked after you threw the stone in. It took them a long time to get it right. The first one to get it right was Jake. Then Jonah, Jade and Ethan. And last Sarah, Burkely, Aria, Brooke and Ana-Maria.

Right now, we were all in the pond teaching the kids how to swim. Ana-Maria was sitting in a float, not really swimming like the other kids. We stayed near the shallow end so the kids could be able to touch the ground.

The best swimmers are surprisingly Sarah and Burkely. Aria is like a fish, you can't get her out. All the kids were having so much fun! I know what they mean, swimming is really fun.

_Splash_

All of the sudden I was now soaked from head to toe. Even though I was in the water, I didn't go so far in so my head was completely dry. Well not anymore.

"My hair!" I exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing but I turned to my left and saw Eddie grinning at me.

"Eddison Eric Miller! You are going to pay for this!" I yelled.

"Oohhhh I'm so scared" he mocked.

He then took one look in my eyes and then his eyes widened with fear. Yeah, my eyes have a habit that when I'm upset or angry they look deadly. I lifted up arm and slapped the back of his head. Hard.

"OW!" he cried out, as everyone stopped laughing and just opened their mouths in shock.

"Okay, no splashing Amber because then you might die" Alfie said before pulling me away from Eddie.

"Amber, listen, I'm so sorry. I just thought it would be funny" Eddie apologized.

I just glared at him. He slumped his head and swam over to where Patricia was swimming.

"Hey do you guys wanna see something cool?" Alfie asked.

"Yeah!" all the kids exclaimed.

"Only big people can do this" Jerome added, standing up with Alfie.

"I'm a big people!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You're not that big" Jerome said.

Jerome and Alfie then got out of the pond and started walking somewhere.

"Where did they go?" Nina asked.

"I have no idea" Mara answered.

"COWABONGA!" we heard someone scream.

We looked to our left and saw Alfie and Jerome run out of the woods and jump off the rock and into the pond. Where they jumped was pretty far out.

"That looks fun!" Eddie, Mick and the kids exclaimed.

"No, it looks dangerous.." Fabian said.

("Nice being the voice of reason, Fabian" Eddie muttered.)

"I agree. I don't want you getting hurt when you just made the football team" Joy told Mick, which caused him to pout.

I was still staring at where they jumped in. Mara swam beside me and whispered,  
"They haven't come out yet."

I looked at her and gave her a look that said 'I was thinking the same thing.'

No one noticed that they haven't come out of the water yet, they were too busy explaining to the kids that its too dangerous to do what their Uncles had just done.

"GUYS" Patricia yelled. We all turned our heads to her.

"Where are they now?" she asked.

"They haven't come up yet" Mara barely said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

I just stayed silent and kept staring at the pond. I decided to swim out and go find them. I took a deep breath and jumped under water.

"Amber!" I could faintly hear Nina scream.

I popped my head out of the water and screamed,  
"I'm going to go find my husband! Stay here, I don't care!"

Aria screamed "MUMMA!"

"Sweetie, I need you to stay here, kay?" I told her, and she nodded before hugging Nina.

"I'm gonna go with you" Mick said.

"Me too" Eddie added.

"Why don't the rest of us take the kids to the next activity?" Fabian asked. He looked conflicted. He looked like he wanted to come with us, but then Nina gave him a look that said 'don't leave me.'

"What is that? So we know where to go" I asked.

"Water balloons" Nina answered.

"KK" I said as everyone started to get out of the pool.

"Mara? Are you coming with us?" Mick asked.

She just stared at the water until she shook her head and said,  
"I should stay for Ethan."

We nodded before the 3 of us started swimming towards the rock. Those boys better be okay or otherwise I might just die.

**Nina's Pov**

I can't believe Alfie and Jerome did that! Are they stupid? I really hope they're okay. And Eddie, Mick and Amber too. They are swimming pretty far out.

"Is daddy gonna be okay?" Aria asked me as she helped me and Fabian fill up the balloons with water.

"Yeah, your daddy should be fine" I told her while trying to fight back tears. I don't know why I feel like crying, I mean they should be fine. Right? The rock wasn't that high, only like 15 feet. I think? 15 feet is pretty high, oh my god.

"We need to take the kids' minds off Jerome and Alfie. Especially Ethan, Aria and Ana-Maria's" Fabian whispered.

"You're right" I said.

We finished filling up the water balloons before bringing the bucket out to the yard where everyone else was waiting.

"Okay so here are the water balloons, and all you do is throw them" Fabian said.

"Like this" Patricia smirked and grabbed a balloon and was about to throw it at me but then quickly turned around to throw it at Joy.

"HEY!" Joy yelled before grabbing a balloon and throwing it in Patricia's direction. But Patricia ducked, so it instead hit Fabian.

"Fabes, I'm so sorry!" Joy said before she was hit again by a balloon thrown by me.

"Nina!" she cried out again.

The kids jumped with excitement before grabbing their own balloons and throwing it at each other and us. This was the perfect thing to keep their minds off Jerome and Alfie.

**Eddie's Pov**

Mick, Amber and I were swimming to go find Jerome and Alfie. I still can't believe they did that, they probably thought it would've been funny but Fabian's right, it's actually dangerous. We almost reached the rock when we saw 2 guys splashing each other and laughing.

Jerome and Alfie.

"Guys?" I asked.

They looked up at us and stopped laughing.

"ALFIE!" Amber exclaimed before crushing him into a hug. A few seconds later she pulled away and smacked his shoulder,  
"Don't ever do that to me again, Alfie Lewis!"

"So you guys were never hurt?" Mick asked, a little angry.

It was then I noticed that we were swimming in a small pool of blood.

"Uhmm guys" I nudged Mick's shoulder.

Amber and Mick both looked down and then noticed the blood.

"Okay maybe you guys did get hurt" Mick said, clearly grossed out by the blood.

"Uhm yeah, I scraped my knee on the way down" Jerome said.

"Not just your knee; your back, your legs. He was a bleeding mess" Alfie added.

"And even though Alfie's not bleeding, he kind of sprained his ankle so we wanted to wait till the majority of my blood stopped flowing and untill his ankle felt a little bit better"

"Aww baby" Amber kissed Alfie's cheek.

"You swam all this way for me?" he asked.

"Of course I did, silly!" she said before kissing his cheek again.

Jerome, Mick and I gagged at the public display of affection.

"No offense Jerome, but I don't want to sit in a pool of your blood anymore" Amber said disturbingly.

"Me neither" all of us nodded in agreement.

"Are you 2 up to swimming?" I asked them.

They nodded and then the 5 of us started swimming back to the shore.

**Mara's Pov**

As everyone continued to throw water balloons at each other, I just sat on the deck of the cabin waiting for Amber, Mick, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome. You don't understand how worried I am. I really wanted to go with them to go find Jerome and Alfie but I figured I needed to stay with Ethan. But he seems fine. Oh my god, I can't believe Jerome did that! I hope he's okay. I'm sitting here, chewing my nails to death. Within the next few minutes, I'm not gonna have anymore nails left.

I heard branches move. No one else heard them because they were too busy laughing and playing. How could they laugh at a time like this? I kept looking all around to see something. I saw a few figures move through the trees. I was the first one to notice them.

I ran towards Jerome and jumped into his arms. He wrapped his arms firmly around me.

"Oh my gosh, thank god you're okay" I whispered as he kissed my hair. He just held me tighter. I felt a few tears of joy sliding down my cheeks.

"Daddy!" Ethan exclaimed running up to us. We pulled away and Jerome picked up Ethan. I quickly wiped away my tears and smiled at Jerome. I'm so happy he's okay. I then looked down and saw he had lots of scrapes on his body. That's probably why they took so long. They probably wanted to wait until the blood stopped. I looked over towards Alfie and saw him limping up the deck with Amber and Fabian supporting him.

I noticed Joy not letting Mick go, and Patricia hugging Eddie. They were either A: hugging them because they thought they were heroes for saving Jerome and Alfie, or B: they were hugging them because they were afraid they'd drown since the swim was really far. I figured both but mostly the latter because of the way they were hugging.

The kids had said hello to the 5 of them but then went back to playing with the water balloons. They were too young to understand any of this anyway.

My thoughts were interrupted when Joy and Patricia ran over to Jerome and they both gave him a hug.

"Are you okay?" Joy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little banged up" he said as Patricia rubbed his arm while Joy gave him another hug.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Alfie too. You had us all really worried!" Patricia said.

"Poor Mara just killed her nails" Joy joked, taking my hand and pulling me closer to the group.

"Well everything's fine now. No one died" Jerome sighed.

"You could've! We thought you did! I thought you did!" I cried out.

Patricia and Joy, sensing an argument coming, decided to leave. I heard them tell the kids it was time to go boating. And while half of them was excited to go on a boat, the other half were sad about leaving the balloons.

"Well I'm fine, aren't I?!"

"Sure you're fine! But the point is, you risked your life jumping off that rock!"

"Oh come on! Alfie and I jumped off it earlier today and nothing happened! The only problem was I jumped to close to the edge, and Alfie stepped on a rock as he jumped off which twisted his ankle. We're both fine."

"I didn't know that! For all I knew, you could've bumped your head and drowned! Do you not understand how worried I was?! I could not handle it if you had died!" a few tears ran down my cheeks again. This time it wasn't tears of joy, but tears of sadness.

"Oh no, Mara. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I didn't know you thought that" he said, pulling me into a hug.

"How could you not think that? What did you expect me to think? Did you expect me to know exactly what happened? I couldn't know that! Not even the smartest person in the world could know that you two were okay!" I pushed him away.

"Mara.. I was wrong, I'm incredibly sorry. And I'm stupid, I'll admit that. I shouldn't have jumped then, if it made you so worried. I swear, I will never do it again" his eyes said the exact same thing his words did. He really is sorry.

"Good." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too.. And by the way, you actually are incredibly stupid."

He chuckled before pulling me into another kiss.

* * *

**OKAY GUYS PLEASE HELP ME! My sister found me writing this chapter and then I explained to her that I write on fanfiction and that a lot of people like it and she's like "I wanna read it!" and I'm like "NO!" and she's like "Oh so you let 1000 strangers read it but not me? You're mean!" Keep in mind she's almost 30. I tried to explain to her that it's HOA (which she makes fun of, she makes fun of everything I like) and then she left my room saying "I'll be back" and now I'm scared. Welp.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter! There was a sweet Jara moment at the end! And there was an Amfie moment too! Were you guys scared for Jerome and Alfie? What did you think had happened to them? Don't worry they are fine, Alfie's ankle is still pretty bad so I think he'd have to rest for the rest of the trip :(**

**I'm going on a plane tomorrow to Japan! I'm excited but scared, Imma be gone for 5 weeks. I will try to update as much as I can while I'm there so yeah :)**

**Next Chapter: Do you want dodgeball, football/soccer or kickball? All of those will happen but just in differnet chapters so which chapter do you want first? I have an idea but just tell me :)**

**Please review xx**

**Also: Leilani Sarlea (did I spell that right) I did what you said and just created a email just for this story. And I'm also gonna change it to my email for fanficiton but anyway so if you (and everyone can do this too) would like to email me, use my fanfiction email Sibuna426 gmail . com (no spaces)**


	38. Dodgeball

**Hey guys! I am uploading from JAPAN! And this chapter could've come earlier but I decided to update today because it's a very special day... Burkely Duffield's Birthday! Happy Birthday Husband #6 ;) I have like 18 husbands and none of them know I exist. They are (in order) Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Burkely Duffield, Bobby Lockwood, Brad Kavanaugh, Alex Sawyer, Eugene Simon, Ed Sheeran, Chord Overstreet, Cory Monteith :(, Jacob Artist, Blake Jenner, Keegan Allen, Ross Lynch and Josh Hutcherson. Omg so I told my cousin's wife that it was Burkely's birthday and she wanted to see his face so I googled him to show her and then after she looked I kept scrolling because he is just so beautiful, I couldn't help it and I saw pictures of him as a kid and I started hypervenalating! HE WAS SO ADORABLE OMG! Can I marry him? I mean I know I'm underage but please? lol no he belongs with Jade!**

**Well anyway this chapter is Dodgeball! This chapter will be like the episode from House Of Anubis, where they're all like Fabian can't play and keep having him do things other than play but then he plays and he wins and they're all like "Woah, he can play" and yada yada yada!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Fabian's Pov**

After we went canoeing, which included Jonah and Burkely to constantly keep falling in the water, we had lunch and then we decided to play dodgeball. Honestly I'm excited to play but then again I don't want to play with Eddie, Mick, Alfie and Jerome. It's not just this sport, but pretty much every sport where they think I suck. But this is basically the only sport I'm good at!

"Okay so Alfie, you're gonna sit out?" Eddie, our dodgeball team captain asked.

"Yeah, my ankle really hurts still, so I'm just gonna go inside and play with Ana or something."

"You two could be our cheerleaders!" Jerome joked.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna pass. See you later." he said as he picked up Ana-Maria and went inside the cabin.

"So that leaves 17 of us... If we want to make this fair, one of us has to sit out" Mara explained.

"Fabian, you like being a mascot, right? You're really good at being one!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I-I-" I stuttered but then Mick patted my back and pushed me towards the deck. I looked at Nina and saw her give me a sympathetic look. I just shrugged in return.

"It wouldn't be fair to do girls vs guys again so lets have me and whoever wants to be girl captain pick one boy and one girl and continue from there" Eddie explained.

"Nina's Team Captain!" Amber exclaimed.

"Why me?" Nina groaned.

"I'll go first," Eddie said. "Yacker and Mick."

"Oh that's nice, you don't pick your own son" Patricia joked as she walked over to where Mick and Eddie were.

"Amber and-" Nina started but Jerome said "Don't pick me."  
"Wasn't gonna. Amber and Jake."

"Jerome and Jade." Eddie called.

"Sarah and... Jonah." Nina said with a smirk.

"Hey! No fair! She can't take my son!" Mick exclaimed.

"It's called first come, first serve!" Nina retorted.

Mick pouted as Eddie said,  
"Burkely and Brooke."

"Mara and Ethan"

"And we only have Joy and Aria left." Eddie trailed off.

"Aria.. Whose team do you wanna be one?" Joy asked her.

"Hmmm" she put her fingers on her chin and started to think. "Auntie Nina's Team!"

"Nooo!" Joy groaned as she stomped over to where Eddie's team was.

"I love you too, Joy" Eddie joked.

"Well look on the bright side, if you didn't come, I would've been the only girl!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Hey!" her daughters then yelled, putting their hands on their hips. Yup, they definitely take after their mother.

"You know what I mean" Patricia said.

"And now you're on a team with your husband! We're gonna crush them!" Mick exclaimed, putting his arm over her shoulder.

"C'mon Joyless, Team Destroyers!" Jerome chanted.

"Woah woah woah" both Patricia and Joy exclaimed.

"The Destroyers were what you were named when it was all boys but now you have half the team made up of girls so we're changing the name" Patricia said.

"I suggest Team Osiron" Joy said, nodding at Eddie.

"Oooh that's a good one!" Eddie exclaimed.

I slightly laughed and then turned my attention to Nina's team.

"What should our team name be?" Nina asked.

"How about Anubis?" Amber suggested.

"Ambs, we're at Camp Anubis... But we could do something like Team..." Mara thought.

"Team Chosen One!" Amber finished.

"Wow.. Fine we'll do it. But an easier way to say it would be Paragon" Nina said.

Nina and Eddie went up to each other to do the whole 'Team Captains shake hands thing' blah blah blah.

"We are Team Osirion, what about you?" Eddie asked.

"No way we're Team Paragon!" Nina exclaimed.

"That's cool, weird that we both thought that!" Joy exclaimed.

"It's freaky... But let's just play."

Somehow, a whistle ended up in my hand so I took it as I was supposed to blow it to start the game. I did.

Can I just point out that Nina's team is in great doom? C'mon it's her, Amber, Mara and five kids. Eddie has well himself and Mick who are great at like every sport, and Jerome, Joy and Patricia with only 3 kids. They have more adults and those adults are the best athletic people in our group.

Once I blew the whistle, everyone ran towards the center to get a ball from the center line. Mick threw one right at Amber, and Eddie threw one directly at Mara, getting both of them out. I saw Mara glaring at Jerome, for I don't know why, and I don't think he did either but he still shouted,  
"Sorry Mars!"

"I hate this game!" Amber exclaimed.

Jade threw one at Aria, but Aria jumped away making the ball bounce off the ground and hit Ethan. But since it was hit from off the ground it didn't count.

"Really? Your trying to out a 3 year old?" Joy scolded Jerome after he tried to tell his son he was out.

"B-but he's out!"

"The ball bounced off the ground!"

"It did?"

"Dude.." Joy rolled her eyes before walking away.

"Who cares about winning? It's how you play the game" Patricia patted Jerome's shoulder before walking away.

"Fabian!" Nina yelled as she jogged over to me.

"Yes, love?" I asked.

"Aria doesn't want to play anymore so she's going inside to play with Alfie and A.M, do you want to take her place?"

After I didn't answer she whispered, "Listen, I know the guys are really unfair with you about sports. Don't listen to them."

I smiled and nodded "Let's kill this game."

She laughed before yelling "Aria! Go inside with your sister and daddy!" Aria didn't need to be told twice.

I picked up`the ball and threw it gently, so it wouldn't hurt one of the kids. It had landed at Brooke's feet. Brooke picked it up before handing it to Eddie who threw it at Nina. Nina, to everyone's surprise, had caught it, getting Eddie out.

"Dangit!" he yelled before dropping the ball he had in his hand and stomping over to the deck, where you went if you got out.

"C'mon Weasel! Be a good sport!" Patricia yelled to him. He just slumped down on the steps in return.

Eventually, everyone on my team was out except me and Jonah. On the other team, they had Mick, Jerome, and Eddie had gotten back in when Nina got out. Alfie, Aria and Ana-Maria had come out to watch the last of the game.

"Okay Jonah, are you ready to beat your daddy?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" he nodded and gave me a high five.

Jerome threw a ball at us but we ducked out of the way. Jonah ran and picked up the ball and threw it back at them but Jerome had caught it, getting Jonah out. I was the only one left on the team.

Mick, Eddie and Jerome all shared glances at each other. 'We won.' They think they can beat me but now it's time to play like I mean it.

"You can do it Fabian!" Nina cheered.

"GO FABIAN!" Amber and Alfie shouted.

"GO DADDY!" Sarah and Jake exclaimed.

Everyone started chanting 'Fabian' even the other guys' kids and wives, making them confused. And probably upset.

I started throwing the dodgeballs like a maniac and before I knew it, the other guys were hit and I had won.

I won. I won? I WON!

"Yay Daddy!" Sarah exclaimed, running over to me. I picked her up and spun her around.

"What the hell just happened?" I heard Eddie ask Mick and Jerome.

"I dunno" Mick sighed, lightly kicking the dodgeball.

"Oh c'mon, don't be sore losers" Mara said as she, Patricia and Joy walked over to hug their respective husbands.

"Congratulations sweetie!" Nina exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

"Hey man. Listen I'm sorry, we're all sorry, I didn't know you were good at this game" Eddie apologized.

"I'm sorry too, mate. It's just I've known you since we were 11 and you've always sucked at sports" Mick added.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too buddy" Jerome added.

"It's okays guys, no hard feelings" I smiled.

"Now who's ready for football?!" Alfie exclaimed.

"But you can't play?" Amber said.

"Yeah.. Well.. I-"

"Whatever, lets just play!"

"Uhm, who are you and what have you done with Amber?" Nina joked.

"Ugh I just want to get this over with so I CAN GO HOME!" Amber shouted before stomping inside the cabin.

We all laughed before setting up the goals to play football, or what Nina and Eddie call 'soccer.'

* * *

**Well that's the chapter! Hope you liked it, sorry it's kinda short.**

**Review, and I'll update soon.**

**Happy Birthday Burkely Duffield! :)**


	39. FootballSoccer

**Heyo my peeps! I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter so stay tuned for that!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis, nor the game soccer/football.**

* * *

**Amber's Pov**

We were taking a short break between dodgeball and football so I decided to hang with my family for a few minutes.

"Ariana, are you going to be playing football with everybody? Or do you want to sit out again?" I asked.

"I don't like Ariana!" she pouted.

"Well too bad, that's your name! But do you want to play again?" I asked her.

She looked over at the yard and then shook her head. "It's dirty!"

"I don't blame you" I sighed.

"What do you want to do then?" Alfie asked her as he rocked Ana-Maria.

"Dance!" she exclaimed.

"Dance?" I repeated.

"Amber, she and Ana-Maria should do something when they're a little bit older. Maybe Aria's already old enough to do something now. She wants to dance so maybe when we get home, we sign her up for dance classes?" Alfie suggested.

"That's a good idea! But she's gonna need a buddy, and no way would Patricia let Jade or even Brooke do such a girly sport, so I'm gonna go beg Nina to put Sarah in dance!"

"You go do that!" Alfie laughed.

"Amber!" Mara ran up to me. "We're about to start the game, so come on."

I groaned and followed her back to the field.

**Jade's Pov**

"Daddy, what are we playing?" I asked my dad as he started getting black and while spotted balls out of a bag.

"We are playing soccer my little apple."

"Soccer? How do you play?"

"Well, in this country it's called football. But I and Auntie Nina grew up knowing it by the name soccer."

"Okay.. But how do you play?!"

"You just kick the ball."

"Kick it?" I lifted my foot above the ball.

"Yes, kick it!" he exclaimed before kicking one of the balls all the way across the yard. It landed right on the deck!

"That looks so fun!" I ran to go get the ball. I picked it up and threw it back over to daddy.

"Kick it again daddy!" I squealed.

"Hold on, Jadelyn" I heard Uncle Fabian come over to me and pick me up. "We have to set up the game again. Your daddy can kick some more balls later."

"Uncle Fabian, you were awesome during that game a.. Dod- Dog.. Dobball!"

"Dodgeball... And thank you!" he kissed my cheek before letting me down.

"Welcome!" I cheered before running back over to my daddy.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! I am on your team again?!" I asked him.

"Hold on, Jade" daddy said as he picked up Brooke and wiped her nose.

"Eddie.. Here are some tissues for Brooke." I heard mommy say as she and Burkely walked over.

"Oh thank you" daddy laughed as he took the tissues from mommy.

"Is she coming down with something?"

"Daddy?" I poked his shoulder again.

He ignored me when Brooke sneezed again. "I don't know. But I sneezed like 10 times yesterday so maybe she caught it for me. Or maybe because it's pollen season, everyone has sneezed a couple times."

Mommy groaned and picked up Burkely. "Roar! I hate allergies!"

"I know, me too. But she should be fine. Give her some medicine we brought and boom: Good as new by morning!"

"But she's been sick a lot. She had the flu last month. She had a fever when she was like 6 months old, so about a year ago, and she was the only one who had it. Not Burkely or Jade-"

"DADDY!" I screamed again.

"What?!" he snapped. When he looked down and saw me, he instead said "Sorry, Jade. What did you want again?"

"I just wanted to know if I was on your team again.." I said, my voice getting softer with every word. Tears crowded my eyes because he had snapped at me.

"Aww sweetie, I'm sorry. Don't cry! And yes, you are on my team again." He gave Brooke to mommy before scooping me into his lap. "Here comes the Tickle Monster!" he exclaimed before tickling my stomach. I started laughing, it tickles! "Hahahaha!"

"Yo Team Captain, we need a prep talk over here!" Uncle Jerome called.

"Oh. No, I'm not Team Captain anymore. I gave it to Mick" daddy said as he stopped tickling me and picked me up, walking over to the rest of the team with mommy, Brooke and Burkely behind us.

"Yeah I mean I AM on a professional football team after all" Uncle Mick joked.

"Well we need the whole team for the prep talk!" Uncle Jerome told daddy.

"Go on then Captian Campbell!" Daddy exclaimed, punching Uncle Mick's shoulder.

Uncle Mick started explaining to me and my siblings how to play the game. We were just supposed to stop any ball that the other team from getting into our goal, which Auntie Joy will be guarding. We weren't supposed to chase after a ball: that was his, daddy's and Uncle Jerome's job. He said that Mommy will help us stop the balls. Our job was what they called a 'Defender.' This sounds easy enough!

**Joy's Pov**

After Mick explained to the kids how to play the game, we all went into our positions. I walked over to our team's goal. I looked over at the other team. Fabian took Nina's place as captain, probably since he was a beast at dodgeball but everyone knows that Fabian knows absolutely nothing about football. Even he knows that but he'll still be captain for Nina. Speaking of Nina, she was goalie just like me. Amber, Sarah, Jake and Ethan were going to be defense. Mara and Jonah joined Fabian for offense. Ohhh they're gonna be creamed. I'm sorry to say. But Fabian and Mara, the two worst sports players ever, along with a three year old who is most likely better than them, but they still won't stand a chance against Eddie, Mick and Jerome. And even though both teams have three kids and one mother as defense, it's basically Amber VS Patricia, how is that going to end? Not too good. I'm a fairly good goalie, but Nina is way better so that might make it just a tiny bit even.

"AND PLAY!" Aria screamed as Alfie blew the whistle.

Mick obviously kicked the ball before Fabian did and passed it right over to Eddie. Eddie continued running the ball over to the goal.

"GO DADDY!" Jade, Brooke and Burkely cheered from right in front of me. Patricia looked behind her to see me and she smiled. I smiled back. "They're such great cheerleaders!" I joked.

"They just love seeing Eddie win for some reason."

We both looked back over at the game and saw Eddie about to kick the ball into the goal. He kicked the ball, and it went right into the goal! Yay we scored!

We started another few rounds and eventually the score was us 6-1 them. Eddie had scored two goals, Mick three, and Jerome one. Nina had stopped at least 4 goals though.. Surprisingly Mara had gotten over here to score a goal. I almost stopped it but like I said: I'm not the best goalie ever. And plus I felt bad and wanted the other team to at least have one goal. That was the only time the ball ever made it over here, it might never happen again.

For the next round, Jerome had the ball and was making his way over to the goal. Right as he was about to kick it, Sarah ran over to him and jumped on the ball to try and stop him from kicking it. Jerome noticed her a little too late because he had accidentally kicked her arm.

"OWWWWW!" Sarah screamed and fell on the grass. Every gasped at what had just happened.

"Oh my god! Sarah I am so sorry!" Jerome exclaimed as he knelt down beside Sarah.

Nina quickly ran over to Sarah and picked her up of the ground. Sarah started bawling her eyes out. We all walked over to where they all were.

"Nina, I am so sorry! I didn't see her till the last minute! You have no idea how terrible I feel!"

"It's okay, Jerome. You didn't mean it. She shouldn't have jumped on the ball though."

Once Fabian reached all of us, Jerome apologized yet again.

"Jerome, it doesn't matter" Fabian snapped, putting a few strands of Sarah's hair behind her ears.

Sarah kept on crying at the top of her lungs. Nina pulled Sarah's head up to look her in the eye. "Sarah.. You're gonna be okay. But you shouldn't have jumped on the ball. We told you not to go near the ball unless it was rolling towards you. This is what happens when you disobey the rules. You get hurt." Sarah nodded but kept crying.

Oh my gosh, I feel so bad.

"Sarah, I didn't mean it. I am so so sorry!" Jerome apologized one more time.

"Do you still love Uncle Jerome?" Nina asked Sarah.

She looked up at him and nodded slightly. She held out her one good arm to give him a hug.

"I'm sorry" he said once again as he gave her a hug from Nina's arms.

"It's okay" she sniffed. She looked over at Fabian and held out her one good arm for him. "Da-da" she whimpered. Fabian took her out of Nina's arms and hugged her.

"Her arm doesn't look so good. Maybe you should take her to the emergency room" I said. Her arm looks really bad. It's like dangling from her elbows down which makes it look like she can not feel anything, and it's starting to get all black and blue.

"Yeah, we're gonna go to the hospital. You guys keep doing what we had planned. Maybe skip kickball so we don't have any more accidents" Fabian said.

"Why don't you do birdwatching until it gets dark, and then do firefly catching and then do the fireworks. We'll be back in a few hours. Can you guys watch Jake?" Nina said.

"Yeah we'll watch him" Mara said and held out her arms for Jake.

Jake somehow had ended up in Nina's arms but when she held him out to Mara he went to her.

"Again I'm so sorry" Jerome said as the little family started heading to the car (which was about half a mile away).

"It's okay, Jerome. She's gonna be fine. Don't beat yourself up over it" Fabian said.

Sarah kept quietly sobbing into Fabian's shoulder as we all waved goodbye.

* * *

**Don't kill me! Leilani Sarlea, I did what you said a few chapters ago, I had Sarah break her arm. Don't worry everyone, she's gonna be fine! Next chapter, we'll take a break from all the camping and go to the hospital to see what's wrong with Sarah. **

**And also someone said a LONG time ago they wanted one of the kids sick so Brooke will be that kid so that'll happen in a few chapters.**

**Also, Amber will put Aria in dance! And Ana-Maria once she's older. Hopefully Sarah will still be able to dance with a broken (or sprained) arm!**

**To the person who asked what part of Japan am I in: Ishikawa.**

**And now here is my special announcement! As all of you should know, there is going to be a third and final sequel where all the kids are teenagers. WELL I have decided to post the first chapter of that story! But unfortunately, the first chapter will be the only chapter for a long time. Because I want to finish this current story before I start the new one because there will be some things that you guys might be confused on. You might have some spoilers for this story but there's only like one, I believe. Something to do with Mick that someone keeps asking me to do so that'll happen at the end of the story but he'll be fine! So the first chapter won't be a real chapter, just like something so you know the personalities of all the kids, and you'll know all their future siblings and relationships and all that. Uhmm.. So I will be posting that in just a few moments so be sure to check that out! I decided to post it because it has been in my drafts for like ever and I just thought it was time to show you guys it! So please check that out and tell me what you think of it! And don't forget to review on this chapter telling me what you thought! (two different places to review btw)**

**~Bryana xx :)**


	40. Hospital

**Hey people! Omg thank you all SO much for your reviews on the sequel! You guys seem really excited to read it! But there will be another announcement at the end so stay tuned for that!**

**Now we get to find out whether or not Sarah's arm will be okay or not! Keep in mind, I have never broken a bone so I don't know exactly what to say here so if I get Sarah's reaction wrong or any of the hospitality is wrong then sorry! Enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis... or hospitals... or fireworks...**

* * *

**Sarah's Pov**

Mommy and Daddy were just taking me to the hospital because Uncle Jerome had accidentally kicked my arm. It really really hurts! I'm really scared.. I can't feel my arm. Is it still there?

"Sarah.. Stop crying.. You're gonna be okay" I heard mommy whisper as we sat in the waiting room. I was sitting on her lap with my head in her shoulder.

I just kept crying harder.

"Rutter, Sarah?" some lady said and I felt mommy stand up. I lifted my head and saw that we were following some lady to a room. They lied me down on a bed and then mommy and daddy sat down on chairs next to me.

"Now what happened?" the lady asked again.

"We were playing football and she had jumped on top of a ball that was about to be kicked so our friend had accidentally kicked her arm" daddy explained.

"It really hurts.." I whimpered quietly.

"I know it does, baby. But the doctors are going to do something to make you feel all better!" mommy told me as she pushing some hair out of my eyes. I nodded and looked at the lady again.

"You gonna fix me?" I asked.

"We're gonna try. But first we have to see whether your arm is broken or sprained." She turned her attention back to mommy and daddy, "May we take her into x-ray?"

X-ray? What's x-ray?

"Yes." They both nodded.

"And if the bone is dislocated, we might have to move it back. Do we have your permission?"

Move it back? What does that mean?!

"Uhh.. Sure.." daddy hesitated.

"She's gonna need her bone in the right place, Fabes" mommy told daddy. "Anything you have to do... You may do it."

"Thank you. Come on Sarah" the lady(nurse) said as some other lady wheeled in a wheelchair. I shook my head and reached for mommy.

"Mum-ma!" she picked me up. But instead of taking me with her, she sat me in the wheelchair. "Listen sweetie. They're just going to take you to a x-ray. Nothing bad. Then they'll give you some medicine and a cast and you'll be ready to come home! Daddy and I will be right outside, okay?" I nodded as more tears came out. She wiped my tears before giving me a hug. "Mommy loves you."

I felt daddy come give me a kiss before they wheeled me away.

**Fabian's Pov**

Me and Nina have been in the waiting room for about an hour. Well I have actually been pacing. I'm really scared for Sarah. She's only a year and a half!

"Fabian.. Calm down" Nina yawned.

"How can I calm down?! My little girl just went into surgery!" I exclaimed.

Nina stood up from her seat and walked over to me. "She's my daughter too! But she'll be fine! It's just her arm! And they never said anything about surgery."

"They said they might have to move her bone, that's surgery!"

"They never told us if they had to do it or not!"

"You told them and I quote 'Anything you have to do, you may do it!'" I mocked her voice.

"I don't talk like that!"

"Yes you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Whatever! The point is, if everything is taking so long then they must have done surg-"

"Excuse me?" the nurse from before, Nurse Jenny said. "Sorry to interrupt your... argument... But your daughter is ready to go home."

Sarah then came walking in very slowly with a bright pink cast on her left arm. Once she saw me and Nina, she smiled and started running towards us. We both gave her a big hug.

"How is she? Does she need any medication?" I asked once I picked her up.

"Well first I should explain that she only has a sprained arm. It is not broken. The bone was in fact dislocated at the joint but it is now back in place. As you see, we put her arm in a cast and she needs to keep it elevated until it feels better. You will need to put ice on it for 20 minutes every other hour for the next two to three days. We will give you child-safe ibuprofen that she will need to take every four to six hours until it is healed. And we would like her to come back in about five days for another check-up and x-ray. Her arm should be healed in about two weeks. That should be all" Nurse Jenny explained, handing us Sarah's medication.

"Thank you so much" Nina said.

"No problem. I hope she feels better."

"Thank you" we said and started heading out to the car.

It was about 5:00 when we left the campsite, and it took maybe an hour to arrive at the hospital. We waited in the waiting room for about half an hour, and then the surgery took an hour and 10 minutes. It was about 7:45 now so it wouldn't be till about 8:30 when we arrive back at the campsite.

"Sarah would you like something to eat?" Nina turned her back to see Sarah, but she was already fast asleep. "How about you Fabian? Are you hungry?" she asked me.

"No.. I don't have much of an appetite right now."

"Me neither. Let's just get back."

I started the ignition and drove us back to the campsite. Like I said, it was 8:30 when we arrived. Sarah had woken up when I got her out of the car. As we walked back to the cabin, we saw everyone with jars with lights in their hands.

"Okay, now let 'em go!" Eddie exclaimed.

The other kids all opened the jars, and fireflies flew out.

"Woahhh" all the kids 'aww'ed in amazement.

"That looks so cool! I wanna do that!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah!" all the kids squealed and came off running towards us. I let Sarah down so she could talk to her friends.

"Hey, how is she?" Jerome asked us.

"She is fine. Just a sprained arm, nothing too bad" Nina told him.

"Thank god. Again, I am really sorry!"

"It's okay! It should be healed in about a week, maybe two. No harm done" I answered this time, though I am still kind of mad at him. I know he didn't mean it, and it was just the last second when he realized she was on the ball, but I don't know. She's my little girl and she's hurt. I just feel very protective of her.

"That's great news. I'm glad she'll be better soon."

Sarah then ran over to Jerome and squealed "Thank you for the pretty cast!" and then ran back to her friends.

"Aww she really likes the cast!" Mara laughed and the rest of laughed with her.

"By the way, we waited to do the fireworks because we wanted Sarah to be here when they did it" Eddie said.

"That's sweet of you. Thanks" Nina said.

"Hey kids! Are you ready to do fireworks?!" Mick exclaimed.

"Yeah!" then they all came running over to us.

"Sorry but only Jade, Jonah, Aria and Ethan can light them" Patricia said as she handed those four the fireworks.

"Aww man!" Burkely pouted.

The fireworks we have are just the ones that you light the top and then it makes sparks and colors. You don't throw it in the air.

"But maybe for the little ones, their parents can help them make sure they don't burn themselves" Amber added.

That made Burkely, Jake and Brooke smile and clap. Sarah wasn't paying attention, she was still admiring her cast.

"Woah!" Jonah exclaimed when his firework lit up. All the other kids were in amazement again.

Again these were not the type of fireworks that would make people my age go in wonder, because these are only little ones that don't even go in the air. But the kids loved them and had a great time, which is all that mattered.

* * *

**Yay Sarah is okay! And they lit up fireworks.. COOL! Btw those were the kind of fireworks I lit the other night! And there was a three-year old doing them too so that's why it was safe enough for Jade, Jonah, Aria and Ethan. So anyway, hope you liked the chapter, I know it's kinda short... oh and if you're wondering if Fabian and Nina are still in a fight, let's say that when they went to bed, they apologized to each other and shared a sweet kiss then fell asleep with smiles on their faces. The end! **

**Now more with the sequel: Again I want to thank the many of you that reviewed telling me you loved it! And that you can't wait to read it! But there is a lot of things I'd like to address.**

**First, some confusion about the sequel:  
~Guest: Yes the kids at college actually will be living at home. The reason for that is because they go to community college which is like right across town. They are thinking about getting a dorm to all live together in but that'll be decided in the actual story.  
~HI: Yes the story is centered around the teens but don't fear, I will make time for our 5 favorite couples! Especially Peddie ;)  
~Megan: And like I said in one chapter, Jade gets her blonde hair from Eddie's mother. It's possible to get something from your grandparents, even your great-great-grandmother. Oh and yeah it's kinda Neddie (which I do NOT ship AT ALL) but everyone wanted me to put Sarah and Burkely together when they're older so I did! Plus their face claims are KYDER! And then there's Jarley and Haleb :) and Samtana! (I like Bram or Quam better but those girls don't have a face-claim so we'll stick with Samtana) lol Jade and Ethan are like the next generation Patrome, and Jonah and Aria are supposed to be the next generation Mickber... But that's not really playing out, is it?  
~scbenson2001: First of all.. Aria is NOT gay, she's sorta bi.. I never said she was gay. And even if she was, how is it rude? I have a best friend who is bi, nothing is wrong with that. (Spoiler) She's in love with Jonah, and her endgame is Jonah. So what if she's attracted to girls too? And also, like I said most of the characters are kinda based off of who they play on whatever show I watch them on. Brooke is Marley from Glee. WHO HAD AN EATING DISORDER! I couldn't think of a secret for her so I used that. And Aria is Santana from Glee who is actually 100% lesbian but I made Aria BI. So if it's rude to do that, well I'm sorry. No I'm actually not sorry. Like it or not, there are gay/bi/trans people out there, and there are people with eating disorders. It's a fact of life. Accept it. It's reality.  
~Livelovesibuna: I don't know... Do you want Sarah to get pregnant? What about Jade too? So far no one is pregnant but it all depends on what my readers want :)  
~Guest: Oh I didn't know that your parents would know.. But let's just say that he took a test at school and they told him they suspected he has dyslexia, but he hasn't told his parents because he doesn't want them to know? Let's just say he JUST found out! He'll tell his parents pretty soon.**

**And I only answered people who had questions... If I missed you then I'm so sorry! But everyone else who had comments(kind comments): I LOVE YOU, THANK YOU! *insert so many hearts and smiley faces***

**One last thing to address! I know you guys are anxiously waiting for me to start the sequel soo.. how many more chapters should this story have left? I have about 15 left in mind. Here are the titles:  
Chapter 41: Last Day At Camp Anubis  
Chapter 42: August Birthdays  
Chapter 43: Halloween  
Chapter 44: Who The Hell Is Ben?  
Chapter 45: Christmas  
Chapter 46: Drunk  
Chapter 47: Aftermath  
Chapter 48: You Forgot My Birthday?  
Chapter 49: Happy Mother's Day  
Chapter 50: Accident  
Chapter 51: Happy Father's Day  
Chapter 52: Dance Recital  
Chapter 53: Goodbye College  
Chapter 54: Burning  
Chapter 55: Epilogue**

**So unless you guys have more chapters in mind, there will be a total of 55 chapters (just like the last story!) So I think I can add maybe 5 more chapters if you guys would like but I need ideas! But if not, then I only have 15 more chapters to write and then sequel here we come! Btw the epilogue will kinda be... well just something to clear up what happens in 'Burning' I don't want to give you any spoilers. Oh and yes, Ben will make an appearance! I kinda already gave you a hint back in chapter 23! Go reread the beginning of Piper's POV and you might understand...**

**Well review! :)**


	41. Last Day At Camp Anubis

**This chapter is kinda Peddie-central... Well more Miller Family-Central. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis**

* * *

**Patricia's Pov**

Well it was the day of camp which makes the kids incredibly sad. But it makes us adults, especially Amber, absolutely thrilled.

"I don't want to leave" Jade pouted as I carried her to the car.

"Don't you want to go home? Do you know who'll be home when we get there? Auntie Piper!" I exclaimed.

"Yay!" she clapped.

"Achooo!" Brooke sneezed from her carseat.

"Eddie!" I called. "Brooke is sneezing again!"

Eddie slid open the door to put Burkely in his carseat. Incase you are confused about our car, there's a front, middle and back. The front is obviously where the driver's and passenger's seat is (so mine and Eddie's seats.) The middle has 2 car seats for the twins, and it separates in the middle, and then there's the back with 3 seats, Jade has a carseat on the far left and then if Piper is ever with us she sits in the back with Jade.

"How about once we get signal, you call Piper to make sure we still have cough medicine left for Brooke" he suggested.

"Okay" I nodded once I tighten Jade's strap. "Did everyone already leave?" I asked as I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Fabian and Nina left early remember, they have to drive all the way to Fabian's parents to get Keegan, and plus they want to get Sarah home as soon as possible. And I saw Mick and Joy's car just pull out. And then there's the Lewis and Clarkes right over there." he said pointing to those two families putting all their stuff in their cars.

"Right. Well let's go home."

"Hey, you know.. I actually had fun this weekend."

"Yeah I did too.. Except when you were being a cocky jerkface."

"Hey!"

"You were! But let's just get home. Where there is A.C!" I exclaimed and he laughed and started driving.

"Can we get ice-cream?" Jade asked from the backseat.

"Sure!" Eddie said at the same time I said "No."

"C'mon Yacker!" Eddie begged me.

"Yeah, c'mon Mom!" Jade exclaimed.

"Fine! Pull up over there, I think there's a Friendly's over there." I pointed over to where the Friendly's was and Eddie pulled into the parking lot. There wasn't that big of a line, it was only like 10:00 in the morning anyway.

"Kids, what flavor do you want?" Eddie asked.

"What flavors are there?" Jade asked.

I looked up at the menu and started reading off the choices, "Well... There's chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, cotton candy, party cake, cookie dough, chocolate chip-"

"PARTY CAKE!" Jade interrupted.

"I want chocolate!" Burkely exclaimed.

"Do you want sprinkles?" I asked them.

"Yeah!"

"Rainbow or chocolate?"

Jade said "Rainbow!" while Burkely said "Chocolate!"

"Cup or cone?"

They both answered "Cone!" but I'm just going to get them the cone with a cup so that way they don't drop it.

"ACHOOO!" Brooke sneezed again.

"Yacker, can you hand me a few napkins? Brooke sneezed all over my shirt.." I turned around and saw Brooke wiping her nose on Eddie's shoulder.

"Oh my gosh!" I laughed and handed him a few napkins.

"I am definitely taking a shower when I get home."

"Fine with me. You haven't taken one in 4 days!"

"I didn't like the one at the cabin!"

"Too bad!" I turned my attention back to Brooke who was rubbing her eyes drowsily. "Brookie.. Do you want some ice cream?"

She nodded and mumbled "Candy."

"Cotton candy?" Eddie repeated and she nodded. "With rainbow sprinkles?!" he bounced her in the air and tickled her which caused her to start laughing.

"And what would you like, Weasel?" I teased him.

"I would like... Triple Chocolate Death with no sprinkles and a sugar cone, no cup." he answered before quickly kissing my cheek.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the lady who worked behind the counter asked.

"Hi, can I have chocolate chip cookie dough in a wafer cone, a triple chocolate death in a sugar cone, a baby cotton candy with rainbow sprinkles in a cup with a wafer cone, a baby chocolate with chocolate sprinkles in a cup with a wafer cone, and a small party cake ice cream with rainbow sprinkles in a cup with a cone" I ordered.

"Coming right up!" she smiled before walking back.

5 minutes later we got our ice cream and sat down on a bench.

"Yummy!" the kids exclaimed as they ate. Of course when they were done, they had ice cream all over their faces. Burkely even got some down his shirt.

"This is why I hate ice cream!" I groaned as I got up to get a tub full of napkins. When I returned, the kids weren't the only ones covered in ice cream. Eddie had apparently let all the kids spread their ice cream all over his face so he was an even bigger mess.  
"Eddie!" I cried.

"What?!" he laughed with the kids.

"This is not funny! Go to the bathroom and take Burkely with you!"

"Fine, mother! You're no fun anymore!" Eddie complained as he picked up Burkely and went to the boys' bathroom.

"C'mon girls, let's go get you cleaned up" I held out my hand for both of them to take. When we got to the bathroom, I sat them both on the counter. I first cleaned Jade.

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?" I asked her.

"No" she shook her head.

"Well, why don't you go try?" I set her down, and she walked into one of the stalls.

I then turned to clean Brooke. As soon as I touched her forehead, my hand burned.

"Ouch!" I hissed. Okay, maybe it wasn't _that _hot but it was still really warm. I felt her forehead again. Yup she has a fever. I used much colder water to clean her face so maybe it'll cool down her fever. It didn't work too well.

Jade then walked out of the stall and ran over to the sink to wash her hands. After that, we walked out to meet Eddie and Burkely.

"Eddie, Brooke has a really high fever" I said as we walked out.

"Here lemme see her" he said as he set Burkely down, and I handed Brooke to him.

"Wow, that's really hot! How do you feel Brookie?" he asked her. She just shook her head and buried her head in his shoulder again.

We got in the car and started driving home. Brooke fell asleep like 10 minutes later, which is good because sleeping helps fevers. But Burkely and Jade kept babbling on and on, though eventually they did fall asleep. I did call Piper to have her check for the medicine and thankfully we had it so we didn't have to stop and get some.

When we arrived back, Eddie carried Brooke while I carried Burkely and we had poor Jade walk. Jade had woken up when we stopped the car, and Burkely is starting to wake up as we're walking but Brooke is out cold.

"Auntie Piper!" Jade exclaimed when we opened the door.

"Shhhhh!" we all hissed. That was when Burkely woke up. But Brooke stayed sound asleep. Eddie brought Brooke to her room to put her to sleep.

"How was camping?!" Piper asked Jade and Burkely.

"We swam and rode bikes, and play dogball and football!" Jade exclaimed.

"And Sarah hurt her arm! She has a really cool cast!" Burkely added.

I leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Hey.. I'm gonna go take a shower" Eddie touched my shoulder and kissed my cheek before walking into the bathroom.

**Brooke's Pov**

"Brooke.." I heard someone whisper. That same person touched my shoulder. "Brookie.. Wake up." I opened my eyes and saw mommy sitting beside my bed.

"Mum-ma!" I reached out for her but she laid me back down. She put her hand up to my head.

"Yeah she's still warm" Mommy called.

"ACHOO!" I sneezed.

"That's like the tenth time today!" Daddy exclaimed as he walked in with some type of bottle. He handed the bottle to mommy.

"Okay, sweetie, this is cough syrup, it should help you feel so much better!" mommy said as she poored some of that thing into a spoon. She lifted it up to my mouth but I turned my head away. It smells HORRIBLE!

"No!" I yelled.

"Brooke. You have to take it" Daddy warned.

"Uh-uh!" I hid under my blanket.

"Brooklyn Serena Miller. Come out and take your medicine" I heard mommy say in a serious voice. I'm really scared of that voice. I moved the blanket and then mom helped me sit up. She lifted the spoon to my mouth and I reluctantly opened it. "Good girl."

"Are you still tired?" daddy asked.

I nodded before snuggling back into my pillow.

"Goodnight baby."

***The Next Day***

**Eddie's Pov**

"Is Brooke still sleeping?" I asked Patricia while we sat at the breakfast table. I gave Burkely his toast, and Jade her cereal.

"Yes.. But she's still breathing! But sleeping is really good for colds" she answered.

I then decided to ask Piper,  
"So.. Piper, how did that job interview go?"

"It went... Okay... I don't think I want that job anymore."

"Are you going to try and find a new school?" Patricia asked.

"I can't.. Classes start back up in a few weeks, every school is busy so I'm gonna have to wait a few months. But even if I don't find a permanent job, I'm gonna work at that Italian Restaurant across town. They offered me a job the other day, and since I don't think a full time job is in my near future, I might take them up on that offer. Just until I land on my feet.." she sighed as we nodded. "I just want to say thank you guys for letting me stay here. It means a lot to me. I promise I will be out in a few months, definitley before New Year's. But still thank you so much."

"No problem" we both said.

"Mum and dad were pretty pissed at me.." she looked down.

I looked over at Yacker because this is not really my place to say anything.

"Yeah they were. I've never seen mum so mad at YOU in my entire life! She still hasn't gotten over it! And dad really wants to go kill that guy that almost got you pregnant! What was his name again?"

"It's no one."

"He must be someone if you were in love with him" I added.

"Am.." she said quietly.

"Am what?" Patricia asked.

"I am still in love with him" she repeated a little louder.

Patricia sighed "Piper.. How many times do I have to say this? He doesn't care about you. Everything you've told me... I don't know. I think you just need to move on. You don't see him knocking on every door looking for you, do you? You need to GET OVER IT! He got you expelled and he used you and lied to you, and you said it yourself: If you were pregnant, he would've been a dead-beat dad!"

"Patricia" I warned.

"NO! Piper, listen to me. You need to get over this guy! Seriously!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME LIKE YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! JUST BECAUSE YOU HAVE SOMEONE WHO IS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND MARRIED YOU AND TAKES CARE OF YOUR FAMILY DOESN'T MEAN THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED TO ME! YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT HE DID, I STILL LOVE HIM! YOU THINK THAT NOW THAT YOU HAVE A FAMILY, YOU'RE THE PERFECT ONE! EVERYONE THINKS THAT NOW, EVEN MUM!" Piper yelled.

"Piper.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know you felt that way-" Patricia started but then the baby monitor started crying.

"You two talk. I'll go get the kids." I said while I stood up and walked into Brooke and Burkely's room. I remembered to grab the thermometer to take her temperature.

"Hey baby girl." I smiled when I saw her sitting up on her bed.

"Da-dee" she held out her hands for me. I walked over to her bed and picked her up and kissed her cheek. I felt her forehead. Thank goodness, she feels normal again! But I better take her temperature just to make sure. I lifted her arm and put the thermometer under her arm. I brought her out to the kitchen but then turned around when I heard more screaming.

"WELL NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FELT THE FIRST 16 YEARS OF MY LIFE!"

"OH PLEASE! THIS IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT! I-"

"I'M LETTING YOU STAY HERE! WE'RE FAMILY, WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME?!"

"OH PLEASE YOU ALREADY HAVE A FAMILY! YOU'RE A MOTHER!"

I saw the door to Jade's room open quietly.

"Daddy, wanna come to the safe-zone?" Jade whispered.

"Definitely." I walked in and joined Jade and Burkely on the floor.

"What's under Brooke's arm?" Burkely asked.

"This is a thermometer, it'll tell us if she's still sick or not" I explained. I look back down at Brooke, hmm her nose is no longer red! Maybe she's over her cold too? "About 3 more minutes before I can take it back out."

"Daddy.." Jade whimpered. "Why are Mommy and Auntie Piper fighting?"

"I have no idea.. But that's what they've done their entire life, so.."

"I wanna go back to camp! There was no fighting there!" she cried.

"Me too.. Me too.."

"Camp was awesome! I wanna go back!" Burkely added.

"Yeah!" Brooke nodded in agreement.

The three minutes were up and I checked the thermometer: 98.7! She's back to normal!

"PATRICIA!" I yelled.

I heard angry footsteps and then the door slam open  
"What?!"

"She's normal!"

"What do you mean she's normal?" her eyes softening.

"Her temperature! It's 98.7!"

"Aww that's great!" she exclaimed, taking Brooke from me and giving her a big kiss. "Is my baby feeling all better now?" she cooed.

"Yes!" Brooke smiled. Patricia held up her hand to high-five Brooke, which she did.

"Hey.. Is she feeling better?" Piper asked, walking into the room, hesitantly I might add, as Patricia started glaring at her.

"Yes she's feeling back to normal" I said.

I noticed the tension between Patricia and Piper so I decided to do something that I want to when the kids are older (which will bug them insane.) "Patricia.. Go give your sister a hug and tell her you love her."

"No!" Patricia refused.

"Listen Patty.. I'm really sorry about what I said. I didn't mean any of it. You're a terrific mother! And an awesome sister, I know you were just trying to help me." Piper apologized.

Patricia sighed and said "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't of even said those things about that guy in the first place. I mean if you really love him, then nothing will stop you. At least not so soon. I know I would be absolutely pissed if someone told me my relationship with Eddie was wrong and told me to try and move on when I'm still absolutely heartbroken-"

"Okay, I think we get it!"

"But my point is.. I'm sorry too."

Piper held out her arms "Hug?"

"Hug!" Patricia laughed and gave her sister a hug.

"Awwww" me and the kids cooed while sitting on the floor. "Sisterly love! Go sisterhood!" I cheered. The broke away from their hug and laughed at me.

"We are family!" I sang. Yacker grabbed one of Jade's stuff animals and threw it at my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Jade squealed and grabbed all her pillows, stuff animals, ect and started throwing it at everyone. Brooke and Burkely quickly followed suit. And that is how our morning ended up being an activity you do at young girls' sleepovers.

* * *

**That's the chapter. Hope you liked it! By the way... I am going to try to update a chapter once a day, or every other day, at least within a few days! So that way the sequel should be out in less than a month hopefully! I already know how each chapter should go so it should make it easier and quicker for me, so wish me luck! :) I actually have like one sentence of each chapter already written! All of them are in my drafts. I even started writing the sequel! I could probably write a chapter in 20 minutes, depending on how long it is. I'm pretty sure it'll only take me an hour per chapter HOPEFULLY because like I said, I have everything planned out in my head basically.**

**Let's see. I don't really have any other thing to address so... Till next time! Review! :)xx**


	42. August Birthdays

**August Birthdays... Hmmm this doesn't sound like just one birthday, does it? Nope! It has Eddie's, Ana-Maria's and Fabian's Birthdays! Yay!**

**Okay so I'd kinda like to explain the (adults) birthdays. I have done Mara's, and Nina and Joy's. In some chapters, if you read very closely, you'd see I hinted Alfie's and Jerome's birthdays. Well, I decided not to do a big chapter for them. I mean I love them to death but I'm tired of writing birthdays. lol not really but I don't have time to fit them. And now this chapter will include Eddie's and Fabian's birthdays so that is a total of 7. This leaves Patricia, Amber and Mick left. 2 of them will have hidden birthdays, and one of them will get a big chapter. (Yes, the "You Forgot My Birthday?" sorry for those of you who wanted Jade.) **

**Anyway enjoy the chapter. Warning: Lots of Peddie and Fabina! ;) and Lewis Family cuteness :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**August 9th, 2016**

**Eddie's Pov**

I woke up and saw no one in the living room. I looked over at my clock and it said it was almost noon. Crap! I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. I got dressed in a white t-shirt and washed-out jeans. When I walked into the kitchen, it was empty too.

"Patricia?" I called. No answer. "Piper? Kids?" Still no answer. "Yacker?!" I called again. Okay what's going on? I noticed a note on the kitchen counter.

_Happy Birthday Weasel! If you wanna know where we are, go to the place where it all started. Love Yacker x_

Oh yeah, it's the 9th! My birthday! Wait, where it all started? What does that mean? How do I get there? That's where everyone is... But I don't even know where that is.

I sighed and walked over to the refrigerator and took out some cookies the girls had made last night. As I stuffed my face with them, I caught myself looking at the Graduation photo sitting on the book shelf by the door, along with lots of other pictures of me and Patricia as kids, our wedding photo, and the kids. But anyway, Graduation. High school. Where we met! How it all started! Geez, I am so smart! I knew that's what it meant!

I dashed out of my apartment and out to my car. I started the (really) long drive up to my dad's school. I finally arrived around 3:00. Now are they at Anubis House or at the actual place we met? I decided to drive by Anubis House first, all the lights were off so I decided to just go to the school. I walked through the dead silent halls. Hmm.. No one's here. Did I get it all wrong? Is this what the riddle meant? Or are they at Anubis House? I took out my phone and saw 5 missed calls, 3 voicemails and 12 text messages. 2 missed calls from Patricia, one from each of my parents, and one from Patricia's mom. A voicemail from each of my parents wishing 'Happy Birthday' and then a voicemail from Patricia with the kids singing happy birthday. And finally text messages from Mick, Fabian, Nina, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Joy, and Amber all wishing 'Happy Birthday' and then 4 from Patricia all saying different versions of 'Where r u?'

Instead of getting in my car, I ran right over to Anubis House. I knocked on the door and it opened by itself. Welcome back to creepy towers, as Yacker would say. The door to the common room was closed so I opened it.

"SURPRISE!" people screamed and jumped out from behind couches and walls. I saw Patricia, the kids, my parents, Patricia parents, Piper, and all of our friends and their kids. I even saw Trudy!

"Thanks guys!" I exclaimed, and was immediately greeted by Jade, Brooke and Burkely hugging my legs screaming,  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DADDY!"

"Thank you, kiddos!" I leant down and gave each of them a kiss.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Eddie!" all the other kids ran over to me. I was then wished more by my friends, and Patricia's family. Then my parents gave me hugs and my mom started crying, claiming  
"My baby is finally 20! You grow up so fast!"

"Mom!" I whined after she kept giving me kisses. My friends started laughing at me. Especially Alfie and Jerome who were chanting 'Mommy's boy!' "Mom! Stop!"

"Sorry" she apologized.

I looked around for Yacker, but I couldn't find her. I saw her before all the commotion! Where did she go?

"Eddie! It's been so long!" Trudy exclaimed. "Happy Birthday!" she engulfed me in a hug.

"Trudy! Thank you! I missed you!" I hugged her back.

"Those little ones have grown so much." she said sadly.

"Yeah, they have" I nodded.

"Well I hope you have a happy birthday!" she exclaimed before walking over to talk to my dad.

"Hey, Joy. Where's Patricia?" I asked Joy who was talking to Mara and Piper.

"In your guys' old room." she answered.

I gave her a confused look before jogging up the familiar stairs and into the familiar room.

"Yacker?" I asked, walking into the room.

All of the sudden 'Today Was A Fairytale' by Taylor Swift started playing, which scared the living daylights out of me. But Patricia then walked out from behind the door. She wore a black strap-less sundress and her hair was up in a bun with a few strands hanging down and curled. She wasn't wearing much make-up, as far as I could see, and she wore black flip-flops. She looked beautiful, for a very casual outfit, but she looks beautiful all the time.

"I don't know why this song is playing. I should've never left Amber in charge of this." She looked down, embarrassed.

I ignored the comment and said  
"Did you plan this party?"

"Yeah... I did." She nodded, smiling shyly.

"Thank you." I smiled, took her hands and pulled her into a hug.

"Happy Birthday" she whispered before kissing my cheek. I leaned my head back before leaning in to kiss her lips.

"What are we doing up here?" I asked between kisses. My lips trailed down her neck, and my hands grabbed the hem of her dress.

"Don't get any ideas, birthday boy." She smacked my arm before falling back on top of on one of the beds. Oh yeah, after we left, it went back to back a girl dormitory so there's now 2 beds in each room now. "We have to be back downstairs pretty soon." I laid down next to her.

"Joy told me I should have planned something special, so Amber helped me come up with the idea to have a romantic dance or picnic. I wanted to keep it simple so I went with the dance. But you can see Amber still put rose petals everywhere." She rolled her eyes. That's when I noticed there was rose petals all over the floor and bed. I smiled and put a curl behind her ear, and kissed underneath her earlobe.

"What's that for?" she giggled.

"Thank you." I said again.

The current song had ended and 'I'm Yours' by Jason Mraz started playing.

"Now that's more like it!" she exclaimed, jumping off the bed and pulling me with her. I laughed and joined her dancing. This was a great birthday.

***2 days later***

**Amber's Pov**

"Mum-ma! Daddy!" I felt the bed shift to the little extra weight. I opened my eyes and saw Aria jumping up and down. "It's Ana-Maria's first birthday today!" she squealed.

Oh yeah, it's August 11th! My baby's first birthday!

"Yes it is" I smiled, pulling Aria into my lap.

"Are you excited to give her your present?" me and Aria went shopping for Ana-Maria the other day and Aria kept grabbing toys left and right for her sister. Not herself, but her sister. Isn't she sweet?

"Goodmorning" Alfie smiled, kissing my cheek then Aria's.

The baby monitor then started crying. "I'm gonna go get her." Alfie got out of bed and returned a few moments later with the birthday girl.

"Happy Birthday!" Aria and I exclaimed. Ana-Maria started giggling and held out her arms for me.

"Mum-ma!" she exclaimed once I bubbled kissed her cheeks.

"I'm gonna go get her presents!" Aria squealed, jumping off the bed and running to go get the presents she helped me wrap. Angel jumped onto the bed.

"Can you say happy birthday to your sister?" I asked the cat. She just snuggled up to Ana-Maria, who started petting her and playing with her tail.

"Kitty!" Ana-Maria giggled.

"Happy Birthday!" Aria squealed once again, with the bag of wrapped presents. Aria helped Ana-Maria open her presents, or well opened most of them for her, as she has had more experience tearing off the wrapping paper.

"Woah, look at all the pink stuff" Alfie joked. I hit the back of his head.

"Hey! I'm out-numbered! Even the cat is a girl!" he complained.

"Suck it up. You're gonna be out-numbered for a while!" I laughed, which caused him to pout.

"Look, there's make-up and dolls and princesses!" Aria exclaimed, showing her sister of all her new toys.

"Are you going to share your toys with your sister?" I asked Ana-Maria. She nodded but she was paying more attention to the cat toy that Aria begged me to get for Angel.

"Why do you always get the girls make-up? They're only toddlers" Alfie asked.

"Because they're my daughters!" I answered. "I started playing with make-up when I was 3, Aria's age. And Aria's the one who wanted to get it for Ana-Maria."

"They're too young to be using make-up." Alfie pouted.

"Awww, Ari can you tell your father that you'll always be his little girl?" I asked Aria.

She nodded, hugged Alfie and exclaimed "I'm always gonna be daddy's little girl!" Alfie smiled and hugged Aria tighter.

Awwww.

"Say 'Me too' Ana" I whispered to Ana-Maria.

"Me too?" she asked. I nodded and she exclaimed "Me too!" and held out her hands for Alfie.

"My little girls." Alfie smiled as he pulled Ana-Maria into his lap, with Aria still sitting on his knee.

I smiled at the sight. I think Ana-Maria's first birthday is off to a great start.

***August 21st, 2016***

**Fabian's Pov**

"Happy Birthday!" I was attacked by 2 little people. I opened my eyes and saw Sarah and Jake jumping on me.

"Daddy! It's your birthday!" Sarah squealed and kissed my forehead.

"Kids, leave your father alone. It's his birthday." Nina scolded while she walked in with breakfast on a tray.

"We made bre-fast!" Jake exclaimed.

"Aww thank you, but you guys didn't have to!" I said as Nina put the tray on the nightstand. It had scrambled eggs, waffles and a cup of fruit with orange juice, I believe.

"It was the kids idea" Nina said, sitting down beside me and leaning down to give me a kiss. I smiled into the kiss. Her lips tasted like strawberries.

"Hey! No kissing!" Sarah exclaimed, hitting us

"Sarah.. No hitting." We both gave her a look.

Sarah's arm is way better now. It healed about 2 weeks ago, and that's when we got the cast taken off. Much to her dismay. She loved that cast, all of her little friends, including some from the daycare all signed it(well more like drew pictures on it since none of them could spell their names.) But when we told her that now that her cast is off, she could start dance with Aria, she forgot all about it. Aria and Sarah will start dance in 2 weeks.

"Sowwy" she slouched down beside the pillow.

"Do you want some food?" I asked the kids, putting the tray on my lap.

"Yeah!" they exclaimed.

"Want some?" I asked Nina. She shook her head,  
"No thanks. I'm good."

Our family moment was interrupted by my phone blowing up. Not literally blowing up but I was receiving so many messages. Did everyone decide to text me at the exact same moment? I got 10 messages saying 'Happy Birthday' from my parents and friends. Our friends and all of us are going to go bowling later.

"We should probably go get ready to go bowling." Nina said, picking up Jake and resting him on her hip.

A few hours later we were in the car driving half-way cross town to get to the bowling alley. After much debate, Nina convinced me to wear a simple blue t-shirt and cacky shorts. She claimed "It's a bowling alley, it's nothing formal." She wore red tank-top with a white half-sleeved cropped shirt that said the words 'Live, Laugh, Love' with jean shorts. Sarah wore pink and blue polka-dot t-shirt with a white skirt, and Jake wore a frog t-shirt with jeans.

When we walked into the bowling alley, all of my friends greeted me with hugs and 'Happy Birthdays'. We decided to bowl with each family as a team, which didn't go very well with the other guys. Obviously the Campbells won, but I won't mention the other places because it's too embarrassing.

"So how's your birthday so far?" Eddie asked me as us and the guys sat at a table while our wives were playing at the arcade with our kids.

"Pretty good. Thanks for coming." I smiled.

"No problem!" they all exclaimed.

We saw Jade run past us over to where Joy and Jonah were.

"Gosh, she has such blonde hair!" Mick exclaimed.

"Uh-oh" Jerome laughed.

"Hey, Yacker! Is there something you'd like to tell me?!" Eddie joked to Patricia who was conveniently at a game with the twins right next to us.

She rolled her eyes and said,  
"Yes, wouldn't you like to know?" and we all laughed.

"Sarah has blonde hair too!" Alfie nudged me.

"Yeah, but Nina is a dirty blonde. Her mum was a blonde, and her dad had brown hair, so I've been told. And Eddie, doesn't Jade get her hair color from your mum?" I asked.

"Yeah she does. And Patricia's dad used to be a blonde, before he shaved his head years ago."

"Weren't you blonde when we first met you, though?" Jerome asked.

"I had to bleach my hair for a play I was forced to be in before I was expelled and forced to come to England. And then it faded back to brown, my natural hair-color" Eddie explained.

We nodded. I decided to go get another beer from the cooler. But then I saw Nina all alone trying to get one of those mini basket-balls in the hoop. I snuck up behind her.

"Fabian!" she giggled as I hugged her from behind and quickly pecked her collar-bone. I grabbed her hands and helped her shoot the ball which got right in the basket.

She turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck and smiling. I backed her up so she was leaning against the game machine. I smiled back at her. She leaned in to kiss me, I closed the gap between us.

"Are you having a great birthday?" she whispered after we pulled apart.

"The very best." I smiled before leaning into kiss her again.

* * *

**Hope you liked that chapter! And for Eddie's birthday, it was still summer so the school was still vacant. And your welcome for the Peddie and Fabina :) Now I have to talk to a few people because they are guests so if you want to skip it then okay.**

**ilovecheesecake: Thank you! And well maybe YOU didn't say a lot of words. But I know many 3-5 year olds and they are very smart and talkative, all of them are. So that's why Aria, Jade, Jonah and Ethan have a very extensive vocabulary because that's what I've personally seen. But the younger ones, I try not to make them say that much, even when they were all really younger, and yeah I kinda screwed up on that. But every baby develops on their own pace so then it's possible they are able to talk! And about the third thing... I will not answer that.. You're gonna have to wait and see... I don't want to do something too bad because then everyone would hate me. I was thinking about 2 people having a you-know-what but then I decided not to! But something MIGHT (will) happen in a certain chapter, which you will need to stay tuned to read!**

**Questions: I'm pretty sure I discussed this a few chapters ago. I don't care if you make a Pregnancy Pact story as long as its YOURS and NOTHING LIKE MINE! And give me credit since you have read mine. So do whatever you want, and sure I'll read it :)**

**Next chapter is HALLOWEEN! Please give me ideas for the costumes! :)**


	43. Happy Halloween

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Haha it's summertime.. Halloween isn't for another 2 and half months but oh well! Hope you like the chapter and the costumes I picked! There are so many of you who suggested costume ideas, I thank you! But I could only choose one for each person. And I wasn't gonna do the parents until a few people suggested costume ideas for them sooo I did it anyway! So I'm just gonna give credit to all of you for costume ideas because some of them were the same so yeah! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA**

* * *

**October 31, 2016**

**3rd Person's Pov(in the spirit of Halloween, let's say the devil's POV lol)**

Everyone decided to go trick-or-treating together. Amber was waiting outside with her family for everyone to come down so she could admire their costumes (or approve of their costumes). Then they were all going to take their separate cars to go to a neighborhood downtown that is known to have the best candy.

Amber had dressed up as Sleeping Beauty. Her outfit was a pink floor-length, long sleeved silk dress with pink flat shoes and a gold tiara. She tried to make Alfie dress up as Prince Phillip so they could match but to no avail. He had dressed up like a clown instead, much to her dismay. He had also refused to let her do his 'clown makeup' he just had the outfit and the nose and the big shoes. Amber had dressed Aria up as Cinderella so that way she had least one person to match her tonight. Aria wore the blue ball-gown from Cinderella, matched with the tiara and glass slippers. And then there's little Ana-Maria dressed up as a Kitty-cat! Amber used make-up to draw kitty whiskers on her face, she has the ears and the tail and everything! They even dressed Angel up, they put a fairy crown on her, but she kept knocking it off with her paws. Angel's probably going to have a feast when they get back with all that candy.

"Aww look at the princesses and the kitty-cat!" Nina cooed as she walked out, dressed in an Angel costume. Her costume was a simple white, knee-length flowy dress with no sleeves or straps. She had matching white flats. She wore a halo head-band on her head.

"Oh my gosh! You're an angel!" Amber squealed as she hugged her best friend.

"Nina!" Fabian called as he came out with Sarah and Jake. Fabian dressed up as King Tut. He feels kinda silly wearing it but at the same time he thinks its so cool. Sarah and Jake were kinda matching, they were a mermaid and a pirate.

"I don't want Sarah wearing that!" he complained, pointing at Sarah who wore a blue bikini top and a tan fish-net skirt with blue leggings underneath.

"Oh come on! She's only 2, what harm does that do?" Nina asked.

"She's my little girl and she's showing too much skin!"

"It's just her stomach and her arms! She wears less than that when she goes in the pool."

Fabian just pouted in return.

"I think she looks adorable" Amber smiled at the little mermaid.

"Better her than my girls" Alfie muttered, but Fabian heard that so he slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Sorry!"

The next family to come out were the Clarkes. Jerome was a Jester from midevil times. Mara couldn't think of anything clever to wear so Jerome suggested she went as a vampire. She dressed in a black half-sleeved dress that went 3 inches below her knee, with red strings hanging down from the waist and red silk over the chest. The skirt was black lace, so you can kinda see the red fabric underneath. Her shoes were black. She even had in the fake fangs. Her hair was left down but she had put velvet red dye in it, since it would match her dress. Next, was Ethan who was dressed up as Batman.

"Mick!" Amber cried when the last 2 remaining families walked out together. "Why are you wearing your uniform?!"

"Because I didn't want to dress up! I'm going as a football player, whether you like it or not!" he replied. "And besides, I was going to have Jonah be the football player but NO, _someone_ forced me and my wife to dress him up as a prince!" Mick exclaimed, glaring at Amber.

Amber smiled, while Alfie exclaimed  
"Amber!"

Jonah was wearing a Prince Charming costume, one to match Aria's Cinderella costume to be exact.

"Why?! Now they're matching!" Alfie cried.

"So? I ship Jaria!" Amber squealed.

"One question, Amber" Mara said. "Which kids do you ship together?"

"Jade and Ethan, Brooke and Jake, and Sarah and Burkely!" she replied as Eddie and Fabian both exclaimed "NO!"

"At least Ana-Maria is left alone" Alfie sighed as he picked up his little kitty-cat.

"Just because I ship them together, doesn't mean they're gonna end up together" Amber rolled her eyes. **(A/N: haha little did she know that they would! mwahahahahahahahahaha)**

"Well.. I just don't understand why you had us dress up!" Patricia complained, while she stood next to Joy. Patricia was a devil, and Jade was her partner, a demon. Patricia wore a red dress, similar to Nina's but in red obviously, and wore devil horns on her head. And she wore her black boots. Jade, as a demon, wore a red and black short-sleeved dress. It was a red dress with a tu-tu for the skirt. The tu-tu had black fabric in random places on it. And then the middle on the front top was black with red criss-cross. She had black tights and black shoes. She wasn't a devil, she was a demon, so she didn't have the horns on her head, but she did have a red headband on. Joy was dressed as a witch, not a scary one though like no wart or anything. She wore a short, short-sleeved black dress with purple sparkles on the skirt, which went out. She had on black boots, a pair that Patricia let her borrow since she owned a couple, and she had on a witch's hat on her head. She left the broomstick in her apartment because she felt stupid carrying it.

"Because! It's fun for the little kids!" Amber explained.

"I agree.. Sadly I agree. We have to make the kids think this holiday is special so we should at least dress up for them" Mara agreed.

"Thank you, Mara!" Amber thanked her friend. She then turned her attention to Eddie and the twins. "Aww! The twins are Mickey and Minnie Mouse!"

Burkely wore the Mickey Mouse onesie and had the ears attached. Brooke the mini pink/white-polka-dotted dress with black dress shoes. Her mom had put her hair in two pigtails and then she put on the ears/headband. The two of them were both sitting on their dad's lap. Eddie was going as a police officer. He had the badge and the hat and everything. Don't tell anyone, but Patricia had told him he looked sexy.

"But what makes me sad..." Amber started saying, and everyone rolled their eyes, "Is that all of us couples don't match!" she cried. "I mean come on! Sleeping Beauty doesn't belong with a clown, and even though a vampire and a jester are from the same world, they don't match! Neither does a football player and a witch who are from totally different worlds! And an angel and King Tut is sorta okay, but a devil and policeman TOTALLY clash!"

"Amber!" they all exclaimed.

She pouted, while they all rolled their eyes. They don't need to match, they think its cool to mix-and-match. I mean look at all of them together. They all dress so differently, they look like a bunch of lunatics. The parents look like lunatics for dressing up too. But they don't care. They're doing it for their kids, who mean the entire world to them.

"Let's just go get candy" Alfie comforted Amber, rubbing her arms and walking her to the car. Everyone then got in their cars and drove across the town to the Caspabianca neighborhood, which is rumoured to give out the best candy. Which is later proven to be correct. The kids had filled up their mini pumpkins! They got M&Ms, kit-kats, reece's peanut butter cups, gummy bears, snickers, milky ways, skittles, sour patch kids, and lots more! The families with multiple kids are gonna be stocked on candy for like ever. The kids of course, ate most of their candy when they got home (and even in the car) so they didn't go to bed until like 3:00 in the morning. The poor parents were tired out from chasing around kids with sugar rush, and it didn't help when the kids woke up early wanting more candy. Everyone could say that it was an awesome Halloween (except the candy part according the parents.)

HAPPY ALL HALLOWS EVE!

* * *

**That's the chapter! I hope you liked it :) ****The costumes were:  
****Eddie: Policeman  
****Patricia: Devil  
****Jade: Demon  
****Burkely: Mickey Mouse  
****Brooke: Minnie Mouse  
****Fabian: King Tut  
****Nina: Angel  
****Sarah: Mermaid  
****Jake: Pirate  
****Alfie: Clown  
****Amber: Sleeping Beauty  
****Aria: Cinderella  
****Ana-Maria: Kitty Cat  
****Jerome: Jester**  
**Mara: Vampire  
****Ethan: Werewolf  
****Mick: Soccer player  
****Joy: Witch  
****Jonah: Prince Charming**

**Okay so I have been writing like a maniac. I have the next few chapters already written (except Christmas because again, I need present ideas, but I'll ask that next chapter) I like write in the morning, and then write some more at night(stay up till like midnight, like last night) But I write all day depending if I feel like crap or not. If I feel like crap, then all I wanna do is go on fanfiction. But if I don't feel like crap, then I'm forced to be social. I was pretty social yesterday which made my Aunt very happy(when I was tired, and my ear hurt because I have come down with a cold as I've been sneezing like 20 times a day, my eyes are itching and my throat is dry which causes my ear to hurt as I have hearing problems, she made me stay outside and be social with neighbors who don't speak English). But I didn't choose the anti-social life, the anti-social life chose me! Yeah, I'm in Japan (which is awesome btw) but we're in a very country-side town place thing, so there's really not much to do. But yeah I've been spending my nights writing chapters for you guys like a maniac! So around that time too, I will post the next chapter ready to be posted. It only takes about an hour to write a chapter this legnth, which all of them will be (well maybe a little longer) except the 'Drunk' and 'Aftermath' chapters which will be pretty long. Sooo yeah... Next chapter we meet Ben! That's like the only chapter you will ever see him so yeah. **

**Review! Oh and if you want to suggest Christmas presents now, that's totally fine because I am ready to write that chapter..**


	44. Who The Hell Is Ben?

**Here is when I have Ben come in! Has anyone guessed that he was Piper's mystery guy?! Well if you haven't then now you know... SPOILER! lol it's gonna happen this chapter so not really spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA or it's characters. Just the plot, which is based of a movie though nothing is the same, and all the characters I decided to make up.**

* * *

**Sometime in the middle of November, 2016**

**Patricia's Pov**

I just got back from grocery shopping. Well not just got back. I still haven't made it to my apartment yet. I had about 6 bags in my hands, but oh well. I'm not making a second trip. My apartment is all the way on the 7th floor! And no one would help me, even if they did see me struggling.

I set the bags on the floor and opened my door. The apartment was completely dark.

"Hello?" I called. No answer.

I set the groceries on the table. That's when I noticed a note.

_Hey sis! I took the kids to the park, while Eddie has a meeting with some guy about your restaurant. We should be back in about an hour. I hope the kids will be good, or else I'm definitely coming back ASAP! Well anyway.. That's where everyone is if you were wondering. Love ya!_

Well. Okay. Oh Piper.

"PIPER!"

Okay.. As soon as I thought the name 'Piper' some guy randomly shouted it. Actually someone's been yelling that for the past 2 minutes.

I walked back over to the door and opened it. All just to see some guy standing there.

"Hello? How may I help you?" I snapped. My words were polite, but my attitude, not so much.

"Don't play games with me Piper" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not playing games with you! I really don't know who you are! And by the way, I'm not Piper, I'm her twin sister, Patricia."

"Yeah right. And I'm not Ben, I'm his evil twin Bill."

"Uhmm okay?"

"I've been looking all over for you! I'm so glad your okay!" he then pulled me in for a hug. I awkwardly patted his back.

"Benji?" I heard Eddie ask. I jumped out of the awkward hug and saw Eddie standing there in shock. He just got back from the meeting, I take it.

"Ahhh Millie! What are you doing here?!" Ben, or Benji, exclaimed.

"I live here..." Eddie pointed to our apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see my friend!"

"And who is your friend?" his eyes narrowing.

"Piper.. Wait, how do you know her?" he looked confused.

Eddie laughed and said,  
"That's not Piper. That's her twin sister, and my wife, Patricia!"

"Oh not you too, Millie." he sighed.

"No we're not joking! I am Patricia, Piper's twin!" I exclaimed.

He examined me closely again.  
"Hmm, maybe you're right. Your eyes are a little closer together than her's..."

I quickly put my hands over my eyes.

"Wait a minute... How do you two know each other?" I asked Eddie and Benji. "And how do you know my sister?" I asked Benji.

"Benji here, was my first impression of an Englishmen, not a very good one" Eddie mumbled. He hesitated as he said those words.

"And Piper is my best friend" Benji answered.

"Best friend?" I asked.

"Yeah" he nodded.

"Do you happen to be the guy that got her expelled and took her virginity?" I snapped. If he says yes, then god help me, I don't know what I'll do.

"That's a little bit personal, don't you think?" he laughed awkwardly.

I started to glare at him, I see Eddie giving him looks of disgust too.  
"Is that a yes or a no?" I snarled.

"It's a maybe..." he looked down. "Listen I'm not proud of anything I put her through. I didn't mean to get her expelled! I've been trying to look for her but she's not answering my calls, or texts or emails or facebook notifications, nothing! I feel absolutely horrible that I did not give our relationship a try, she's the one who wanted to sleep with me. I gave her every chance to back out, I didn't want her to do something she'd later regret. I really did like her. I still do actually."

His eyes look truthful.. But I still don't like him. He almost got my sister pregnant, for crying out loud!

"Don't listen to him, Patricia. He's very good at telling lies" Eddie warned.

"Come on, she's my best friend. I've been worried sick about her!" he cried.

"Ben?" a voice similar to mine asked.

We all turned our heads and saw Piper standing there with the kids. Piper had a look of confusion on her face.

"Kids, come inside the apartment, we have important to discuss" Eddie ushered the kids inside the apartment.

"Who is that guy?" Jade whispered to me. I shrugged and closed the door behind them.

"Piper! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Ben exclaimed with a big smile on his face, though he didn't dare to move.

Something flashed across Piper's face, something I haven't seen in a long time. Happiness? Love? She broke out into a smile and took of running towards Ben. She crushed him into bear-hug, him welcoming her with open arms. He had picked her up and spun her around. "I knew you'd come back for me!" she whispered.

I glanced at Eddie, and we both shared an awkward look. The two of us just stood there, watching the reunion.

"Uhm.. We're gonna let you two talk.." Eddie said while I opened the door. The two of them just ignored us and broke away from their hug and started snogging. They kissed like they haven't seen each other in a century. Well maybe they haven't. I grabbed Eddie's hand and pulled him into our apartment. We put our ears by the door to listen in on their conversation.

"I don't feel comfortable with him with her" Eddie mumbled.

"Why? What's so bad about him? And if you only met him once, how do you know things about him?" I asked.

"He's..." he hesitated.

"He's what?" I hissed.

"Nevermind" he tried to walk away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
"Are you keeping secrets from me? Who is that guy?!"

"He's no one!"

"You never answered if you were keeping secrets from me."

Eddie just looked down.

"You are keeping secrets from me! Eddie! What happened to 'No more secrets'?!"

"Okay fine! He's ex-half-brother."

My jaw dropped. Wait EX-half-brother? How can someone be your ex-half-brother?

"What do you mean ex-half-brother?"

"Well let's put it this way..." he sighed. "He's the result of a failing marriage and I'm the result of an affair."

My jaw dropped again. "Wait, so you mean Sweetie had an affair?"

"Yeah, just let me talk. So Ben's mother was married to my dad, they were never happy together. Why they got married, I have no idea. They thought a baby would make things better. It didn't. When she was pregnant, my dad had to go on a business trip to America, where he met my mother. They had a love affair, my dad actually loved her. Therefore I was conceived. My dad was already back in England when my mom found out she was expecting. She called my dad, and for the next 5 years he always flew back and forth to help my mother with me. He kept this all a secret from his wife. But she eventually found out, dumped him and took all rights away for Ben. My dad then cut off all communication with me and my mom. Then you know the story of how my dad came back into my life. But when I first saw my dad after a decade, he was having secret meetings with Ben. Ben had tracked him down because his mother refused to let him see him. Me and Ben got off on the wrong foot right away. We hated each other, we were always competing. He was 'the perfect brother' as you would say. And then his mother found out Ben was hanging out with us. How she figures things out, again I have no idea. It was then revealed, that she had also had an affair and that Ben wasn't actually my dad's. So then Ben was cut off from our lives again, which made me happy! So yeah.. That's another reason why my family is screwed up!"

Oh. My. God. This is a lot to take in.

"Wow.." my eyes widened in shock.

"I know."

"Why didn't you tell me, though?"

"I never thought I'd need to. I thought _his_ chapter in my life was over with. And now he's back because he's apparently in love with your sister!"

"Hey calm down" I rested my hand on his shoulder. "Just forget about him" I pulled him into a hug.

**Piper's Pov**

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" I asked Ben.

I'm so happy to see him! I can't believe he found me.

"I've looking for you! I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for getting you expelled! I didn't mean for any of that to happen, back at the fire and everything. You know it wasn't my idea to do any of that."

"Well it was your idea to throw the party."

"Yeah, but it was other people's ideas to do things that caused the fire."

"True.."

"Why didn't you answer my calls, texts, emails or notifications?"

"I-I... I didn't... I just didn't want to talk to you..."

"Again I'm really sorry! I'm also sorry about how confusing I was about our relationship. I know I said we could've given it a try, but I chickened out. I'm not good with commitment, you know that. After what I told you about my parents: I was scared to fall in love... But I did fall in love."

"With me?"

"Yeah, with you." he took my hands in his.

I smiled and felt my cheeks go hot.

"I wanted to ask you something..." he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

He jokingly got down on one knee and said,  
"Piper... I'm so sorry about everything I did, but will you please take a chance and be my girlfriend? I promise I won't ever hurt you again."

I half smiled and stood him up. He looked confused as to why I didn't say yes right away.

"Listen, Ben.. I need to tell you something.."

"Anything."

"Remember when we slept together...?"

"... Yeah...?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Well... I uhmm... I-I thought that I was.. You know.. Pregnant." I held my breath.

"W-what? A-are y-you?"

"No I'm not!"

He took a breath of relief. "Thank god, I was scared I was gonna be a father for a second!"

"Wait, so would you have left me if I was pregnant?"

"No! I don't know.. I mean.. Who isn't scared if they're about to be a father or not? Don't tell me you weren't happy when the test turned out negative."

"Well I was thrilled.. But still, would you have even cared if I was?"

"I would have cared, obviously! You would have been carrying my child, I'm not that heart-less! I would have tried to be there, honestly... But can we just get over this? I mean, you're not pregnant, so why are we talking about this?"

"You're right.. We shouldn't be talking about this. I just thought you should know."

"Thanks for telling me anyway. But if you ever are pregnant, and it's with me, I promise that I'll try and be there. I don't know if I could handle being a father right now, but hopefully in the future."

"You want to have children with me...?"

"I uh.." he sighed. He looked as if he said the wrong thing. Like he said something he shouldn't have. Not like he didn't mean it, but like if you told someone a secret that they weren't supposed to know. "Actually, yes. I think I do."

I smiled and hugged him again. "And yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" I squealed.

"Really?!" he asked, breaking the hug.

"Yes! That is if you're ready for a girlfriend...?"

"If it's you then I'm totally ready."

Awww. I leaned into kiss him again. I think I found my happily ever after.

***2 weeks later***

**Ben's Pov**

"I can't believe you and Ben are moving in together after you got together like 2 weeks ago!" Patricia exclaimed while she and Eddie helped Piper get all of her stuff in my car.

"Well... Believe it! And this way, I am out of your hair for good!" Piper replied.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm actually gonna miss you." Patricia sighed.

"It's not forever! And we'll come babysit anytime you like!"

"Oh it's not that, it's just you've been cooking and cleaning. I enjoyed the break from doing that." Patricia changed the subject to joke.

"Haha, very funny."

I turned away from my girlfriend and her sister to see my half-brother, well it turns out he's not my half-brother... Over the past few weeks, we have gotten to each other, no longer fighting as brothers because well we aren't actually brothers. But we might be brother-in-laws one day. We are good terms now, you could say we are friends. I liked to say we are friends. He's a pretty decent guy, not some stupid American like I thought when we first met. He's a great father, and he really loves his wife as I see him gazing lovingly at her 24/7.

"Good luck with Pipsqueak over there. She's a nice girl, and my sister-in-law, I'd hate to see anything happen to her" he said, patting my back.

"I'd hate to see anything happen to her either. She's a great girl." I said and he nodded in agreement. "You know, you're a good man Millie."

"Thanks Benji.. You're not too bad yourself." he nodded at me before walked over to Patricia and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Piper walked over to me and hugged my torso. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple. Before we got in the car, I heard Patricia yell,  
"Wait!" and she ran over to me.

"If you hurt my sister.. You. Are. A. Dead. Man." she threatened. God, she scares me. How Millie fell in love with her, I have no idea(well besides the fact that she's hot. What? My girlfriend looks just like her, of course I'd think they're both hot.) I mean, the eyes, the glare, the voice, the hand gesture, everything. Horrifying. "Take care of her, or else."

"Will do" I gulped.

"Good boy." She patted my arm before walking over to Piper and giving her a hug.

"I love you, sis." Piper said.

"Love you too." Patricia said.

They broke away and Patricia walked back over to Eddie.

"Well bye!" Piper exclaimed as she got in the car. As we drove away, I saw Patricia and Eddie waving in the rear-view mirror. I looked over at Piper smiled. She smiled back. This is a new beginning for both of us.

* * *

**Yay! Are you guys happy for Piper?! I'm glad she finally has a happy ending! Do any of you ship Ben and Piper? I kinda do.. Even though they never talked or had a scene together, I mean they probably don't know either other exist but people already made fanfics about them which I happened to come across on tumblr and now I sorta ship them. As long as she's not with Alfie then I'm happy! I'm sorry there wasn't much Peddie :(**

**Next chapter: Christmas! Any gift suggestions? Review! :)**


	45. Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! Again.. It's not Christmas time.. I wish it was! Don't you? Well we have this chapter so enjoy!**

**Risacf110: Can I just say that I love you? Omg your review with all the presents is super awesome, you gave me like a million ideas, thank you! (it was so long too!) I changed a few of your ideas, but they definitely inspired me, so thank you! :) *insert heart*  
****and everyone else who suggested ideas: Thank you! I'm not the best at coming up with presents but now that the kids are older its kinda easier but I love hearing your ideas :) Some of everyone's ideas gave me inspiration for some of my own ideas! Again thank you!**

**Oh and to the guest who was very rude about Ben and Piper last chapter: Well I'm sorry that I wanted Piper to be happy(can you sense my sarcasm?) Piper deserves happiness, and I wanted to bring in Ben not some random dude. Oh and to the person who wanted to know what season and episode he was on: Season 3, episode House of Enemies, House of Surprise, House of Winning, and House of Moonlight.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis. Or Christmas...**

* * *

**Christmas Day, 2016**

**Aria's Pov**

"Merry Christmas!" I squealed when I jumped on mummy and daddy's bed.

Daddy woke up, grabbed me and started tickling me! It's tickles!

"Hahaha!" I laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed, blowing bubbles on my stomach.

I then felt a pair of hands join in tickling me. Mummy!

"Hiiiii!" I heard my sister squeal.

We turned our heads and saw Ana-Maria waddling in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, my baby!" mum exclaimed, getting out of bed and picking up Ana-maria and kissing her cheek.

"Come here, A.M." daddy held out his arms for Ana-Maria. She jumped right into daddy's arms.

"Alfie! Don't call her that!" mum scolded.

"Her name is a mouthful!" dad exclaimed.

"Too bad, I don't like that nickname" mum pouted, pulling me into her lap.

"Can we do presents now?" I interrupted.

"Sure.. And guess who we're going to see later?" mum asked while we all went to go sit in front of the Christmas tree.

"Grammy and Grampie!" I squealed. That was mummy's parents. Ma and Pa were daddy's parents. They were over last night for Christmas Eve dinner and we opened our gifts from them last night. They had gotten me a jewelry box! It came with lots of pink rings, necklaces and bracelets! They also got me a Barbie Doll! This Barbie was a Rock Star! It even came with a stage! Ana-Maria had gotten a baby Princess Ariel doll, and a Princess Tiana plush pillow. I don't know what they got mummy and daddy, probably money or something. You know 'cuz they're adults, they don't need toys!

"Yes!" mum answered.

"Whose presents do you wanna open first?" daddy asked me.

"Santa!" I exclaimed, with my sister nodding in agreement, trying to grab all the toys.

They handed us presents to open. We got lots of dolls and electronic toys from Santa! I also got dance shoes! Yay, I needed my own! Now I don't have to borrow any! I got a new pink tutu since my old one had ripped. Santa even gave us a book, phooey! It's really big!

"But Aria.. This book is full of the classic fairytales! With Cinderella, Snow White, Jack and Jill, Little Red Riding Hood, Alice In Wonderland, Rapunzel, all of those!" mum exclaimed, opening the book to show me all those stories.

"Yay!" I squealed, my smile getting wider. That book is a good thing now!

"Now lets open gifts from the Rutters." Daddy said while picking up the pile of gifts from the Rutters. Or well dragging a big gift.

"This big one is Ana-Maria" he said, and I pouted. I wanted the big gift.

"Look Aria, this is from Auntie Nina, Uncle Fabian, Sarah and Jake" mummy said while handing me a present. It was make-up! Not like mummy's, like little kids' make-up was, its still awesome!

I looked over and saw daddy helping Ana-Maria open her gift. It was a Barbie Dreamhouse! Omg!

"Wow, thank you Nina and Fabian" daddy joked.

Mummy and Daddy opened their gifts. They got a gift card. I don't know how much money is on it.

Next we opened presents from Auntie Mara, Uncle Jerome and Ethan! They got me some books for my Leap Frog. **(A/N: Leap Frog is that electronic book that helps kids learn how to read... I think) **There was Cinderella (my favorite), Lady and The Tramp, and Bambi! And Ana-Maria got a pink bow, that is now on her head, and the movie 'Tangled.' Mum had got a new designing kit for her class, and dad got some more joke stuff.

Then we opened presents from my best friend, the twins, and Auntie Trixie and Uncle Eddie. I got a really cute pink stuffed animal bunny! And Ana-Maria got a pony! Not a real one, a stuffed animal one, it was pink too! Mum and dad got a new iPad since theirs got broken (look at my sister, don't look at me! It had like a million cracks on it.)

And lastly we opened presents from Jonah, Uncle Mick and Auntie Joy! I got a Princess Cinderella doll, and Ana-Maria got a charm bracelet. My parents got some sort of tickets.

"Oh yay we get to see Mick play football! I've always wanted to see him play professionally!" mum exclaimed.

"I'm thinking that's what Mick and Joy got all of us" dad laughed.

"You're probably right!" mum agreed.

"Now girls, you each have one more gift" daddy said, grabbing the last two remaining gifts.

"These are from us" mummy smiled, as daddy kissed her cheek.

Yay! I got more make-up! And I got this really pretty red dress! Ana-Maria got the same dress as me but in green. She also got a new pink fluffy bed set, as she just got a big girl bed! We both had also gotten a snowglobe, mine had the Eiffel Tower in it, and Ana-Maria had Disneyland in it. I love mine so much! **(A/N: Her snowglobe will be important in the sequel. Credit to guest. Added this in at the last minute.)**

"Wait! Don't you guys need to exchange gifts?" I asked my parents.

"Right! Almost forgot" daddy facepalmed himself.

He handed mummy a small, thin box. Inside was a really pretty necklace!

"Aww Alfie! I love it!" mum squealed. She gave him a kiss, yuck! She then handed him a small square box. It was a diamond picture frame with a picture of them, Auntie Nina, Auntie Patricia and Uncle Fabian with the letters S-I-B-U-N-A on top. They kissed once again.

"Okay girls! Let's get ready to go to Grammy and Grampie's!" mummy exclaimed, taking us into the bathroom and dressing us in our new dresses.

I really love Christmas! We're about to go get more presents! Yay!

**Nina's Pov**

It was our very first Christmas with Jake so we wanted to make it really special. He's never gotten presents at Christmas before so this is all new to him. He was very surprised when we told him about Santa, he even wondered that if Santa is such a nice guy, why he never delivered presents to the orphanage. When he asked that, it broke my heart. So Fabian and I went all out with the 'Santa' gifts. We got him a lot of educational games because he's very smart, but we also got him some action figures. But those were just presents from Santa. The gift that had mine and Fabian's name on it, was a Superman action figure and matching cape because he loves superheroes, especially Superman. And we got him the movie 'Peter Pan' because he loves the pirates, as he was one of them for Halloween. Our friends had gotten him a mini police hat, a pirate t-shirt and a superman t-shirt, the book 'Twas The Night Before Christmas,' and a big red bouncy ball. I think you can guess which gift came from whom. Jake loved all of his presents.

Now for Sarah, she absolutely loves Christmas! Which kid doesn't? 'Santa' had gotten her some stuff for dance, some dolls and clothes. Fabian and I got her a book to help her learn her 'ABC's and got her the DVD 'Dora The Explorer: Dora Saves The Mermaids' and the movie 'Toy Story.' Patricia and Eddie (and their kids, since their names were on them) got her a hulu-hoop, Amber and Alfie got her a pink dress, Jerome and Mara got her the picture book 'Angelina the Ballerina' and Joy and Mick got her a yellow stuffed bear.

Patricia and Eddie had gotten me and Fabian a photo of us all at Senior Prom from Highschool. Joy and Mick got us tickets to one of Mick's soccer (or football like they say it here) games. Jerome and Mara got us a big book on Egypt. Amber and Alfie had gotten me an expensive designer shirt (aww thank you Amber but this is really unnecessary) and Fabian another book on Egypt. I had given Fabian the new iPhone 7 **(A/N: They are in 2016, I'm pretty sure there'd be a new iPhone by that time!) **as he had dropped his in the toilet. He got me a journal and writing supplies since I shared him my desire to start writing books about our Sibuna adventures. He started complaining that I shouldn't have spent that much money on him.

Sarah and Jake are so cute, they both drew each other pictures for Christmas. Sarah drew Jake a picture of a meadow, and Jake drew her a picture of both of them. When we were opening the presents in our apartment, the kids had stuck all the bows on Keegan! It was so cute! They even put bows in ours and their hair.

Right now, we are at Fabian's parents for Christmas dinner. Well it's not dinner just yet, we are opening their gifts for us right now.

"YAY a baby!" Sarah squealed when she opened her gift. She had gotten a (plastic) baby, and it came with a carriage and a crib!

Jake had gotten a toy train set! I'm really happy that Fabian's parents (Stef and Mark) have been treating Jake like their own grandson. I mean well he is, but not biologically. But they don't care, just like me and Fabian don't. Jake is a little angel, we love him just as much as Sarah.

Stef and Mark then gave us our present.

"Yay more books!" Fabian exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at him but then affectionately caressed his cheek. "Why do you love books so much?" I giggled.

"Because books are awesome!"

"You and Mara should start a book club!"

"Oh we're actually thinking about it" he joked. I laughed.

I then turned to open my gift. A gift certificate to the spa?!

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" I smiled.

"And I have one too! I was thinking we can have a mother-daughter-in-law day?" Stef suggested.

I smiled again, "I'd love that. Thank you."

"No problem, honey! It's the least I could do for making my son so happy" she then gave Fabian a kiss on the cheek.

"Mum!" he cried. I chuckled, along with Mark and the kids.

"Thank you Grampa!" Sarah exclaimed running over to Mark.

"You're welcome, honey bunches!" he exclaimed, sitting her in his lap and kissing her cheek.

"I'm hungry!" Jake said.

"Me too!" Sarah agreed.

"Well dinner should be ready in just a few moments! Let's go get settled at the table." Stef said, walking back into the kitchen.

As Mark took the kids in the dining room, Fabian and I stayed back to clean up the living room. When we finished, Fabian took my hand and smiled,  
"I'm having a great Christmas."

"Me too. I'm glad Jake is having a great time. I'm glad we made it special for him."

"Well there's many more to come!" He leaned in to give me a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Merry Christmas."

**Jerome's Pov**

"Merry Christmas!" Joan exclaimed when she opened the door to her home.

"Merry Christmas" Mara and I smiled.

We decided to go over to my mum's house for Christmas. My dad and Poppy were also invited. It's the first time any of us would be meeting her new family, which made all of us pretty nervous (not Mara or Ethan, but me, my dad and Poppy.)

"This is my husband, Marc," she introduced her husband, wow he looks just as Italian as his name is. "His daughter, Ashley" she pointed to a young brunette girl around 12 years old. "And our baby, Sawyer." she took a boy around 2 years old from Marc. My half-brother. Aww he's actually cute. I nodded at my.. Step-sister, who smiled.

"What's his name?" she whispered to her father.

"That is Joan's son, Jerome. His wife, Mara, and their son, Ethan."

"Hi" Mara waved and smiled at them.

The doorbell rang. Joan went to answer it, and there was my dad and Poppy.

"Poppy!" she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

They walked in, and Poppy greeted me,  
"Merry Christmas, Gerbil."

"Happy Christmas to you too, Poopy."

Ethan held out his hands to my dad so I handed him to him.

"Santa came to Nana and Grampy's house! He knew where to find me!" Ethan explained to everyone when we settled into the living room.

Yeah, last night we had slept over at Mara's parents. (Oh and if you didn't know, after me and Mara moved out to go to college, and Poppy started going to her boarding school, my dad rented a small apartment, so that's where he lives now, and Poppy stays with him during vacation.) 'Santa' had gotten Ethan some educational toys, some books, some clothes, and some superhero action figures. Mara and I had gotten him a training wheel bike, which he loves! Mara's parents got him the movie 'Cars' and a box full of toy cars. They got us a gift card to the mall. Mara's brother sent us some money so we can buy whatever we wanted for ourselves and Ethan. Before we left to go to Mara's parents, we opened all the gifts from our friends. Joy and Mick had given me and Mara season tickets to watch Mick play football, don't tell anyone but I'm actually excited. They got Ethan a toy basketball and hoop that can be played inside. Nina and Fabian got Mara some clothes from Mara's favorite store whose name I cannot pronounce, and me a new photo camera. They gave Ethan a 'Cars' sweatshirt. Alfie had given me a joke book (I'm teaching Ethan some jokes as he repeats everything I say) and Amber gave Mara a very expensive designer shirt. They gave Ethan some outfits and a toy plane. And then last but not least, the troubled duo and their 3 devil kids, gave Mara the book series 'Beautiful Creatures' (she saw the movie years ago but hasn't had time to read the book so she's very happy about that) and I got a new hair dryer (it's supposed to be a joke, but I love it anyway. I'm very attached to my hair.) They gave Ethan an Iron Man helmet (we had told them we were giving him a bike so they said that they'd get him his helmet.)

"Did he? Santa is very smart!" my dad said to Ethan who clapped and nodded.

"Hey Ethan, Auntie Poppy got you a present!" Poppy told Ethan. Ethan exclaimed,  
"Yay!" before climbing off my dad's lap and running over to Poppy. She took out a little Mufasa stuff animal from the 'Lion King' that had a blue bow tied around his neck. "Mufasa!" Ethan exclaimed, taking the lion and hugging it. Yeah, the Lion King is his favorite movie at the moment. That and 'Cars.'  
"That's from Grandpa too" my dad added. He also handed Ethan another box. Inside was a bunch of puzzles.

"Yay, puzzles!" he exclaimed. Mara has rubbed off on him, he loves to test his mind.

"So Poppy.. How old are you?" Marc asked my sister.

"I'm seventeen. I'll be graduating this year" she answered.

"Ahh.. And how old are you, Jerome?" he asked, turning his head towards me.

"I'm twenty, I'll be twenty-one in a few months" I answered.

"What about you, Ashley?" Mara decided to ask.

She looks really shy. "I'm thirteen.." she said quietly.

"No! You're only eleven!" Joan exclaimed, walking in from the kitchen.

"I'm thirteen! I was eleven when you met me!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Oh whatever, she's still a baby. She won't do any chores" Marc explained.

A few of us chuckled.

"What's his name? Ethan? How old is he?" Marc asked again, gestering towards Ethan.

"Yes. He'll be four June 2nd" Mara answered.

"Aww he's older than his Uncle!" Ashley cooed. She then looked down, embarrassed that she had just said that.

"How old is.. Sawyer, right?" my dad asked. He seemed a little sad that my mum has had another baby with some other guy.

"He'll be two in March" Joan said, picking up my half-brother.

We all just sat in an awkward silence for a while. It was finally broken when Ethan asked if he could go play outside with Sawyer. Everyone smiled as the two young boys started to play and get along. They became friends fast.

"I think this is a good Christmas. I'm happy you agreed to come" Mara said as we looked out the kitchen window seeing Ethan and Sawyer attempting to built a snowmen, Poppy and Ashley having a snowball fight, and Marc and my dad laughing while drinking beers. My mum was in the kitchen making dinner.

"I'm happy too." I wrapped my arms and around her and kissed her temple. She snuggled into my shoulder. This 'combined Christmas' was not such a bad idea after all.

**Jonah's Pov**

It's Christmas! Yay! Me, mummy and daddy were now at Nanny's and Grampy's house. And Grandma and Grandpa were also over. It was a combined Christmas!

I had got lots of toys from Santa this morning before we headed over to my grandparents! I got some clothes and books (yuck) but I got lots of sports stuff! And toys, some were educational (yuck) but there were cool ones too, like a trampoline! Mummy and daddy had gotten me a sports jersey (I think that's what they're called) from my dad's team! Uncle Eddie, Auntie Trixie, Jade, Brooke and Burkely got me a football helmet, though it was the American version (my mum told me.) Auntie Mara, Uncle Jerome and Ethan got me the movie 'The Incredibles.' Auntie Amber, Uncle Alfie, Aria and Ana-Maria gave me a sweatshirt that had my name written on the back. I think it's my name. Mum told me it was my name, but I don't know how to spell my name! All the letters are all squished together... But anyway Uncle Fabian, Auntie Nina, Sarah and Jake gave me a football (the American version, daddy told me it was to go with the helmet the Millers gave me.) My parents had also gotten stuff from their friends like giftcards, sports stuff for daddy, a popsicle maker (YAY!) and Auntie Trixie had even gotten Mum a necklace! And mummy had gotten daddy a photo of them when they were little! She said it was taken the summer they first met. Daddy had gotten her some jewelry, I didn't pay attention after that because I sensed they were going to be all mushy mushy (YUCK!) Both of my grandparents had chipped in and bought me a toy car! I love it! It's soooo cool! It's green, my favorite color. They also got the whole family a membership to the city pool. I'm gonna get to learn how to swim! Once it get's sunny, of course.

Nanny and Grampy's (daddy's parents) house is awesome! They's a pool outside and a tennis court, but we can't use it today because it snowed last night! I was outside with daddy, Grampy and Grandpa! We were building a snowman but then we started snowball fight!

"Boys!" mum exclaimed from the porch.

"Yes?" we all said.

"Dinner's almost ready, come inside and dry off"

"You're not the boss of us!" the older three guys exclaimed.

"I'm the boss of Jonah... And Mick! I'm his wife! And you're my dad. And then you have a wife who will also come beat your butt, and she will also beat Mick's as she is his mother. So unless you guys want to be dragged inside, you might wanna come in." She started glaring at us.

"Yes, m'am!" they all exclaimed, obviously scared.

"Ha, you guys are scared of a girl!" I giggled.

"Well, your mother is pretty scary when she wants to be" daddy whispered as he picked me up.

We went inside, dried off and then went to go have dinner. Oh my wow, that's a lot of food! Yay, I love food! Presents and food, best Christmas ever!

**Patricia's Pov**

It's Christmas and we were over at my mum's house. My dad was also here. And Piper showed up, dragging Ben along. My parents weren't so thrilled to meet him, but he's actually a nice guy so they're trying to warm up to him. We had Skyped with Eddie's mum this morning, and later we're going to stop by Mr. Sweet's place.

The kids had gotten lots of things from 'Santa' including Monster High dolls for Jade, stuff animals for Brooke, legos for Burkely, and educational toys for all of them. We had gotten them this big play set kitchen that they can all share. Hey, we also bought all those 'Santa' presents, SHHH! Eddie, being the stupid doofus he is, had gotten something extra for Jade and Brooke. It was a small necklace for both of them saying 'I'll Stand By You' Isn't that sweet? He had also gotten one for me too. Though mine was a charm to add my charm bracelet that I haven't added to in like a million years. I got him a picture frame with the picture of our family at the twin's first birthday. The twins were sitting in a pile of wrapping paper with cake all over their faces, and then Jade was lying on the floor sticking her tongue out, and we were in the back being idiots but its such a funny picture, I can't help but put it in a frame! Our friends had also gotten us stuff. The Rutters' got Jade a bracelt making kit, Brooke a purple fluffy chair, and Burkely a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle blanket and pillow. They had gotten us an ice-cream maker, which makes Eddie and the kids really happy but me: not so much. The Lewis's had gotten them all clothes (even pink ones for Jade and Brooke.) Amber had gotten me this expensive designer shirt, but it was in black so I didn't care. And then they got Eddie a giftcard to Breadstixs. The Campbells' had gotten Jade a bunch of hair supplies (as she loves to do peoples' hair) Brooke a microphone (she sings all the time) and Burkely a football (soccer ball as Eddie calls it.) And then they got me and Eddie tickets to see Mick play football. Eddie really loves that gift because he's never been to a game over here in England and now he gets to for free while also seeing one of his best friends play. But anyway, last but not least: the Clarkes' had gotten each of the kids their own arts-and-crafts-kit. There was also a little candy-ring inside for Jade from Ethan, which made Eddie go bonkers. And they got both of us Sick Puppie's latest CD (which is probably the best gift EVER in my opinion. It's official: Mara is my new best friend.) Eddie's mum had sent the kids some clothes, which is good as they needed more of them, and the book 'The Cat In The Hat.' My mum had gotten each of them their own toy phone, and some E-books that included Peter Pan, Alice In Wonderland, and Beauty and the Beast. My dad had gotten them lots of musical instruments, Jade- drums, Brooke- tambourine, Burkely- guitar. And if that's not enough toys, Piper and Ben had gotten them a mini trampoline. And then the twins' birthdays are next week! Who's idea was it to have kids? Oh yeah, mine. Don't mention that.

"Aww the kids are so cute!" Piper squealed as Jade helped me open the gift from Piper. It was a new case for my phone. It was black and then looked like it was cracked but it wasn't, its part of the design.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"Now here is a gift for Piper and Ben, and Patricia and Eddie" dad said while handing me and Piper the same sized gift.

"Uh-oh, should I be scared?" I joked.

"You actually should be. I know what it is" my mum pointed out.

I shared a look with Piper. We both had scared looks on our faces. First off, we get the same gift. And it's not just for us, but for our husband/boyfriend too. This should not end well.

And just like I suspected, underneath the wrapping paper was a pack of condoms.

Oh my god. Why?

"Thanks sir!" both Eddie and Ben exclaimed. They seem happy about this 'gift.' Idiots, I rolled my eyes.

I hid my face in my hands while Piper mumbled "Oh my god."

"Dad!" we both cried.

He just started laughing.

"What's that?" Jade asked, pointing to the 'gifts.'

"Nothing!" I said, hiding the condoms behind my back.

Oh my god. I can't believe he gave us those.

"Oh come on, its a joke!" my dad exclaimed.

"But please.. Use them" my mum added.

"Yeah, I gave those to you guys for a reason." It's very awkward to hear your father give you permission to have sex. Very awkward.

Piper started nervously biting her nails as Ben started comforting her.

"Oh we will" Eddie joked, but I elbowed him. "Ow!" he cried. "We will though!" he exclaimed. I hit his head. "Okay okay, I'll stop talking! Don't hurt me!" he held his hands in defense.

"Thank you..." both me and Piper said nervously.

"You're welcome" our dad laughed.

"Do we get any other presents?" Piper asked, hopeful that this wasn't the only gift we had gotten.

"Yeah you get money, but that's it!" my mum exclaimed as she sat next to my dad. Oh, did I mention that they're on good terms now? Yeah, you can also tell that even after 22 years, they still have feelings for each other. But they're not back together. I don't think they ever will... Enough of that.

"Well, it's a long drive up to my dad's. We might as well stay a few minutes, but then we have to hit the road" Eddie said, standing up and stretching.

"Aww do you have to go?" my mum and Piper both pouted.

"Yeah, why don't you guys stay for dinner?" my dad asked.

"Mr. Sweet is making us dinner, we don't want the kids to have to eat twice. And dinner's not for another few hours anyway. But thanks for the offer" I smiled.

"Hey Millie, tell your dad I say hi, will ya?" Ben asked.

"Will do, buddy" Eddie said, as he and Ben did one of those guy handshakes.

After we all said our goodbyes, and stuffed all the toys in our car, we started driving to our next destination to get even more toys. Oh joy! Note my sarcasm. The kids eventually fell asleep on the way.

"Today was a really good day, I think" Eddie said.

"Yeah it was. But I'm exhausted! And we still have more people to see!" I exclaimed.

"Its only one person, calm down" Eddie joked.

"Yeah I know... You know, I feel so awkward still calling your dad 'Mr. Sweet' but I don't feel comfortable calling him anything else."

"You'll get used to it. Come on, say it with me. ERIC!"

I playfully slapped his arm. "I know how to say his name!" I laughed.

He reached over and grabbed my hand. "Can you say 'I love you'?"

"I love you." I smiled. "Merry Christmas, doofus." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Merry Christmas, Yacker."

* * *

**PHEW I FINALLY FINISHED THIS! I hope you liked all the gifts and the cute family moments! And the condom thing and I don't even remember anything else that happened but still I hope you liked it! Which family Christmas did you like the best? I personally have to say Peddie because of the condom thing. I'm sorry, I'm so immature and inappropriate! And because Peddie is my favorite couple ever, so yeah! **

**I hate people.. I'm sorry but I do. People are so STUPID and just so annoying! I have anger issues, the simplest things piss me off. I need to work on that. I'm also very sensitive... But I have no sympathy towards idiotic people... I'm talking to people who are not reading this so don't think its about you, I'm just sharing my frustration about other people.**

**I went to an arts-craft-fair-thingy today... It was very Japanese styled and it was pretty cool! I painted a plate! And I accidently ordered a kids meal (and the 2 little kids who are actually 1.5 and 3.5 ate like the regualar food) I was stuck eating with kiddie utensils... Yeah... I'm learning how to use chopsticks though! I need training ones but still!**

**WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE THE ONE DIRECTION FANDOM BASED ON A COUPLE OF IDIOTIC DEATH-THREAT-SENDERS?! MOST OF US ARE NICE! Gosh, don't judge the fandom by its fans, and don't judge the fans by its fandom! And I hate that Directioners are mean to each other, c'mon! We're not a fandom, we're a FAMILY! Sometimes I'm ashamed to be part of this fandom because of those few who take things overboard :(**

**Next Chapter: Drunk. Omg I'm so scared, you guys might hate me for a day after I post that chapter BUT THEN I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE! Stay tuned to find out what'll happen. That is if you don't figure what happens just by the title...**

**REVIEW! :) xx**

_**We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	46. Drunk

**I've been writing this chapter, little by little for like the past week so that's why it's so long. Good thing right?**

**Someone asked me last chapter how Jake is not their biological grandchild... Well no offense but you must be stupid. There is a chapter titled "Jake" where they ADOPT him. How could you have skipped an entire chapter? And even if you did, you would've been completely confused when he came in later chapters. **

**Another one asked for more of the Campbell family: WELL HOLD YOUR HORSES MY FRIEND BECAUSE THEY GET A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO THEM IN A FEW DAYS! I'm sorry I've been robbing you guys of them, its just I don't want to do too much of them in case you guys don't like them because I know they've never been a couple. But I just love them, don't you? I wish they were a couple! I wish it was Jara and Moy not Jeroy! No offense to you if you like them, I mean I like them too but I'd prefer Jara and Moy. I have this whole headcannon thing so yeah. Oh and the same with Mabian and Fabina, I like Mabian and I except its endgame, but I PREFER FABINA, WHOSE WITH ME?! And same with Walfie and Amfie, AMFIE FTW! At least Peddie is endgame!**

**Omg I am really scared.. You guys are going to hate me so much for this chapter. And it will even end on a cliff-hanger! And no happy ending! Please don't kill me! Blame whoever asked me to do this like 3 months ago! I've been waiting to do this for like ever and now I'm finally doing and I'm afraid of all your reactions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis, no matter how much I beg.**

* * *

**February 9th, 2017**

**Mara's Pov**

"But Ms. Mara! I never did that!" this little boy, Anderson, exclaimed. In case you are confused, me and the other girls are at the daycare right now, and I saw Anderson take Sarah's blankie.

"Anderson.. Please say you're sorry to Sarah and give her back her blankie." I told him.

"I'm sorry Sarah" Anderson said, handing a crying Sarah her pink butterfly blankie. Sarah then ran over to Nina, who rocked her till she fell asleep.

It was about 2:00. The daycare doesn't close until around 6:00.

"Hey Mars!" a very familiar voice exclaimed.

I turned around and saw my beautiful husband standing there.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I asked, giving him a quick kiss.

"I wanted to know if you would be okay if the guys and I went out with our friend Kyle from school..?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know yet.. Kyle said just around town."

"And what time will you be home?"

"Not too late! I promise I'll be home around.. 6? The same time you get out of work?"

I hesitated...

"Pleeeeaaaseee? It won't be that long, I promise. I'll meet you outside the daycare! C'mon, none of us get to do anything fun and if you want, next week you can go out with the girls. This is my weekend, and next week can be your weekend!"

"But it's not the weekend.. It's only Thursday..."

"Whatever! Please Mara!"

"Fine! And you can stay later if you'd like, but please be home by 8:00. You have work and school in the morning."

"Thank you!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss. We were interrupted when Ethan pulled on our pant legs.

"Hey buddy!" Jerome picked up Ethan. "It's still illegal to kiss your mother, huh?"

Ethan giggled and nodded.

"Of course it is. I can't do anything without getting in trouble, can I?" Jerome joked.

I laughed and added,  
"Don't get in too much trouble tonight."  
I turned serious, "I mean it."

He nodded and set Ethan on the ground. "Can daddy have a kiss?" Ethan gave Jerome a kiss before running off to his friends.

"Can I have kiss, my dear wife?" he smirked, puckering his lips. I rolled my eyes and quickly kissed him.

"I love you." I smiled.

"I love you too." he smiled back. He then kissed my cheek before following Eddie, Alfie, Mick and Fabian out.

"So they're going out for the night." Amber sighed, walking up next to me.

"Yeah.. What time did you tell Alfie to be home?" I asked her.

"I told Eddie he better be home before 8:00 or else he might not live to see tomorrow once I get my hands on him." Patricia said walking up to us.

"Same here. Alfie can't stay out too long. Not only will it be trouble for me, but Alfie can get very... Weird when he's out too late."

"Weird? How weird?" I laughed.

"Mara.. Have you met Alfie?" Patricia joked. "I don't know why you love him" Patricia told Amber.

"I just do!" Amber smiled.

Joy and Nina then joined our conversation.

"I'm really worried. Guys Night Out? Where are they even going?" Joy asked, worriedly. She's been very hesitant on Mick doing anything, since he made the football team. She doesn't want him hurt, or to do anything that could get him kicked off or that could cost him an agent. Yeah, he has a Sports Agent now, Sadie Lowe.

"Oh come on. Kyle's not gonna take them anywhere stupid!" Nina exclaimed. "I trust Kyle!"

"Me too" Amber, Patricia and I nodded.

"You're right. Kyle is not some... Freak who would take them to a strip club." Joy agreed.

"Or would he?" Amber asked, her eyes going wide in fear. All of us then got the same reaction. Would Kyle? None of us know him too well, he's the guys' friend, not ours.

"Nahhhh" we all shook our heads before heading our separate ways back to work.

**Mick's Pov**

"Dude, where are we?" I asked Kyle as he pulled his van into the very.. Ghetto parking lot.

"We're at Shakers" he said, obviously.

"Shakers? As in the strip club?" Alfie asked, his voice going high.

"Yeah.. What else is this place?" Kyle asked, taking out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one. "Want one?" he asked us. We all shook our heads no.

"We can't be here! We're all married!" Fabian exclaimed.

"Oh come on! You've all been tied down since your Junior Year of High School! Just have some fun! Just for one night!"

"Dude, we all have to be home by 8:00" Eddie said.

"Just have a few drinks, then go home. I don't care. I just want to see you loosen up. Alcohol will do the trick!" he exclaimed, before pushing the 5 of us into the club.

"Woah.." we all said in wonder. There were lights everywhere, pretty much blinding us. But once we got out of the lights, we saw a wonderland. Girls.. In not much clothing.. Dancing on poles..

"Oh my god" we all said, totally liking what we saw.

Wait. No, I don't like what I see! The only girl I wanna see this much of is my wife! But it's just so hard to look away.

"Okay.. Maybe we will stay" Jerome said after a few moments. We all nodded and walked over to the bar.

"Hi. What's your name?" some really hot blonde asked me.

"Uh.. My name is Mick and I'm not interested." I said while holding up my left hand, showing her my wedding ring. She scoffed and walked off.

"Dude! Put that away!" Kyle exclaimed. "All of you! Hide your wedding rings!"

"What? Why?" we all asked.

"No girls are gonna wanna hook up with you if they see those rings."

"Well maybe we don't want to hook up any other girls." Fabian pointed out. Eddie, Jerome, Alfie and I nodded in agreement.

"Suit yourself. Be buzz-killers" he scoffed as some red-head pulled him out to the dance floor.

I glanced at Fabian, Eddie, Alfie and Jerome and we all shrugged.

"Yacker's gonna kill me for taking off this ring." Eddie sighed, playing with his ring.

"Wait you're really gonna take it off?" Fabian asked.

"And don't forget, she's gonna kill you for not walking straight out of this place once you found out our ole' buddy here brought us to a strip club" Jerome added.

"All of the girls are gonna kill us" Alfie mumbled.

"True. And no, I'm not gonna take it off. Well.. I might not." Eddie said.

"Don't take it off, none of you do. Let's just have a few drinks, enjoy the show and then escape in a few hours" I suggested and they all nodded.

***A few hours later***

**3rd Person's Pov**

Mick's plan didn't go exactly as planned. Quite the opposite actually. They did have a few drinks, more than a few actually. By 7:00 they were really drunk. Too drunk to remember their own names. To even remember they should start heading home. But they can't drive, they're drunk!

After the stripper girls had put on their little show for like the tenth time, Jerome and Alfie started talking to two of them: Britney and Lizzie. Both dumb blondes, no stereotypes, but they were incredibly stupid, but one them was a bottleblonde.

"You are so funny!" Britney giggled as she sat on Jerome's lap. "I really like funny guys!"

"My guy's even more funnier so HA!" Lizzie giggled, kissing Alfie's cheek.

Alfie and Jerome high-fived each other.

"What's this?" Britney asked, lifting Jerome's left hand and touching his ring.

"Oh this is nothing.." Jerome said, clearly confused. What is that? He feels like its something important and that he shouldn't move it. But he still took it off his finger and put it in his wallet. Britney smirked, she knew exactly what it was. She hadn't had a drink all night, she's just really good at acting drunk. She knew she's now able to screw this guy and make him totally forget about his wife. He seems so young anyway. What did he do? Get her pregnant? She seems its a possibility since she can totally tell this is his first drunk experience. He's 20, he should've had loads of hangovers already, but he hasn't.

"Yeah go Eddie!" Alfie cheered on his friend who was dancing with a stripper called Nikki. It was sorta innocent but then again, not really. She tried to grind on him, but he just tried to spin her round and round. He was pretty drunk, but sober enough to know that his ring meant something. Unlike Jerome, Alfie and Mick who were completely utterly wasted.

If you looked to the right, near a booth, you'd see Mick surrounded by hot chicks. Both strippers and not. He was already recognized as the newest football player on the A.F.C team.

"Achoo!" Mick sneezed.

"Aww Mickey-Mouse" one of the girls, Jasmine, cooed while kissing his nose.

"You're so cute when you sneeze!" another girl, Kylie, squealed.

"He's cute all the time. I mean, look at him!" a third girl, Taylor, exclaimed. The other girls; Maddie, Sophia and Gigi all nodded in agreement.

Mick loved the attention from all these girls. Whenever he was out with Joy, she would scare away any girl that would even look at him. But even as much as he loved the attention, he felt really bad. He wasn't cheating, they were just fan-girling over him. But then he took a couple more shots, which cleared his head and made him forget about everything right or wrong.

Across the club sat Fabian. He was the most sober of them all, but still pretty drunk. I mean he only had 2 or 3 drinks, but since it was his first time he did get drunk fast. There was this girl sitting next to him. She claimed her name to be Tara.

"Come on! Let's go upstairs!" she tried to drag him upstairs.

"No, I'm good here." he said, taking another sip.

She groaned and sat back down. She could've just ran off and gotten some other guy that was pretty wasted, but she really wanted this guy. It was her turn to find a guy and use the bedroom upstairs. Yes the girls who work at the club have assigned days. When it's their day, they can pick any guy they want and bring them upstairs to have sex with them. Some girls enjoy it, others not so much. The girls who don't, they just don't mind putting their body for display but they do mind when it comes to sex. There's only 2 of them though: Riley and Kaley. The other girls had completely threw away their pride. Tara was one of them. She decided to wait until he had downed a few more beers before taking him up. She had finally convinced him 10 minutes later.

When they reached the room, she had pushed him down onto the bed. She climbed ontop of him and started kissing him. While at the same time, taking her clothes off and attempting to take his off. She had felt his wedding ring and smirked. Perfect, she thought. Nothing better than a married man. When she slipped off the ring, that was when something in Fabian's brain had clicked.

"Woah, stop!" he exclaimed, pushing her off of him. "What do you think you're doing?!" he screamed.

"Well.. I'm trying to have sex with you" she smiled seductively and climbed back on top of him.

He snatched his wedding ring from her and put it back on. "I don't want to have sex with you! I am married!"

"Well she seems a little boring, don't you think? I mean, why did you come here?"

"My friend dragged me here! I never would cheat on Nina in a million years!"

"Well.. You kinda just did. You just made out with me" she smirked.

Fabian felt a wave of guilt flow over him. _Nina, I'm so sorry._

When Tara kissed him again, he jumped away.  
"You need to get away from me!"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" she yelled, running to block the door.

"I am getting my friends and getting out of here!"

"NO!"

"You know this is rape right?!"

While Tara and Fabian were having a little debate, lets go back to the girls. Patricia, Nina, Amber, Joy and Mara had just put down their kids for bed and were now lying on their beds talking on a 5-way phone call.

"Has anyone's husband come home?" Nina asked.

"Nope" Amber, Patricia, Mara and Joy answered.

"Grrrr!" Nina groaned, burying her head in the pillow.

"Where are they?!" Amber cried.

"I don't know! It's almost 10:00!" Mara exclaimed.

"I never trusted Kyle!" Joy complained.

"Me neither" the other girls agreed.

"Oh my gosh, where is my sister when you need her?! I had to put 3 kids to bed by myself, do you know how hard that is?!" Patricia exclaimed.

"No offense to your husbands... but I think maybe they kept Fabian wherever they are. He would've wanted to come home but then the other guys must have made him stay" Nina said.

"He's changed!" Mara, Patricia and Joy all defended their husband.

"Alfie wouldn't do that. Sure.. he likes to have fun, but he's just as sweet as Fabian" Amber added.

"Again, he's changed!" Mara, Patricia and Joy exclaimed again, defending Jerome, Eddie and Mick.

"I'm gonna have to sleep with my dog tonight!" Nina complained while she snuggled up beside Keegan.

"I might as well sleep with my cat" Amber added.

"I have no one!" the 3 remaining girls cried.

"Maybe they're in a car accident, that's why they haven't come home?" Amber suggested.

"That doesn't make it better!" Joy cried.

"Or maybe a shooting?! Omg what happened to them?!" Amber worried.

"Nothing happened to them Amber..." Patricia said, though she had to make sure she believed it herself.

"Guys, we would've gotten a phone call if anything happened to them" Mara pointed out.

"You don't think they're... You know..." Nina started.  
"Cheating?" Joy finished.

All 5 girls went silent. They all trusted their husband, but something just didn't feel right. It's kind of like that thing, when the love of your life is with another girl, you can feel your heart breaking even when you don't know the reason. That's how they feel. They feel like someone just stabbed them a million times. But they don't think the guys are with another girl. They have total faith, and they should. They just shouldn't trust alcohol. Alcohol is a real bitch. The one who is hurting the most is Nina.

"Guys.. I have a really bad feeling" Nina said.

"Me too. I mean I know Alfie wouldn't cheat on me... But..." Amber agreed.

"Guys. It's probably nothing! We're being paranoid!" Joy exclaimed.

"Yeah! They're probably stuck in traffic or something!" Patricia added.

"Yeah.. They wouldn't do anything. Jerome loves me. Mick loves Joy, Alfie loves Amber, Eddie loves Patricia, and Fabian definitely loves you Nina. Stop worrying." Just as Mara said those words, her heart cracked for some unknown reason.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed" Joy yawned.

"Me too" the other girls said.

"If any of the guys come home, remember to notify the rest of us" Patricia said.

"Will do" the other girls said.

"Goodnight" all of them said before hitting 'end phone call.' They all went straight to sleep, but they couldn't fall asleep right away. They kept worrying. Where are they?

When Fabian finally escaped from Tara, he ran down to the bar to grab Eddie, Mick, Alfie and Jerome. He saw Eddie still dancing with Nikki, Mick still being surround by those 6 girls, and Alfie still talking to Lizzie. They all looked pretty innocent, which he thought was good. But what surprised him was Jerome. He was making out with Britney. He could feel his heart break for poor Mara. But then he saw something that looked good on Jerome's part. Or not. It's good because he saw that he kept trying to pull away from Britney, but bad because she looked like she was trying to get him to do something he didn't want to do. But then everything came crumpling down. Jerome wasn't wearing his wedding ring.

"Excuse me!" Fabian said, running over to Jerome and Britney. He yanked Britney off of him.

"Hey!" she yelled. "That hurt!" she exclaimed, rubbing her arm.

"Well do you know what will hurt? His wife's feelings!" Fabian yelled back. He turned back to a confused Jerome and said,  
"Yes, wife! You have a wife and a son back home! Remember Mara? The girl you've been in love with for over 6 years? The girl who changed you into a better person? The girl who gave you Ethan, who you love to death? You know Ethan, right? The cute little 3 year old who calls you 'Daddy' Who thinks you're the best dad ever, and who looks up to you. What's he gonna think when he finds out you cheated on his mother?!"

Britney's face then filled with guilt. It seemed like Jerome was in a happy relationship and had a loving family. She thought back to when her boyfriend had cheated on her back in high school. She hated him and sought revenge. And now she has this dead-weight job. See? Not all strippers are heartless. She does things without thinking, and immediately feels regret. Just like what happened with Jerome. She just wanted fun, she didn't mean any harm.

As for Jerome, his face softened. Finally he realized what had just happened. He's still pretty drunk, he can barely walk. But even if his brain is too messed up to function, his heart reminds him that he needs to go home. He let Fabian drag him away from Britney, and they gathered Alfie and Eddie which made Lizzie and Nikki sad but they didn't start a fight. They just moved on to some other guys.

"Mick!" Fabian hissed.

"And then I said 'No no no, I'm the better football player!'" Mick exclaimed, while Jasmine, Kylie, Taylor, Maddie, Sophia and Gigi broke out laughing. Why they laughed, got Fabian confused. They must be totally wasted.

"Mick!" Fabian called again.

"Oh hey buddy!" Mick smiled. "Girls, this is my best friend in the whole wide world! Fabian! Say hi!"

"Hey!" the 6 of them smiled at Fabian. Fabian ignored them and grabbed Mick's wrist to pull him up.

"Sorry ladies, but Mick here has to get home. To his wife and son!" Fabian told them, which made all the girls pout. They probably didn't hear the words 'wife and son' but whatever.

Fabian dragged his 4 friends outside the bar and called a taxi-cab. While they waited for a taxi, Fabian saw Alfie take a bottle out of his shirt.

"Hey, where did you get that?" Fabian asked.

"I hid it in my shirt for later, duh. Why, do you want some?" he asked, holding out the bottle for Fabian.

"No! You shouldn't be drinking anymore! You are going home!" Fabian scolded.

Alfie just shrugged and lifted the bottle to his mouth. So he doesn't get anymore drunk, Fabian grabbed the bottle from Alfie and downed it in one gulp.

"Dude! Why'd you do that?!" Alfie exclaimed.

Fabian's head then got all dizzy. He drank too fast and now his head is spinning again. He just shrugged. A few seconds later, the cab pulled up and the 5 of them got in the car.

**Patricia's Pov**

I was sound asleep when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Eddie... Go get it." I kicked the other side of my bed. It's vacant. I opened my eyes and then remembered, Eddie hasn't come home yet. I looked at the clock and it read midnight. I groaned and got out of bed. Who'd be knocking on my door this early?

I opened the door and there stood Eddie. A drunk Eddie, may I add. I opened my mouth in shock.

"Hey baby, can I stay the night?" he leaned against the doorframe.

I pulled him inside,  
"You live here, doofus!"

I then whispered/yelled (even though the walls are soundproof, I didn't want to wake the kids)  
"Where were you?! I've been worried sick!"

"Oh calm down! I was at this place... Uhmm.. I think it was called 'Shakers'"

Shakers? Isn't that a strip club? I felt my eyes start to water.

"Shakers? As in that strip club down town?" I asked, my voice breaking.

"Yeah! It was so cool! So many hot girls!"

My heart literally feels like its breaking. I knew I shouldn't of let him go. But especially now that he's drunk, he can't see me cry.

"Why didn't you leave once you got there?!" I yelled, not caring about keeping my voice down. The kids won't be able to hear me anyway.

"I don't know! I've never been there before, it looked really fun!"

"Well I hope you had fun! Because you're sleeping on the streets tonight!"

"Oh baby, you don't mean that." He put his hand on my arm. I slapped it away.

"Don't call me 'baby'! I can see that if you don't have the willpower to leave before you got wasted then we are not meant to be together! I hate you!" I was really crying now.

I opened the door and pushed him out, much to his complaints. As soon as I locked the door, I slid down the door and broke down. I've never cried this hard before in my life. Not even when I found out I was pregnant, either times. I knew everything was going too good for us. Our life has been like some kind of fairytale. No teenage parents stay together. I knew it was too good to be true. I just can't believe it. I hate him. I never want to look at him again.

Why does everything bad happen to me?

**Amber's Pov**

I couldn't fall asleep. I'm wide awake. Though I'm so tired, I could fall asleep right now. But I need to wait up for Alfie. It's midnight and he's still not home.

I heard someone picking a lock. I looked over at the door and saw the doorknob turning. The door opened slowly and there walked in Alfie.

"Alfie!" I exclaimed running to hug him. I quickly pulled away and then yelled "Where the hell were you?!" I didn't need to think about being quiet, as this place is soundproof.

"Oh I was at uhh 'Shakers'" he said. He just stared at the wall. He stumbled into the apartment. He's totally drunk. Oh my god, Shakers? The strip club?!

"Sh-sh-shakers?" I stuttered. "What did you do there?!" I yelled.

"Nothing! I had a few drinks and made a new friend!"

"A few drinks?! You've had more than a few drinks! You're completely wasted! And what new friend?!"

"Her name is Lizzie and she's a stripper" he sighed, lying on the bed.

I felt tears slide down my cheeks. He cheated on me. I know he did. This Lizzie girl is probably 10 times more attractive than me. My body is messed up from having 2 babies. Alfie used to tell me that I look good, everyone said that I don't look too different, but I never believed them. I'm not as skinny as I used to be, everyone especially Alfie said I am but I know I'm not. This girl wears too tight clothing for her own good and dances on a pole. How can I compete with that?

"D-did y-you k-kiss h-her?" I cried.

"I don't remember!" he threw his hands in the air and sat up. "But why do you care?! Don't tell me you didn't do anything when you were in New York!"

"How dare you?! I didn't do anything in New York!"

"Why didn't you go to New York, huh?! I know it's your dream to go there!"

"I don't care about New York! How many times do I have to say that?! I hated it there!"

"It's all your fault you can't go!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You got pregnant on purpose! You ruined both of our lives!"

"Get out" I said, my voice turning dark. He loves his daughters. _Our_ daughters. How dare he bring that up?

"What?" he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I said 'Get out'" my voice getting darker.

"Fine!" he exclaimed. Before I knew it, he was gone. Again.

I sat on my bed and got the sheets all wet from my tears. I could fill an ocean with all the tears I've cried. Why did I let him go? I just lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

**Joy's Pov**

I abruptly bolted awake when I heard the door open. Mick?!

I turned my head and saw him stumble inside. Is he drunk? I climbed out of bed and walked over to him. His breath smelled like alcohol.

"Where did the hell did Kyle take you?! Are you okay?!"

"Stop nagging! Just because I'm a professional football player, doesn't mean I can't do anything! Stop making such a fuss about everything!"

"I just care about you! I don't want you to ruin this for yourself! But still, where did you go?!"

"Oh my god, we went to 'Shakers'!"

Shakers? Isn't that a strip club?

"Sh-shakers?" my voice breaking.

"Yeah, I had a great time, thanks for asking. I was a big hit! Girls seem to love a sports star!"

Tears flooded my eyes and dropped to the floor. Lots of girls? Girls who are way prettier than me, more skinnier. A girl who didn't make him a father at age 16.

"D-did y-you ch-cheat...?"

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion "I don't think I did..."

"What do you mean you don't think you did?"

"I don't know! I can't remember! Tonight is a big blank!" and he's not gonna remember anything else tomorrow.

"How could you?! We have a son! What's he gonna think?!"

"It's all your fault we have a son! I love the kid, but you ruined my life!"

He's still on that? It's been 4 years! I did something I never thought I'd have to do: I lifted my hand up and slapped him across the cheek. It now had a big red line.

"Ow! What the hell was that?!"

"I hate you! I want you out of here!" I cried and took off my ring and threw it at him.

"Fine! Goodbye!" he screamed before storming out.

I slowly walked to the bed but I didn't make it before I broke down on the floor. I sat next to a teddy-bear that Jonah left lying on the floor. Mick had got it for him at one of his games. I picked it up and hung it close to my chest. What just happened? I don't want to be alone, I just want him to come back. I love him.

**Nina's Pov**

"Nina! Let me in! I locked myself out!" I heard someone yell. Fabian?

I jumped out of bed and ran to the door. I unlocked it and there stood Fabian! I jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! You're okay!" I cupped his face with one hand and then tangled the other in his hair.

"Yeah I'm fine" he laughed nervously.

When he laughed, his breath smelled like alcohol.

"Why do you smell like alcohol?" I asked, taking a step back from him.

"Oh.. Uhmm Kyle had taken us to 'Shakers'" he said.

"Shakers?" I repeated. The strip club? Are you kidding me?! He nodded. "Why would you stay?! Why didn't you come back?!"

"I'm sorry!" he stumbled into the apartment.

Have you ever wanted to ask a question, but knew in your heart you wouldn't be able to handle the answer? I already know the answer, but I just need to know.

"D-did you... Cheat on me?" I asked, cracks in my voice visible. I felt my eyes go wet and slide down my cheeks.

The apartment was silent for a few seconds.

"I-I'm so sorry" he apologized.

I knew it. I hid my face in my hands.

"Nina?" he tried to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" I screamed.

"She tried to sleep with me but I stopped her! I only kissed her, I swear! I was drunk, but right when she tried to take of my wedding band I snapped out of it! I got away from her, and got the other guys home safely before they did anything stupid!"

"How can I believe you?" I cried, after a few moments.

"Just try to. I won't expect you to right now because I know I made a mistake.."

"Can you please leave?"

"What?"

"I-I need some t-time to... Think things o-over.. I'm sorry"

"... No it's okay.. I-I completely understand." He then walked out the door. Before he closed it, he said "I want you to know, I'm really sorry and that I love you."

I nodded before locking the door again. I leaned against the door with my ear against it. I could feel him leaning against the other side. I heard him breathing. He hasn't left yet, but that didn't stop me from breaking down in a puddle of my own tears.

**Mara's Pov**

I have been up all night. Where is Jerome? It's midnight already! I can't sleep, I'm not even the least bit tired. I won't rest until I know he's home and safe.

All of the sudden, I heard the lock being unlocked, the doorknob turning and the door open. I snapped my head at the door and saw Jerome stumbling through!

"Jerome!" I whispered, getting out of bed and walking over to him. Before I could hug him, he stopped me and said,  
"You're going to hate me."

"I could never hate you" I said, pulling him into a hug. "You had me worried sick!" I hissed.

"I-I'm sorry..." he looked down.

"Do you want some cocoa or something? I can make you something" I said, walking over to the refrigerator.

"Mara.." Jerome put his hand on my shoulder. He spun me around and said with his voice in cracks "I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do, silly!" I gave him a quick kiss before turning back to the kitchen.

"Mara, no.. I cheated on you!"

I froze. What? No, no he didn't just say that. He wouldn't have said that. He did not just say that. This is a dream.. A very bad dream.

I turned around and looked him in the eye,  
"What did you say?"

Now that I look at him, he looks drunk. Though I don't know how drunk. Oh my god.

"Kyle took us to that strip club down town 'Shakers' a-and.. I got really drunk and there was this girl named Britney and-"

"Did you sleep with her?" was all I could get out. Tears were now all over my face.

"No, I didn't.. But Mara I was drunk-"

"You didn't have to stay there. You could've come right home."

"I'm so sorry! But thank Fabian because he's the one who reminded to come home-" he exclaimed but I wasn't paying attention. My eyes wandered to his left hand. His wedding ring. It's gone.

"Where's your wedding ring?" I interrupted him.

He looked down and it seems as if he just realized it was gone.

"I-I-"

I cried some more,  
"Please go away! I can't believe you!"

"WELL IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED! EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!"

I gasped. How is everything my fault? What did I do? Before I could respond, he had already left, slamming the door in his tracks. I tried to make it to my bed and cry but I couldn't. I sat down in the middle of the floor and bawled my eyes out.

"Mummy?" a little voice asked.

I turned my head to see Ethan standing in the hallway.

I quickly wiped my eyes and asked,  
"Baby what are you doing up?"

"I had to go to the bathroom but then I saw you crying.. What's wrong?" he walked towards me. "Where's daddy?" he asked as I pulled him into my lap. That was all it took for me to break down crying.

"It's gonna be okay, mummy" he rubbed my back and hugged me. I don't think it will be.

* * *

**OMG I AM SO SORRY PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! Everything will be resolved next chapter I PROMISE! Everyone will make-up tomorrow! Omg please don't hate me. I swear there will be cute fluffy make-ups next chapter! I'll even post the chapter earlier since I have like the rest of the chapters all written!**

**Btw no one really cheated. Fabian was almost raped, and Britney started kissing Jerome. He tried to push her away even though he was drunk. And all the guys were still drunk when they came home (even Fabian and Jerome but not as much as the other 3.) So Alfie and Mick brought up the pact? Come on, when you're drunk you say things you don't mean. Or do you say things that you'd never say when you're sober? I don't know, I've never had alcohol before, though like everyone in my family drinks it 24/7 lol JOKING but my sister does... And everytime its like a party or holiday every adult is drinking. And in Japan, they buy beers like all the time.. Anyway we're off topic. Sorry. So anyway... I'm really sorry about this chapter, but just wait til they all make up! I already have the chapter written! It's really sweet :)\**

**BTW I'm sorry if your name is one of the names of the girls, I just named them after girls from my school who I absolutely hate.**


	47. Aftermath

**I just want to say thank you all for not hating me last chapter! Do you know what your prize is? A chapter that calls for makeups and happy endings! Yeah? Does that make you happy? It makes me happy!**

**Warning: You might cry during the Fabina part because (SPOILER) they mention their stillborn baby.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this beautiful British show that is officially the only show I like on Nickelodeon, but they never play it anymore and they haven't renewed it so that channel is absolutely dead to me.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

**Nina's Pov**

"Nina?" Fabian knocked on the door. I had fallen asleep the door and my back freaking hurts. I looked over at the microwave to see the time. It was only 3:00 in the morning.

I stood up and opened the door.

"Hi" I breathed.

"Hey.." he sighed. "Listen, I'm really sorry."

"I know you are..." I sighed. "It just really bothers me that you didn't come home. That you chose to take that chance to get drunk.. And you did and you cheated on me." I could feel more tears, but I didn't let them fall.

"You know I would never ever cheat on you. As soon as my brain realized what that girl was doing, I stopped right away."

"I-I believe you..."

"You do?" he smiled.

"But that doesn't mean I forgive you."

"Oh" he frowned.

"Listen, you need to know how hard this is for me. I never thought you'd be the guy that committed adultery."

"I never thought I'd be either. I mean, I will never forgive myself for this. Sure I was drunk, and the girl had almost raped me, but I can't believe I kissed her-"

"Woah woah woah.. What do you mean she tried to rape you?"

"Well she kept trying to get me to sleep with her, but I kept saying no. But the point is, no matter what happened: I don't think I will ever get over the fact that I had hurt you. I-if I-I lose y-you.. I don't know what'd I do."

This time, the tears did fall.

"Hey, please don't cry! I'm really sorry. I swear this will never happen again!" he pulled me into a hug. I didn't push him away this time. I hugged him closer. He still smelled like alcohol, but I didn't care.

"I-I'm s-sorry t-too" I cried.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked, tangling his fingers in my hair.

"F-for g-getting pr-pregnant. I-I r-ruined y-your l-life."

"What?" he pulled away. He wiped the tears off my face,  
"You did NOT ruin my life. I love Sarah to pieces. And Jake. I love you and our family."

I believed him.

"That's not what I meant. I mean Spencer." I cried again. He pulled me into another hug.

You may ask who 'Spencer' is. Well you remember when... I... When I had a, you know.. Miscarriage? Well, we didn't know whether it was a... A boy or a girl. We wanted to give it a name after we both were able to talk about it. It's still a touchy subject after 4 years, but it's not as bad. When we gave him/her a 'funeral' we named him/her 'Spencer' because it can go either way.

"Shhh.." he said and rubbed my back. I cried even harder, thinking about the little baby we could've had. Spencer Rae, as Rae is a boy's name but it can also be a nickname for a girl and it's a good middle name for a girl.

"I-I just miss... him or her so much." I cried.

"It's okay.." he soothed.

"I mean, I love Sarah and Jake but I still think 'What if?'"

"Me too.."

After a few minutes of standing there, clinging to each other like our lives depended on it, we finally broke apart.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too."

"No, really. You are the one."

"Yeah, the chosen one."

"MY chosen one. I don't want anybody else."

"I-I know.. It's just gonna take a while to wrap my head around this."

"I'm sure we can figure this out."

"I hope we do. Because I don't want to lose you."

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I couldn't handle it."

"Well, you're not going to lose me. You'll always have me."

"Forever?"

"And ever." I smiled before leaning in to kiss him.

**Alfie's Pov**

When I woke up, I was lying on the floor. Why? Oww my head hurts. I can barely move. Wait, why was I in the hallway? Then everything that happened last night comes back to me. Oh my god, I'm so stupid! I jumped up but then I got light-headed and sat back down. I saw my key on the floor, I must have dropped it when I fell asleep. I picked it up and opened the door to my apartment. It was only 3:30 AM. I saw Amber sleeping on our bed, the pillows were soaked in tears. Aww Amber, I'm so sorry.

I quietly walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Amber?" I whispered.

She bolted awake and slapped my hand away. "Go away! I don't want to see you!"

"Amber! I'm so sorry! I don't even remembered what happened!"

"You wanna know what happened?!" she screamed, jumping off the bed. God, she's scary right now. "You accused me of cheating on you in New York, and you said I ruined your life by agreeing to the pregnancy pact!" she started crying again.

"Oh my god, Amber.." I can't believe I said those things last night. I can't believe I stayed at that club. "I-I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did! Come on, be honest: You still blame me for the pact!"

"Oh no, baby. I don't. I love Aria and Ana-Maria. You know I do. Those little girls mean the world to me." I tried to pull her into a hug, but she pushed me away. "Amber please.. Listen to me."

"No. I can't believe you!"

I didn't know what else to say. We just stared at each other for a while.

She broke the silence, "I-If you want to leave.. I need you to right now. Say the word and you're free. If you want to be with some skanky bitch then go ahead. If you don't want this family-"

"Of course I want to stay. I don't want some other girl. How many times do I have to say: You are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. I couldn't imagine myself with any other girl. You complete me. I don't want to leave. I love you and our family."

She had a small smile, but she still had tears streaming down her face.  
"I-I believe you... B-but I need to know. Do you still blame me for the pact?"

I hesitated. "I don't know.. I mean, I wish we could've waited to start a family sometimes, but in all honest, I wouldn't change a thing. I don't want my life to be different. Please believe me."

"I knew you still blamed me."

"I don't! I really don't! I just sometimes think 'What if?' but I don't blame you! But even if I did, I love you and would never ever leave you, or our daughters. Isn't that enough?"

"It could be.."

"What else is bothering you?"

"Did you cheat on me?" she asked it right away. Like she was ripping it off a bandaid.

I thought back to last night. I don't remember much but what I can remember, I was just talking to this girl. "I don't remember much, but I do remember talking to this girl-"

"Yeah you're new friend, Lizzie" she scoffed.

"Was that her name? Again, I don't remember. But I know we talked, but I don't think we kissed."

"Are you sure?"

"Even if we did, I don't remember it so it doesn't matter. I love you, only you."

She sighed. "I love you too."

"What can I do to make this better? I'll do anything. Please."

She just shrugged.

"Can we just start over? Forget all of this?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. "I'd like that. I just wanna forget everything. But I know I won't. But I'll try."

I broke out into a smile as she walked forward to hug me. I missed this. Her hair smelled like rosemary. I kissed her hair and hugged her tighter.

**Mick's Pov**

I woke up sleeping on the floor in the hallway. I was confused, that was until I realized that me and Joy had some sort of fight last night. I don't remember what it was about though.. But then I remembered that Kyle took me and the guys to 'Shakers.' Damn you, Kyle! I tried to stand up but my head hurt. I got light-headed and had to hold on the wall. I fished my key out of my pocket and opened the door. Aghhh the light was on, it burns. I walked into the apartment and saw Joy leaning against the bed, clutching the little bear I got for Jonah.

"Joy?" I whispered.

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mick!" she exclaimed, jumping up and hugging me. But when she pulled away she started hitting me over and over.

"Hey! Mixed signals here!" I exclaimed, lifting up my hands to guard myself from hers.

"I. Hate. You. Go. Away!" she said in between hits, now using the pillow.

"Woah! What happened to not letting me get injured because of the team?!"

"Well according to you, you don't appreciate everything I do for you!"

"What?! When did I say that?!"

"Last night! And you also said how much girls love sport starts! Oh and how you blame me for getting pregnant!"

I gave up trying to stop her hits. I deserved them.

"Why'd you give up?" she asked, tossing the pillow on the bed.

"I deserve them. Do whatever you want with me" I said, though I was scared what she was going to do. She took my hand and I flinched, but she hugged me instead. I hugged her back. She felt so warm, and she smelled like apples. Her dark hair was soft. I sighed, loving being close to her again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, pulling away.

"I did ruin your life. And I have been such a nag about the team.."

"Hey, you did not ruin my life! I love Jonah, he's my son. He's my mini-me, I'd do anything for that kid."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't still blame me for the pact."

"Okay fine. Is that what you want to hear? You got pregnant on purpose and I still think what could've happened if that didn't happen. But I'm happy where I am right now. My dream already came true. I'm playing professional football, I don't care how Jonah got here. Whether he was planned or a mistake: he's our blessing."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do." And I did. I don't care about the pact anymore. My life is fine the way it is.

She smiled. "But you didn't say I wasn't a nag!"

"You are!"

She threw the pillow at me again. "And what about those girls at 'Shakers'?!"

"What do you mean?"

She started to cry, but I don't think she noticed. "Girls who think you're some kinda of celebrity! Girls who are skinnier, prettier and who dance on poles for a-"

"I don't care about any of them! I swear!"

She didn't seem to hear me. "What did you do? Bang every girl in that place?!"

"No! I didn't cheat on you!"

"You said you couldn't remember! LIAR!"

"I am not lying! There were six girls but I didn't kiss any of them! They flirted with me but that's all I remember! I was drunk!"

"Exactly! You were drunk! You shouldn't have gone!"

"Joy-"

"I can't believe I let you go to a club!"

"Joy!"

"I mean, what kind of a wife am I?!"

"JOY!"

"What?!"

"Shut up!"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop blaming yourself for what happened! I'll take full responsibility! I can't believe that any of this happened and I will never forgive myself!" I then grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room, hitting the wall and knocking down a few pictures.

I pushed everything off the coffee table and punched the bed.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she exclaimed, sitting me on the bed and hugging me. Our position was like a child and it's mother after the child had a bad dream or cut his knee. She rubbed my back and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so sorry" I cried.

"Shhh.. It's okay" she whispered. "We'll get through this, I promise." She lifted my head and leaned into kiss me.

**Jerome's Pov**

When I woke up this morning, I found myself lying on the floor in the hallway outside my apartment. At first I was confused, but then I remembered the fight I had with Mara. Oh my god, why am I so stupid?! I can't believe I cheated on her, well Britney did come onto me, but no one's denying I didn't enjoy it.. Well I can't remember whether or not I enjoyed it. I hope I didn't. But I knew I had to make things right with the girl I love. I quickly ran to the store to buy her some flowers, hoping she'll forgive me. I mean I know I need to use words, but I should get her something. To show her I care. I don't just care, I love her. I feel absolutely horrible about what had happened.

When I opened my wallet to pay for the flowers, I saw my wedding ring. Huh? Why is that in there? I looked at my ring finger and sure enough, it wasn't there. One question: Why the hell did I take it off? I decided to do something that you'd see in one of those cliché movies, but I'll take all the help I can get. I put the ring inside the roses, as a little surprise.

I got home and saw Mara asleep on the floor with Ethan. Why is she sleeping on the floor? And why does she have Ethan? I put the flowers on the table and quietly walked over to them. Ethan woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Daddy?" he asked. When his eye sight returned, he smiled and exclaimed "Daddy!" jumping into my arms.

"Hey buddy." I smiled and buried my head into his small shoulder. He smells like chocolate, Mara must have given him a bath last night. I kissed his forehead. I don't think you understand how much I love this boy. "Hey Ethan, do you think you can go to your room? I need to talk to your mum." He nodded and ran to his room. He's so cute when he runs.

When I looked back at Mara, she was no longer sleeping. She was staring at me.

"Hey." I breathed.

She ignored me and glared,  
"What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms.

"I live here... Listen I'm so sorry" I apologized.

She rolled her eyes and stood up. "Sorry doesn't make everything okay."

"How many times will I have to say I'm sorry to make everything okay?!" I pleaded.

"Considering you've only said it like 5 times, and they were all when you were drunk, and one is when you're hungover, doesn't count!"

"She came onto me! Ask Fabian!"

"Oh yeah right. He's your buddy, he's gonna try and protect you!"

"No he won't. C'mon, you know Fabian.."

"Whatever.."

"You know I love you!"

"Do I?"

I gasped. How could she doubt I loved her.

"How do I know you love me?" she started crying.

"Just trust me." I said, taking small steps towards her.

"I don't think I can trust you after last night."

".. I don't blame you-"

"I-I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me.. I-I want you to be happy, and if it's not with me-"

"Of course it's with you! I don't care about any of those other girls! They mean absolutely nothing to me! Sure they were hot.. But you are the most beautiful girl in the whole world! I don't call them beautiful because there is a difference between hot and beautiful. You know what that is? Respect. I don't respect those girls, but I respect you. You're not just beautiful: you're smart, kind and sexy. You make me happy. You make me a better person. I don't want to think about being apart from you because it not only makes my heart hurt, but my brain and every other internal organ-" she sadly chuckled, "I love you. Those aren't just words. They mean something to me, and I hope they do to you too." I mean everything I just said. I can't imagine life without her.

"Really?" she whispered, her lips quivering and her eyes still full of tears.

"Yes. I can't lie to you. And I would be lying if I said I wanted to walk out of that door and never come back."

"'I love you' means something to me too.."

We took a few moments and stared into each other's eyes. She studied my face, trying to find a small glimpse of regret or anything to prove that I was lying. But she's not gonna find anything. A small smile crept on her face. I smiled back.

I walked over to the table and picked up the flowers. I gave them to her.  
"I got these for you.."

"Jerome, you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to."

She smiled again, a little bigger this time but it wasn't a whole smile. She sniffed the flowers,  
"These are lovely, thank you." She saw something in the middle of the flowers. "What's this?" she asked, taking out the ring. "You found it!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it was in my wallet. I don't even remember taking it off."

"Well.. I think this little troublemaker needs to go back where it belongs." She put the flowers on the chair and walked over to me. She picked up my left hand and put the ring on my finger.

"Couldn't agree more." I smiled, liking the ring back on my finger. "It looks really comfortable up there, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does.. It looks like-"

"Home? It's where it belongs."

She nodded and smiled, a real smile.

"Again, I'm so sorry."

"It's gonna take a little time to get over it.. But I'm willing to give us another try." I smiled as she said those words.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around. She started laughing.

"I love you" I said truthfully.

"I believe you. I love you too." She smiled and leaned into kiss me. When our lips touched, a million sparks went flying. Just like it did the first time we kissed. I never want to kiss any other girl.

**Patricia's Pov**

Oww my back hurt. Why was I sleeping by the door? Oh yeah that's right. Eddie was drunk and started yelling at me last night. I can't believe him. I hate him so much.

Happy Birthday to me.

Yeah, it's my birthday. What a great birthday huh? I looked at the clock that hung above the counter. It's only 5:30. The kids will be getting up in about an hour. What am I supposed to tell them? That their father is a big jerk-face and left us?

I got up off the floor and started to make my way to my bed, but then someone knocked on the door. Ughh it's too early for visitors.

I opened the door and there stood Eddie. I slammed the door after saying  
"Go away."

He blocked the door from closing. "I am so sorry Patricia! I don't know what I was thinking!"

"Get out! I want you out of here!"

"C'mon Yacker! I swear I did not cheat on you! I just danced with a girl!"

"Do you think I care whether or not you danced with her or not?! I still consider that cheating!"

"Oh c'mon! That's not cheating! It was just dancing! I wasn't that drunk, not like Mick and Alfie! You know I love you!"

"NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled.

He looked frightened at my outburst. I can't believe I just said that.

"What? Of course I love you, why would you think otherwise?"

I started crying but I didn't care. "There's all these girls at that club. Th-that are m-more pr-prettier a-and skinnier a-and just more attractive than me. I'm the g-girl who came up with an idea to ruin not only our lives, b-but our friend's lives. I-I ruined y-your life. I'm just this whole life-ruiner machine!"

"Oh no, you don't mean that. You are not some kind of life-ruiner. I love our kids, you know that. And I love you."

"I-I want y-you to b-be happy.. And if it's not with me, then so be it. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay. I-I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you'd rather be with some bleach-blonde-tramp then go ahead. I don't want y-you to do something you don't want to do. Y-you're only 20 and you already have-" I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine.

"Hey, I want this family" he said once he pulled away. "I don't want some other girl. I just want you. There's no other person on the planet I could want more than you. It's you I want to be with doofus, always was and always will be." He wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He's telling the truth. I can always tell when he's lying. I can't deny that he loves me. But that doesn't make me stop feeling insecure.

"I believe you."

"Really?" he smiled.

"But seriously.. You can walk out right now. I'm sure we can figure something out-"

"Are you kicking me out?"

"N-no.. I'm j-just saying.. I'm giving you one last chance-"

"Stop it, will you? I've said a thousand times that it's YOU I want to be with. I don't care about any other girl. I don't care that I never got to 'shop around.' I'm happy, and I'm happy with you and the three little devils sleeping down the hall. I couldn't ask for any better life. I always wanted a family, I don't care that I have one this early. I don't regret anything."

"You don't regret anything? Really?"

"Yeah. I don't regret anything. And I don't care if you got pregnant on purpose. Jade is my daughter, I love her to death. And the twins would've happened anyway. I love the both of them to the moon and back. I. Wouldn't. Change. A. Thing."

"Me neither" I whispered. Somehow his hands were now caressing my face and my hands were wrapped around my wrists.

"Do you forgive me?" he whispered.

I hesitated. "I'll try to."

He smiled and kissed me. I kissed back.

"Oh yeah, Happy Birthday!" he pulled away.

"Just kiss me, stupid face!" I laughed and pulled him into another kiss. He was trying to tell me how much he loved me and how sorry he was through the kiss. He didn't need to show anymore. I believed him.

* * *

**Do you love me again? I hope you do! So the girls are all willing to give the guys another try. They're gonna work on their relationships, well some of them are. But then the next chapter is a flashfoward a couple months so they'll all be back to normal by then! And sorry the kids weren't in the last couple chapters much. But they will be next chapter, well Aria and Ana-Maria will be! **

**Do you know how happy I am? Okay so we have like 8 chapters left right? Well I am almost done writing all the chapters! Just a few left! I'm gonna keep up with the one chapter a day thing. But this story will be wrapped up by next monday because you get 3 chapters in one night! The last 2 of this story as well as the first official chapter of the Next Generation. You're welcome :) Oh and speaking of the sequel, I have a poll on my page that you guys need to vote on... The poll is whether or not you want Jade, Sarah or both pregnant. Don't review your answer, go to the poll. But if you can't find it then you may review...**

**Review :)**


	48. You Forgot My Birthday?

**Heyo! This is the birthday chapter, and a couple people wanted the person to be Jade (and Jonah, don't forget they have the birthday lol) but I actually had Amber in mind since the very beginning soo... Sorry I disappointed you if you wanted Jade :(**

**Disclaimer: Is House Of Anubis renewed for a 4th season? Not yet? Well then that's how you know I don't own it :( Oh and I also don't own the song that wakes up Amber. It's 'Gold' by Victoria Justice. Or the movie 'Hairspray'**

* * *

**May 8, 2017**

**Amber's Pov**

_Hey boy, whatcha gonna do?  
If you want me like I want you,  
Then man up and make your move,  
I'm gold, gold._

_You, me, good as can be,  
Wanna be more than your company,  
So bet your money on me,  
I'm gold, gold!_

I woke up to the sound of my radio playing one of my favorite songs. I lifted my hand and turned it off. The date said May 8th. Oh my god! It's my 21st birthday!

I jumped out of my bed and squealed "It's my birthday!"

I looked around my apartment and saw that no one was here. My heart dropped. Where is everybody? I decided to get ready for school. I had class today, sadly. I hate school/work on my birthday! I quickly got dressed in a white silk shirt and dark skinny jeans.

The door opened and in walked Alfie with Aria and Ana-Maria walking in behind him.

"Hey Ambs! We got donuts!" he exclaimed.

I smiled. "What for?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"The girls begged me to get them donuts.." he said.

"Oh.. That's the only reason?" I asked, my heart dropping once again.

"Yeah.. Why?"

They forgot my birthday.

"Don't you know what today is?" I asked, hoping he'll remember.

"Yeah, it's a Monday. I gotta get to school! Thanks for reminding me!" he kissed my cheek before running to the bathroom.

"Do you girls know what today is?" I bent down so I was eye-level with the girls.

"It's-" Ana-Maria tried to say but Aria nudged her and said "No?"

I pouted again.

"Come on mummy! We have to go to the daycare!" she exclaimed, dragging my hands out the door.

"Bye daddy!" she screamed before closing the door.

Aria dragged me and Ana-Maria to the daycare. When we got there, I saw Nina dropping off her kids before she went to her classes.

"Hey Nins!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hey Amber!" she said nervously.

Did she forget too?

"Do you know what today is?" I asked.

"A monday?"

"Sure.." I looked down.

"Well I got to get to class! I see you later at work, kay?" she said before saying goodbye to Sarah and Jake and running off.

When Joy and Mara dropped off Jonah and Ethan, I asked them and they forgot too. Finally Patricia came down ready to start work.

"Hey Patricia!" I squealed, walking over to her.

"Shouldn't you be at class?" she asked.

"It doesn't start for another few minutes... I just wanted to ask you if you knew what today was..?"

"Its Monday. May 8th."

"Yes! And what's May 8th?!"

"Today.. Why are you acting so weird?"

"No reason.." I said sadly. "Bye." I waved before heading over to class. I checked my phone in the parking lot of school, but no messages or phone calls. Even my own parents forgot my birthday.

When I got to my designing class, they had a mini party! Thank you, at least a few people remembered. I can't believe my friends and family forgot. Even my daughter who knows everyone's birthday.

"Are you okay, Amber?" this girl in my class, Willow asked. I knew her from high school but we were never friends till college.

"Yeah I'm okay... It's just.. Everyone forgot my birthday."

"Aww Amber! That's horrible!" she exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"I know right! I'm so sad, even my daughter Aria who knows everyone's birthdays forgot! Even my own parents! My own flesh and bloods.." I looked down.

"I'm sure they'll all remember soon.. I mean, they have to, right? It's your 21st birthday!"

"I hope they do.." I smiled.

After class, I went home. I stopped by the daycare to pick up Aria and Ana-Maria. But they were nowhere. Neither was Patricia who works there full-time as she goes to school online. None of the other girls or their kids were there either.

"Excuse me, Mary.." I asked one of the other teachers. "Where are Aria and Ana-Maria?" I asked.

"Oh? Your husband came by and picked them up" she said.

"He did?" Alfie did not tell me that. "What about Patricia? Where's she at?"

"She left early... All of your friends left early."

"Did they say why?"

"No.. They didn't. Sorry."

"Thanks anyway." I began my way upstairs to my apartment. May I say that I'm feeling very glum? First everyone forgets my birthday and then they all disappear for some random reason and I'm the only one not in on it.

OHMYGOD! Did they?

"C'mon elevator! Move faster!" I hit the wall in the elevator. It opened up on my floor! I ran down the hall and stopped in front of my apartment.

I took a deep breath and slowly took out my key.

_If you're wrong, don't be disappointed Amber._

I turned the knob and opened the door. The apartment was dark, which is weird since it's daytime.

"SURPRISE!" and all of my friends and family jumped out.

YAY! I WAS RIGHT!

"Aww! I thought you guys forgot my birthday!" I squealed as I was attacked by Aria and Ana-Maria.

"Never!" Nina exclaimed, giving me a hug.

"Happy birthday, baby" my parents gave me a hug.

The rest of my friends gave me a hug and wished me a happy birthday. The last person was Alfie.

"Happy birthday!" he exclaimed, giving me a kiss before pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you" I said. I pulled away from the hug and asked,  
"Did you plan this whole thing?"

"Yeah, I did." he smiled sheepishly.

I kissed his cheek and said "Thank you."

"Do you know how hard it is to get the girls to keep a secret?"

"Who? Aria and Ana-Maria?"

"Yes! Ana-Maria kept slipping, but thankfully she never did in front of you. And Aria kept reminding her to keep quiet, but Aria had a hard time keeping her voice down about it."

"Well, there are my daughters and we know how I can't keep a secret. And neither can you."

"Which is probably why we're the last to know things!"

"Exactly!" I laughed.

"Mum-ma!" Ana-Maria hugged my leg.

"Hey my little girl!" I picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Its your birthday!" she exclaimed.

"I heard you couldn't keep it a secret."

"I did too!"

"Sure.." I joked, nudging my nose against her cheek. She giggled.

"I want cake!" Aria exclaimed, running over to us and jumping into Alfie's arms.

"Oooh, I do too! What kind of cake did you get me?" I asked.

"Marble cake with strawberry frosting" Mara answered.

"Yes" I whispered.

After we had cake (and the kids making a mess and getting it all over themselves) I opened presents. I just got money and giftcards, obviously. But Alfie and the girls had got me one of those clay-handprints with Aria's and Ana-Maria's handprints. Aria's were in neon yellow, while Ana-Maria's were a little smaller and in hot pink.

"Oh my gosh! I love it! Thank you!" I exclaimed when I opened it.

"Aww thats so cute!" Nina cooed.

"I wanna do that!" Sarah said, as she swung back and forth between Eddie's and Mick's legs.

The girls were on my lap as they helped me open it, so I gave them both kisses.

"Baby girl sandwich!" Aria squealed as she both gave hugged me.

"Thank you, Alfie." I leaned over Aria to give him a kiss.

Even though it was only a peck, Jerome still threw a pillow at us claiming "Some of us are trying to keep down our cake!" I rolled my eyes.

Within the next 20 minutes, everyone had left to go home. It was about 6:30 by that time.

"Can we watch a movie tonight?!" Aria squealed.

"Sure.. What movie?" I asked her.

"It's your birthday! You pick!"

"Oh okay.. Do you want me to pick from your movies or mine?"

"I want you to pick a musical!"

"Because you want to put on a singing and dancing show?"

"Yes!"

"Okay.. How about Hairspray?"

"Yeah! Can we eat popcorn?"

"Sure!"

After I popped the popcorn, we all sat on the couch and put in the movie 'Hairspray.' The girls had fell asleep half-way through so we brought them to bed.

"Do you wanna keep watching the movie?" Alfie asked as we set up our bed.

"Yes, my favorite part is coming up!" I said.

"Grrr" he groaned. He doesn't like this movie that much.

"Did you really think we all forgot your birthday?" he asked, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I looked down,  
"Yeah.. Kinda."

"Good! That means I'm getting good at keeping a secret!"

I hit his shoulder.

"I'm sorry.. That must of hurt?"

"It did! I thought that everyone didn't care about me.. I was really sad."

"Aww Amber, I'm sorry. But did the party make up for it?"

"Of course it did" I smiled and leaned into kiss him.

All of the sudden, the TV got really louder. It was the scene where Tracy, Link, Seaweed and Penny were singing 'Without Love.' We broke out laughing.

"This is my favorite part!" I exclaimed.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because its about love!"

"Should've guessed."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Happy Birthday."

* * *

**I'm sorry this is kinda short. But you know what's weird, whenever I listen to 'Without Love' from Hairspray and Penny and Seaweed sing their parts, I always think of Amfie.. Is that weird? I think it is...**

**Anyway I hope you liked the chapter (I brought in Willow for like 5 lines, yay!) and again, sorry its short and sorry about the ending. I never know how to end chapters... Or start them for that matter. But I've done pretty good so far right? :)**

**Hey did I tell you guys that yesterday I got my nails painted? Their hot pink with glitter at the top and purple flowers on my ring fingers and thumbs! They are soo pretty! And my toe-nails are still black. **

**Next Chapter: Mother's Day. Would you like to suggest gifts from the kids to their Mothers? The chapters already written but I can change a few things if I like your ideas better than my own!**

**Review :)**


	49. Happy Mother's Day!

**Happy Mother's Day! Even though that was like 4 months ago. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show or this holiday. Just the story! Oh and the poem that Jonah gives Joy is not mine, I found it on ask . com by anon. It had a link to a website but I don't feel like doing that, so if you happen to know where the poem is from, credit to whoever owns it. It's a typical mother's day present so you might know it or you might not. I didn't.**

* * *

**Sunday May 14, 2017**

**Patricia's Pov**

I was sound asleep when I felt someone jump on my stomach.

"Burkely! Your mother is asleep! Don't jump on her!" Eddie scolded.

I opened my eyes and saw Burkely climbing off the bed. Jade and Brooke were sitting on the bed next to me.

"Happy Mother's Day!" the girls exclaimed, hugging me and kissing my cheeks.

"Thank you!" I gave them both a kiss. I totally forgot it was Mother's Day!

"Burks, you can come back on the bed" I held my hands out for him, as he was in Eddie's arms. He smiled and Eddie gave me to him.  
"Happy Mother's Day!" he exclaimed, kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, baby." I kissed his hair.

"Where did daddy go?" I asked the kids.

As if on cue, Eddie came back in carrying a tray with breakfast on it.

"Breakfast in bed! How's that for a Mother's Day?" he asked, setting the tray in front of me.

"We made eggs and bacon and whipped cream!" Jade exclaimed.

I looked down at the plate and saw a big pancake with lots of things on it like eggs, whipped cream, bacon, bananas and strawberries with syrup. I'm guessing all that stuff was supposed to make a face, but the kids probably kept touching it so now it's messed up. I think the two eggs were supposed to be the eyes, and the bacon was supposed to be the mouth. The piece of banana looked like it was supposed to be the nose, and the the whipped cream was all around the pancake so it was most likely the hair. There were also strawberries on the whipped cream.

"We put strawberries in the hair because your hair is red!" Jade explained. Yeah, last year I dyed my hair back red.

"So this is a face?" I joked.

"Yes!" Brooke giggled.

"We got you a present!" Burkely exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running to the kitchen. When he came back he was holding an envelope and a bunch of pieces of paper. He gave 2 of those pictures to Brooke and Jade, then climbed back onto the bed.

"I go first! I'm the oldest!" Jade said, pushing her paper in my hands. It was a bunch of hearts and flowers (sadly some of them were in pink) but they were mostly in purple and black. And in Eddie's handwriting, it said at the top "To the best Mom EVER! Happy Mother's Day" in red. Jade must have told him what to write, and it looked like she traced over it, or he helped her write it.

"Aww thank you." I gave Jade a kiss.

"I'm next!" Burkely exclaimed.

"But Brooke is older!" Jade stood up for her shy sister.

"It doesn't matter!" I said before Jade and Burkely started fighting. "I'll take them both." I said, taking both pictures. Both pictures were both a bunch of scribbly lines: Brooke's in rainbow colors mostly purple and blue, and Burkely's in red, orange and green. And Eddie had written at the top "Happy Mother's Day, love Brooke" and "Happy Mother's Day, love Burkely."

"Thank you!" I said again, giving both the twins a kiss.

I then opened the envelope. It was a certificate to get my nails done!

"You have to take Jade and Brooke with you, though. They want to get their nails done too" Eddie said.

"Okay that's fine! We'll have a mother-daughters day!" I said to Brooke and Jade who smiled and clapped.

"What color are you gonna get, mommy?" Jade asked, taking my hands and putting her fingers over my nails.

"I'm think black" I said, which caused Eddie to roll his eyes and say,  
"Obviously."

I ignored him and asked the girl,  
"What about you?"

"Purple!" Brooke exclaimed while Jade said "Pink!"

"Why pink? You're my daughter, you shouldn't like pink!" I whined.

"I just like pink!" she giggled, pushing my arm.

"Jade, no hitting" Eddie scolded. He turned to me and said, "I'm gonna go get the kids ready for the day, you enjoy your breakfast." And he kissed me. I smiled into the kiss.

"Eww!" the kids exclaimed.

"Oh shush!" I grabbed Jade while he grabbed the twins and we started tickling them!

Mother's Day keeps getting better and better each year.

**Amber's Pov**

"Happy Mother's Day!" I was woken up by two little princesses screaming in my ear. Literally, they were wearing toy tiaras when they woke me up.

"We got you donuts!" Ana-Maria squealed.

"And we have a crown for you!" Aria added, placing the tiara on my head.

I was still waking up. When I finally realized what they said, I smiled and kissed their cheeks.  
"Thank you so much!"

"We also made you bracelets!" Aria exclaimed, taking out a bracelet, and Ana-Maria took one too. They handed them to me. Aria's was hot pink and silver beads every other bead, and every six beads there was a red heart. In the middle was her name (in baby pink) A-R-I-A with a very tiny gold bead separating each letter. Ana-Maria's was just a bunch of random colored beads, but Alfie must of helped her put her name in the middle as A-N-A-M-A-R-I-A was right there, with tiny gold beads separating each letter.

"Awww I love them! Thank you so much!" I gave them both a kiss.

"Girls! You weren't supposed to wake Mummy up without me!" Alfie complained as he walked in the room carrying a box, probably with the donuts.

"Too late!" Ana-Maria giggled.

"Well here are the donuts. As soon as they got out of the car they ran up here, and woke you up right away."

"Awww" I cooed.

He opened the box and there were donuts.  
"Oh yay, carb-filled donuts!" I joked, taking the donut. But as soon as I took a bite, I didn't care if there were full of carb. "Mmmm."

"Hey! I wanted the strawberry one!" Aria exclaimed. I gave her a bite of mine, but she basically just took it and never gave it back. So instead I took the glazed one.

"Thank you again, for the donuts" I said.

"No problem. I see you already received your bracelets" Alfie nodded at the bracelets on my wrists. Aria's was on my right, and Ana-Maria's was on my left.

"Yes and they're so creative. I love them!"

After we finished the donuts, I asked  
"What else do we have planned today?"

"Don't you always do something with your mother every mother's day?" Alfie reminded me.

"Ohh yeah. This year we're going for tea" I groaned. Every year pretty much since I was born, every mother's day me and my mum would go do something with my Grandmother(except that year when I was pregnant with Aria because I was disowned at that time.) Since she passed away this pass year, it's just me and my mum. But last year we were talking about taking Aria with us, and maybe Ana-Maria if she would behave enough. Ana-Maria is absolutely crazy in public, but Aria is just as bad. Though Aria is more laid back, she's still crazy. You can never take either of them anywhere.

"And aren't you taking the girls with you?" he asked, eyebrows raising and a smile playing on his lips.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!" I hit his shoulder jokingly. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is! These two are horrid in public and you're taking them somewhere classy and proper!"

I winced at that. I looked over at Aria and Ana-Maria who were playing with Angel.

"I'll make something work!"

I got off the bed and went over to the girls. I picked up Angel (yes the cat) and petted her.

"Aren't you going to say 'Happy Mother's Day' to your mummy?" I cooed. Angel, in return gave my neck a kiss. And then she started snuggling into me. "That's better" I whispered, holding her closer.

"Are we going for tea with Grammy?" Aria poked my leg.

"Yeah, we are. Let's go get ready!" I put Angel down on the bed, which caused her to 'meow' and brought the girls into my closet. The girls helped me pick out a navy blue spagghetti-strap dress that a white, flower, lace, short-sleeved shirt attached to it. We went into their rooms and dressed Aria in white short-sleeved dress, and Ana-Maria in a pink with black polka dots tank top and a white skirt.

"Amber, you have a message on your phone. Your mum says she's gonna be here any minute" Alfie called from the living room.

"Okay! I'll be down in a minute!" I told him. I was in the bathroom, doing my hair and make-up. I curled my hair, and put on simple make-up. I put Aria's hair in two braids, and I put Ana-Maria's hair in a low pony-tail with a pink headband. The girls wanted me to do their make-up a little so I did. We came out of the bathroom and I saw Alfie still in his pajamas watching the football game.

"So? How do we look?" I asked.

"Beautiful! But you know I hate being outnumbered..."

"Too bad! So what are you doing with _your _mother today?" I changed the subject.

"Oh, she's picking me up for lunch."

"It's almost noon time.."

"She's picking me up at one."

"Oh okay." We heard my phone ding. He tossed it to me and it was my mother saying she was here. "My mum's here. We should head down."

The girls ran to Alfie and gave him a hug. I walked over to Alfie and gave him a kiss.

"Have fun. And good luck!"

_Thanks, I'm gonna need it._

**Joy's Pov**

"Happy Mother's Day!" Jonah exclaimed while jumping onto mine and Mick's bed. He attacked me hugs and kisses. That sure woke me up.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, tickling his stomach and giving his cheeks bubble kisses. "Now where's my gift?" I joked.

"Daddy's getting it!" As if on cue, Mick came walking in the room with two thinks hidden behind his back. Jonah ran to him and took one thing.

"Voila!" Mick pulled out flowers from behind his back.

"Awe thank you!" I took the flowers and smelled them. There were lots of flowers including roses, lilacs, daisies, ect. They smelled like a meadow.

"There's more!" Jonah exclaimed, handing me a paper.

It had a poem on it!

_Sometimes you get discouraged_  
_ Because I am so small_  
_ And always leave my fingerprints_  
_ On furniture and walls_

_ But every day I'm growing -_  
_ I'll be grown some day_  
_ And all those tiny handprints_  
_ Will surely fade away_

_ So here's a little handprint_  
_ Just so you can recall_  
_ Exactly how my fingers looked_  
_ When I was very small_

_May 14, 2017  
Love, Jonah_

And there was his (green) finger prints in the bottom corners!

"Awww I love it! Thank you so much" I gave Jonah another kiss. "Now make sure you try and never grow up, kay?"

"I'll try!" he giggled and hugged me.

I looked over at Mick and smiled. He smiled back. Best Mother's Day ever.

**Mara's Pov**

When I woke up, I didn't see Jerome in his bed. He was probably in the kitchen. I went in there and there he was, feeding Ethan.

"Happy Mother's Day!" they exclaimed when they saw me. Ethan jumped out of his chair and ran to me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you!"

"It's your birthday!"

"No it's not my birthday! It's Mother's Day!"

"Yeah, buddy. Mother's Day is to celebrate everything your mum has done for you. Like giving her a gift!" Jerome stood up and walked over to us. "Wanna give mummy her gift?" he asked Ethan.

"Yeah!" he nodded. I gave Ethan to Jerome and they disappeared somewhere. When they came back, they handed me a wrapped box.

"Do you want any eggs before you open your present?" Jerome asked.

"I helped daddy make eggs and toast!" Ethan exclaimed.

"I'll have some in a minute. I really want to open my gift!" I sat Ethan on my lap, and he helped me open the gift.

It was a picture frame! But the picture frame had like four photos. One big picture on the left, which was Ethan hanging upside down on the monkey bars at the park last summer. And then three little photos on the right. The top: a picture of Ethan as a newborn baby. The middle: a picture of him at his first birthday, covered in cake. The bottom: a picture of him dressed up as Batman for Halloween.

"Aww I love it!" I gave Ethan a kiss. "Thank you!" I gave Jerome a kiss too.

I stood up and walked over to my bedside table.  
"This is going right here, so it can be the last thing I see before I go to bed and the first thing when I wake up!"

Ethan jumped up and down. I walked back into the kitchen and saw my breakfast sitting waiting for me.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan. Mummy is eating" Jerome said as he took a sip of coffee.

"No it's fine" I sat Ethan back in my lap. I took a bite of the eggs.  
"Mmm, did you help daddy make them?"

"Yes!" he nodded.

"You're a great cook." I kissed the top of his hair.

Mother's Day is off to a great start.

**Nina's Pov**

"Happy Mother's Day!" I was greeted when I walked out of the bathroom. I had woken up early and went to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. I didn't know what Fabian and the kids had planned, but we're probably going to stay home or maybe going out to dinner so I decided on jean shorts, a white tank top and a light pink sweatshirt.

Sarah and Jake attacked me by hugging my legs when I walked out of the bathroom.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, bending down and hugging the both of them and kissing their cheeks.

"We got you a present!" Sarah exclaimed, taking my hand and dragging me to the kitchen where Fabian was sitting drinking coffee.

"Happy Mother's Day, love" he said, smiling. He stood up and gave me a quick kiss.

"Thank you." I sat down at the table and sat Jake on my left knee.

Sarah ran to her room to go get my present. She came back a few seconds later carrying a (messy) wrapped present. Aww the kids wrapped the gift by themselves! It didn't even cover the entire gift. Fabian helped her carry it cuz it looked heavy and sat it in front of me at the table. I sat Sarah on my other knee.

"We got the idea from Auntie Amber's birthday!" Jake said.

"Jake! You just gave away the present!" Sarah playfully slapped his hand.

Fabian and I laughed. I ripped off the paper and there was a plate with Sarah's and Jake's handprints imprinted on them! Sarah's was baby pink and Jake's was electric blue. Sarah's was on the left and Jake's was on the right. Above their handprints, it wrote her name (also in baby pink) 'Sarah Amber Rutter' and underneath their handprints, it said 'Jacob Eddie Rutter' also in electric blue.

"Aww I love it! Best gift I could ever ask for!" I thanked the both of them by kissing both of their cheeks.

"Why don't we put this on the counter" Fabian said, taking the plate and doing as said. "This plate will just be to look at, not to be used."

"I love it so much. Just like I love all of you." I smiled.

"We love you too, mommy!" Sarah and Jake squealed, both giving me a hug.

Have I ever told you how much I love Mother's Day?

* * *

**That's the chapter! I hope you liked it :) ****I decided to just keep the presents I had originally wrote, some of you suggested them anyway. **

**Next chapter: Accident. Who's in an accident? What kind of accident? How serious? What does this mean for that family? Will they survive? (lol no one's dying, I'm just trying to make it dramatic. And it's not even that serious.)**

**Review!**


	50. Accident

**Remember when everyone got tickets to Mick's game? Well this chapter is finally it! Lets just say they waited five months because lets just (pretend) say that this is the championship? I don't know when championships are.. I don't care for sports, so IDK. And forgive me if I get soccer wrong.. I played it for a year when I was like 7. I don't pay attention to rules in gym class because I usually just hang out in the back, or I take the loophole and walk laps/ride bikes. **

**This chapter is centered around Mick... and it will be very sad for all you Mick lovers.. And Moy shippers :( I don't even think there's that many of you, which is even more sad than this chapter. HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE MICK?! HE'S FREAKING ADORABLE! LIKE OMC&C I LOVE HIM SO MUCH, I DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW SOMEONE COULD NOT LIKE HIM! LIKE WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?! That's for the people who don't like him. If you like him then you have nothing to worry about :) but like seriously, if you don't like any of the 12 main characters then something is deeply wrong with you. (Even if you didn't like one of them at first AKA Willow and KT, it takes time to get use to them. As long as you like them now, like I do, then you're perfectly fine.) They're all simply perfection. Like Niall Horan. I have a poem about him! Credit to whoever wrote it, I don't know who did but credit to them.**

**Roses are red, violets are blue.  
If you don't like Niall James Horan then something is wrong with you.  
That boy is amazing, he's simply perfection.  
Without him, there is no One Direction.**

**Anyway.. On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA**

* * *

**May 23rd, 2017**

**Mick's Pov**

Today was the last game of the season! Ironically, my birthday was tomorrow! I'm having a good weekend aren't I? Right now we were in the locker room celebrating my birthday as the guys won't be able to see me on my birthday.

"Happy birthday, man!" one of the guys from the team, Jack exclaimed. He bro-hugged me. "Tomorrow you're turning 21, congrats!"

"And what were you doing when you were turning 21?" another guy, Sam joked.

"He was in college studying to become a doctor!" another guy, Noah exclaimed.

"Hey! My mother made me do that, okay?!" Jack cried and we all started laughing.

The only guys on the team that I've made friends with are Jack, Sam, Noah and Kevin. Jack is 28, and Kevin is 26. Sam and Noah are closer to my age, both are 23. The other guys on the team are in their 30s, well except this one guy who is 25 and the oldest guy who just turned 41. Besides me, Sam and Noah are the newest to the team. They were recruited just weeks before I was. I'm the youngest person to ever play on this team, as I started when I was 20. I'm also not the only father/family guy on the team. Noah has a little girl, about two years old named Emily, he's engaged to the mother. Jack is married, but no kids. And then three other guys are married (one is divorced though) and have two kids each (one has two girls, another has two boys(the divorced,) and the last one has one of each. The girls are eight year old twins, the boys are eleven and seven, and the boy and girl are five and one.) Sam is the only one with a girlfriend, the rest of the guys are single.

"So how's the little guy?" Kevin asked me.

"Jonah's good. He's turning four in a couple weeks" I said.

"He's so adorable. He looks just like you."

"Are you calling me adorable?"

"No! I mean he is adorable."

"You said he looks just like me.."

"Okay.. What happened to you then? You're no longer adorable!" he joked.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Noah,  
"How's Sierra and Emily?" Sierra is his fiance.

"They're good. Joy and Jonah?"

"They're great."

After the guy talk and my 'party' we had a before the game 'prep talk.'

"- So lets go out there and win this thing!" the coach exclaimed. We did the chant before heading out to the field.

Once we got in our positions and we still had like five minutes before the game started, I looked to my right and saw all my friends sitting in the first row.

"HI DADDY!" Jonah waved at me. Everyone else turned their heads and saw me and waved. I smiled and waved back. Joy had the biggest smile. I love how she's so proud of me. I'm glad I could make her proud. I finally did something right.

They blew the whistle signaling the start of the game.

***A/N: And sorry but I don't want to write out the game because I don't watch soccer so its all blah to me. So blah blah blah they're playing the game and Mick's team was winning until after the second inning when the opposing team picked up their skills and now the teams are tied*******

The ball was just passed to me. We had 25 seconds left in the game. If I make this shot and we win the championship! I can't believe this. I'm about to make the winning goal. That is if it makes it in the goal. I started running towards the goal while kicking the ball between my feet.

15 seconds.

A player from the opposing team started coming my way but I dodged him.

10 seconds.

I finally make it to the goal.

5 seconds.

I lift my foot in the air and kick it.

Time's out.

As soon as the buzzer went off, the goalie had missed the ball and we won.

We won? We won! I had scored the winning goal! I finally processed my mind around this when the guys from my team ran over to me and started hugging me, thanking/congratulating me. I was lifted into the air by the guys. I was handed the trophy and I lifted in the air, showing the screaming crowd. I smiled.

When I was put on the ground again, I saw Joy running out onto the field and when she reached she jumped onto me. I spun her around.

"I'm so proud of you!" she squealed.

We were about to kiss when the reporters shoved cameras in our faces.

"How does it feel to win the championship?"

"You scored the winning goal, how does that feel?"

"Do you feel weird being the youngest player ever on this team?"

"Are you his girlfriend? You must be proud of him!"

I finally decided to answer,  
"It feels awesome, I'm so happy and I can't believe it. And she's my wife."

"I am proud of him!" Joy added and waved at the camera.

"YAY Daddy!" Jonah giggled, running over to me. I picked him up and he hugged me.

"Is that your son?"

"He's so cute!"

"What's his name?!"

They finally moved onto one of the other guys when I didn't answer. Joy, Jonah and I walked back over to where the rest of our friends were standing.

"Mick! Congratulations!" Amber squealed as she hugged me. Mara was next, she smiled and gave me a side hug. Then Nina and Patricia who hugged me at the same time. Then all the guys gave me a bro-hug. And last all the kids hugged my legs and were jumping up and down.

"We have to go celebrate!" Eddie exclaimed.

We were interrupted when Sam popped out of nowhere,  
"We're going to have a party at 'The Smash Club' you guys are totally welcome to come! Families of the guys are coming, so the kids will be fine there if you want! And it will be a V.I.P party so I will have Mick give us your names to put on the list!"

Everyone nodded and smiled, saying they'd love to come.

"Mick is gonna ride with us, if that's okay with you Joy?" he turned to Joy and smiled.

"Yeah, that's fine" she smiled. She gave me a kiss before saying "I'll see you there."

I waved goodbye to everyone before Sam dragged me away. We went to the locker rooms and changed before getting into the bus that was taking us to the club. The Smash Club is like a family club, as you would say. They have alcohol but you need an ID in order for them to give it to you. You don't need an ID to get in. Anyone can get in, though if you are under 13 then you need an adult but teenagers can get in. I don't have to worry about that obviously.

"- and then there's Jerome and Mara Clarke with their son Ethan." I finished telling the guy over the phone who should be added onto the list.

_"Got it! Congratulations on your win and hope to see you at the Smash Club soon."_

"Thank you." I said before hanging up. I was the last one of the guys to add people to the private list so that's why I hung up.

"I can't believe we won! We haven't won in 15 years!" one of the older guys, Michael said. He's the one with the twin girls.

"I know right!" Jack added.

After a few minutes of us being happy that we had won, Noah looked out the front window and said,  
"Guys.. That car is coming really fast.."

We all stood up and looked up front. I saw a fast black car coming our way. And that was all I saw before everything went black.

* * *

**Hiiiiii... This is not the end of the chapter I decided to do a little in the middle thing! So hi.. how's it going?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay commercial over, lets go back to the story!**

* * *

***At the Smash Club***

**Joy's Pov**

I can't believe Mick won! The team did great! I'm so proud of all them, especially Mick! I can't believe he scored the winning goal, I knew he could do it!

"Where are they?" I asked Seyla and Grace. I was talking to Sam's girlfriend, Seyla, and Jack's wife, Grace. And Patricia, Mara, Nina and Amber were with us.

"I don't know.." Seyla said, looking at the door.

"Mummy! Where's daddy?!" Jonah asked me, holding out his arms for me to hold him. I picked him and said,  
"I don't know.."

I set him down so he could go back over to the other kids and dads.

The TV suddenly stopped playing the tape of the game, and put on the news. That made some of the guy family members shout "HEY!" but then everyone stopped complaining when we saw what was on the TV.

The bus that the guys were on. They.. They.. Were in a car crash. A very fast car came crashing into them, and then 2 other oncoming cars from different directions didn't have time to move out of the way before they slammed into the bus. The bus had tipped over.

"Joy?" Patricia asked me.

I was frozen. I couldn't move. I kept staring at the TV. I felt my eyes start to water. A few moments later, the TV showed the paramedics putting a blonde guy on the gurney and wheeling him into the ambulance. Mick. He looks so.. Lifeless. The tears started running.

"Oh, Joy. Come here!" Mara cried, pulling me into a hug. I started bawling my eyes out into her shoulder.

"Joy.. We'll take you to the hospital" Jerome said, lightly touching my shoulder.

I quickly wiped my eyes but the tears kept coming so I didn't bother. Out of my blurry vision, I saw Seyla and Grace crying hysterically. They weren't any better than me. I saw Sierra, Noah's fiance, run up to them carrying Emily. She was crying too. Since my vision was horrible, I let Eddie or whoever it was walk me out to the car.

"Joy, it's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay." Amber (I think it's Amber because I can still see blonde hair so it has to be her) said, trying to calm me down. It didn't work. I just kept crying.

"Shhh" Patricia soothed as she rubbed my back. We were leaning against the cars as the guys got the kids in the car. I had carpooled with Patricia and Eddie, squeezed between Jonah and Jade's car seats in the back. They were going to take Jonah but I was going to ride with Mara and Jerome on the way to the hospital.

"Joy.. We're ready.." Mara said, gently taking my hand.

I hugged each of the girls before getting in the back with Ethan. On the way to the hospital, I just stared out the window. What if I lose him? What if he dies? Or has amnesia and forgets everything? Including me. What if he's in a coma and never wakes up? What if he's paralyzed? I can't take any of that. I wouldn't be able to. I've never been a believer in god but I start praying that Mick is okay. Mick. I can't even hear his name without wanting to burst out into a puddle of tears. Not like I haven't already, I probably cried an entire ocean and it's only been 10 minutes.

Please please please have him be okay.

***The Next Day***

**Mick's Pov (Did any of you really think I was going to have him die? Or maybe he's in heaven...J K I could NEVER do that.. Oops spoiler)**

I had trouble opening my eyes. Why? What happened? When I finally opened them, I was surrounded by white. Then my vision came back I could barely make out a small brunette sleeping in the chair next to me.

"Joy?" I croaked.

She bolted awake. She looked at me and broke out smiling. Well smiling through her tears. "Oh my gosh! You're awake! Thank goodness!" and she sat next to me on the bed.

I looked around the room. I was in a hospital room. Why? The last thing I remember was winning the game. Oh and we were on the bus...

"Wh-what h-happened?" I asked.

She started crying. "You were uhm in a car crash... This car crashed into the bus, and then two other cars didn't have time to move out of the way and more crashes. Uhmm-"

"Where are the other guys? What happened to them? Are they okay?"

"Oh uhmm.. Three of them; Jack, Michael and Ian are in a uhm coma. And two of the guys; Jace and um..." she hesitated saying the next name, "Sam.. died instantly. The rest of the guys woke up earlier today, and some have major injuries, some have very little. About half the team will be able to play by next season that is if they get the right medication and physical therapy-" I couldn't hear anything after she told me that Sam had died. I can't believe he died. He was such a good guy, so young too. I can't imagine how Seyla is feeling.

"Sam d-died?" I croaked.

She looked down and started crying more. "Yeah... I've seen Seyla and she's a mess. I feel really bad for her. I can't imagine what she's going through.. Uhmm I don't know what I would've done if I lost you. I wouldn't be able to handle it. I-I'm just glad you woke up. I-it's your birthday. Almost over though... But Happy Birthday! Horrible birthday, I know-"

"What's wrong with me?"

"We don't know yet. The doctors didn't want to tell me anything until you had woke. But nothing too bad though. I mean you're not bandaged much, and you're not in a coma so that's good."

"Will I ever be able to play again?"

"... We don't know.."

I sighed and leaned my head back on the pillow.

"Jonah? Where's Jonah?!" I asked trying to sit up but then a sharp pain split through my back and I was forced to lay back down.

"He's sleeping over Mara and Jerome's!" Joy said, trying to get me to lay back down. "Do you need water? Food? Want me to fluff your pillows? Need another blanket? Tell me."

"I-I want to know what's wrong with me."

"Yes." She jumped up and pressed a button on the bed and a few minutes later a doctor entered.

"Hello Mr. Campbell. How are you feeling?" the doctor said. His name tag said Dr. Dillon but I'm not sure.

"I feel like crap." I muttered.

"Of course you do. Would you like to hear what is wrong with you?"

I nodded, but it even hurt to do that.

"Well, it seems as if you have fractured your tail bone and your spine is very weak. It will hurt to do any physical activity for a while, including walking. And sex." He eyed both me and Joy, who slumped down her chair. "Just for a while though" he lightly chuckled, making me and Joy share a look. He continued, "So because of that we will put you in a wheelchair and set you up for physical therapy. Since your tail bone has been fractured, it has put numbness on your legs. But thankfully, if you do physical therapy every day for at least 3 months then you'll be able to walk again. And by that time, your tailbone should be healed too. You will probably need crutches for a while as you will get tired very fast but by a few years, you will be able to walk normal once again. But your spine however will be weak unfortunately forever. But it will not stop you from doing everyday normal things. But it will however put an end to your football career."

It took me a while to wrap my head around this. I'm going to be in a wheelchair for 3 months. Well roughly 3 months. I'm not going to be able to play football again. My career is over. My dream has ended.

"Mr. Campbell?" Dr. Dillon asked.

I snapped my head back up and looked at him.

"We would like to keep you in the hospital for a few more weeks. We will take you to physical therapy across the hospital... You were one of the lucky ones. Not too much damage. You got the good end of the stick. You're very lucky. Oh and Happy Birthday."

"Thank you very much." I shook his hand.

"I'll be back to check in on you in a few hours." he said before walking out.

I looked at Joy who still had tears in your eyes.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be back to normal one day."

"I know.. But it's just so hard, you know? I mean, I could've lost of you."

"Shh.. Come here." I held out my arms for her to hug me. She crawled into the bed next to me, being careful not to put much pressure on my back. She accidentally did and I winced.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped and pulled away.

"It's okay.." I groaned. "I don't care, just come here." I pulled her back into the hug. I kissed her temple and we eventually fell back asleep.

* * *

**And now this is the end of the chapter... So yay Mick is okay! But too bad he'll be out of a job for a while :( and he'll be in a wheelchair the next couple chapters! So sad :( I feel so bad about this chapter, but someone asked me to write A LONG time ago so I finally did! But at least he won a championship (and scored the winning goal) before his career had ended! And I'm so sad about Sam :( If you go back to the sequel, you'd see that I changed Bobby's middle name to Samuel... I did it because I thought that Mick would like to honor his best football buddy. I know Sam was only a character in this chapter but I killed somebody (2 somebodies actually) and I feel horrible. But not as much as I did when I killed off Gran and Spencer (go back to the 'Aftermath' chapter and you'll see who Spencer is.) When I killed them I felt totally evil :(**

**Anyway next chapter: Father's Day (and Mick comes home!)**

**I have finished writing this story and have already started the sequel! I'm so excited for you guys to read what I have planned! :) xx**

**Oh and I am going to the in-laws house for the weekend, and I've been told that their signal isn't always great, but they do have internet! Phew! lol so hopefully I will update on schedule! :)**

**Review :)**

**OMG I just remembered it was Brad's bday yesterday! Happy Birthday, bby :)**


	51. Happy Father's Day

**I know some of you might hate me for Mick.. But don't worry he'll be better! He just won't be able to play football (soccer) anymore. This chapter will kinda be more special towards the Campbell family but it still has your other favorite families! Mick comes back from the hospital!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own this show, or holiday. Just the plot. I repeat, I own this plot!**

* * *

**Sunday, June 18, 2017**

**Mick's Pov**

Today was the day the hospital finally let me go home. And it was also Father's Day.

"Happy Father's Day!" Jonah exclaimed as he skipped into my hospital room.

"Hey buddy!" I smiled, picking him up and setting him on my lap. I was already sitting in the wheelchair, ready to go home.

"Jonah! You do not run away from your mother!" Joy scolded as she walked into the room.

"Sorry mummy, but I was just excited to take daddy home!" he hugged me again.

"Fine, you're off the hook just this once. Only because I'm really excited to get daddy home also" she said, kissing my cheek.

"And this daddy can't wait to go home!" I smiled at my family.

"We got you presents! They're in the car!" Jonah exclaimed as Joy started pushing the wheelchair out to the car.

"Hey, buddy I'm sorry we had to spend your birthday in the hospital." Jonah's (and Jade's) birthday was a few days ago.

"It's okay! I still love you!" Jonah exclaimed.

"How's physical therapy been?" Joy asked me.

"It's doing good. I can now feel my legs, but they don't function well. I can stand but that's it."

"You're gonna be going a lot now."

"Everyday. But that's only until I can walk on my own again. One month down, two to go!"

We finally reached the car. I put Jonah on the ground and Joy helped me stand up. I held onto the top of the car so I don't fall down. Joy put the wheelchair into the trunk (it's one of those that you can fold up. She had trouble folding it but eventually got it.) Then she helped me get in the car. She climbed in the driver's seat and Jonah sat on her lap.

"Why isn't he in his seat?" I asked, nodding at Jonah.

"He wants to give you your presents now." She explained, reaching into the backseat and pulling out a bag. "He made you things but we also bought you a few things."

"Mum! Don't tell him!" Jonah giggled.

I took the bag from Joy and opened it. Inside were lots of gifts. I pulled out a piece of paper first. Jonah drew me random pictures, like sports things and hearts (I think Joy drew the hearts because no way a four year old could draw hearts as good as that) but it was mostly a bunch of squiggly lines. But he also drew a little portrait of me and him, we were stick figures but its still better than what I could've done. On top, he must of told Joy what to write. It said 'To the best daddy in the whole wide world, I hope you get better soon! Happy Father's Day, love Jonah'

"I love this." I smiled, which made Jonah beam with happiness.

"You still have lots of more presents to open!" he laughed.

I next took out a picture frame, it was a homemade one. It was decorated with macaroni noodles and glitter. The picture inside was a picture of me and Jonah playing football a few months before the accident.

"We made those at daycare!" Jonah exclaimed.

"At the daycare, they had different stations to make your dad something. They didn't do it for Mother's Day as some of the mothers work there, but like you know, they gave the dad's ideas if they were stuck." Joy explained. I nodded in understandment.

"I love this too." I smiled.

And then I pulled out another picture frame. It was a store-bought frame and the picture was the picture of my football team. The A.F.C.

"I don't know if it's too soon, but the coach wanted you to have it. They were handing it out to all the players, or their families depending on which state they were in." Joy said.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." I said.

"You have one more gift!" Jonah exclaimed.

I took out the last gift which was gold football key chain that had engraved on it 'Best Dad Ever.'

"Oh my god, thank you so much. But you didn't have to spend that much money on me..."

"Your check came in. Because of the injury, you got 5 extra grand, its no big deal." Joy shrugged it off.

"So this is real gold?"

"Probably not! But it's not cheap material so it was expensive. Maybe around 200 pounds.

"Well thank you. The both of you. I love it. This is the best Father's Day ever. All I wanted was to come home, and I finally do."

"Yay!" Jonah squealed and hugged me.

Best Father's Day ever.

**Jerome's Pov**

"Happy Father's Day, daddy!" Ethan exclaimed as he ran out of his room. I was already awake, I was just sitting on the couch watching TV while Mara took a shower. He ran to me and jumped on me a gave me a hug.

"Thank you, buddy!" I exclaimed, kissing his soft hair.

"Awww look at my boys." Mara smiled as she walked into the living room (our bedroom too) and sat next to us on the couch.

"Mum, it's Father's Day! Did you know that?!" Ethan asked Mara.

"Yes I did! Are you gonna go out to dinner tonight with daddy and Grandpa?" She asked. Ethan nodded anxiously while I sat there looking confused. She sensed my confusion and said "Your dad called. Poppy planned this whole Father's Day thing, and they want the two of you to join them for dinner. I said that you guys would love too."

I nodded and said,  
"I'd like to, too. Or is it also?"

"I'm not some english teacher!"

We were interrupted when Ethan jumped off my lap exclaiming,  
"I'm gonna go get your present!" and he ran to his room. A few seconds later, he came back carrying a wrapped gift. "We had stations at the Daycare! I made you something!"

I smiled and took the gift. I unwrapped it and it was a bunch of sticks piled on top of each other... Ethan took it and held it by the string and then it unfolded into a card. Ohh so it's like a Folding Craft Stick Card. It was multi-colored and had eight sticks.  
Stick one- Things I Like About You:  
Stick two- You make me laugh,  
Stick three- You work hard,  
Stick four- Your hugs, (and it had a teddy bear drawn on it)  
Stick five- You help me,  
Stick six- You care about me,  
Stick seven- You love me, (and it had a heart on it)  
Stick eight- You never give up on me.

"Aww thank you! This is the best gift I've ever gotten!" I smiled and hugged Ethan.

"Yay! Happy Father's Day!"

**Alfie's Pov**

"Happy Father's Day!" Aria and Ana-Maria exclaimed as they woke me up.

I opened my eyes and saw Amber and the kids all smiling at me.

I smiled back and sat up. "Thank you!"

"We made you something at daycare!" Ana-Maria squealed.

"We know how much you love aliens!" Aria added.

Amber took a paper plate out from her back and handed it to me. Though it wasn't really a paper plate anymore. They cut it to make it to look like a spaceship, and there was a little alien made out of pipe cleaners glued onto it. The 'wind shield' of the spaceship had the words 'Dad, you are out of this world!' written on it. Oh and of course, the space-ship was bedazzled with jewels and colored pink, but I didn't care. It had aliens on it! Oh and my little girls made it which is the absolute best thing ever.

"Aww thank you! I love it! Even more than I love aliens!" I smiled and gave both of them a kiss.

"We made it together!" Aria said.

"She wouldn't let me cut anything!" Ana-Maria complained.

"She's too little! I'm a big girl!" Aria said.

"No, you're both my little girls!" I pulled the both of them into my lap.

Amber then came back holding a tray. "Last night when you were working, we made you cookies. I shouldn't give them to you for breakfast, but whatever." The cookies were chocolate chip with green sprinkles! Green for aliens probably.

"Yay cookies!" Aria, Ana-Maria and I exclaimed. Amber laughed and sat the tray on the bed. She then walked over to Angel and brought her over.

"Say happy father's day to your daddy" she told the cat. Angel just stole a cookie before 'meow'ing and running away.

"She likes her mummy better" I laughed.

Amber shrugged. "I'll say it for her: Happy Father's Day." She kissed my cheek.

It's a good Father's Day so far.

**Fabian's Pov**

I woke up around 5:30 and decided to go for a run to go get a coffee. Nina was waking up as I left and I told her I ws going jogging and getting a coffee while I was out. It was Father's Day today so I called my dad and said 'Happy Father's Day' he didn't answer as it was only 5:30 in the morning. I decided to call him later. I got the coffee and drank it at the shop before heading home. I checked my watch and it was quarter of 7.

When I got inside I was attacked by two little kids screaming,  
"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!"

"Thank you!" I picked up both Sarah and Jake. Sarah was on my right arm and Jake was on my left. They both kissed my cheeks.

"How was your coffee?" Nina asked, as she came over. She quickly gave me a kiss, and then Jake held his arms out for her so she took him.

I lifted Sarah up onto my shoulders and said,  
"It was good."

"That's good." Jake was squirming to get down so she flipped him so he was hanging upside down. He giggled when she lifted him back up claiming "No you don't get to get down!" and she started tickling his stomach.

I felt Sarah cover my eyes with her hands and say,  
"We have presents for you! Jake go get the presents!"

I felt Nina take my hands and drag me over to the living room while Sarah still covered my eyes. I then felt Jake pat my stomach and Sarah removed her hands. I looked down and saw Jake holding up a mug. Nina reached up above me to let Sarah down. Sarah then ran somewhere and brought back another mug.

"Happy Father's Day!" they both exclaimed, pushing the mugs in my hands. I sat down on the couch.

"Awe thank you!"

"We made the mugs at daycare!" Sarah explained.

"We used clay and everything!" Jake added.

Jake's mug was splattered in a bunch of different colors, mostly black, red and blue. And then Sarah's mug was decorated a little more with shapes such as hearts and flowers. Hers was purple, pink and yellow. On both of their mugs, they must have a little machine and painted/glazed their daycare yearbook pictures on them, and then one of the teacher's wrote #1 Dad at the bottom of the picture.

"I love these so much! Thank you!" I smiled, setting down the mugs and putting both of them on my lap. "Best gifts ever!" I kissed Sarah's cheek and then kissed Jake's cheek.

**Eddie's Pov**

"Happy Father's Day!" I was woken up by my three little kids jumping on me.

"Do you always wake us up like this?" Yacker joked as she woke up too. I laughed. It's true, they always wake us up by jumping on us on special occasions.

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

"Can we give daddy his presents now?" Burkely asked Patricia.

"Sure." She sighed and climbed out of bed. She came back holding a bag. "They set up Father's Day stations at the daycare and they all made you the same thing." She handed me the bag.

Inside were three caps. One was orange, one was blue and one was gold. I took them out. They all had the words "Fab Dad" written on them with cut out letters. The orange one had blue letters, the blue one had yellow letters, and the gold one had green letters.

"Oh awesome! I love these! Thank you!" I exclaimed taking the gold one and putting it on my head.

"Yay! That's mine!" Jade squealed.

I then put the other two caps on top of the gold one so I was wearing three hats.

"The blue one I made, and Brooke made the orange one!" Burkely explained.

"You look like a doofus!" Patricia laughed behind her hand.

"Well I'm Daddy Doofus, then!" I laughed, tickling all of the kids.

"Daddy Doofus!" the kids giggled.

"And that's Mr. Doofus to you, Mrs. Miller!" I joked, gently pushing Patricia's leg.

Jade then got out from under me and started attacking Patricia.

"No! Go attack daddy! It's his day!" she whined, pointing Jade in my direction.

I'm guessing Jade didn't stop because the Patricia exclaimed,  
"Alright, that's it!" and that's how Father's Day started out with a tickling match. I won of course!

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Sorry it's kinda short... Every family was basically a few lines except the Campbells. I told you this chapter would be more special towards them, didn't I? **

**I have something to say! Okay so I had accidentally clicked on a music video called "Karma's Not Pretty" by Temara Melek and then it had KEEGAN ALLEN in it! And so I'm like, I'll stay :) and it also had GREGG SULKIN in it and I'm like: I love this. The song is quite catchy too! I really like the song. So if you like a song about breakups and the girl gets the better hand, and you love Pretty Little Liars then I would suggest you check out this video! **

**Next Chapter: Dance Recital. We finally get to see Aria and Sarah dance! And Ana-Maria was put in dance earlier this year. This chapter is a fast-foward to the end of 2017 (I know we like just got here!) so Ana-Maria was put in dance that September. Aria and Sarah were already there for a year.. I hope you guys like the nutcracker! :)**

**Review! :) xx**


	52. Dance Recital

******Because ********I just noticed that this story has over 1,000 reviews: I decided to update another chapter tonight! You're welcome. You guys deserve another chapter tonight! I just wanted to say: OMG THANK YOU SO SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOUUUUU! I can't believe that I have over 1,000 reviews, this is amazing. A great way to end the story. I just love you guys so so much for all your reviews/follows/favorites and just loving and reading my story means the world to me. I thank the people who have reviewed. I have seen how many times each chapter has been viewed and it's a big number (sadly as each chapter progressed on the number went down but its still like 500) and yet I get just a few reviews per chapter(well not a few, like 20-30 but still.) But I just want to thank all of you. (: xx**

**OMG REMEMBER WHEN ARIA, SARAH AND ANA-MARIA WERE SIGNED UP FOR DANCE CLASS?! Well here is their dance recital! Enjoy!**

**Keep in mind, I had quit dance before we did the nutcrakcer, and I've never seen the nutcracker (except the movie but that was so long ago it doesn't really count) so I just realied on the internet. And youtube. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own House Of Anubis, or the Nutcracker. All credit of the Nutcracker story in this chapter goes to the website classicalmusic . allabout . com. It's just a summary not detail for detail so sorry if it's very.. Simple/**

* * *

**December 8, 2017**

**Nina's Pov**

Me, Fabian, Jake, Amber and Alfie were all backstage of Sarah, Aria and Ana-Maria's dance recital. They were performing the 'Nutcracker.'

"Aww look at how pretty you look, Aria!" Amber 'aww'ed as Aria came out of the dressing room wearing the Sugar Plum Fairy costume.

"Aww she looks so adorable!" I cooed.

Alfie and Fabian were video-taping everything, like the proud fathers they are. Sarah and Ana-Maria walked out in their dresses. They were Spanish dancers, part of the Spanish dance. Which I find ironic as me and Amber are both half spanish, making the girls part spanish. None of them were on until the second act. The dance was put on with all of the older kids, all of the kids that take dance from ages two to eighteen. You have to be at least two years old to take classes, and once you turn eighteen you can't come here anymore.

"Okay okay girls gather around!" the dance instructor, Miss. Sabrina tried to gather all the girls (and boys who were part of the play.) "Parents, please make your way to your seats in the audience!"

Me and Fabian bent down to give Sarah a kiss and wish her good luck. Amber and Alfie did the same for their girls. Then the four of us, plus Jake, went to the audience where the rest of our friends are.

"Hey!" Joy waved at us as we sat down.

"Hey!" I smiled. "Where's Mick?" I asked, noticing the empty seat next to Joy.

"Oh he's getting popcorn." Mick is now able to walk again! He needs crutches sometimes but everything is going just fine.

"I can't believe my daughter is the Sugar Plum Fairy!" Amber whispered/squealed as she sat next to me.

"Well she makes an adorable one." I whispered back.

"Stop whispering, you're bothering us!" Eddie hissed from behind us. I turned around and glared at him. "What?" he faked innocence.

"The show hasn't even started yet" I whispered.

"Well still.. Keep it down!"

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the annual 2017 Winter Showing of the Nutcracker! Kids of all ages have been working hard these past few months, so lets give them our full and undivided attention." The intercom spoke. The lights went down, and then the stage spotlights turned on. The show started.

_It's a cozy Christmas Eve at the Stahlbaum's house. Their house is decorated with Christmas ornaments, wreaths, stockings, mistletoe and in the center of it all, a majestic Christmas tree. As the Stahlbaum's prepare for their annual Christmas party, their children, Fritz and Clara, wait anxiously for their family and friends to arrive. When the guests finally appear, the party picks up with dancing and celebration. A mysterious guest arrives dressed in dark clothing, nearly frightening Fritz, but not Clara. Clara knows he is Godfather Drosselmeyer, the toymaker. His surprise arrival is warmly accepted and all the children dance and carry on with laughter. The celebration is interrupted again when Drosselmeyer reveals to the children that he has brought them gifts. The girls receive beautiful china dolls and the boys receive bugles. Fritz is given a beautiful drum, but Clara is given the best gift of all, the Nutcracker. Fritz grows jealous, snatches the Nutcracker from Clara and plays a game of toss with the other boys. It isn't long until the Nutcracker breaks. Clara is upset, but Drosselmeyer fixes it with a handkerchief. Drosselmeyer's nephew offers Clara a small make-shift bed under the Christmas tree for her injured Nutcracker. _

_The party grows late and the children become sleepy. Everyone generously thanks the Stahlbaum's before they leave. As Clara's family retires to bed, she checks on her Nutcracker one last time and ends up falling asleep under the Christmas tree with the Nutcracker in her arms._

_At the stroke of midnight Clara wakes up to a frightening scene. The house, the tree and the toys seem to be getting larger. Is she shrinking? Out of nowhere large mice dressed in army uniforms, lead by the Mouse King, begin to circle the room while the toys and Christmas tree come to life. Clara's Nutcracker groups the soldier toys into battle formation and fights the mouse army. The Mouse King traps the Nutcracker in the corner, but the Nutcracker can't overcome the Mouse King's strength. Clara makes a desperate move to save her Nutcracker from defeat and throws her slipper at the Mouse King. She hits him directly in the head! The Nutcracker is able to overcome the stunned Mouse King and claims victory. The mice army quickly carries away their King. _

_Clara falls onto the Nutcracker's bed, over-whelmed by the moment. As angels and delightful music hover over their heads, the bed turns into a magical sleigh, floating higher and higher. The Nutcracker is transformed into a human prince (who looks strikingly similar to Drosselmeyer's nephew). He gets on Clara's sleigh and drives through a snowy forest where the snowflakes turn into dancing maidens._

"We will now take a short intermission. Please feel free to get up and stretch your legs. We will be back on the stage in 10 minutes" the intercom spoke.

"Where's Aria, Sarah and Ana-Maria?" I heard Brooke ask.

I saw Amber turn around and say,  
"They aren't on until the second act, but they'll be on soon!"

"What parts did they have again?" Mara asked from beside Brooke.

We sat like this- second row starting from aisle; Jerome, Ethan, Mara, Brooke, Jade, Patricia, Burkely, and Eddie. First row from aisle; Alfie, Amber, me, Fabian, Jake, Jonah, Joy and Mick.

"Aria is the Sugar Plum Fairy, and then Sarah and Ana-Maria are Spanish Dancers" Alfie answered.

"Aww!" Joy cooed.

"I bet they look absolutely adorable in their costumes!" Mara added. "I want a daughter!" she looked at Jerome.

"What?" he asked, noticing she was looking at him.

We all stifled in a laugh as this scene played out.

"I said I wanted a daughter."

His face went pale. "Oh okay, uhm... You're gonna have to wait a few years... Uhm." And he scratched the back of his head nervously.

She laughed, "I'm just joking!" She jokingly hit his shoulder. She turned serious,  
"But I do want a daughter someday."

That conversation was interrupted when the speaker came back on,  
"Now lets get back to Act II."

_After their magical journey through the snow forest, they come to their destination in the Land of Sweets. Clara can't believe her eyes; ladyfinger mountains topped with whipped cream whiter than snow, sweetly glazed flowers and butter-cream frosting everywhere she looks. Upon their arrival, they are greeted by the Sugar Plum Fairy. As they reenact the night's events, the Sugar Plum Fairy becomes impressed with Clara's bravery and the Nutcracker's heroism. In their honor, the Sugar Plum Fairy takes them inside the Candy Castle and throws a lavish festival. They are treated like royalty and presented with every imaginable sweet. Shortly thereafter, the dancing begins. _

_Hot coco dances to the lively music of trumpets and castanets of the Spanish fandango. The women of coffee dance in veils and move their bodies like rising steam to an Arabian song, while Mandarin tea dances to an exotic Asian flute chorus. Matroishkas (Russian dolls) follow the Mandarin tea leaping and dancing to an invigorating Russian Trepak. _

_To Clara's enjoyment there is still more to be seen. A giant gingerbread house, known as Mother Ginger, dances onto the Sugar Plum Fairy's court. She opens her skirt and eight little gingerbread children come dancing out circling around her. After the Mirliton dance is over, the children quickly file back into the large gingerbread house and Mother Ginger leaves the room. Soon after Mother Ginger exits, the dancing flowers enter to the tune of the harp. Perhaps the most beautiful waltz she has ever heard, Clara and the Nutcracker Prince watch with amazement. The flowers dance in beautiful mesmerizing patterns as a single Dewdrop floats above them. _

_Silence quickly follows the end of their dance. Clara doesn't know what to expect next. A handsome Cavalier enters the scene and escorts the Sugar Plum Fairy to the center of the room. They dance to the most recognizable song in the entire work. The captivating pair dance lighter than air. This beautiful dance completes Clara's most perfect evening. The festival concludes when everyone comes together on the court and bids Clara and the Nutcracker Prince farewell. She tells the Nutcracker she wishes the adventure would never end and he tells her it won't for those who have an eye to see it._

_Clara wakes up the next morning under the Christmas tree with her Nutcracker still in her arms._

As the lights went down, everyone stood up and applauded! The girls did great! Sarah and Ana-Maria had small parts of their dance since they were only two and almost three(Sarah had a little more steps than A.M) but Aria did an amazing job as the Sugar Plum Fairy! She's so graceful, even for a four and a half year old.

They started doing roll call, in the order of importance of characters.  
"... Aria Lewis as the Sugar Plum Fairy-" and we all cheered, Alfie and Amber obviously being the loudest. When they got to the group of dancers like spanish, arabian, russian, ect, they did it in alphabetical order. Spanish was first.  
"... Ana-Maria Lewis, Lela Martinez, Mary Posher, Sarah Rutter-" again, Amber and Alfie cheered loudest for Ana-Maria, and me, Fabian and Jake cheered the loudest for Sarah.

After the curtains closed, we all went backstage to congratulate the girls.

"There are my little dancers!" Alfie exclaimed as Aria and A.M ran over to him.

"Hi honey! You did an awesome job!" I exclaimed as I picked up Sarah.

"Really?!" she smiled.

"Really! You're my little star!" Fabian added, kissing her cheek over and over.

"Great job, sis!" Jake exclaimed.

"Thank you!" she wiggled out of my arms to give her brother a hug.

We were interrupted when Burkely poked Sarah's shoulder.

"Hey Burkely, what brings you over here?" I asked.

He looked down and smiled. He pulled out a little dandelion and handed it to Sarah. Aww.

"Thank you!" she giggled, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek. Oh my god, that's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"Hey!" Fabian whined. He started pouting and picked up Sarah, hugging her like he was trying to protect her from a monster.

"Oh come on, what's so wrong about that?" Eddie joked, walking over to us to take Burkely and get home.

"You do the same thing every time Jade is with Ethan!" Patricia laughed.

"Lets just go home" Eddie said. "Oh and congratulations Sarah. You did great!"

"Thank you!" she waved as the Miller family bid their farewells. They were shortly followed after the Campbell and Clarke family after they congratulated the girls.

"I wanna do that again!" Aria exclaimed, as we all started walking to the car. We had to wait 15 minutes for the girls to get changed out of their outfits.

"Maybe next year, sweetie." Amber put a strand of Aria's raven hair behind her ear.

We then all got in our cars and headed home. Sarah continued babbling on and on about the dance recital. Eventually she fell asleep. Jake and Sarah were both passed out. It is really passed their bedtime.

"Did you ever do dance when you were little?" Fabian asked me.

"No.. I didn't. Why?"

"Just asking... Because I have no idea where Sarah gets her dancing skills from. Not from me, I suck at dancing."

"No you don't! You're better than me!"

"You want a bet?!"

"Yes I do! Pull over!" I reached over and put my hand on top of his. Instead of pulling us over, I felt a million sparks fly as our hands touched. But we did pull over. We got out of the car.

"Turn up the music" I said. He did so.

"Okay so you want to see how badly I-" he stopped when the music went from a dance song to a slow song.

"Nevermind." I shook my head and went to get back in the car.

He grabbed my arm and turned me around. "Can I have this dance?"

"You may." I smiled. And then it started raining like 5 minutes later, but we continued dancing in the rain, even when the music picked up speed. So that's the story of how we ended up dancing in the rain while out kids slept in the car.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! A little Fabina fluff for you at the end, you're welcome! And foreshadowing Sarah/Burkely! Mwahaha! Again I just copied and pasted the Nutcracker story from a website and its just the summary not the actual story. But anyway I hope you liked the chapter :)**

**Next Chapter: College Graduation. Do they even have college graduations? I think they do.. But they don't even have graduation ceremonies in England. OH WELL THIS IS MY STORY! **

**Review! :) xx**


	53. College Graduation

**I know this sounds like a final chapter! Well, it's not. You got like 2 chapters after this. I know you guys really love this story, and the only reason you want it to end is because of the sequel. It should start TOMORROW!**

**Reminder: All of them do not work at their jobs anymore. No more daycare for the girls, or the other jobs for the guys.**

**Oh and I also don't know if colleges have graduation ceremonies but they probably do but I would have no idea as I've never been to one. But there was one on the Princess Diaries! That's my proof. Oh and I know that England don't do ceremonies but this is my story, I will do whatever I want :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**Friday June 1, 2018**

**3rd Person's Pov**

It was graduation day for our favorite college students. They all feel relieved to be leaving college but also a little scared. I mean, they no longer have their parents to rely on. And they have to move out of their apartment by the end of the summer. But they had a good experience at college. They figured out what they wanna do with their lives.

Patricia and Eddie have exceeded very well in their business class, and they are going to start looking for a place to build (or buy a place for) their restaurant. First they need money. And a house. They need a house first. But they got a trust fund they both have been saving since they turned eighteen. To get through college they had their parents, and money from their part-times jobs. Which they don't have anymore. They found a little flat to move into but they don't know if they want it yet. They still want to explore their choices.

Amber is going to continue designing. She found a job as an assistant at a place where they design clothing. She can pitch ideas once in a while but she has to earn her way up that ladder. Right now she's delivering coffee and sharpening pencils, while also folding clothes at an actual store. As for Alfie, he and Jerome found the perfect place to start their joke shop. They've actually been building and setting up since the beginning of 2018. The shop should be ready for opening by the end of the summer. Now for a house, they still have no idea. But they have three months left before they have to leave their apartment.

Fabian and Nina found a little condo to live in. They're moving in there next weekend. Good thing the place allows dogs, right? Nina found a, what's the word? Agent? Publisher? Editor? But whatever this person is, she's willing to help Nina start writing her book. Well she already has the first book written, but they need to revise it and hopefully get it picked up. Who am I kidding? This book is about mystery and romance, of course it will get picked up! Fabian, unfortunately is out of a job. Until he can find something that has to do with Egypt, he will be working part-time at the coffee shop in the middle of town. The rest of the time, being a stay-at-home dad.

You already know about Jerome, as you read what's going on with Alfie. But what about Mara? When I said there was no more daycare for her, I was telling a little white lie. She no longer works at that particular daycare, but she is a teaching assistant at a pre-school. It doesn't make the best money, but it's a start. They have no idea where they need to move, but they still have three months left in their shabby old apartment.

Now Mick and Joy have things a lot easier. They have all that money from Mick's football paycheck plus the extra few grands for his injury. They are also being generous and donating some to their friends for when they figure out what they want to do for a house. Mick is still out of a job for a while, and Joy is looking at restaurants for a part-time job. She still doesn't know what she wants to do with her life yet. She knows something to do with writing, and maybe helping people. She might even answer phone-calls or be an assistant at the newspaper or magazine factory. But until she figures it out, they have thousands of dollars that are their safety net right now. They found a cute little house to rent, they don't want to live there forever, just stay there until they find something better.

Everyone was in their apartments, getting ready for the graduation ceremony. The guys were all wearing something simple, dress shirt and pants or t-shirt and jeans depending on who they were. Amber was wearing a white/pink polka-dot ruffled-sleeved dress with a pink belt tied in a bow. Nina wore a Chiffon Trendy coral cage dress. Patricia wore a simple black half-sleeved dress with purple outlines and belt. Joy wore a white tank-top-like-top dress with three black buttons, and the stomach fabric was black and white zebra striped. **(A/N: I have to say this; I was listening to 'Black and White' by Michael Jackson as I wrote black and white, omg weird coincident right?)** Mara was wearing a simple gold polka-dot short-sleeved sun dress with ruffles. All the kids were wearing something casual yet classy (for three year olds.) The boys were dressed in jeans and t-shirts (Superman for Jake, the A.F.C jersey for Jonah, plain blue for Burkely and plaid for Ethan.) Aria was dressed in a pink/orange/yellow sun dress, Ana-Maria was wearing white knee-shorts and a pink ruffled tank top, Jade was wearing a jeans and a purple hippo jumping rope t-shirt, Brooke was wearing jean shorts and a black t-shirt with the sleeves long and pink and there was a pink princess cat on it, and lastly Sarah wore a pink and green flowered skirt with a matching green t-shirt with a pink flower in the middle.

"Mumma, you look beauty-full!" Aria squealed as she helped Amber brush her hair.

"Thank you, baby." Amber kissed her daughter's forehead.

"Come on, Amber. We're gonna be late." Alfie called while he held Ana-Maria.

"Coming" Amber said as she examined herself in the mirror one last time.

As Mick, Joy and Jonah got in their car Joy told Mick,  
"I don't know why you never went to back to college after the accident."

"I don't need to. What could I do? I can't take my training classes anymore. What could I do?"

"Find a new dream?"

"Joy.. I'm not ready for that yet. We're fine just that way we are right now."

"You're right."

"And by the way, I'm so proud of you. You've been so helpful this past year. And you were so supportive when I was on the team. I love you. And I'm also proud that you're graduating."

She responded by kissing him.

"Hey! STOP KISSING!" Jonah yelled at them from the back seat. They pulled away and laughed at their son.

"C'mon, lets get you to your graduation" Mick said as he started their car.

When everyone arrived at the college auditorium, they went to drop their kids with their parents. They went to find their caps and gowns then they went to go find their seats in alphabetical order.

"Welcome everyone to the Graduation Ceremony of the 2018 graduating class of Liverpool University. This is the start of their new and improved lives. They feel a lot better about entering this big, bad world than they did when they graduated from high school just four years ago. The past four years they have been studying what they want to pursue a career in and have done fairly well. It has been a pleasure to have teached every one of these exceptional young adults and we wish them all of the luck in the world as they become successful. Now here is the graduating class-" As the head professor started calling each student up one by one. "... Joy Campbell, Jerome Clarke, Mara Clarke... Alfie Lewis, Amber Lewis... Edison Miller, Patricia Miller... Fabian Rutter, Nina Rutter..." Once all the ex-students were all lined up on the stage holding their diplomas in their hands, they were then told they were officially college graduates. They all threw their caps in the air. Jerome and Mara, Alfie and Amber, Eddie and Patricia, and Fabian and Nina each shared a kiss.

Joy immediately ran off the stage and jumped into Mick's arms. He lifted her just a little off the ground as his spine is still weak. When he sat her down, they shared a quick, sweet kiss.

"Congratulations mummy and daddy!" Ethan exclaimed when his parents walked back over to their families. Jerome picked up Ethan and started tickling him, making him laugh. He then sat Ethan up on his shoulders.

As all of the graduates were being congratulated by their families, the same thoughts went through their heads 'Goodbye College.'

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is short, and I didn't know how to end it :/ but yay they graduated! And I described a little a bit how each family will carry on after college. BUT some major plot twist will occur and changes ALL of their plans! Well living plans... **

**OMG TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! AND YOU GET THEM THE SAME DAY! As well as the first official chapter of the Next Generation! **

**Review :)**


	54. Burning

**So you get the three chapters A DAY EARLY! So Im at the in-laws house, got here yesterday. Very traditional Japanese.**

**oh and ik i said last chapter i wasn't sure if they had graduations in England is bc when TOR premiered, fans from England were complaining about how they don't have the whole graduation shebang so that's why I was confused. **

**All I'm going to say about this chapter... SHOCKER! Oh and fire, incase you haven't figured it out by the title.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

**July 18, 2018 (I would be graduated out of high school by then! Woo-hoo! LOL)**

**Eddie's Pov**

As a graduation gift, my dad have given me, Yacker and our three little devils tickets to Disney Land. Mick, Joy and Jonah were also here, as the family has been planning this trip for months. So we were all staying at the Imagine Hotel **(A/N: I have no idea if this is real or not, but if it is then I don't own it.) **My family was in room J21, and the Campbell's were in J23.

"Hi Uncle Eddie!" I heard someone yell from the computer as I walked across the room.

"Oh hey Jake! How's it going?" I asked, sitting next to Patricia.

Patricia was skyping with Nina, and Fabian, Sarah and Jake were in the background.

"Hey Sarah! Guess what I did today!" Jade squealed.

"What?!"

"I met Cinderella and Peter Pan and Prince Charming and Hercules and Mickey and Minnie Mouse! I met lots of other people too! Ooh and Goofy gave me a piggy back ride!"

"That's so cool! I wanna go to Disney Land" Sarah and Jake looked at their parents.

"We'll go in a few years once we can afford it, okay?" Nina told Sarah and lightly touched her chin. She turned back to the computer. "I talked to Amber yesterday, she said that you need to take lots of pictures."

"We are! We skyped with her last night and she's absolutely jealous. Aria and Ana-Maria kept pestering my kids with questions!" Patricia laughed.

"Eddie how are you doing?" Fabian asked as he put Jake up on his shoulders.

"I'm good, what about you?"

"Good. We're thinking about moving out of this dump soon." He looked around his apartment.

"I know what you mean. Four years in that small place is horrible!"

"It's not that small, its just we don't need to live there anymore as we graduated."

"Plus I'm sick of it."

"Yeah me too."

"Hello?! Me and Nina were in the middle of a conversation!" Yacker... Well yacked.

"Fine, I'm gonna go take Burkely to go meet Mick and Jonah. We're going to the batting cages."

"Be careful!" Patricia gave Burkely a kiss before handing him to me.

"Don't I get a kiss, my dear wife?" I smirked.

"No." She turned back to the computer.

"Offended." I complained.

"Oh stop being a baby." She stood up and quickly gave me a kiss. "Now go!" She pushed me and Burkely out the door.

When the door was slammed in our faces, we saw Mick and Jonah walking towards us. And Joy.

"I'm gonna hang out with the girls while you boys go to the cages. Have fun and please be careful." Joy said before walking into my apartment(after I opened it for her with my card.)

We arrived at the batting cages.

"So Mick.. How's everything with your back?" I asked.

"Things are doing good. Sometimes I have good days, while others are bad. Each day, I get better though. I'm just happy I can walk again, you know?"

"Yeah." I nodded. I picked up a bat and stood on the mark where the ball would be thrown. The ball came flying out of the shooter, and I hit it. It went all the way to the end of the field.

"Good job, mate!" Mick exclaimed, patting my back.

I continued doing it for a few more minutes, before we brought Burkely and Jonah over to the kiddie cages. They kept missing and/or just hitting the balls on the ground. That was until Jonah hit it correctly. It only went like 5 feet but it was progress!

Around noon time we stopped by McDonalds to get some food. Then we went to the go-carts. Around 4:00 we headed home.

"Honey, we're home!" I called as Burkely and I walked into our apartment. No answer...

"Mommy?" Burkely asked.

I saw a note on the table that read  
_The girls and I are out by the pool. Feel free to come and join us. We're having dinner there also so you might as well._

Well, okay then. I changed into some swim trunks, and changed Burkely into his swimsuit. As we walked out, we saw Mick and Jonah.

"They're out by the pool" Mick said.

"I know. Let's go." I said, and then the four of us walked out to the hotel's outdoor pool.

"Daddy!" Jade squealed when we all walked out. She ran to me and attacked me in a wet hug.

I picked her up, and jokingly exclaimed  
"Eww why are you wet?!"

She giggled,  
"I was swimming!"

We taught all the kids how to swim just the other day. Well Jonah takes classes at a center back home, but Jade and the twins don't really know how to swim. Jade is now a pro at it, the twins just enjoy floating, but they're getting better. They all need floaties on their arms obviously.

"You were?! Was the water wet?"

"Yeah!" she wiggled out of my arms, and grabbed Jonah's and Burkely's arms and dragged them over to the steps where Brooke was.

Mick and I walked over to where Patricia and Joy were tanning.

"Why aren't you watching the kids?" I asked them.

They both bolted up, noticing we were here.

"Well, there is a lifeguard" Patricia said. "Three of them actually, and the gates are closed so they can't get far. And we have been watching them, well I was. I just went down literally two minutes ago."

"I'm just kidding." I sat next to her on her lawn chair.

"Get your own chair. I'm going back down." She pushed me off. "Watch the kids."

I rolled my eyes and turned to ask Mick if he wanted to go swimming with me. But he was sitting behind Joy and rubbing her shoulders.

"Dude? You're such a pushover!" I joked.

"Just go swimming, Edison" Joy snapped.

I held my hands up in defense. I heard Patricia giggle, and I saw Mick smirk. I turned around and ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in the pool. When I came up above the water, I swam over to where the kids were.

"That was awesome, daddy!" Brooke clapped, while splashing Jonah in the meantime.

"Well I am really awesome-" I continued playing with the kids. About 10 minutes later, Mick came in to join us.

"Eddie." Patricia called.

"Yes?" I asked, lifting myself over the edge and sitting.

"Your phone has been blowing up. Someone really needs to talk to you, I guess." I got out of the pool, and quickly dried off before taking my phone from her.

I looked at missed calls and saw eight missed calls, all from my dad. I called him back.

"Edison! Finally you answer me!" He exclaimed, out of breath.

"Yeah.. Why, what's wrong?"

"Well.. I thought you'd like to know.. That.."

"That what?"

"The school has burned down."

* * *

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA! And if you are confused by which school, the boarding school. Not Anubis House, but the school which I like to call Frobisher-Smythe Academy, but it may be Anubis High or something, it still hasn't been named yet, right?**

**So what's gonna happen? Sorry this chapter was short :( but they are in Disney Land: awesome! That's the one in Cali, right? I always get confused... But anyway, next chapter will be an epilogue, and it should be up in a few short minutes! Don't complain about how short this chapter is because you get 3 chapters in one night! Though I did technically write all of this like a week ago. But still... Anyway.. This story is coming to end :( I love you all for all of your support and love and nice comments. Thank you thank you thank you so much! *insert hug***


	55. Epilogue

******Reminder: This chapter took place in the year 2028, a little over a year before Lily Rutter and Toby Miller, and 2 years before Aiden Lewis were born so that's why they aren't mentioned.**

**This chapter is just a clear up on the last chapter and a fast forward to the sequel! So as soon as you finish this chapter, you may go right to the other story! That chapter should be up in just a few minutes! But again, so sad this story is saying goodbye :( last time we'll ever see these little ones, well little. Next you see them, they'll be all grown up. Aww they grow up so fast! Excuse me while I go cry, just continue reading. Don't worry about me :'(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House Of Anubis**

* * *

***10 Years Later***

**3rd Person's Pov (Well to be specific, My point of view)**

After the news of their old school burning down had spread, the school had obviously shut down. The town had also decided to tear down any remaining buildings i.e the student houses. Eddie had begged his father to buy back the one and only Anubis House. Eventually they built a new high school but it was no longer a boarding school, it was public and it was built a little bit farther away than it was before. The Rutters, Lewiss, Campbells and Clarkes had bought their own land right next to Anubis House. Eddie thought that Nina and Fabian had more connection to Anubis House so the Millers gave it to them, and they took the house the Rutters were thinking of building.

Anubis House is now owned by Fabian and Nina. They had kept everything what it was, just adding there own furniture. Their room was Nina's old room, or better said, Amber and Alfie's old room. First it was Patricia and Joy's, then Patricia's and Nina's, then Nina and Amber's, then Amber and Alfie's (and Aria's) and now it is Nina and Fabian's. They had turned the attic into a study for Nina to write her books in, while it also was some sort of storage too, and they also turned the cellar into a playroom. Sarah's and Jake's rooms were downstairs: Sarah took Mick and Joy's old room, while Jake took Jerome and Mara's. Patricia and Eddie's old room was made into a guest room. They left Victor's office alone, well they cleaned it out, but that's it. That was until they had another baby. A baby boy named Bradley Mick Rutter. The office was a nursery and once he was old enough to have his own room, he took the guest room.

To the right of the Rutter family is the Millers. They have a two-story house. When you walk in the front door you are in the kitchen, and there are stairs to your right. If you go up the stairs there are three bedrooms and a bathroom. Jade, Brooke and Burkely all got their own rooms. Go back downstairs and you walk to the end of the kitchen there will be two exits. In front of you will be a hallway with a bathroom and a door leading to the back yard. On your right will lead you through the living room and ending at the Master bedroom. They also had a basement, which they used for storage, and where they put the washer and dryer.

Next to the Millers were the Campbells. They only have a one-story house as they only had one kid, but their house is still pretty big. When you walk in the front door, you're already in the living room. The kitchen is right behind the living room with the dining table separating them (kind of like at Anubis House.) Through the kitchen there was a bathroom(connecting to Mick and Joy's room also) and it was also the laundry room. They had gotten four bedrooms, which are surrounding the living room and kitchen. The reason why they had gotten two extra bedrooms, was because they were talking about having two more kids, roughly a year apart. But they wanted to wait a few years, as Mick was still out of a job and they wanted to wait until both of them had a steady job to support a new baby, and a year later another one. Eventually they did, and they welcomed home MacKenzie Thalia Campbell. A year and five months later, they welcomed home Robert Samuel Campbell who will go by the name 'Bobby.' Mick and Joy's room is to the left of the kitchen, Jonah's room is to the left of the living room. On the right side of the kitchen was MacKenzie's room, and on the right side of the living room was Bobby's room, with a bathroom separating them.

On the other side of the Rutters are the Lewis family. Their house is also two-story. When you walk in the front door, there is a hallway. To your left is a door leading you to the kitchen and dining room. Walk farther down the hallway on your right, there'd be a living room to your left, a bathroom on your right, and stairs in front of you. Go up the stairs and there are four rooms. The Master bedroom, Aria's room, Ana-Maria's room, and a designing office for Amber. Aria and Ana-Maria eventually had to share a room, as Amber had gotten pregnant again, and Alfie had finally got his son: Alex.

And last but not least, right next to the Lewis family was the Clarke family. When you walk in, you are standing at the beginning of a hallway. To your left is the stairs, and to your right is a bathroom and a hall closet. Go down the hallway and you come out at a kitchen. Turn right and you'll end up in the living room, while passing a small table for eating. Go back to the kitchen and go the other way you will go through the dining room and if you take a left, you will end up in a quiet sitting area, also known as the study/library. You can also find your way back to the stairs right from the library. Go up the stairs and you'll come across a Master bedroom for Jerome and Mara, a bedroom for Ethan, and a guest room which was eventually made into a bedroom for Ethan's little sister, Tasie.

Ethan, Jade, Jonah and Aria are 15 now and Sophomores at Highschool. Jonah and Aria have been dating since eighth grade, and they can tell Ethan and Jade like each other so they're trying everything to get them together.

Brooke, Burkely, Sarah, Jake and Ana-Maria are 13 and in the eighth grade. Kenzie, Alex and Tasie are five/turning six, and Bobby and Brad are turning four.

"Ahhhhh!" Kenzie squealed as her older brother chased her through the house. Jonah finally caught her and lifted her up and hung her upside down. He helped her walk on her hands.

"Jonah.. Put your sister down" Joy scolded.

Jonah helped MacKenzie flip back over so she was standing on her feet again.

"Come on kids, we have to get to Fabian and Nina's cookout" Mick said, while carrying a just woken up Bobby.

The Campbell family then headed over to their old school house that is now owned by the Rutters.

Burkely was talking to Jake about how crazy their sisters are when the Lewis family showed up.

"Hey guys!" Ana-Maria squealed, skipping over to her friends. "Where are Brooke and Sarah?" She asked.

"In Sarah's room" Jake answered her and she skipped off. But Burkely was too busy staring at Aria.

"Hey Burkely. Do you know where your sister is?" She asked. By sister she meant Jade.

"H-hi A-aria.." he choked up.

Jade then came out of nowhere and told her little brother,  
"You know it's very creepy that you have a crush on my best friend."

Aria blushed before Jade dragged her away.

"I don't like her! I just think she's hot!" he shouted. Everyone in the room looked at him weirdly, especially his parents. Alfie exclaimed,  
"Hey! That's my daughter!"

Burkely looked down sheepishly before Jake dragged him to where their girl-friends (friends who are girls) were. Jake and Burkely were both mesmerized by the Lewis sisters. They were just so beautiful. They take after their mother, I guess.

When they entered Sarah's room, they saw the girls sitting on Sarah's bed.

Sarah waved "Hi Burkely!" She had a tiny crush on him, but she knows he has a crush on Aria. He's liked her for years. But it's never gonna happen because she's dating Jonah.

"Aww nice, you don't say hi to your own brother!" Jake joked while his sister threw a pillow at him.

Brooke caught herself staring at Jake. She quickly looked away. She had just realized the other day, that the feelings she has for Jake are more than a friend kind of one. She has a crush on him. She just can't help it. He's just so cute, and he's been her friend since she could remember. He's so nice to her, and just a great guy over all. He's not some stupid popular jerk like all the other guys at their middle school. But she knows she never has a chance, as he likes Ana-Maria. I mean, who wouldn't? She's like a model, even for a thirteen year old.

Back outside with Jade, Aria, Jonah and Ethan. When Jade had dragged Aria outside, Aria had immediately hugged Jonah. When she told her parents that they were dating, her dad was really mad and upset. He didn't want his daughter dating at all, not even the kid she's known all her life. But it's better him than some guy that her dad doesn't know at all, right? He knows Jonah and treats him like his own son, so in a way he was kind of happy. But her mother, Amber, was absolutely thrilled! Jonah's parents were okay with it. When Jonah and Aria started making out, Jade and Ethan both stood there awkwardly.

Ethan decided to break the silence "Do you want to go get a drink or something?"

"Yes please." She grabbed his hand and they went inside. When she touched his hand, she felt something she's felt for as long as she can remember. Yes, Jade Miller has a crush on the one and only Ethan Clarke.

When they got inside, they immediately split their hands apart from each others'. They went into the living room where the snack table was.

"So how's everything?" Ethan asked, awkwardly.

"Good.." Jade answered, awkwardly.

"That's good.."

"What about you?"

"Awesome.."

"... How do you like having a little sister?"

"Jade, I've had a little sister for six years now."

"I know." She laughed, embarrassed.

They were interrupted when Eddie walked up to them. "Howdie, kids! How are you?"

"Dad!" Jade whined. "Please leave!"

"Why?" he said, eying the two teenagers.

"Because!"

He decided to embarrass her. He put his arm around her and hugged her,  
"Come on! I'm your father. You love me!"

"Dad!" she complained, as Ethan started laughing.

"I'll let you go if you say that you love me and that I'm the best dad in the whole world."

"Fine! I love you, you're the best dad in the whole world!" She was then let out of the hug.

"That's better." He smiled, petting her head.

"Why are you petting her...?" Ethan asked, confused.

"It's what he does to all of us.." Jade rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to her dad,  
"Dad! Go bother one of the twins please!"

"Nahh.. I'll just go bother your mother."

"Even better! Now go!" she pushed him away.

He looked behind him and jokingly glared at the two teenagers,  
"I got my eye on you two."

After Eddie left Jade and Ethan, he walked over to where Patricia was sitting. "Hey Yacker." He sat down next to her and she lifted her legs to hang over his.

"It's been what? Sixteen years and you still call me that?" she joked.

"Well it's sixteen years later and you still yack!"

She rolled her eyes. The couple fell silent for a few seconds before Patricia quietly spoke,  
"I miss that."

"Miss what?" Eddie asked, clearly confused.

She nodded towards all of their friends and their little ones. Fabian and Nina were feeding Brad at the table. Mara and Jerome were reading quietly to Tasie in the corner. Amber smiled as Alfie bounced Alex up in the air. Mick was playing with Bobby while Joy was with MacKenzie. They all had a baby. A child that depended on them. While they also had teenagers who didn't need them so much anymore, they now had young ones. Something Patricia missed,  
"I want another baby.." she whispered.

Eddie was taken aback by her words. He didn't expect that.

"Oh.." was all he could get out. He didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'm glad you did."

"Why?"

"Because.. I know something has been bothering you. And now I know what it is. You want another baby." A smile broke out on his face. Okay, maybe he did want another baby. He missed having a little kid who he didn't have to worry would get a boyfriend/girlfriend. He wanted a baby who would curl up beside him and call him 'Daddy' not just 'Dad' or 'Daddy' when they wanted money.

"Do you?" she asked, smiling.

"Kinda.."

She smiled and leant up to kiss him. She was happy. They were going to try for another baby.

* * *

**And that's how I end this story! Peddie trying for another baby! YAY! I promise though, in the sequel there will be more of the other couples. Though I feel like there hasn't been TOO much Peddie, I went like 10 chapters without including them one time. But who doesn't like Peddie? But if you feel like I was unfair with the couples this story or the previous one, please tell me which couple you want to see less of or more of. I will try to give each family the same amount of screentime. They might not happen all at once so don't fret.**

**So this is it. This is the end of this story *SOB* I hope you liked this chapter.. Remember to go read the sequel! Just go to my profile and click on the story that says "House Of Anubis: Next Generation" I hope that one can live up the greatness of this one and the story previous to it (you guys tell me how much these stories are awesome so I'm taking your word for it, don't think I'm self-centered or anything because I'm far from it.) I had so much fun writing this story! I really hope you guys liked it! And I hope you guys also love the Next Generation as much as this one. You guys are so awesome, with all your love and support, you guys make me feel so loved! I love you all! SO so so much! :) Please continue with all your reviews and follows and favorites! It would mean the world! So again.. I guess this is it.. I have nothing else to say.. *sob***

**Adios! *insert heart* *insert wave* *insert hugging teddy bear***


End file.
